Dragon love ball
by rei968
Summary: DB et DBZ à ma sauce perso.principal : Goku pas innocent du tout /Chichi rebelle Attention contient du lemon voir lime même lol, il y a un peu de Végéta/Bulma aussi et un nouveau perso
1. Mais qui estu?

_Coucou, voici ma première fanfic sur Dragon Ball et Dragon Ball Z elle relate les aventures de Goku mais aussi de sa femme Chichi. Avertissement, cela risque de tourner à de la débilité adolescente ( jsuis nostalgique des premiers amours hihihi) par contre un nouveau personnage sera inclus et il y aura aussi des clins d'œil au manga Sailor Moon et AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fic aura des scènes lemon voilà j'en dit pas plus. J'ai un peu corrigé le tout._

**Mais qui es-tu ?**

Sangoku et ses amis participent au 23ème tournoi des arts martiaux, c'est bientôt au tour de Goku de combattre son adversaire mais avant le combat nos amis prennent une pause. Yamcha et Krilin reluquent toutes les filles, tout à coup, Krilin attire l'attention de Yamcha :

Eh Yamcha, t'as vu la fille là-bas ? Elle est jolie !

Ouah t'as raison, essayons de l'aborder.

Nos deux compères s'approchent de la jeune fille.

Heu… Bonjour mademoiselle, nous nous demandions si par hasard, je dis bien si par hasard vous vouliez prendre un verre ?

Pourquoi pas avant mon match, je fais le prochain.

Le… le match qui vient là ?

Oui pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il faut avoir certains critères ? Je fais partie des huit meilleurs candidats vous savez alors je ne me laisse pas faire comme ça.

Euh… non il ne faut pas avoir de critères, eh bien allons prendre ce verre.

Nos compagnons arrivent à la table où tout le monde était déjà réuni.

Alors voilà, je me nomme Yamcha, lui c'est Krillin, Sangoku, Tenshinan, Bulma, Tortue Génial, Oolong.

Tout à coup, Bulma explose :

Yamcha est-ce une façon en tant que petit copain de ramener une autre fille ?

Pardon ma chérie ! En fait c'est Krilin qui a voulu l'inviter boire un verre

Eh ! C'est toi qui a voulu l'aborder !

C'est bon, c'est bon, excusez-moi Bulma , je ne voulais surtout pas faire de conflit entre vous, ce n'était pas mon intention, je vous assure et de toute façon, il ne m'intéresse pas.

Quoi ? Je suis aussi moche que ça ? Oh grand dieu je n'ai plus de succès auprès des filles…

Bulma qui était déjà rouge pivoine, sortie une massue et l'abattit sur Yamcha il était mal en point.

Ca t'apprendra coureur de jupons ! Mais asseyez-vous donc, même si mon petit ami est comme ca il serait mal élevé de vous renvoyer.

Oh merci.

Sangoku riait tout le long, il savait l'impulsivité et la jalousie de Bulma face à Yamcha et il en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres, par contre plus il regardait la nouvelle venue plus il la trouvait belle, au point qu'il eut les joues qui virent au rose rouge, bien entendu Tortue Génial ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose discrètement.

Alors mon petit, hihihi, tu rougis devant cette jeune fille, elle doit te plaire.

Oh non ce n'est pas ca c'est qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un c'est tout.

Tout ce remue-ménage fut interrompu par le signal et nos amis se dirigèrent vers l'arène.

Le présentateur du tournoi expliqua de nouveau les règles et ce fut autour de Sangoku et la jeune fille de combattre l'un et l'autre.

Bon alors t'es prête ? Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire de mal, je ne veux pas y aller trop fort car tu es une fille.

Ne t'inquiète pas tu peux aller sans problème, je connais tes coup.

Hein mes coups ??

Beep !

Allez-y combattez.

Le combat démarra avec beaucoup d'énergie, tout le monde était impressionné.

Tu te bats bien !

Je te l'avais dit mais je ne pense pas que tu souviennes que nous avons combattu ensemble et surtout que tu m'avais fait une promesse….

Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ?

Quoi ? Je vois tu as tout oublié ? Mais pourtant c'est quelque chose que l'on n'oublie pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais promis ?

Tu me déçois !

Et paf, la jeune fille envoya un coup de poing en direction de Goku qui lui fit mal, il riposta et malencontreusement déchira le haut de la robe de la jeune fille qui laissa un généreux décolleté.

T'es malin ! Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça !

La jeune fille envoya une boule d'énergie sur Goku.

Mais je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! Mais c'est très joli à voir !! Ahahaha ! Mais comment connais-tu le pouvoir des Saïya-Jin ??

Réfléchis un peu bon sang si tu gagnes contre moi, je te dirai qui je suis et tout redeviendra clair.

Au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait, Yamcha et Krillin se demandaient qui pouvaient être cette jeune fille… Bien entendu Bulma était la seule qui l'avait reconnue.

On voit que vous ne voyez que le physique chez cette fille au point que vous ne la reconnaissez-pas.

Mais qui c'est ma chérie ?

Tu crois encore que je vais te le dire ? Je ne suis pas folle !

En haut, nos deux amis se combattaient toujours mais ils firent match nul, car au même moment, nos deux amis s'éjectèrent du ring en s'envoyant une boule d'énergie.

Boum !

Aiiieeeuuuuhhh !! C'est malin alors là c'est malin tu m'as à moitié déchiré mes habits.

Mais comme ca je peux me rincer l'œil, hahahaha, j'aime te voir comme cela je trouve cela encore plus sexy !!

Je pense que cela est encore trop tôt.

Comment ca trop tôt ?

Tu ne te souviens pas de la promesse ? tu m'avais promis de m'emmener devant le Très Haut.

Le très Haut ?

Discrètement Sangoku demanda a Yamcha.

Eh qu'est-ce que ca veut dire d'emmener quelqu'un devant le Très Haut?

Ça veut dire que tu dois te marier avec, avoir des enfants.

Quoi ? J'ai promis ca moi ? Mais quand est-ce que je t'ai promis cela ?

Quand on était petit tu ne te souviens pas ?

Non, non est-ce que tu es une ancienne ennemie ?

Tu n'as vraiment pas de mémoire… très bien je vais te dire qui je suis…


	2. L'amour dans l'air

**L'amour dans l'air**

Nos deux amis ont fini le combat, la jeune fille va dévoiler à notre héros qui elle est réellement.

- Est-ce que tu es sur que tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non, je te le jure, je voudrais vraiment savoir qui tu es.

- Oula ! Je te sens bien pressé pourquoi ?

- Ben il y a que je voudrais savoir pourquoi je t'ai fait une telle promesse et puis je voudrais bien connaitre ton nom et puis parce que…..

Sangoku rougit, c'est la première fois qu'il s'adresse de cette manière à une jeune fille, un sentiment inconnu s'empare de notre héros.

- Parce que quoi ? Vas-y répond !

- Euh…  parce que je te trouve à mon goût.

- Mouhahahahahahaha !!

- Pourquoi tu ris comme ca, Yamcha ? Se demanda les autres.

- Ben venant de notre innocent Sangoku, cela me fait tomber de haut, surtout qu'il n'y connait rien en fille et franchement comment un canon comme elle, peut s'intéresser à lui ?

- A ta place je ne m'en vanterais pas tu sais !

- Mais Bulma ? Pourquoi ?

Et Bulma parti en direction de la cafétéria du tournoi avec Yamcha qui la suivait sur ses pas, en s'excusant tant bien que mal mais se demandant aussi pourquoi, sa chère et tendre Bulma, se mettait dans un état pareil.

- Bulma, pourquoi tu te mets dans tout tes états ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois-ci.

- Justement déjà tu oses ramener une fille inconnue boire un verre ET EN PLUS en MA PRESENCE ! Ensuite tu ris de ce pauvre Sangoku prétextant qu'il ne sait pas parler aux filles, je pense qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux que toi dans ce domaine-là, ce n'est pas un coureur de jupons comme toi…

- D'accord j'avoue, c'est vrai que je la trouvais joli mais il y a aussi Krillin qui a voulu l'inviter et c'est lui qui m'a entraîner, il n'a pas osé l'aborder alors je l'ai aidé un petit peu, mais je te jure qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres derrière.

- Tu promets ?

- Promis _(Pensée de Yamcha : Hin Hin que tu crois que j'en aurais eu une de plus dans mon tableau de chasse  mais cet insecte de Krillin et cet imbécile de Sangoku m'en empêche…)_

Une fois leur conversation terminée, Bulma et Yamcha rejoignirent les autres, tout amoureux, du moins ce que laisse paraître Yamcha même si il aime sa chère Bulma du fond du cœur, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder ou de se faire des autres filles, chez cet individu l'instinct de la nature est plus fort.

- Au fait Yamcha, je te parlais de fille inconnue mais elle ne nous est pas si inconnue que  ça.

- Ah bon ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Nous l'avons déjà rencontré, regarde bien.

Sur le ring,  la jeune fille et Sangoku se parlaient toujours, notre héros était toujours mal à l'aise et ne savait que dire il bafouillait, tandis que la jeune fille voulait savoir à tout prix pourquoi Goku était dans un tel état, mais soudain le présentateur  les interrompit.

- Hem, hem, excusez-moi mais le tournoi doit continuer  donc si vous voulez régler vos histoires faites-le ailleurs !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Ecoutez mon petit bonhomme enfin mon petit Monsieur et encore je reste polie et je contrôle mes nerfs, cet homme qui s'appelle Sangoku, il y a des années que l'attends en espérant le revoir, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le laisser, vous m'avez compris ?

- D'accord, d'accord, mademoiselle mais si je dis ca c'est aussi que… enfin on voit généreusement vos atouts féminins…

- Et alors ? La faute à qui ?

Sangoku se mit encore plus mal à l'aise mais prit son courage à deux mains, s'approche de la jeune fille et la prend dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi

- Ecoute je… hem… je n'apprécie guère que tout le monde voit tes jolies formes surtout par ma faute, je…. Heu… je voudrais être le seul à les voir, je crois que… _(pensée de Sangoku : Oulala mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive pourquoi je réagis comme ca moi ? Faut avouer qu'elle est super bonne, pourquoi je me bloque comme ca ? Bon allez de toute façon c'est la première fois qu'une fille te fait un tel effet donc si tu te prends une veste tant pis….)_

Mais la jeune fille, le sorti de ses pensées, en lui administrant une bonne droite mais qui n'eut pas vraiment d'effet car elle était vraiment serrée par notre héros.

- Non mais durant combien de temps tu veux me tenir comme ca ?

Surpris, Sangoku la lâcha en s'excusant mais voulait savoir aussi à tout prix pourquoi il avait fait une telle promesse et qui était le nom de cette jeune fille.

- Ecoute, je voudrais savoir ton nom et pourquoi je t'aurais demandé en mariage ?

- Très bien, je me nomme Chichi tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

- Quoi, pardon ? C'est toi Chichi ?! Mais je ne t'ai pas reconnue, tout me revient maintenant je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire et j'avais dit oui en pensant que tu me donnerais à manger en échange.

- Hein ? Tu croyais ca ? Mais alors ta promesse, elle ne va pas tenir ?

- J'assume toujours ce que je dis je vais t'épouser et je pense que tu es la femme idéale pour moi.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien tu aimes les arts martiaux, tu es un vrai canon et il y en aurait surtout des qui seraient jaloux de moi et je crois que dès que je t'ai combattu ca été le coup de foudre alors Chichi est-ce que tu souhaite devenir ma femme ?

- Euh… je… ouuii…

Bien entendu le présentateur ne pu se retenir de pleurer de joie.

- Bouhouhouh c'est la première fois que je vois une demande en mariage après un match mais c'est tellement original, bouhouhou. Snif, enfin ce round termine en match nul, j'aimerais que les prochains de la liste se mettent en place.

Ce qui était au tour de Yamcha contre Krillin, pendant que le présentateur pleurait et annonçait le prochain match, notre nouveau couple alla vers Tortue Génial et les autres, bien entendu Tortue Génial ne pu s'empêcher de dire quelque chose sur Chichi.

- Ouah comme vous êtes belle, pour fêter ca est-ce que je peux avoir un bisou ?

Chichi n'attendit pas 1 seconde pour sortir sa massue et Bing, Paf, Pan, envoya Tortue Génial dans le ciel, elle s'excusa envers les autres mais ne pouvait tolérer un tel comportement, Sangoku se demanda pourquoi.

- Pourquoi tu réagis au quart de tour ? Il n'est pas méchant un peu pervers certes mais avoue que tu n'es pas en bonne posture avec tes habits.

- La faute à qui ?

- D'accord je t'achèterai une nouvelle robe.

- Non, non, je veux que tu m'achète toute une garde de robe avec l'argent gagné du tournoi avec une très belle maison ainsi que des robots ménagers, je n'ai que faire du ménage et de la vaisselle alors si tu veux te faire pardonner tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

- D'accord comme tu veux de toute façon, il faudra investir dans notre maison mais je voulais te parler de ton prochain adversaire, il a l'air très fort, j'aimerais que tu fasses attention.

- Mais mon cœur…heu…Sangoku, Yamcha et Krillin sont les derniers de la journée si tu as remarqué l'heure du tournoi est bientôt fini pour la journée, il continue demain.

- Oh tiens c'est la première fois qu'ils font ca.

Durant tout ce temps, le match entre Yamcha et Krillin touchait à sa fin, le gagnant était Yamcha et celui-ci ne se gênait pas de se vanter, Bulma qui en avait marre de son attitude le pris par une oreille salua tout le monde et l'emmena à l'hôtel du coin avec Krillin.

- Au revoir, à demain tout le monde et pour Tortue Génial je lui prends une chambre avec Oolong et Krillin.

- D'accord, à demain Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong. Cria Sangoku mais Chichi l'interrompit.

-  Je vais aller me prendre une chambre, je te dis à demain et est-ce que tu souhaite aussi une chambre ? _(Pensée de Chichi : Je n'ose pas encore dormir avec lui, je me sentirais vraiment mal, j'espère qu'il ne le prend pas mal.)_

- Oui, volontiers_(Pensée de Sangoku : Mon dieu quel timide… je vais pas la manger…ppfff_

Chichi s'en alla à l'hôtel mais revint très vite, déçue, Goku lui demande ce qu'il se passe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air dépitée.

- C'est qu'en fait, il ne reste plus qu'une seule chambre dans tout l'hôtel et c'est la plus chère, je te laisse deviner laquelle. _(En espérant qu'il ne se fait pas de mauvaises idées.)_

- Euh… non je ne sais pas c'est laquelle ?

- La suite nuptiale gros bêta.

- Et ? QU'est ce que cela fait de si grave ? C'est une chambre comme une autre.

- Mais tu n'y comprends rien, c'est une chambre réservée pour les mariées pour leur nuit de noces.

- Ben comme nous allons nous marier, on peut la prendre, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne.

- Justement je préfère me réserver pour le grand soir.

- Le grand soir ? Quel grand soir ?

- De notre nuit de noces si tu préfères…

- Et on fait quoi pendant la nuit, on danse, on boit, on fait la fête ?

- Eh bien une chose que chaque couple ferait…

- C'est ce que je crois ?(_Aller vas-y dit oui, j'ai hâte de connaître ca)_

- Si on parle de la même chose, oui.

Sur ces mots, Sangoku prit Chichi et l'emmena à l'hôtel, prit la chambre nuptiale et monta en vitesse, posa Chichi en douceur sur le lit.

- Alors on commence quand ?

- Mais attends, écoute je ne me sens pas encore prête… et surtout j'ai faim et j'ai envie de me doucher et surtout avec ma robe déchirée qui…

- Stop ! moi, je te trouve très sexy et franchement pourquoi tu fais tant de manières ?

- Tu sais ce genre de choses pour une femme, c'est capital et j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Bon alors on commande à manger.

Une heure après que nos amis aient mangé et douché, ils se tapirent au lit pour regarder la TV.

- Mon nounours, tu ne trouves pas que le programme est ennuyant, il n'y a rien.

Mais cela ne servit à rien, car Sangoku dormait déjà…

- Grrrr, quel empoté mais aussi on dirait un ange quand il dort, je vais faire de même une grande journée m'attend demain.

Et sur ces mots, elle éteignit la lumière et s'endormit au côté de son chevalier servant en pensant au bonheur qu'il lui procurait sans se soucier de son adversaire qui est, paraît-il, très dangereux.


	3. Drôle de personnage

**Drôle de personnage**

Le lendemain au réveil, Sangoku fut le premier des deux à se lever, il avait les idées noires. _(Ppfff dire qu'on aurait pu et moi comme un imbécile je m'endors)_, il se dit qu'il se rattrapera la nuit prochaine, car Chichi était en train de se réveiller en maugréant .

- Oh mais quel cauchemar…

- Bonjour, de quoi as-tu rêvé de notre nuit de noce ? de notre bel avenir ? Comment je pouvais te faire grimper au rideau ?Hahahaha !

- Non mais alors pas du tout j'ai rêvé du combat que je vais mener et ceci se finissait mal.

- Mal comment ? Avec des blessures graves ?

- Non pire, j'ai rêvé que je mourrais sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Mais comment était ton adversaire ?

- Il était tout vert on aurait dit un martien ou bien une espèce de cornichon qui aurait trop tourné dans son vinaigre.

- Beurk, mais pour être sérieux c'est ton adversaire pour…

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ce rêve est prémonitoire ?

- Non ce n'est pas ca, écoute ma chérie, je vais déjà me préparer et aller t'acheter une nouvelle robe, j'ai vu un marchand qui en vendait, je pense qu'avec une nouvelle robe tu seras moins de mauvaise humeur.

- D'accord je t'attends, je vais essayer de manger quelque chose.

- Bonne idée, à toute à l'heure.

- A toute.

Sangoku partit se préparer en pensant au rêve que Chichi a fait. _(J'espère qu'elle ne va pas y passer ce serait trop bête, de toute façon, avant le match, je ne peux…) _PAF ! Et notre héros se reprit un poteau en plein milieu de la figure.

- Ouaille ! je commence mal ma journée, bon allons acheter cette robe.

De retour à l'hôtel, Sangoku fut ébahi devant le spectacle qui l'attendait, Chichi dormait mais avait laissé les draps d'une façon où ils collaient parfaitement avec son corps laissant deviner parfaitement ses formes, notre ami dû se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus mais ce spectacle fut de courte durée car Chichi se réveilla.

- Hé, ca va pas de me reluquer comme  ca ? On est pas encore mariés à ce que je sache ?

- Pardon mais tu étais tellement…

- Je m'en fiche ! Alors où est ma robe ? Oh non excuse-moi de m'emporter, il faut que j'arrête d'être autant agressive mais tu sais les mecs ont toujours voulu m'obtenir et je ne me laisse pas faire, avec toi je dois être différente, tu es mon fiancé mais j'espère me rattraper.

Elle colla un énorme baiser sur la tête de notre héros, celui-ci rougit, Chichi prit la robe et s'en alla à la salle de bain. Un peu plus tard, une fois que Chichi soit sortie de la salle de bain, le jeune Sayen ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée, Chichi est interloquée .

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Euh… rien, tu es très… très…

- Très quoi ? Joli ?

- Plus que ca… je n'ose pas le dire.

- Eh bien ne le dit pas, j'ai très bien compris ton message mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ca, j'ai un tournoi à faire je te fais remarquer.

- Oui, oui.

Deux minutes après, tout le monde en bas était réunis, mais Oolong, Tortue Génial, Yamcha et Krillin n'arrêtaient pas de regarder Chichi qui la trouvaient /&/&(Note de l'auteur : Je vous laisse imaginer le mot lol) , même Bulma dut avouer cela.

- Chichi, vu comme tout le monde te regarde, surtout ceux-là tu leur en fait de l'effet, ahah.

- Justement ce n'est pas mon but, c'est la robe que m'a acheté Goku qui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette robe ?

- Non rien, au contraire elle me plaît mais avoue qu'elle provoque.

- J'avoue mais bon de toute façon, même si tout les mecs te reluquent, je m'en fiche, tu es avec moi de toute façon et je suis très chanceux et ils ne pourront pas t'avoir et en plus peut être que cela va déstabiliser ton adversaire.

- On verra mais je n'aime pas compter sur mes charmes pour ca.

 Nos amis furent interrompus par la sonnerie qui annonçait le début du tournoi, comme d'habitude le présentateur annonce qui va concourir et le déroulement de la journée.

- Bonjour tout le monde, la suite de ce tournoi va se dérouler comme ceci, il ne nous reste plus que 3 candidats, Piccolo, Sangoku et Chichi…

- Eh mais pourquoi nous ne sommes plus que trois ?S'écria notre jeune couple.

- Euh… C'est qu'en fait le 4ème candidat a fait un peu trop la fête hier soir et on l'a retrouvé la tête dans les toilettes en train de décuver, donc le premier combat va se dérouler entre Piccolo et Chichi.

- Chichi, fait attention, il a l'air fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis bien décidée à gagner de toute façon

- Trèves de bavardage, tout le monde en place sur le ring, à mon signal, prêt ? Combatttez !

Le combat démarra avec beaucoup d'énergie et de déplacement entre nos deux adversaires, Sangoku était inquiet non seulement pour Chichi mais aussi car il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu ce Piccolo mais il ne savait plus où exactement…

**_Je sais je n'ai pas beaucoup été inspiré là par contre pardonnez-moi mais je ne me souviens plus exactement pourquoi Piccolo est méchant dans l'anime alors je vais laisser faire mon imagination._**


	4. Un combat inégal et désespéré

**Un combat inégal et désespéré**

Le combat entre Chichi et Piccolo faisait des étincelles, mais Chichi commençait à faiblir car son adversaire avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle, elle se senti désemparée. Notre homme vert souriait.

- Hin, hin je sens que je vais gagner facilement cette fois.

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un anneau se forma et la saisie, elle ne pouvait plus  bouger.

- Aaaaaahh, j'ai mal ! Mes forces m'abandonnent….

Petit à petit, Chichi s'évanouissait mais soudain elle pensa à sa mère qui fut assassinée et ce jour-là, elle s'était juré de se battre pour protéger tout ceux qu'elle aimait et la personne qui lui restait en plus de son pauvre père, était Sangoku. Elle sorti de son évanouissement…

- Tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ca ? Je me suis faite une promesse et je la tiendrai.

- Ahahah, tu peux parler en ce moment tu es toujours à ma merci.

Sangoku ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène, si il intervenait il serait disqualifié et Chichi aussi, il était fou de rage, il ne pouvait rien faire mais soudain Chichi lui lança un regard mais un regard triste… _Mais enfin pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme ca ? _Chichi se concentra et réussit à briser l'anneau qui la retenait, Piccolo fut impressioné.

- Bravo tu m'impressionne, jamais personne n'avait réussi à faire ce que tu viens de faire.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne me laisserai pas faire.

- Que tu dis, de toute façon j'ai ma revanche à prendre sur quelqu'un et je suis bien décidé à remporter ce tournoi.

- Une revanche sur quelqu'un ? Sur qui ?

- Ton futur mari ou que dirais-je ton futur ex-mari, mouahahahahaha.

- Sangoku mais…

Piccolo pointa son doigt en direction de Sangoku mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas voir que l'homme vert préparait un rayon mortel car il était trop haut dans le ciel mais Chichi eut le temps de voir ce qui lui permit de se mettre en travers Sangoku et Piccolo mais elle le prit de plein fouet sur sa jambe gauche.

- Chichi ?! qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'écria le jeune fiancé.

Notre amie ne répondit pas, elle préférait continuer le combat, Piccolo pointa de nouveau son doigt mais cette fois sur Chichi, Sangoku qui cette fois-ci pu voir ce que faisait Piccolo se souvint soudainement de cet individu (_Mais oui je me souviens, il avait utilisé la même technique pour me battre lorsque je combattais l'armée du ruban rouge mais si Chichi ne peut pas bouger, ca veut dire qu'elle est blessée….) _, Chichi ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger et n'était plus en état de combattre, Piccolo se résigna à utiliser cette technique une seconde fois.

- Pourquoi tu n'en finis pas avec moi ?

- Mon plaisir serait gâché surtout que je sais que tu compte beaucoup aux yeux de mon ennemi donc je vais te faire encore souffrir un peu, hin hin….

Et il s'attaqua à Chichi, elle essayait de contrer ses attaques mais se repris quand même quelques coup, elle luttait tant bien que mal _(je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps il faut que je le prenne de vitesse), _elle attaqua Piccolo avec une série de boules d'énergie ainsi qu'un Kaméhaméha  mais rien n'y fit, il contrait tout. _(Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je suis désemparée),_ Piccolo envoya Chichi en bas contre le ring, celle-ci s'écrasa lourdement, les nerfs de Sangoku commençaient à  lâcher. Piccolo commença à pointer son doigt sur Chichi qui désespérait car elle ne pouvait plus combattre _(C'est la fin, pardon maman je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse, pardon Sangoku je n'ai pas pu te protéger et me marier avec toi, c'est la…Hé mais attends il prépare son rayon il est vulnérable, c'est ma dernière chance, viiitte !) _Chichi se dépêcha d'utiliser la transmission instantanée pour se placer derrière Piccolo et avec ses dernières forces, lui envoya un Kaméha foudroyant, Piccolo alla s'écraser sur Terre ce qui fit un trou dans le stade. _(Super j'ai pu tenir ma promesse, je…)_Chichi senti ses forces l'abandonner et qu'elle tombait dans le vide mais quelqu'un la rattrapa, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

- Je… crois, j'ai de la peine, j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang.

En effet, durant tout le combat elle en avait perdu beaucoup, Sangoku redescendu et vit le maître.

- Tu peux être fière d'elle, elle vient de sauver toute la planète.

- Pourquoi ca ?

- Ecoute, si tu veux depuis que Piccolo est petit, il n'a grandit que dans le cadre du ruban rouge, donc dans la violence et ils lui ont administré un traitement qui ne fait que ressortir le côté violent d'un individu mais heureusement le ruban rouge devait renouveler ce traitement, alors ne lui en veut pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Mais pourtant je pensais avoir éradiquer cette organisation.

- Justement Piccolo était le dernier, je vais essayer de le soigner et de lui effectuer un lavage de cerveau attends moi ici.

Le grand maître alla au centre du trou, on y vit une espèce de lumière jaune durant quelques minutes, le maître réapparu avec un Piccolo blessé mais il n'avait plus aucune trace d'agressivité.

- Le maître m'a expliqué en gros ce que j'ai fait à ta femme et le traitement du ruban rouge, svp laisse-moi la soigner après elle ira mieux.

- Si tu veux…

Sangoku allongea Chichi qui souffrait encore, Piccolo forma une aura sur lui et Chichi, ses blessures partaient à vu d'œil et quelques minutes après, on y voyait plus rien mais elle restait toujours inconsciente.

- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fait ?

Piccolo du lui expliquer tant bien que mal.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle a besoin de repos, elle est hors de danger, stp, je voudrais que tu acceptes mes excuses.

- Ne t'en fait pas le grand maître m'a tout expliqué, tu as été manipulé, j'expliquerai à Chichi.

- Sangoku, tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse. Dit le grand maître en intervenant.

- Eh bien, grand maître c'est que…

- Hem Hem… (C'était le présentateur)

-  Je m'excuse mais comme votre amie a fait un trou au milieu du stade nous ne pouvons plus continuer le tournoi, il faut trouver un moyen pour la récompense ou alors elle servira pour le prochain tournoi sauf qu'à ce moment-là il n'y aura pas de récompense.

- On ne sait pas… firent les trois hommes.

Chichi se réveilla et suggéra de partager vu qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de gagnant et elle avait entendu dans son sommeil que Piccolo n'y était pour rien mais le grand maître eut une meilleure idée.

Ecoutez, vous allez vous marier je pense qu'il serait judicieux de pouvoir utiliser une partie de cet argent pour ca et ensuite pour le reste vous pourrez vous achetez une maison.

- Mais et vous alors ? Et Piccolo ?

- Vous savez, je n'ai pas de disciple en ce moment donc si Piccolo est d'accord, il va venir vivre chez moi au Palais des Dieux.

- Maî…maître c'est vrai, je peux ?

- Oui comme ca tu pourras te perfectionner et m'aider là-haut.

- Bon c'est décidé, la récompense revient à Sangoku et sa promise.

 Sangoku et Chichi saluèrent Bulma et toute l'équipe, Bulma un peu mélancolique leur demanda.

- Est-ce que vous partez loin ?

- Non, fit Chichi, ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets qu'on revient vite, nous allons juste chez mon père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et après on revient faire un mariage et faire la fête, de toute façon tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- Oh super _(Mais j'aurai tellement aimé que Yamcha soit comme Sangoku ou alors que Sangoku s'intéresse à moi avant que tu n'arrive dans sa vie…) _

- Ohhh Sangoku tu as vraiment de la chance, fit Yamcha.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien tu as une belle somme d'argent, une copine trop &ç& et… aiiiieeeuuuhhhh.

- Yamcha on va avoir une petite conversation tout les deux…. Dit Bulma en lui tirant l'oreille.

- Ahahah, bon les enfants ce n'est pas tout mais on ne peut pas trop tarder, Nuage Magique ou es-tu ?

       Notre jeune couple sauta sur le nuage et cria au revoir à leurs amis.

      Durant leur trajet, Chichi rêvait déjà de sa robe de mariée mais Sangoku la sorti de ses rêveries.

- Ma chérie, il habite encore loin ton vieux ?

- Tu pourrais au moins lui infliger un peu plus de respect, c'est quand même ton beau-père enfin ton futur.

- Oh pardon, pppfff.

 Et dans le coucher du soleil, notre couple s'en allait voir le père de la mariée

**Suite au prochain chapitre.    **


	5. La rencontre du beaupère etdu beau fils

**La rencontre du beau-père et du beau- fils**

Vers la fin de la journée, notre couple arrive chez le père de Chichi, tout deux fatigués.

- Ah je sens que je vais me prendre un bon bain chaud

- Eh bien on pourra en prendre un dans nos sources enfin chacun de notre côté, c'est encore tôt sinon on risque de gâcher enfin…

- Mais ma puce, tu sais, ca me gênerais pas pour notre première fois…

Les deux tourtereaux se regardaient chacun n'osait évoquer sa pensée mais ils furent interrompu par le père de Chichi.

- Oh ma chérie, tu es de retour et je vois que… que…. Mais mon dieu pourquoi tu es dans un tel état ? Est-ce que ce type là aurait abusé de toi ?

- Non, non, papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois j'ai été blessé durant le combat, ce n'est rien et le type que tu dis c'est Sangoku tu t'en souviens ?

- Oh, mais oui, excuse-moi mais j'ai tellement eu de soupirants pour ma fille mais je suis sûr que tu es digne d'elle.

- Euh.. oui, je pense…

- Papa, je souhaite me reposer et me laver.

- Ah mais ma petite fille, vas-y pendant ce temps je vais faire préparer vos chambres.

- Papa, tu ne te rappelle pas ? J'étais parti pour ce tournoi dans l'intention de retrouver Sangoku, j'étais sûr qu'il y participerait et on a décidé de se marier.

- Oh, oh tu as très bien choisi comme mari il te correspond très bien.

Sangoku rougissait, ne savant que dire.

- Et on a aussi dormi dans la même chambre car l'hôtel était complet alors pas besoin de faire une deuxième chambre, il dormira dans ma chambre

- Mais, mais, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas…

- Non, non on a rien fait ! Fit-elle rougissante à son tour.

- Hem, hem, c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim… fit Sangoku.

- Bon allez manger et ensuite un bon bain pour tout le monde !

Notre jeune couple et le père mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Chichi relatait les évènements du tournoi mais son père l'interrompit.

- Ma chérie, excuse-moi de d'interrompre mais pourquoi ne pas faire le mariage ici ? Il y a assez de place pour accueillir tout vos amis.

- Pourquoi pas on peut aussi inviter tout le village, bon c'est pas tout mais je vais aller aux sources chaudes.

- Mais ma petite fille, pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un bon bain ?

- Justement ce sera un bain mais un bain thermal, j'ai besoin de calme.

- Beau-papa, allons prendre un bain tous ensemble.

- Mais, mais… tu sais les sources sont séparés donc on ne sera pas ensemble, enfin Chichi ne sera pas avec nous et vis-à-vis de moi à elle ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé je suis son père quand même.

- Oh si vous le dites mais ca ne change rien on s'en fiche, alors on y va ?

Un peu plus tard, chacun profitait pleinement des sources chaudes, Sangoku avec son beau-père en profitaient tandis que Chichi s'apaisait l'esprit, tous séparés par un mur de bambou.

- Alors mon petit Sangoku, cela fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu avec Chichi ?

- Eh bien quelques années, je ne pourrai plus dire exactement.

- Eh bien moi j'ai compté, 10 ans, 10 longues années que Chichi t'attendait tout les jours dans l'espoir de te voir à la fenêtre pour venir la chercher après ta promesse…

- Ecoutez, à l'époque je n'avais pas vraiment saisi et ce n'est qu'au tournoi que l'on m'a expliqué les choses mais j'aime votre fille de toute façon et j'ai promis que je l'épouserai et je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit heureuse, de toute façon, on a gagné l'argent du tournoi et elle voulait investir dans des robots ménagers ainsi que…

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas tout savoir par contre même si tu ne savais pas la signification du préau, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu la voir ?

- Eh bien j'étais à la recherche des boules de crystal et j'ai combattu l'armée du ruban rouge et il y a eu le tournoi…

- Oh ca s'explique, alors c'est toi qui les a anéanti, tant mieux.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien, ils menaçaient mon village donc quand j'ai appris leur extinction j'étais vraiment content, oh mon petit tu me combles, non seulement tu es digne de ma fille et non seulement tu m'as débarrassé du ruban rouge.

- Mais vous savez c'est normal mais ils détenaient aussi une boule de crystal il me la fallait et…

- Trèves de bavardages mon petit, je te remercie.

- Euh… de rien.

- C'est pas tout mais je fatigue, je vais aller dormir, fais comme chez toi si tu as faim tu demande aux serviteurs, il y en a toujours quelqu'un de réveillé.

- Merci et passez une bonne nuit, beau-papa.

- Bonne nuit fiston et passe le bonne nuit à ma petite perle.

Et le futur beau-père partit, Sangoku se retrouvait seul avec Chichi, il n'y avait qu'un seul mur qui les séparait. _(Et dire qu'elle est là derrière, nue, je ne peux pas résister, je vais la rejoindre), _il appela sa dulcinée.

- Ma chérie, ca va ? Tu te délasse ?

- Mmmhh oui.

Mais tout à coup, il entendu comme un cri, un fracas énorme et un énorme Boum !

_**Mais quel est ce bruit ? La suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_


	6. Un but presque atteint

**Un but presque atteint**

Sangoku entendit un énorme fracas du côté de Chichi.

- Chichi, ca va ? Réponds-moi

Mais il entendait comme un combat et des grognements.

- Chichi, j'arrive, tu me flanqueras les gifles après si je te vois dans le plus simple appareil !

Mais toujours pas de réponse, il fracassa le mur de bambou et vit sa future femme se battre contre un ours. Heureusement pour elle, elle a eu le temps d'enrouler son linge autour d'elle mais il était très court et très moulant.

- Bon sang, je ne peux jamais être tranquille un peu ? Il faut toujours qu'on vienne m'embêter.

Et aveuglée par la colère, la jeune femme envoya un kaméha qui failli tuer le pauvre ours qui voulait juste profiter des sources mais il parti sans demander son reste.

- Ma chérie tu sais, ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi impulsive, il n'y pouvait rien ce pauvre ours, non ?

- Peut être mais depuis que j'ai commencé le tournoi et que je suis avec toi je n'ai jamais la paix et en plus tu as cassé le mur c'est malin je ne vais plus être tranquille.

- Si on a été tranquille quand on est parti du tournoi sur le nuage magique mais c'est toi qui voulais absolument rentrer chez toi.

- Mais j'ai besoin de retrouver mes affaires, de me sentir propre.

- On aurait très bien pu s'arrêter dans une auberge ou un hôtel.

- Tu ne comprends pas, j'avais besoin de retrouver MES affaires, MON chez moi, surtout qu'avant le combat je m'étais retirée dans la montagne pour m'entraîner tu comprends ?

- Oh les filles, vous êtes si fragiles, pppfffffff, il vous suffit d'un rien.

- Sangoku !

Chichi allait gifler son fiancé mais il retint son bras et plongea ses yeux d'un noir profond dans ceux de sa dulcinée.

- Tu pourras me gifler, me frapper, me brûler ou même m'assommer avec une massue mais pas tout de suite.

La jeune fille était bloqué mentalement que physiquement car jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux que ce soir-là, Goku se rapprocha d'elle, la serrant plus fort contre son torse musclé, Chichi senti une boule au ventre mais aussi de l'excitation _(Est-ce que ce soir on va pouvoir conclure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?)_, il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en l'admirant et lui caressant la joue, il saisit ses cuisses et les plaça autour de sa taille, enleva le petit bout de tissu qui entourait Chichi.

- Sang…

- Chut, laisse-toi faire c'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi…

- Non, je ne peux…

La jeune fille fut interrompu dans sa phrase, son futur mari l'a baisait au cou, elle senti des frissons tout le long de son corps et se serra encore plus contre lui. _( Je__ dois dire non, c'est trop tôt, je n'y arrive pas…),_elle leva le visage de Sangoku, ils étaient si proche, il rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, un goût sucré s'entremêlait durant quelques minutes. Soudain un bruit dans les buissons sortit notre jeune couple de leur intimité.

- Qui est-ce qui nous épie ? Se dit Sangoku.

- Je…je ne sais pas… S'il te plaît, reste avec moi…

- Ma puce, je reviens.

Le jeune Sayen alla voir mais ne trouva rien.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé, ca devait être un animal.

- Peut-être, je… j'aimerais aller dormir _(Pfff à quoi bon continuer la magie à disparu et en plus on nous épiait) _

- D'accord je t'accompagne _(Pfff maudit animal ou humain qui était là, dire qu'on aurait pu…)_

Chacun se rhabilla mais était mal à l'aise, pensant au moment magique mais brisé, aucun des deux ne pouvait évoquer le sujet, mais Sangoku qui trouva cela injuste et complètement stupide de s'être arrêter lui dit :

- Ecoute on dort dans la même chambre pourquoi ne pas continuer, personne ne pourra nous épier.

- Eh bien, ce ne serait pas de refus mais tu sais les serviteurs je suis sûr que c'est l'un deux ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends du bruit quand je suis aux sources.

- Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !

- Excuse-moi, mais j'étais tellement ailleurs.

- C'est pas grave on saura que pour ici, cela ne va pas être possible, on doit attendre d'être mariés et partis de chez ton père pour être tranquille.

- Mais pas forcément on doit de toute façon inviter nos amis en allant les chercher on pourra s'arrêter dans une auberge et…

- Et quoi ? Tu crois pas que on nous épiera ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Maintenant je m'attends à tout mais ce n'est pas grave.

Durant cette discussion, le jeune couple se prépara pour se coucher, tout en se méfiant et maudissant l'épieur.

**Eh oui, notre jeune couple n'a pas réussi, mais quel imbécile cet auteur de mettre des épieurs ralalalala, la suite au prochain chapitre.**


	7. Conversation

**Conversation**

Le lendemain, Sangoku se leva en premier préférant laisser sa chère moitié dormir encore un peu, en descendant à la salle à manger, son beau-père était déjà debout.

- Alors mon fiston, bien dormi ?

- Oui bien merci mais par contre je dois avoir une conversation avec vous.

- Oh, je vais dire à mes serviteurs de nous laisser. Laissez-nous un moment.

- Bien maître.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, je ne connais pas encore tout des traditions du mariage, je débute…

- Oui ?

- Et en fait hier quand vous êtes parti, un ours est venu dans la même source que votre fille et j'ai entendu des cris et un énorme fracas.

- Ahahah c'est bien ma fille ça, ce pauvre ours a dû partir sans demander son reste.

- C'est que justement en entendant le fracas, j'ai brisé le mur de bambou…

- Ahahahahah, sacrés enfants ! Ce n'est pas grave, on peut le réparer.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas tout, après on a entendu quelqu'un qui nous épiait.

- Ah ? Encore ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien Chichi m'en a déjà parler mais elle n'a jamais pu trouver qui l'épiait.

- Si cela ne vous gêne pas si elle veut aller aux sources chaudes, je l'accompagnerai mais on ne_…(Oulà, je vais me faire avoir je ne dois pas en dire plus)_

- Hahaha, mais tu sais mon petit, tu fais ce que tu veux, ma fille est assez grande, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Euh, oui sans doute, heu… au fait on doit préparer les invitations, faire le menu, heu…

- Ahahaha, ne t'inquiète pas je connais les goûts de ma fille, je m'occupe de tout, tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire c'est d'attendre.

- Mais nos amis ne savent où se trouve votre maison, ne t'inquiète pas, Chichi m'a parlé de Tortue Génial, j'ai envoyé toutes les invitations chez lui en lui demandant d'en faire part à vos amis et il sait où j'habite.

- Vous vous connaissaissez ?

- Oui, oui on a fait les 400 coups en étant jeune, hohohoho, on avait fait un voyage pour méditer et pratiquer les arts martiaux, ahahahaha, je me réjouis de pouvoir le revoir et discuter du bon vieux temps, ahahahahaha.

- Euh.. oui…

Les deux hommes ne purent finir leur conversation car Chichi s'était réveillée.

- J'ai une faim de loup, non, j'ai faim comme un ogre.

- Mais ma petite fille, il faut manger pour devenir grande.

- Hin, très drôle je le suis déjà, papa.

- Tiens au fait, mon gendre m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- Hein ? Tout ?

- Il m'a parlé de l'ours ainsi que de votre épieur, je me demande qui cela peut-il être.

- Justement si je l'attrape celui là, grrrr.

- Calme-toi, ma petite, je viens d'avoir une idée, je vais faire construire un mur comme ca on sera tranquille.

- Mais papa, Goku a cassé la barrière si tu répares ce mur et que tu en mets un nouveau de l'autre côté la source sera toute petite.

- Mais je ne vais pas le réparer.

- Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas si les invités vont apprécier.

- Les hommes et les femmes iront soit ensemble, soit chacun leur tour.

- Bon je te laisse voir.

- Tu sais si jamais il y a aussi les sources dans le bas du village.

- Ah oui on n'y a pas pensé bon alors c'est bon le problème est réglé et si quelqu'un n'est pas content, il…

- Ma puce, calme-toi et mange, ne dépense pas ton énergie maintenant, tiens aussi, ne vous stressez pas pour ce mariage, je me suis occupé de tout.

- Comment ça de tout ?

- Des invitations, des décors, des fleurs.

- Mais, mais les invitations et les amis de Sangoku ?

- Je m'en suis occupé avec Tortue.

- Mais papa, on voulait aller les chercher.

- Tututututu, non non ma chérie, vous êtes assez fatigué comme ça et en plus il y a encore le mariage donc laisse, tu ne veux pas plutôt te reposer ?

- Mais je viens de me réveiller, bon je vais aller faire les boutiques avec Sangoku, d'accord ?

- Les boutiques ? Oh mais Chichi ca m'ennuie les boutiques.

- Pas de mais, tu viens un point c'est tout ! Sinon…sinon tu feras tu sais quoi tout seul !

Totalement rouge, Chichi s'empiffra durant deux heures et sortit en claquant la porte, le beau-fils et le beau-père rirent jaune.

- Ah les femmes, le même caractère que sa pauvre défunte mère.

- Elle est morte ?

- Oui on l'a tuée mais je ne sais pas qui sait mais je soupçonne l'armée du ruban rouge et cette pauvre petite Chichi, c'est elle qui l'a découvert c'est pour ça qu'elle pratique les arts martiaux, elle s'était faite une promesse, de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, mais évite d'en parler, elle t'en parlera le moment voulu.

- D'accord.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla rejoindre sa fiancée. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Chichi préparait une valise.

- Mais chérie tu sais on s'absente juste une journée tu ne veux pas prendre toute ta garde-robe.

- Mais tu n'as rien compris ? Je vais dire à mon père que on va aller à la capital et comme il nous faut un certain temps pour y aller on pourra passer une nuit dans une auberge que je connais et en plus il y a des sources chaudes.

- Chérie, je vois que tu aimes vraiment les sources chaudes.

- Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai pris l'habitude d'être dans les sources, alors je peux difficilement m'en passer.

- Alors quand on aura notre petite maison, une source doit être proche c'est ça ?

- Pas forcément les séjours thermaux tu connais ?

- Mais oui, mais oui mais c'est trop tôt pour en parler. Je vais avertir ton père.

- D'accord pendant ce temps je prépare nos affaires.

Notre héros alla à la rencontre du père.

- Beau-papa, Chichi m'a dit de vous dire que l'on ne sera pas là durant quelques temps.

- Oh mais je croyais qu'elle voulait aller faire les boutiques, ca ne prends pas plus d'un jour, oh mais je sais pourquoi il y a pas mal d'attraction à faire en ville, elle voudrait surement te les faire découvrir.

- Heu, oui peut être.

- Bon alors je vais vous laisser un véhicule, vous voulez aller en voiture ou en engin volant ? Je vous laisse mon engin volant de toute façon, je ne l'utilise pas et vous y serez plus rapidement.

- Mer…merci.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, notre jeune couple se hâta de dire au revoir au père.

- Au revoir mon petit papa, on sera là dans 2-3 jours.

- Ohohoh, de toute façon la cérémonie est dans une semaine vous avez le temps.

- Au revoir, beau-papa

- Au revoir mon petit !

L'engin parti en direction de la capital, notre jeune couple a maintenant un petit moment d'intimité.

**Enfin nos tourtereaux ont un peu d'intimité, suite au prochain chapitre.**


	8. Enfin seuls

**Enfin seuls**

Nos tourtereaux se dirigent vers la capital, ils sont enfin seul. Chichi à indiqué la destination sur le pilotage automatique pour mieux admirer la vue sur la vallée.

- Cool enfin seuls, mon chéri.

- Oui ma puce, on peut mieux profiter à fond.

Chichi admirait la vue, perdue dans ses pensée, Sangoku l'admirait et avait un peu les idées mal tournées _(Tiens vu qu'on est enfin seul, je peux en profiter…)_, il s'approcha gentiment de Chichi, la saisie par la taille mais mauvaise idée car Chichi est très cardiaque, lui fit une prise et fini parterre. BOUM !

- Aiieeeuuuhhhh c'est comme ça que tu traites tes petits copains ?

- Excuse-moi, c'était un réflexe, oh mon chéri…

- C'est pas grave.

- Je t'achèterai un petit quelque chose pour m'excuser.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la capitale, l'engin se posa et Chichi appuya sur un bouton pour réduire l'engin en capsule.

- Au fait Chichi, on pourra aller voir Bulma, elle habite la capitale.

- Si tu veux mais on fera un saut plus tard, j'ai vraiment envie de faire les magasins.

- Justement, elle adore faire les boutiques.

- J'ai dit que j'allais avec toi pas avec elle !

- D'accord, d'accord.

Ils firent les magasins durant la journée, allèrent même à la fête foraine et finirent au restaurant.

- Miam ! C'est bon tout ça, garçon, une autre svp !

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas tout passer notre argent dans ton estomac, Sangoku.

- Non, non promis, j'irai chercher des fruits ou chasser.

- Chasser ? On n'est plus à l'époque préhistorique tu sais… hihi.

- Au fait…Scrountch, glump, où est-ce que tu veux dormir ?

- On a le choix soit dans un hôtel soit dans l'auberge que je t'ai parlé, de toute façon, elle n'est pas loin de la capital. Mais je dirai plus l'auberge surtout qu'il y a les sources.

- Rrraaahh toi et tes sources, bon d'accord, allons pour l'auberge. Et c'est vrai on sera beaucoup plus tranquille.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le couple était à l'auberge et se réjouissait d'être enfin seul.

- Bonjour, on souhaite réserver.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, Madame, je vous mets en chambre double ?

- Non, on aimerait la suite pour jeunes mariés.

- Oh..heu, oui tout de suite _(Comment une fille comme elle peut trouver à ce type, il a l'air niais)_.

- Pourquoi il m'a regardé de cette manière, Chichi ?

- Je n'en sais rien et pourquoi il voudrait que l'on prenne une chambre double ?

- Ne cherche pas. Oh, Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez toujours cette fameuse source mise à disposition pour les jeunes mariés.

- Oui, oui, par contre cela vous fera plus cher _(Hin, hin comme cela ils pourront juste dormir dans la chambre et en général ce genre de personne ne possède pas beaucoup de moyen)_.

- On s'en fiche, mettez-nous tout l'assortiment jeunes mariés, les massages, la source, les promenades, la totale ! dit Chichi.

- Quoi ? Oh mais  vous en êtes sûr ? fut surpris l'aubergiste.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr et si vous me redemandez la même chose, vous verrez de quel bois je me chauffe !

- Calme-toi ma chérie c'est bon, il va le faire. 

Une fois la réservation faite, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la chambre.

- Tu veux qu'on nous fasse un massage ? Cette journée m'a épuisée pas toi mon chéri ?

- Bonne idée, de toute façon, on a le temps et ensuite on pourra se relaxer à la source. 

_(Bon cette fois, je dois faire en sorte que personne ne nous dérange)_

- D'accord… _(J'espère que cette fois, on pourra…)_

Le jeune Sayen appela l'aubergiste.

- On aimerait avoir un massage c'est possible ?

- Le masseur pour homme est déjà parti mais celle pour les femmes est encore là _(Hin, hin, je pourrai me rincer l'œil)_

- Chichi, le masseur pour homme est déjà parti mais il reste la masseuse pour femme.

- Depuis quand il y a des masseurs pour chaque sexe ?! Les masseurs font les deux, je suis déjà venu ici.

- Allô ? Ecoutez ma femme me dit qu'ils font les hommes et les femmes.

- Oh tiens j'ai dû me tromper _(Grrrr)_

- Bon alors Chichi ? 

- On va avoir chacun un massage, on paiera si il y a un supplément.

- Alors enregistrez deux massages.

- D'accord, maintenant ? 

- Oui _(Aaaaahh je vais enfin pouvoir me rincer l'œil hihi)_

L'aubergiste qui était quelqu'un de mesquin et pervers, dit à sa masseuse qui s'avère être sa fille,  de s'occuper du jeune homme mais d'utiliser une huile qui endort, sa fille était contre ce principe mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contredire son père.

- Et tu lui feras du charme aussi, je ne pense pas qu'un nigaud comme lui ne pourra te résister.

- Mais papa… Si maman savait ca…

- Ecoute ta maman pour l'instant n'est pas ici et tu sais qu'un homme a toujours besoin…

- Beurk, c'est bon j'ai compris. De toute façon, faire les massages nous fait gagner plus.

Notre jeune couple arriva, l'aubergiste se déguisa en masseuse et les accueillit avec sa fille.

- Bienvenue ! Firent-ils en cœur.

- Alors on a dit chacun un massage, Monsieur, suivez-moi.

- Et vous, Madame, venez avec moi. _(Oulala, je ne peux pas me retenir)_

Sangoku et la jeune fille de l'aubergiste s'installèrent, elle mit une musique relaxante et prépara la fameuse huile diabolique. Elle commença à masser le dos musclé du jeune homme _(Comment papa peut le traiter de nigaud il est beau comme un dieu, totalement à mon goût mais je vais en profiter pendant que sa femme n'est pas là)_ au fur et à mesure que le massage durait le jeune Sayen s'endormait, il rêvait d'un monde fait de gâteaux et de sucreries, il avançait les maisons était en pâte brisées, les nuages en barbe à papa, les routes en chocolat et il commença même à manger un poteau mais qui s'avérait en réalité la main de la jeune fille.

- Aie !

- Hein qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous m'avez mordu.

- Oh je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave _(c'est le moment)_, pour mieux vous relaxez, je vous propose une ambiance orientale.

- Heu… oui.

 La jeune fille qui avait mis sur elle un ensemble à l'oriental bien entendu court, Sangoku ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder ébahit _(Ouah cool le massage)_. Mais pendant ce temps, Chichi profitait aussi du massage, l'aubergiste déguisé, en profitait.

- Vous savez, Mademoiselle, il faudrait carrément enlever votre serviette.

- Pourquoi ? Les endroits intimes ne doivent pas être montrés et je n'ai jamais enlevé mon linge.

- Oh mais vous savez, moi je fais un massage spécial et il nécessite toutes les parties du corps.

- Pfff si vous le dites, heureusement que vous êtes une femme.

Chichi enleva donc la serviette, _(Aie aie quel beauté)se dit l'aubergiste_.

- Allongez-vous sur le ventre.

Il commença à masser tout le haut du corps et descendit jusqu'au milieu du corps voir un peu plus bas. _(oohhh je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler)_ se dit de nouveau l'aubergiste. Il pria la jeune fille de se retourner, il lui massa la poitrine, Chichi qui était très sensible ne pu s'empêcher de gémir.

- Oh excusez-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de massage.

- Hihi, ce n'est rien.

L'aubergiste en profita encore plus et s'attaqua à un espèce de massage de tétons, Chichi ne pu s'empêcher de crier. De l'autre côté, Sangoku et la jeune fille profitait du massage, la jeune fille suggéra de lui masser tout le corps entier mais celui-ci refusa poliment et voulait arrêter le massage.

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous arrêter ?

- C'est que je n'aime pas votre compagnie mais je risque de m'endormir et de vous refaire mal.

- Ce n'est rien, vous savez des hommes comme vous il n'en défile pas beaucoup ici, svp, restez encore un peu.

- Mais et ma femme ? Enfin ma fiancée ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupe bien d'elle.

Bien sûr au même moment, on entendit un cri.

- Chichi ! J'arrive !

Sangoku fonça en direction de l'autre salle et trouva l'aubergiste qui n'avait plus rien d'une masseuse où les mains étaient posées sur la poitrine et qui avait à moitié droguée la pauvre Chichi.

- Non mais ca ne va pas de traiter vos clientes de la sorte, enlevez vos sales pattes !

Sangoku était furieux et commença à tout envoyé valdinguer mais au même moment la femme de l'aubergiste arriva.

- Mais pourquoi un tel brouhaha ?

- Oh bobonne, tu es déjà de retour ?

- Oui espèce de pervers, tu as de nouveau recommencé ? Rhabille-toi tout de suite et appelle ta fille et cette pauvre jeune fille qui fût droguée par cet imbécile. Monsieur, veuillez excuser mon abruti de mari, il fait toujours cela quand je ne suis pas là pour chaque cliente qu'il trouve joli il ne peut s'empêcher de faire le zouave et excusez aussi ma fille, son père l'oblige et elle n'ose pas dire non.

- Eh bien c'est surtout envers ma fiancée qu'il faudra dire tout ceci et il a surtout failli lui faire une mauvaise expérience de sa première fois.

- En plus, Albert, espèce de pervers tu vas m'entendre !

- Non, non, Bobonne, promis, aie !

- Excusez-moi, mais si j'asperge ma femme d'eau froide elle devrait…

- C'est méchant mais bon si vous voulez la réveiller au plus vite je pense que oui.

Sangoku remis une nouvelle serviette à Chichi et la transporta à la source.

- Voila ma chérie, excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas le choix.

SPLASH !

- Mais ça va pas ?

- Désolé, ma puce mais je n'avais pas le choix tu as été droguée.

- Hein ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Eh bien l'aubergiste à légèrement profiter de toi…

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que pour ma première…

- Non heureusement pas, tu poussais des cris tellement aigus que je suis accouru direct.

- Cet aubergiste je vais le tuer !

- Non, non c'est bon sa femme s'en occupe. Au lieu de t'énerver, viens plutôt avec moi dans la source.

- Non, j'ai pas envie, j'ai surtout envie de rentrer à la maison !

- Ma chérie, c'est le seul endroit où on peut être tranquille pour l'instant, pourquoi retourner chez toi maintenant et surtout que ton père risque de se poser des questions.

- C'est vrai enfin allons à la source au moins nous relaxer.

Et les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent à la source.

- Alors ma puce on n'est pas mieux ici ?

- Oui.

- Chichi, je dois te dire quelque chose…

**Mais que va dire note héros à sa promise., vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.**


	9. Nuit magique mais

**Nuit magique mais,**

Après toutes ces péripéties, notre jeune couple se retrouve enfin seul, Sangoku est sur le point d'avouer quelque chose à sa promise.

- Chichi, je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Si c'est pour me dire que tu es désolé d'être venu me porter secours aussi tard, il fallait le faire plus tôt ! Cet imbécile d'aubergiste n'aurait pas abusé !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, écoute-moi s'il te plaît…je ne suis pas habitué à faire ce genre de discours mais je voulais tout simplement te dire que tu étais un rayon de soleil et je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens envers toi mais je sais que je suis très attaché à toi, je ne pourrais pas expliquer ni pourquoi ni comment mais...

- Chut… fit-elle en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune Sayen. J'ai très bien compris le message, ce que tu ressens c'est de l'amour mais tu n'as jamais vécu ce sentiment voilà pourquoi.

- Je pense que oui, bon viens avec moi. Dit-il en portant sa fiancée jusque dans la source.

- Mais euh... _(Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ?)_

Gentiment Goku posa Chichi dans la source, Chichi le regardait toute interrogative, Sangoku voulu lui enlevé son linge mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha, son regard changea, elle était paniquée mais en même temps elle était excitée, Sangoku la rassura.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, promis j'irai doucement.

Sangoku lui carressa les cheveux pour qu'elle se détende un peu, l'embrassa au cou et monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, ce même goût sucré qu'ils partagèrent.  Instinctivement, Sangoku allongea Chichi contre une pierre et commença à l'embrasser le cou, descendu à la poitrine et l'embrassa, passa sa langue. Il descendit jusqu'au… (**Note de l'auteur :** appelez cela comme vous voulez hihi), la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, elle prit son fiancé fermement contre elle, descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres et s'occupa à son tour du jeune Sayen. Au moment fatidique, quand ils entrèrent en contact l'un dans l'autre, se fut pour chacun un nouveau sentiment de bien être mais finirent essouflés, ils admiraient la lune, chacun avait les yeux pétillants et se sentait bien, Sangoku chuchota.

- Ça t'as plu ? Je suis heureux tu as eu moins peur que la dernière fois.

- Oui, j'aime ta douceur, mais la dernière fois, on n'a pas pu allé jusqu'au bout à cause de cet épieur.

- Promis la prochaine fois je l'attrape, du moins je vais essayer.

- On s'en fiche pour l'instant, je préfère penser au moment présent, tu ne trouve pas romantique la lune et aussi d'être dans le bain ?

- Chérie, ça veut dire quoi romantique ?

- Ça veut dire que tu aime faire plaisir à l'être aimé en quelque sorte.

- En parlant de te faire plaisir, je viens d'avoir quelques idées pour la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois, il y aura quoi ?

- Eh bien la prochaine fois, ce sera plus euh… sucré ? Mais euh… je ne pense pas qu'ici ils ont ce qu'il faut.

- Eh bien demain on ira à l'hôtel à la capital.

- Mais tu ne voulais pas rester ici ? La femme aubergiste nous a dit qu'on pouvait prendre ce qu'on voulait en plus du forfait et que les massages étaient offert etc…

- Eh bien demain on va aller à la capital, un point  c'est tout. Et surtout après ce que cet homme m'a fait, je n'ose même plus me présenter devant lui, je me suis faite avoir.

- Ma puce, je… (Il imagine de nouveau la scène)

- Je vais au lit tu m'accompagne ou tu veux continuer à rêver où cet espèce de pervers me tripotait ?

- Hein ? Ah oui je viens, mais ma puce, viens par ici, on fait un gros câlin.

Deux secondes après…

- Je veux bien te faire un gros câlin mais arrête de poser tes mains sur ma…

- Oh !

BOUM , et le pauvre Sayen fini la tête dans l'eau.

- Aieuh, chérie, attends moi…

Et REBOUM ! PAF, PANG, Chichi était sur les nerfs et se défoula sur le pauvre Sangoku.

- Voilà et j'espère que tu ne recommencera plus.

Une fois leur scène de ménage terminé, ils gagnèrent leur chambre et dormirent jusqu'au matin.

Le  matin, le soleil brillait, ce qui fit sourire le jeune couple tout juste réveillé, ils descendirent manger, régler la note. C'était la femme aubergiste qui tenait la caisse du matin, étonné Sangoku lui demanda  des nouvelles de sa fille ainsi que son père.

- Oh mon bon monsieur, ils vont très bien mais je ne souhaite pas que mon mari fasse encore des bêtises et ma fille, je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas remise de cette soirée avec vous, elle n'arrête pas de parler de vous.

- Oh et que dit-elle ?

- Elle me parle de votre physique dans tous les détails, de votre sensibilité et de votre innocence.

Chichi arriva entretemps et qui avait tout entendu.

- Oh tiens alors comme ca tu comptais fleurette avec une autre fille ? Merci je comprends pourquoi le vieux pervers en a profité un moment !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Tu sais très bien que c'est un stratagème pour que le pervers, pardon le patron te…

- Et tu as fait quoi tout ce temps avec cette charmante fille ? Surtout qu'elle savait qu'on allait se marier et toi tu me plante un couteau dans le dos ? Tu oses encore me faire l'amour le même soir alors que tu as du le faire avec d'autres filles ou pire le faire pour la première fois avec cette garce juste avant moi ? Tu me déçois vraiment, je ne pourrai plus jamais te revoir.

Chichi parti en pleurant dans la chambre, la femme aubergiste appela sa fille.

- Sadako, je dois te parler.

Sadako était dans la cuisine, sa mère lui expliqua l'incident, la pauvre jeune fille s'en voulu, jamais elle n'avait voulu détruire leur couple mais c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle monta en direction de la chambre de Chichi. Toc, toc.

- Entrez…

- Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous parler.

- Oh tiens c'est donc vous la fameuse ?

- Ecoutez, il ne s'est rien passé malgré que j'ai tout essayé votre fiancé vous est fidèle, je vantais surtout comme il était envers vous ainsi que son caractère, ma mère a toujours tendance à exagérer un petit peu, tenez voici un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

Elle tendit un sachet de tissu, Chichi se demanda ce que c'est.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sachet ?

- Ce sont des pilules, elles vous aideront pour votre grossesse, elles régulent la montée d'hormones et aident à ne pas avoir de sauts d'humeur.

- Je me demande si je peux vous faire confiance…

- Cela ne tient qu'à vous, j'ai déjà fait l'expérience de ces pilules.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, mais malheureusement j'ai fait une fausse couche en apprenant cela, le père de mon enfant m'abandonna à mon sort, c'est dire que j'ai dû retourner chez mes parents.

Chichi devint plus compatissante, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle horreur.

- Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas.

- Oh non, ne vous excusez pas, le fautif est mon père, il a manipulé tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins et hélas je ne peux rien dire et bien entendu ma mère n'était pas là pour le contrôler mais j'en ai tiré une leçon je ne vais plus me laisser faire.

- J'en suis heureuse, bien, je vais rejoindre Sangoku.

Elle descendit en vitesse et vit son futur mari et se précipita dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas être comme ça.

- Non, c'est ce vieux pervers qui doit être désolé, il a manipulé tout le monde, enfin on s'en va ? J'en ai marre de rester ici à stagner.

- Oui mais la note ?

- C'est bon après cet incident, la femme de l'aubergiste nous offre le séjour. Alors on y va ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Notre jeune couple, s'en alla en direction de la capital. Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent mais il pleuvait tout ce qu'il pouvait, nos deux tourtereaux ne purent trouver une chambre de libre dans toute la capital.

- Oh non, où va-t-on dormir ? On n'aura pas de bain et en plus je suis fatiguée de courir dans toute cette ville.

- On a deux choix soit on retourne chez ton père…

- Non, j'ai pas envie !

- Ou soit il nous reste chez Bulma, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra nous accueillir.

- Tiens pourquoi pas et on pourra les ramener après pour le mariage.

Les deux jeunes gens, s'en allèrent chez la famille Brief. Ding, Dong ! Ils entendirent quelqu'un dire qu'ils arrivaient.

- Bonjour, je peux…

- Salut Yamcha !

- Sangoku, Chichi, quel plaisir ! Vous passiez par là ?

- Oui mais on a un problème, on a pas d'endroit pour se loger à la capital et Chichi ne veut pas encore retourner chez son père, je t'expliquerai.

- Mais entrez donc, je vais avertir la famille.

Toute la famille était en train de prendre le thé et accueillit les visiteurs chaleureusement, Bulma en premier.

- Bonjour, quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Bulma, tout les hôtels sont pleins et ils ne souhaitent pas tout de suite rentrer et…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, Yamcha, vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez, vous êtes d'accord papa et maman ?

Madame Brief toujours souriante.

- Mais oui, bien entendu ! Surtout que nous avons un très joli couple, une jeune fille belle comme un rayon de soleil ainsi qu'un séduisant jeune homme, hihihihi.

- Mais oui ma biche tu as bien raison.

- On ne vous gênera pas et on voulait aussi inviter toute la famille à notre mariage.

- Cool ! firent-ils tous en cœur.

- On va vous montrer votre chambre, venez. Fit Yamcha tout content.

Notre jeune couple s'installa dans une immense chambre.

- Je vais aller me doucher. Dit Chichi.

- Et moi je vais manger, j'ai très faim.

Chacun vaqua à ses affaires, pendant ce temps au salon, toute la famille buvait tranquillement son thé, Bulma qui était bouleversée de l'arrivée de Sangoku _(Il est arrivé, que faire dois-je lui parlé ? Ou alors dire à Yamcha que…)_

**Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Bulma ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !**


	10. Sentiments

**Sentiments**

Les pensées de Bulma se mélangeaient dans sa tête, pourquoi était-elle comme ça en sa présence et cela depuis qu'elle vit le jeune Sayen non comme un enfant mais comme un jeune homme, Madame Brief l'a sortie de ses rêves.

- Ma chérie, veux-tu montrer la cuisine à ce cher Sangoku ?

- Oui maman, viens Sangoku.

- Merci de nous accueillir Bulma, vraiment tu nous sauves.

- Sers-toi comme tu veux. Le frigo est plein et si tu as encore faim, on pourra toujours s'arranger, il y a toujours un magasin ouvert.

- Merci.

Avant de quitter la cuisine, Bulma le regarda depuis derrière pendant que le jeune homme s'empiffrait (_Il a grandit c'est devenu un beau jeune homme mais il est toujours si innocent, je me demande si Yamcha pourrait changer et devenir comme lui…), _la jeune femme retourna au salon, sa mère lui demanda :

- Ma chérie, ca va ? Tu as l'air bien pensive ?

- Oui, je… je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Alors va avec Yamcha, vous vous ferez une promenade en amoureux, tiens vous pourriez aller au parc.

- Peut être…

Entretemps, la fiancée du jeune Sayen arriva et demanda où était son futur mari, Bulma lui indiqua la cuisine, Chichi soupira et s'excusa de l'appétit d'ogre de Sangoku, Yamcha lui dit que ce n'était rien et prit Bulma pour aller faire leur balade, Chichi alla manger.

- Sangoku, arrête de te goinfrer, ils sont déjà bien gentil de nous accueillir, n'abuse pas.

- Mais, scrountch, gloup, grmbl, je sais, scrountch, mais j'ai bientôt fini, on va faire un tour après pour digérer ?

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Il y a un parc tout près et j'aimerais bien être un peu seul avec ma petite femme.

- Oh, si tu veux.

Un peu plus tard, Yamcha et Bulma étaient dans le petit parc, il se situait au dessus de la ville et l'on pouvait avoir une magnifique vue sur la capital illuminée par la lune bref un joli cadre romantique, Bulma et son petit ami s'assirent sur un banc avec la vue, la jeune femme était plongé dans ses pensées dont le jeune Sayen en était la cause mais elle s'en sorti vite car elle sentit que Yamcha la regardait intensément.

- Dis-moi depuis que Sangoku est chez toi, je te trouve bizarre, ça ne va pas ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Non, non, rien je…

- S'il te plaît, Bulma, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ta tête, je voudrais bien savoir tu es toute différente, tu as la tête ailleurs.

- De… de toute façon, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, tu ne veux jamais rien comprendre !

- Comment je ne veux rien comprendre ? Si tu ne me dis rien c'est normal !

- Justement, j'en ai marre de ton attitude idiote, tu regarde toujours des filles, tu me poses des lapins lorsque l'on a rendez-vous et je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais quand tu ne réponds pas à ton portable vas savoir si tu n'as pas vu d'autres filles, seulement si tu pouvais être comme San…

- Comme qui ? Sangoku tu allais dire ? Et je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux ?

- Et qu'est-ce-que je devrais dire ? Il faudrait voir qui a le plus de tort entre nous deux ! Si c'est comme ça, je pars !

- Bulma, est-ce que tu m'aime encore ou est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Sangoku ?

La jeune femme stoppa net.

- Je… je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Et elle parti en direction de la maison familiale, elle vit Chichi et Sangoku en train de marcher, elle les enviait mais surtout Sangoku. En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, elle était désespérée ( _Que__ faire pourquoi mes sentiments changent à son égard ? Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer mais j'aime aussi Yamcha, je veux que Yamcha soit comme lui, qu'il soit bienveillant avec moi…)_. De l'autre côté, Yamcha pleurait, Sangoku et Chichi qui arrivait et le virent pleurer, Chichi lui demanda pourquoi celui-ci pleurait, il se précipita dans les bras de Chichi et lui expliqua la situation, Sangoku les regardait jalousement, Chichi essaya de le calmer.

- Mais enfin comprends-le !

- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je le soutienne alors qu'il pleure dans tes bras ?

- Sangoku, tu n'as aucune sympathie !  C'est ton ami tout de même !

- C'est vrai, mais je…

- Alors ne discute pas ! Viens on ramène ce pauvre Yamcha.

Un peu plus tard, Yamcha dormait après avoir pleuré de tout son soûl, Chichi était avec Mr et Mme Brief en train de discuter et Sangoku s'apprêtait à prendre un bon bain, il enleva toutes ses affaires et passa tout au robot chargé de faire la lessive. Il s'allongea dans la grande baignoire et s'assoupi, soudain il senti une présence dans la même pièce, il sorti de son bain, passa une serviette autour de lui et regarda attentivement aux alentours car la pièce était envahi de vapeur chaude, dès qu'il vit l'ombre il l'attrapa mais dès qu'il vit qui était la personne, il fut très surpris.

- Bulma mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais me prendre un bain avant d'aller me coucher, je ne pensais pas que c'était encore occupé à cette heure la salle de bain…

Sangoku dévorait Bulma des yeux, elle était simplement avec une serviette mais l'on pouvait deviner ses formes, Bulma se sentit timide mais bien _( Il__…il pose son regard sur moi comme si il allait…)_, instinctivement la jeune femme prit le visage du jeune Sayen, elle senti sa respiration haletante et se laissa aller et l'embrassa, Sangoku la serra dans ses bras intensément, plaqua Bulma contre le mur mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

- Arrête, on est en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

Mais Sangoku brûlé par le désir ignora les paroles de Bulma mais celle-ci le stoppa en posant ses mains sur ses lèvres, elle voulait lui faire une confidence.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on aille plus loin, on a chacun quelqu'un dans notre vie et surtout tu viens de revoir Chichi et je sais que tu l'aime, ce que tu aurais fait avec moi, ce n'était qu'un désir sexuel pour toi par contre pour moi cela m'aurait déchirer le cœur.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi on fait une bêtise, est-ce mal de le faire avec d'autres filles ? Yamcha, il…

- Arrête, Yamcha est un cas mais pour certaines personnes ce genre de choses est normal mais pour d'autres cela veut dire que l'on trahi la personne.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Hem… tu es tellement innocent tu n'as pas changé. Selon moi, quand tu t'engage avec quelqu'un, tu ne dois pas la trahir c'est comme si elle te plantait un couteau par derrière, imagine qu'elle te fasse la même chose.

- Je…je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'on touche à Chichi, je l'avoue.

- Mais pour certaines personnes comme Yamcha qui est un infini dragueur, cela est normal.

- Il t'a déjà fait ça ?

- Non, non pas jusque là en tout cas pas à ma connaissance mais ce serait par exemple voir d'autres filles, avoir d'autres rendez-vous etc…

- Et tu souffres ?

- Oui mais je suis aussi heureuse, enfin je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais non laisse tomber je n'ose pas avouer.

- Bulma…

- J'aime Yamcha mais j'aime aussi une autre personne et cela me déboussole, j'aime Yamcha car il est très attachant avec moi mais il n'a pas ce que l'autre personne a.

- En gros tu veux que Yamcha aie les qualités de cette personne.

- Oui mais je veux aussi cette personne.

- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Oui, même très bien, elle est même dans cette maison.

- Oh tiens qui ça peut bien être ?

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Hé ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je me sente encore plus mal ? Tu l'auras voulu, c'est toi la deuxième personne.

- Par…Pardon ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

- En fait je crois que c'est à force de te voir grandir et ton innocence qui m'a touché et je crois que c'est ce que je recherche en Yamcha, ah mais je n'arrive pas à expliquer, mais c'est égoïste ce que je dis maintenant tu as Chichi.

- Euh… oui mais là n'est pas le problème, si tu m'en avais parlé il y a quelques mois, peut être qu'on aurait pu mais…

- Non ! Et personnellement j'avais le pressentiment que tu allais la revoir de toute façon et je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

- J'avoue que tu n'as pas tort bon en étant petit je ne me rendais pas compte mais en grandissant et en mûrissant un peu ça m'arrivais de penser à elle et de me demander ce qu'elle était devenu et comme cela faisait des années que l'on ne s'était pas vu, je pensais qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un et j'avais oublié cette promesse.

- Hé, hé, heureusement non ? Je me sens mieux maintenant, bon je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit, à demain.

- Oui à demain.

Sangoku attendit que Bulma partie et alla discrètement dans sa chambre, s'enfila dans le lit Où dormait déjà Chichi. Le lendemain, Sangoku et Bulma firent comme si de rien n'était, Yamcha allait beaucoup mieux, il avait parlé avec Bulma au réveil et avait promis de faire des efforts tandis que Chichi ne se doutait malheureusement pas de ce qu'avait fait le jeune Sayen et miss Brief. Toute la famille ainsi que le jeune couple prirent leur déjeuner, Chichi voulu aborder le sujet de leur mariage.

- Heu.. excusez-moi, je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose, avec Sangoku, nous allons nous marier et on voulait tous vous inviter à notre mariage par contre je pense que l'invitation n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Mais comment aurais-tu pu l'envoyé ? Tu ne connais pas notre adresse. Lui dit Bulma.

- Eh bien mon père connaît Tortue géniale mais je pense qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de les envoyer.

Chichi leur indiqua l'emplacement de la maison de son père, Sangoku fit la moue, Chichi lui demanda discrètement ce qui n'allait pas, il lui répondit qu'il lui expliquerait après, le jeune couple s'excusa et alla dans un bar au centre ville, ils s'installèrent et commandèrent chacun un thé glacé, Chichi lui demanda :

- Alors je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Depuis que j'ai parlé du mariage, tu tire une moue pas possible voir même une tête d'enterrement.

- C'est que… j'ai tellement de choses à te dire…

- Eh bien commence depuis le début de toute façon on a encore le temps.

- Eh bien il faudrait que l'on rentre avant, on doit toujours résoudre cette affaire d'épieur avant que le mariage, on doit chercher un logement, trouver des meubles…

- Sangoku ! Je sais bien mais c'est futile ce que tu me dis, tu me cache quelque chose…

- Tu es belle quand tu es en colère, non, je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant je suis trop gêné…

- Mais pourquoi ? franchement tu commences à m'énerver tu me caches des choses, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je…je….

- Dit-le moi !

- Très bien c'est à propos de hier soir.

**Est-ce que notre jeune Sayen va lui dire la vérité ? Suite au prochain chapitre !**


	11. Vérité

**Vérité**

Notre jeune couple était en train de se disputer en plein milieu d'un café situé en plein milieu du centre ville, Sangoku allait lui avouer quelque chose.

- Chichi en premier lieu, saches que je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? J'ai peur maintenant, je préfère que l'on parte d'ici sinon suivant ce que je vais entendre, je risque de vraiment tout casser.

Ils utilisèrent le transfert instantané pour se retrouver quelques secondes  plus tard, ils furent au beau milieu de la nature, personne autour.

- Voilà, je t'écoute.

- Eh bien voilà, hier soir, j'ai pris mon bain et je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, enfin avant qu'on ne me l'explique…

- Qui te l'a expliqué ?

- Bulma…

- Quoi ? Tu as osé couché avec elle ?

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois on s'est juste embrassé mais je t'assure c'est de ma faute mais je ne savais pas tu sais moi et les histoires de couples c'est compliqué !

- Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu m'as brisée le cœur alors que je te faisais confiance !

Chichi qui était très en très remontée, prépara une boule d'énergie qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que ca colère grandissait, aveuglée, elle l'envoya sur Sangoku qui l'évita de justesse.

-  Chichi, ne t'emporte pas ! Je te jure je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, Bulma m'a stoppé et m'a expliqué.

- Je ne veux rien savoir !

Elle lui envoya toute une série de boules de feu, des kaméha plus grand les uns que les autres, Sangoku les évitait et tentait de calmer Chichi mais rien n'y faisait, elle était trahie,

- Je vais me transformer même si cela est dangereux pour moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

- Non ! Si tu te transforme, tu risques de…

Mais trop tard, la jeune femme se transforma en super guerrière, on pouvait lire la rancœur et la colère dans son regard, ses cheveux volaient, elle prépara un kaméha qui devait faire 10 fois sa taille au moins.

- Kkkkkaaammmééééhhhaaaaaaaaa mmééaaaa !

Sangoku fut touché et sérieusement blessé, il tomba à terre, Chichi quant à elle, sentit ses forces l'abandonnées et tomba à son tour. Les deux jeunes gens étaient à terre, Sangoku qui était encore à moitié dans les vapes, essaya de réveiller la jeune fille.

- Chi…Chi, tu m'entends ?

- Laisse-moi... je ne veux plus que tu me touches…

Le jeune Sayen l'enlassa dans ses bras avec le peu de force qui lui restait et lui chuchota.

- Idiote… tu sais ce que tu viens de risquer… je ne veux pas  te perdre, je te jure que je ne savais pas et là je réalise à quel point c'est grave ce que j'ai fait…

Chichi ne lui répondit rien et utilisa le transfert pour pouvoir les ramener chez Bulma, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec celle-ci.

- Chichi, Sangoku ! Mais vous vous êtes…

- Bulma, il faut tout de suite ramener Sangoku à l'hôpital et je dois te parler…

- Bi…bien _(Mon dieu est-ce que Sangoku lui aurait parlé ?)_

- Non, Bulma, dans ma poche j'ai un haricot magique, c'est bon.

Il le mangea et en donna un autre à sa promise, Chichi était en meilleure forme.

- Bulma, je dois être franche avec toi.

- Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler, écoute, c'est un accident, je ne voulais pas que cela fasse tant d'histoires entre vous et…

- Je sais justement, il m'a tout raconté et j'aimerais que tu sois franche avec moi, est-ce que tu…

- Mais bien sûr, tu ne me connais pas, tout le monde pourra te dire comment je suis, je te jure que je m'en excuse et c'est la stricte vérité.

- Et Yamcha ?

- Je lui en ai parlé mais il ne peut pas m'en vouloir car il n'a pas été fidèle non plus mais je t'assure je me sens responsable.

- N'en parlons plus, il ne faut pas dramatiser surtout que ce pauvre Sangoku ne connaît pas grand-chose aux femmes et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

- Mais Chichi ?!

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent de lui.

- Sangoku, le jour s'approche, on ne doit pas oublié que l'on a une affaire à régler.

- Chichi, excuse-moi mais est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Euh… disons que, c'est un peu gênant d'en parler.

- Chichi, viens avec moi, on doit parler entre filles.

Elles laissèrent en plan le jeune Sayen et allèrent dans la chambre de Bulma.

- Chichi, tu m'as dit que c'était gênant, tu es sûr que je ne peux pas vous aider ? Je peux faire appel à mes robots, à l'entreprise de mon père à…

- Mais… mais non un robot ne pourrait pas…

- Et pourquoi ? Je sais qu'un robot n'a pas l'intelligence de l'être humain mais avec mon génie je peux le faire !

- En bien en fait… chez mon père, nous possédons des sources chaudes, normalement elles sont séparées mais un ours est venu vers la source et j'ai crié et j'ai fait peur à ce pauvre ours et Sangoku, paniqué, a cassé le fragile mur qui nous séparait et ensuite…

- Ensuite ?

- Eh bien ensuite, on a eu un moment…

- Vous avez fait l'amour ?

- Bulma ! je…

- Ahah, excellent comme tu es gênée de parler de la chose, continue.

- Eh bien justement, on a remarqué que l'on était épié et on n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, du fait que l'on doit trouver ce pervers et en plus, il m'épiait déjà avant mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui c'était.

- Ah d'accord, écoute je ne pense pas qu'un robot puisse être assez rapide mais je pense qu'il faut tendre un piège à ce pervers.

Les deux filles trouvèrent un piège pour l'épieur et allèrent trouver le pauvre Sayen abandonné la veille.

- Sangoku chéri, on va rentrer demain, on a trouvé un moyen d'attraper ce pervers.

- Hein tu lui en a…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sangoku, elle m'a tout expliqué en détail !

Sangoku vira au rouge écarlate et bafouilla.

- Je…je…

- Mais non je plaisante, ahaha !

- Bulma, je pense que l'on va plutôt rentré aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

- C'est bon je comprends, on se voit au mariage.

Un peu plus tard, le jeune couple  et toute la famille Brief ainsi que Yamcha était devant la maison pour se dire au revoir mais qui fut très vite fait.

- Au revoir et merci pour tout à bientôt!

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent au bercail, le papa les accueillit.

- Mes enfants, vous êtes déjà de retour ?

- Oui, oui, Papa, on est venu régler cette histoire de bain.

- De bain ?

- De pervers si tu veux…

- Ahah, et mon petit gendre comment va-t-il ?

- Euh…bien, bien merci, papa, j'ai faim !

- Sangoku, est-ce une façon de parler à son futur beau-père comme ça ?

- Ahah, mais laisse Chichi, ce n'est pas grave, il peut m'appeler Papa si il veut.

- Mais je, Chichi, je suis…

Trop tard, la jeune fille sortit sa massue, frappa et envoya d'un coup de pied le jeune Sayen dans les airs. Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était à table, Chichi aborda le sujet de l'épieur.

- Papa, ce soir on va attraper cet épieur.

- Ah bon ? Ce serait bien.

- Beau-papa, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Avez-vous une salle de bain privée enfin je…

- Ahahah, ces jeunes mais bien sûr mais on profite toujours des bains.

- Ouah, eh bien pour une fois je vais utiliser la salle de bain (_héhé__, comme ca je pourrai préparer une belle surprise pour Chichi…) _

Après le dîner, Chichi alla prendre un bain aux sources mais avant elle avait exposé son plan à Sangoku, il devait se mettre dans la forêt qui arpentait la source et attraper le pervers.

- Aussi comme ca, pervers comme tu es tu pou…

- Chut, va vite te mettre dans l'eau.

Sage comme une image, la jeune fille suivit son ordre et alla se mettre dans l'eau. Elle commença à se passer de l'eau sur le corps et finit par s'allonger dans l'eau. De son côté, Sangoku se faisait un plaisir de se rincer l'œil mais il fut interrompu par un bruit et une voix de vieillard.

- Oh, elle est de retour enfin et elle est seule en plus. Ahahah, je vais en profiter pour piquer une petite tête vers elle.

Sur ces mots, Sangoku, se précipita sur l'étrange personnage mais il trébucha et se tapa la tête contre une pierre, il était sonné, le vieillard en profita pour vite sauter dans la source mais Chichi l'attendit au quart de tour et envoya une écuelle sur sa tête.

- Aie !

- Sangoku tu es vraiment maladroit tu le fais exprès ou quoi, et toi espèce de pervers tu vas morfler !

Bing, paf, boum, la jeune fille se défoula sur le pauvre vieillard, entretemps le jeune Sayen pu reprendre ses esprits et accourir vers sa promise car elle était tellement enragée qu'elle avait oublié de mettre une serviette.

- Chichi ! Ne le laisse pas voir plus, mets un linge sur toi, fais quelque chose !

A peine ces mots prononcés, Chichi remarqua sa bêtise devint rougissante et pris un linge proche d'elle. Le pauvre vieux, quant à lui, rigolait, Sangoku le reconnu.

- Tortue Génial !

- Oh mon petit, j'ai reçu  une invitation pour votre mariage, tu as très bien choisi ta…

- Espèce de pervers !

- Chichi, non, calme-toi.

- Comme je disais, tu as très bien choisi ta femme, en fait ca fait un moment que je suis dans la région pour m'entraîner  et je suis venu voir plusieurs fois ton futur beau-père, j'ai reçu l'invitation aussi, on a parlé de votre mariage, on a…

- Et aussi faire le pervers ! C'est une façon de regarder une jeune fille qui est 150 fois plus jeune que vous et en plus la fille de votre meilleur ami d'enf…

Le vieux pervers ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher dans tout les sens la pauvre jeune fille, celle-ci s'énerva et l'envoya dans les airs.

- Sangoku, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Je pense que tu apprécie qu'un autre que toi me regarde…

- Mais non mais tu sais comment il est, aller viens en plus muni d'une aussi petite serviette, je le comprends.

- Pourquoi vous êtes autant pervers ?

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça mais tu es tellement euh… ne t'étonne pas si ils sont tous comme ça.

Sangoku enlaça tendrement Chichi et l'emmena dans leur chambre par les airs, une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, il la déposa et lui dit.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, tu m'attends juste un petit moment d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Le jeune Sayen s'absenta et vont quelques minutes plus tard avec sa surprise mais quand il entra dans la chambre…

**Mais que se passe-t-il dans cette chambre ? Suite au prochain chapitre.**


	12. Interrompu

**Interrompu**

Sangoku entra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire mais il fut vite déçu, Chichi s'était endormie et avec sa serviette encore enroulée autour d'elle.

- Bon tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Le jeune Sayen se mit au lit et s'endormit jusqu'au matin. A l'aube, la jeune fille se réveilla en entendant les chants d'oiseaux, elle vit son fiancé ronflé comme un moteur, elle sourit et se pressa de vite s'habiller et de descendre pour manger, elle arriva à la salle à manger, son père comme d'habitude était déjà là.

- Ma chérie, tu es déjà levée ? C'est tôt tu sais je préfère que tu te repose encore un peu avant ton mariage.

- Oh, mais mon petit papa, ça va bien ne t'inquiète pas, où en sont les préparatifs ?

- Ca avance mais finis ton petit déjeuner, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

- C'est quoi ?

- Mange.

La jeune fille s'empressa de finir son petit déjeuner, elle se demandait quel cadeau pourrait lui faire son père.

- Si tu as fini, viens avec moi.

Elle suivit son père à travers toute la maison pour arriver jusque vers la chambre de son père, ils y entrèrent. Au milieu se trouvait un espèce de mannequin mais avec un drap par-dessus, Chichi se demanda ce que c'était.

- Enlève le drap, ce qu'il y a là-dessous va te plaire enfin j'espère.

Une boule se formait dans son ventre. Elle enleva le drap et cru qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse, une magnifique robe de mariée se tenait devant elle, elle fit le tour du mannequin.

- Papa, cette robe…

- C'était la robe de mariée de ta mère, dès le jour de ta naissance, j'ai promis à ta mère que tu la mettrais.

- Merci papa mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai la mettre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la robe de maman, je n'aurais pas la force de la porter…

- Tu sais si elle était là, elle…

- Papa ! Je ne veux pas que tu brise ma promesse et mon rêve… ne m'en veux pas mais je ne pourrai pas la mettre, c'est un poids trop dur à porter.

- Comme tu voudras, je te ferai préparer une robe.

- Non, ça je m'en occupe.

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Sangoku, il était étonné de voir sa fiancée pleurer ainsi à la veille de leur mariage.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, je…je me suis fait mal.

- Je ne te crois pas, tu as un caractère fort et têtu il t'en faut plus pour pleurer, dit moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Sangoku, je…je ne peux pas me marier avec toi…

- Mais…mais pourquoi ? Chichi est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'aurais fait du mal, si c'est avec Bu…

- Non ça n'a rien avoir, c'est moi, seulement moi la seule fautive, laisse-moi partir !

La jeune fille se précipita hors de la chambre et sauta depuis le balcon pour s'enfuir dans la forêt, Sangoku n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il descendit en vitesse voir son futur beau-père et lui expliqua la réaction de Chichi.

- Et voilà je ne sais pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ca.

- Sangoku, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle ne veut pas faire ce mariage.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'en vois pas la raison.

- J'ai voulu lui donner la robe de mariée qui appartenait à sa mère et comme elle est morte, ma petite fille ne le supporte pas, elle n'a jamais surmonté la mort de sa mère et elle croit que c'est de sa faute…

- Je vais aller chercher Chichi, il ne faut pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise.

- Regarde à la fenêtre, la montagne qui se dresse en face, c'est là-bas que Chichi se rend quand elle a le cafard.

Il se dépêcha se rendre sur cette montagne, il visita tout ses recoins mais il n'y vit pas âme qui vive, quand il était sur le point de partir il entendit des pleurs derrière des buissons, il les poussa un peu et vit l'entrée d'une caverne. Il avança avec prudence, il entendait toujours les pleurs, il faisait sombre dans cette caverne sombre et froide… il vit une silhouette recrovillée sur elle-même, le jeune Sayen s'approcha discrètement de cette silhouette et lui toucha l'épaule, elle sursauta.

- Hin ? San…goku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment sais-tu que…

- Chut… pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie comme ca ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'aurais vexé ? Est-ce que c'est pour l'histoire avec Bulma ?

- Non, ce n'est pas toi mais des souvenirs douloureux ont ressurgit… ce n'est rien…

- Chichi te fous pas de moi, je sais très bien quand tu vas bien et quand tu ne vas pas bien et là je sais que tu ne vas pas bien…

- C'est dur d'en parler…

- Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec notre mariage ? Tu ne veux plus te marier ? Tu sais je comprendrai.

- Non, tu me prendrais pour une folle, si je te disais la raison…

- Eh bien je sais surtout que c'est en rapport avec ta mère et ta robe c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Je vois que mon père te dit tout… Je vais tout te dire.

**Suite au prochain chapitre !!¨¨ **


	13. Confidences

**Confidences**

Chichi et Sangoku étaient blotties l'un contre l'autre, la jeune femme était sur le point d'avouer un peu de son passé douloureux.

- Bon… déjà pour ce qui est de la robe et de ma mère, le lien qui les uni est que c'était sa robe de mariée à son mariage et mes parents voulaient que je la mette le jour de mon mariage… et…. (pleurs)

- Chichi, ne t'arrête pas, dis moi tout d'un coup, ca ira mieux après…

- Et à l'époque mon père servait dans une armée secrète qui s'opposait à l'armée du ruban rouge pour les empêcher de tout conquérir et il y a eu des traitrise dans l'armée de mon père car il était gradé et le but de l'ennemi était de dissoudre l'armée opposante et un jour, le ruban rouge est venu dans notre petit village et ils ont tout détruit en nous menaçant et ma mère s'est opposée à eux car ma famille depuis des générations veille sur ce village et la vallée… mais maman malgré son opposition était blessée, elle a voulu me cacher pendant ce temps le ruban massacrait tout sans aucune pitié et quand ils arrivâmes jusqu'à nous, maman était mal en point et elle m'a dit qu'elle me protégerait, elle s'est…. moi… j'ai…  rien.. (pleurs) faire.

Chichi ne pu finir sa phrase, la tristesse l'envahie et elle tomba dans les bras de Sangoku, il essaya de lui remonter le moral.

- Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir, tu ne pouvais de toute façon rien faire tu étais petite… et je te jure porter cette robe de mariée peut être un hommage envers sa….

- Comment est-ce que tu peux raisonner comme ca ?! On voit bien que tu n'as pas…

- Chichi et mon grand-père ? Toi, il te restait encore ton père !

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec stupeur, étonné de son attitude.

- Tu ne me l'a jamais dit…

- J'évite d'en parler c'est tout, bon vient arrête tes gamineries, on rentre…

Il lui saisit la main mais Chichi ne voulait pas rentrer comme ça, elle voulait mettre les choses au clair, elle lâcha la main de son fiancé pour repartir à son opposé.

- Chichi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

- Eh bien qu'après tout ce temps tu ne m'ais pas encore parlé de ta famille surtout que je t'ai présenté mon père, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses… On va bientôt se marier donc je pense que tu peux au moins me présenter ta famille…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Et pourquoi ? tu m'as parlé de ton grand-père mais pour le reste ?

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est mon grand-père qui m'a élevé mais un soir je me suis évanoui à mon réveil mon grand-père était mort. J'évite d'en parler c'est tout.

Une larme brillait dans le coin de l'œil du jeune homme, il fit en sorte que Chichi ne la voit pas mais elle réussit à la voir quand même, elle le prit dans ses bras et utilisa le transport instantané. Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille, Sangoku se posait des questions sur quel attitude adopter, elle l'emmena dans une pièce très éloigné dans la maison, ils arrivèrent dans un grenier ou plutôt une chambre mais un peu mal rangé. Chichi l'invita à s'enfoncer plus dans la pièce.

- Chichi, ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour faire des…

- Tais-toi idiot, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Elle lui tendit un livre un peu poussiéreux, il y avait une étiquette où dessus était écrit « Photo de famille », il l'ouvrit et découvrit les photos de Chichi et ses parents quelques années auparavant, il les feuilleta avec soin et dit à Chichi.

- Euh… elles sont jolis mais… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Rien, je voulais juste que tu vois au moins le visage de ma mère enfin de ta futur belle-maman, maintenant je me sens mélancolique mais je sais qu'elle veille sur nous avec ton grand-père.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout leurs amis étaient au rendez-vous pour le mariage, la cérémonie s'est bien passé mais un peu stressante pour tout le monde (Note de l'auteur :un petit saut histoire de rigoler hihihihihi).

- Mes enfants, nous sommes là pour réunir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage…

- Euh… Monsieur c'est quoi les liens sacrés du mariage enfin je sais ce que c'est le mariage mais les liens ?

- Sangoku, chut, laisse-le finir dit Chichi en lui écrasant le pied.

- Euh…bon reprenons, Sangoku voulez-vous prendre Chichi comme…

- Je peux la prendre comme ca devant tout le monde ? Mais on ne fait pas ca devant tout le monde. Dit-il rougissant.

- Sangoku !

Chichi arracha un banc et le lança sur Sangoku mais bien entendu avec ses réflexes, l'évita.

- Sangoku tu le laisse finir, sinon je m'énerve encore plus !

- Bon on peut reprendre, voulez-vous Chichi comme épouse ?

- Euh… non je ne sais pas ce que c'est une épouse… mais je veux bien avoir Chichi pour femme.

- Euh…bon ca répond à ma question. Et vous Chichi ?

- Oui, je le veux. Dit-elle nerveusement.

Bref après la cérémonie, Chichi était un peu sur les nerfs pendant que l'orchestre et le dj se préparait, Bulma vint la voir.

- Chichi, est-ce que ca va ? Oh ma pauvre je me dis que tu as bien de la patience mais j'espère…

- Bulma, il a brisé un rêve de jeune fille, tu te rends compte ?  C'est la fin du monde pour moi ? Imagine maintenant il ne sait pas ce que c'est une épouse et ensuite aaaaaaahhhh !

- Ahahah mais non mais non, on sait comment il est…

- Mais je rigole, Bulma, c'est vrai qu'il ait interrompu le prêtre m'a un peu énervé mais bon ce n'est pas grave, au fait on vous a préparé une suite spécial pour toi et Yamcha…

- Il ne fallait pas de toute façon, chacun dormira de son côté…

- Bulma, ça ne va pas avec Yamcha ?

- Si, si tout va très bien, on a des hauts et des bas comme dans chaque couple, j'espère juste y mettre un terme un jour.

- Tu ne veux pas le…

- Tu sais des fois il faut soit ça passe, soit ça casse mais bon rien n'empêche que l'on s'aime… Tu risques de connaître ça avec Sangoku un jour ou l'autre…

- Mais… mais….

Des larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Chichi, Bulma l'emmena à la salle de bain.

- Chichi, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Pleurer de tristesse le jour de ton mariage ?

- Mais pour toi et Yamcha… J'ai peur qu'on y  arrive  avec Sangoku.

- Mais non, contrairement à Goku, Yamcha est un coureur de jupons, ton homme n'est pas comme ca, en tout cas pour l'instant, ppffff ma pauvre Chichi, tu es vraiment fleur bleue mais tu es mignonne.

- Snif, alors si je suis comme ça je veux que tu ailles dormir avec Yamcha et je promets de ne plus être comme ça.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai dit ça comme ca, bien sûr qu'on sera ensemble.

Soudain, elles entendirent un énorme brouhaha et Madame Brief apparu dans la salle de bain.

- Mais alors mes petites chéries ont se fait des confidences ? Oh tiens j'en ai une à vous faire, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait le major d'homme qui tout les soirs allaient épier les bonnes dans leur vestiaire.

- Mais maman ?!

- Euh… Madame, je…

- Oh, mes petites puces vous ne parliez pas de ça ? Oh je sais, vous parliez de la nuit de noce ? Ne t'inquiète pas, voici quelques petits conseils…

- Maman ! On ne parlait pas de ça ! Chichi a juste eu un petit malaise mais elle va mieux maintenant.

- Oh bon dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure mes petites chéries et venez vite, les mariés doivent ouvrir le bal.

- Bon je crois que l'on va y aller.

Les trois femmes sortirent de la salle de bain et virent que tout le monde était en place pour admirer la première danse des jeunes marilés. Sangoku qui se tenait à l'écart se dirigea vers Chichi et lui dit.

- M'accordez-vous cette danse ?

Bulma et Chichi étaient choqué, jamais elles n'avaient vu Sangoku aussi poli et courtois et si gentleman ! Madame Brief était toujours enthousiaste. Chichi reprit ses esprits et accepta.

- J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi pour te faire plaisir surtout que j'ai vraiment mal réagis à cette cérémonie enfin je le savais car pour moi c'est…

- Je veux ta surprise ! Le reste je m'en fiche !

La danse démarra sur un tango d'enfer, c'était Sangoku qui conduisait, Chichi n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi bon danseur.

- Voilà ma surprise, des cours de danse pour notre mariage.

Le couple dansa sur toute sorte de style de musique durant une bonne partie de la nuit mais vers la fin, ce fut l'appétit qui prit le dessus sur le jeune couple. Mais Chichi se demanda comment il avait pu trouver le temps pour pouvoir danser, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux savourer le banquet et la fête et qu'elle lui demandera plus tard. La fête dura jusqu'à l'aube, les derniers fêtards s'étaient soit endormis sur la table ou soit parterre, notre jeune couple était les derniers à être rester éveillés.

- Sangoku, il commence à faire jour et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, ça te dirais que l'on aille voir cela depuis un endroit isolé ? Tu m'écoute ?

- Hein ?oui…je…faim…manger.

Sur ces mots, Chichi en conclut qu'il ne servait à rien de lui demander ce genre de choses mais elle était quelque peu vexée, ses pensées vacillaient, elle avait besoin de conseil, la seule personne qui pouvait la conseiller était Bulma mais comme elle dormait avec Yamcha, celle-ci avait peur  de les déranger, elle décida de monter dans sa chambre et de se mettre à l'aise mais elle n'avait pas sommeil.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire ? je tourne en rond, je dois absolument trouver quelque chose à faire… m'entraîner euh… non, regarder la télévision, il n'y a rien à cette heure. Bon comme mes pensées partent dans tout les sens mieux vaut que j'écrive tout cela dans mon journal et que je lui relate les dernières choses qu'il me soit arrivé, oui je crois que c'est le mieux à faire.

Et durant toute la matinée, la jeune femme relatait toutes ses aventures.

_Cher journal, _

_Excuse-moi de t'avoir abandonné ces derniers temps surtout que je t'ai laissé avant le tournoi d'arts martiaux, je vais te raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais pas tout en détail sinon j'en aurai pour des pages et des pages. Mais pour commencer j'ai été abordée par Yamcha et Krillin , ce sont deux amis de Sangoku, tu te souviens de lui ? Il m'avait promis de m'épouser, enfin… et je crois que Bulma n'avait pas trop apprécié que son petit ami invite une fille comme moi mais ça s'est arrangé enfin j'ai du arrangé la situation. _

_Un peu plus tard, avec Sangoku nous avions dû nous affronter, bien entendu, il  en a profité car ma robe s'est déchirée et le pire il faisait son pervers, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était devenu comme cela… et bien sûr il a fallu que l'arbitre fasse aussi des allusions et Sangoku m'a prise dans ses bras, je crois qu'il était jaloux qu'il me reluque comme ça, ah mais ce que  je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que je lui avait caché mon prénom sinon il n'aurait pas fait le combat. Il m'a fait une déclaration un peu maladroite mais très mignonne et c'est là qu'il m'a demandé en mariage, même le présentateur a pleuré, tu te rends compte ? Par contre pour la chambre, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir j'avais un de ces tracs car ils n'avaient plus de chambres, tout était complet et on a du prendre la suite nuptiale, quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec Sangoku, je ne savais pas comment réagir, il s'est endormi bon j'étais déçue dans un sens mais dans un autre je ne savais pas comment réagir.  Le lendemain, j'avais un combat je crois que c'était l'ennemi  où j'ai vraiment eu de la peine à l'affronter, j'ai failli y passer mais j'ai eu de la chance au dernier moment j'ai pu m'en débarrasser. Après le combat, le Tout Puissant lui a redonné toute sa raison, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il avait été enrolé par l'armée du Ruban rouge._

_Et après, on est allé voir mon père, mon dieu l'accueille que mon cher père lui a fait j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer, j'ai dû intervenir ensuite nous avons mis les choses au clair, je suis allé ensuite prendre un bain pendant que Sangoku mangeait avec mon père, il l'a bien sermonné mais mon papa chéri a aussi proposé de faire notre mariage ici.  Sangoku lui avait avoué sa promesse faite en l'air, donc en gros ils se sont dit les quatre vérités, ils sont ensuite allé prendre un bain, un mur séparait les hommes et les femmes. Papa n'a pas fait long dans son bain et Sangoku s'était retrouvé tout seul. Il a essayé de m'appelé, je ne répondais pas car un ours  était venu à la source mais je l'ai vite renvoyé chez lui… Cet imbécile de Sangoku avait brisé le mur et je l'ai engueulé car je n'avais pas de tranquillité et j'ai encore dû m'efforcer de lui expliquer les besoins d'une femme et encore j'ai failli le gifler mais il m'avait retenu sans que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il m'avait embrassé mais j'ai aimé avoir ses lèvres en contact des miennes mais on a été interrompu par un imbécile et l'instant magique était parti donc on a pas pu finir… _

_Le lendemain, on en a parlé à Papa, il ne savait pas quoi dire exactement, alors j'ai trouvé une excuse pour pouvoir être tranquille et seule avec Sangoku, on a été faire les magasins et nous sommes allés dans un restaurant, j'ai cru que tout notre argent allait y passer, bref ensuite nous nous sommes rendus dans une auberge, le patron était un pervers, il nous a enrôlé en nous faisant croire que les massages se faisaient séparément et bien sûr que le masseur pour homme était parti. En gros il m'a mise dans le doute, on a dû se séparer, pendant que j'étais avec la soit disante masseuse ( en fait c'était le patron) Sangoku se payait du bon temps avec sa fille et encore je ne lui ai pas demandé si il avait tenté quelque chose ou elle. Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas pensé mais bon cet espèce de pervers de patron m'avait drogué et était en train de tripoté mes seins, Sangoku a accouru tout de suite pour me secourir et a failli tout casser. Heureusement que la femme de l'aubergiste était venu au même moment on a pu arranger et les choses enfin eux pas moi… Sangoku m'a plongé dans une source, m'a avoué tout son amour et on a fait l'amour pour la première fois chacun, enfin j'espère…  et le lendemain, nous sommes retourné à la capitale, la fille de l'aubergiste m'avait donné des pilules pour s'excuser de son attitude, elles servent à réguler les hormones durant la grossesse, on verra ce que cela donne. _

_Mon dieu, à la capitale pas une chambre de libre, heureusement Bulma nous a accueilli mais on n'aurait jamais dû venir chez elle, Bulma avait des vus sur Sangoku par contre lui je ne sais pas mais il m'a fait une infidélité mais il ne sait pas comment marche les couples, on a du lui expliquer les choses et j'ai du m'expliquer avec Bulma, enfin tout s'est arrangé mais je me suis basé sur l'excuse que Sangoku ne savait pas cela… Ensuite nous sommes rentré à la maison, Papa m'a montré la robe de mariée de maman cela m'a fait un choc, je me suis enfuie et Sangoku m'a recherchée, on a chacun posé carte sur table sur nos familles et pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça pour la robe de mariée.  Pour finir on a fait le mariage bien sûr que le mariage à l'église, il n'y a rien d'officiel on doit encore s'occuper de la paperasserie et tu sais quoi ? Sangoku m'a étonné, il a pris des cours de danse en cachette rien que pour me faire plaisir par contre il m'a  un peu vexée mais je dois le comprendre, il a fait la fête toute la nuit et moi comme une égoïste je lui ai demandé de voir le levé du soleil mais bon quand on fait la fête toute la nuit c'est dur. Tu sais, en te relatant tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je suis en train de me demander si cela a valu la peine de l'attendre durant dix ans et de m'être consacrée que pour lui alors que je n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts pour trouver un homme et surtout à l'auberge, il ne m'a pas dit ce que cette fille lui a fait et aussi avec Bulma mais c'est Bulma qui l'a stoppé si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait continué, je ne sais plus quoi pensé, mon cher journal qu'est-ce que je dois faire… _

Chichi avait fondu en larmes sur son journal intime, elle était désemparée, elle avait perdu le cours du temps, le cours de toute chose.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Je pense que tu as profité de moi, on va tout annuler voilà c'est ce que je vais faire, annuler les papiers en cours, la maison, tout…

Soudain, au même moment que Chichi eut dit ses paroles, Sangoku était entré dans la chambre, les mots de Chichi l'avait attaqué en plein cœur, celle-ci se retourna, surprise de voir le jeune Saiyen.

**Mais que va-t-il arriver à notre couple ? Chichi va-t-elle rester avec Sangoku malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait ? Suite au prochain chapitre…**


	14. Un choix à faire

**Un choix à faire**

Sangoku était choqué, de tels mots sorti de la bouche de sa propre femme,  … _Tu as profité de moi, on va tout annuler, le mariage… _il ne savait pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Chichi le regarda dégoutée et s'enfuit par la fenêtre de leur chambre. Le pauvre homme ne savait pas comment réagir, il était triste, choqué, perdu. _(Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu bien faire pour la mettre dans un tel état ?) _soudain il sorti de sa pensée et vit le journal intime de la jeune femme et lu tout ce qu'avait écrit sa femme_. (Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça mais je comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes)_. Il alla toquer chez Yamcha et Bulma. Toc, toc.

- Oui ? Yamcha, Bulma, je dois absolument vous parler.

Les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent la porte, encore mal réveillés.

- Entre… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ta femme t'as laissé tombé ? héhé.

- …

- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Yamcha …

Goku raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Bulma triturait dans sa tête et dit ses pensées.

- Sangoku, c'est normal qu'elle puisse réagir comme ça mais de là, elle a l'impression d'être trahi, bon pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous, on le sait très bien tu ne savais pas, je te l'accorde mais pour l'épisode de l'auberge.

- Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, elle m'a fait des avances enfin je pense mais j'ai poliment refusé.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit à Chichi ?

- Ben non, on n'en a pas reparlé depuis.

- Bon écoute, le seul conseil que je puisse te donner c'est de la retrouver et essayer de sauver ton mariage, on ne peut malheureusement pas t'aider plus car je dois rentrer avec mes parents, nous avons encore tant de travail à faire, des brevets à contrôler etc… Mais je ne sais pas si Yamcha veut rester, il pourrait te tenir compagnie.

- Euh… Bulma, je ne pense pas, je veux rentrer aussi _(je ne veux pas subir la colère de Chichi, elle ne doit pas être comode._

- Mais Yamcha, tu ne penses pas à tes amis ? 

- Bulma, ne t'inquiète pas, je règlerai ce problème tout seul, c'est entre moi et Chichi. Bon, je vous laisse, à toute à l'heure.

- A toute.

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde avait préparé ses affaires et étaient prêt à partir, le père de Chichi ainsi que Goku leur dirent au revoir, Bulma recommanda encore quelques petites choses au Sayen.

- Bpn j'ai réfléchi, je pense que la meilleure manière est de…

- Chut, n'en parle pas devant le  père de Chichi, ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger.

- A bientôt et merci pour tout. Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Après les adieux, le père de Chichi se demanda où était sa fille.

- Sangoku,où est Chichi ? Elle n'est pas venue dire au revoir aux invités.

- Je…je ne sais pas, je vais la chercher, je reviens.

Soudain, un énorme fracas vint du château, un geyser de lave jaillit de l'édifice. Le beau-père paniqua.

- Non ! Nous avons tout les souvenirs de famille surtout le portrait de ma défunte femme et Chichi. Je vais le chercher.

Le pauvre homme se précipita dans sa demeure en feu. Sangoku n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper.

- Revenez ici et Chichi ?

Mais il était trop tard, à l'intérieur, le beau-père se précipita dans sa chambre et prit le portrait en question et sortit de sa chambre mais il ne pouvait pas redescendre, le couloir était en feu, sa seule chance était de monter dans la grande tour et attendre qu'on vienne le sauver ou alors de périr. Pendant ce temps, Sangoku essayait de chercher Chichi _(Bon sang, où est-elle ? Je me demande si je la trouverai dans la même grotte, essayons…)_, il appela son nuage magique et se rendit à cette fameuse grotte. Une fois arrivé à la grotte, il marcha jusqu'au fond de la grotte et par chance trouva Chichi devant un feu.

- Alors c'est bon tu es calmée ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il te passe dans la tête ?

- Tu devrais réfléchir à tes erreurs…

- Mes erreurs ? Celles que tu as écrites dans ton journal ?

- Tu as osé lire mon journal intime ? Tu sais que…

- Pardon, il était là en plein milieu, je ne savais pas qu'il ne PAS le LIRE ! Mais au moins je sais pourquoi tu m'en veux…

- Et alors ? Pour Bulma je comprends mais pour cette pétasse à l'auberge tu as bien profité !

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé et je te rappelle quand tu as crié, j'ai tout de suite accouru pour te sauver, si j'étais en pleine action, je ne serais pas venu.

- C'est vrai ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… Mon dieu et moi qui… Sangoku, je suis désolée, je… je…

- Ce n'est pas grave, on peut faire des erreurs et je te comprends, c'est normal de réagir comme cela.  Mais je dois te dire plus important, le château de ton père est en feu.

- Quoi ? Et mon père ?

- Il est dans la maison, il a voulu je crois récupérer le portrait de famille.

-  Je dois y aller, non ! On va appeler le nuage magique.

Ils appelèrent le nuage magique et accoururent le plus vite possible à l'édifice en flamme, Chichi appela son père, elle l'aperçu dans la plus grande tour, transpirant face à la chaleur.  Sangoku pris l'initiative de se lancer avec le nuage magique mais à peine il s'approchait qu'il avait chaud, il revint vers sa femme. Ils l'appelèrent de toutes leurs forces, le père réagit avec beaucoup de peine.

- Mes enfants, la seule chose qui puisse me sauver est l'éventail magique… Allez trouver Tortue Géniale, il saura vous aider…

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le couple s'en alla à toute vitesse, sur le nuage magique. Arrivés sur la petite île, ils trouvèrent une tortue de mer, elle devait peser vers les 200 kilos, elle était en train de se faire bronzette au soleil, Sangoku s'approcha.

- Bonjour, comment ça va ? Tu te souviens de moi ? C'est moi Sangoku.

- Hein ? Sangoku ? Ah le petit Sangoku ! Mais dis donc tu as grandi et qui est cette…

- Je suis Chichi, s'il vous plaît j'aimerais voir Tortue Géniale…

- Oh c'est donc vous que le maître me parle souvent, il n'avait pas tort et il avait bien raison, j'ai surtout entendu parler de vos…

- Désolé mais on n'a pas le temps de parler de cela, on aimerait le voir.

- Oh mais je suis désolé, il est sorti mais je vais voir si l'on retrouve quelque chose dans ses affaires. Entrez seulement et faites comme chez vous.

La tortue chercha pendant un moment dans une armoire, ensuite dans plusieurs buffets, au bout de deux heures, elle avait enfin trouvé la chose en question.

- Voilà.

- Vous voulez dire que l'éventail est dans ce livre ?

- Non, c'est  un manuel pour le fabriquer. Malheureusement un éventail magique prend du temps à être fabriquer et le dernier qui ait été vu, à ma connaissance, date de plus de cent ans, jetez-y un coup d'œil mais je ne peux pas vous le donner.  Mmmh, alors il vous faudrait une plume et un bout d'œuf d'oiseau de feu, un bambou, du miel du village d'Octogone et une fois l'éventail magique terminé, en agitant une fois on a une pluie torrentiel, deux fois, une grosse tempête et trois fois, un tsunami, par contre pour trouver une plume d'oiseau de feu, je crois que le volcan qui se trouve au nord de notre île en a.

- Merci, Sangoku, on y va ! Nuage magique !

- Hé, c'est à moi de l'appeler.

Mais trop tard, la jeune femme était déjà montée sur le nuage et le pauvre Sayien tentait de s'accrocher tant bien que mal au nuage, une fois parvenu à grimper et à s'assoir, il vit Chichi qui était très soucieuse, il ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, elle fut surprise.

- Ne t'inquiète, on va le sauver ton père et quand il sera sauvé, on lui fera un beau bébé…

- Si on le sauve… oh, regarde le volcan, il y a une entrée que je vois.

Ils entrèrent dans le volcan qui semblait être en pleine activité, Sangoku conseilla à Chichi de s'accrocher à lui mais celle-ci s'y résigna déclarant qu'elle était assez grande, il fut stupéfait _( Aïe__, j'espère qu'on pourra sauver son père, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça)_, le chemin était très étroit contre la falaise, si l'on avait le malheur de tomber, on rôtissait dans la lave. Soudain, Chichi perdit l'équilibre…

- Aaaaahhh !

- Chichi, non !

Mais il était trop tard…. Sauf que 2 secondes plus tard, Chichi criait.

- Aie ! Sangoku ?!

- Chichi ? Je n'hallucine pas, tu es encore vivante ?

- Ben oui…Descend il y a quelque chose à voir.

**_Mais quel est donc cette chose ? Suite au prochain chapitre _**


	15. Encore un espoir

_Alors pour ce chapitre, je ne tiens pas vraiment compte de l'anime c'est surtout mon imagination. Bonne lecture. P.S. Je vous avertis il y a un passage un peu nunuche ;)_

**Encore un espoir**

Chichi était tombé sur une bordure de falaise assez large, en face d'elle se trouvait un œuf et tout une panoplie de machine qui devait servir à un scientifique, le scientifique en question surgit et fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens.

- Je peux vous aider ? On ne voit pas beaucoup de monde ici.

- Nous… cherchons des oiseaux de feux…

- Mais mes enfants, ces oiseaux-là ?!Mmmhhh, le dernier qui ait été vu remonte à plusieurs années en arrière, cet œuf, cela fait des années que j'essaie de le faire éclore mais sans succès.

- Non ! Alors tout est…

Boum ! Boum ! Un bec cassa la pierre volcanique et apparu miraculeusement un oiseau de feu… Il cassa délicatement l'œuf et un mignon oisillon en sorti. Le scientifique et le couple étaient ébahis mais pas pour longtemps car l'oiseau de feu montra de l'agressivité, Sangoku s'approcha doucement et caressa le bec de la maman, celle-ci appréciait et ronronnait presque ensuite elle mit son petit sur son dos et parti en faisant un gros trou dans le mur. Le scientifique pleurait.

- Oh mon bel œuf, oh mon petit oiseau est parti, Snif…

- Allons ce n'est rien… Chichi nous devons nous en aller, allons à Octogone, bonne chance, au revoir !

Sangoku prit la main de Chichi et appela le nuage magique, ils foncèrent dans la vallée d'Octogone, ils passèrent une montagne avec une tempête de neige glaciale. Arrivés au bas de la montagne, une mamie les accueillit.

- Allons mes enfants, que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Nous…Nous…cherchons…éventail…miel…

- Venez boire un chocolat chaud, vous serez réchauffés.

Une fois réchauffé, ils relatèrent l'incident.

- Je veux bien vous donner du miel et un bambou par contre je vous demanderais un service en échange, j'aimerais que toi, homme fort que tu es de me ramener de la viande.

- Vous voulez que j'aille chassez ?

- Tout à fait.

Ni une, ni deux, Sangoku était déjà parti, Mamie demanda à Chichi.

- Alors ? Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec cet homme ?

- Oui, oui…

- Et est-ce que tu sais cuisiner ?

- Je…je me débrouille… mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Je t'envie ma chérie, allons donc je ne veux pas être sentimentale, veux-tu aller dans ma source ? Elle est magique, elle te rendra encore plus belle et ton corps sera raffermi.

- C'est mieux que d'aller dans un salon de beauté votre source, merci.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais aller chercher le miel et vous préparer quelque chose à manger

Chichi alla se déshabiller, elle entra dans la source avec une simple serviette autour d'elle, elle était anxieuse. _(J'espère que Papa va bien, tant que Sangoku n'est pas revenu, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…)_

Mais bientôt elle entendit un brouhaha, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Sangoku qui était déjà de retour avec beaucoup de viande et de poissons, elle entendit Mémé le remercier, tout de suite, Chichi s'empressa de sortir de l'eau, de s'essuyer et de rejoindre les autres.

- Tu es déjà revenu ?!

- Mais ma puce, j'ai dû apprendre, est-ce que l'on pourrait avoir le miel et le bambou ?

- Sangoku, tu n'as…

- Non, ma petite, ton père, n'oublie pas, il est autant anxieux que toi et le temps presse, tenez mes enfants et je vous souhaite pleins de bonheur.

Et ils partirent, soudain une Mamie sur une boule de Crystal apparu, Sangoku la reconnue.

- Mamie voyante !

- Mes enfants, vous perdez votre temps à vouloir faire cet éventail ! Il faut trouver la source de cet incendie !

- Mais on ne sait pas d'où il vient…

- Il vient des entrailles de la terre, fermez les yeux, je vous y envoie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune couple se trouva dans les entrailles de la terre, là où les âmes perdues volaient sans but. Un chemin s'ouvrait à eux mais il était très étroit. Ils coururent le plus vite possible mais des âmes maléfiques les empêchaient de passer.

- Sangoku !

- Reste calme…

Un ennemi mis une flèche à son arc et l'envoya sur Sangoku qui ne pu l'éviter et la reçu dans le tibia, quant à Chichi elle essaya de s'attaquer aux autres ennemis, elle se battait de toutes ses forces mais sans succès, Sangoku ne pouvait presque pas bouger il était paralysé par cette maudite flèche.

- Sangoku, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! Viens m'aider…

- Je…je voudrais bien mais…

Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir, ses paupières étaient lourdes, son corps devenait pesant mais pas pour longtemps car Chichi était en mauvaise posture, un des ennemi la saisit au cou et commença à l'étrangler. Sangoku sentit une montée d'adrénaline malgré la flèche, se transforma en super Sayien, ses yeux étaient remplis de haine, ses cheveux dorés volaient, une aura s'était formée autour de lui avec des éclairs d'électricité.

- Chichi !

Il envoya des boules d'énergie mais sans succès, Chichi allait bientôt succomber, la rage prenait le dessus sur le Sayien mais une idée traversa l'esprit de celui-ci. _(Mais attends plus j'envoie des attaques moins elles ne les atteignent donc… ce serait que notre imagination ?!)._

- Chichi ! n'aies plus peur, j'arrive !

Il avança doucement et ignora les attaques ennemies en les évitant, envoya un Genkidama sur l'agresseur de Chichi, celle-ci tomba dans les bras de Sangoku.

- Sangoku, que ? Je ne suis pas…

- Non, tu n'es pas… ma plus grande peur serait de te perdre, j'ai compris cela avant…

- Merci…

- Tu me remercieras quand on aura sauvé ton père et là on passera une nuit de folies, mieux que la dernière fois…

Et il embrassa avec passion sa chère moitié, elle répondit à son baiser mais son envie de le posséder rien que pour elle, pris le dessus. Il l'a stoppa net…

- Chichi, ce n'est pas…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà Chichi lui arracha un autre baiser passionné.

- Je sais…

Ils avancèrent, se tenant la main fermement, chacun croyait en l'autre. Une porte se tenait devant eux, ils l'ouvrirent et tombèrent nez à nez sur une marmite en pleine ébullition.

- Hé, il y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui, oui.

Sangoku crut tomber des nues, son grand-père se tenait là, devant lui.

- Grand…

- Sangoku mon petit !

- Je…je suis désolé, je n'ai pas compris, ta mort, comment…

- Ce n'est rien, moi-même, je ne peux l'expliquer… Mais qui est cette belle jeune fille ?

- C'est Chichi, ma femme.

- Enchanté, je suis très honoré.

- Moi de même, je ne penserais jamais que tu trouverais une beauté pareille.

- Oh oh, arrêtez, vous me faites rougir !

- Grand-père, tu pensais quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais rester célibataire ou alors me marier avec une mocheté ou…

- Ah ? je vois que MONSIEUR SANGOKU NE S'INTERESSE QU'AU PHYSIQUE !

- Non, ma chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Allons, allons, expliquez-moi, que venez-vous faire ici ?

Ils expliquèrent la même version que la Mamie d'Octogone avait entendue.

- Ce feu est interminable ? On ne peut malheureusement rien faire.

- Comment ? Mais si on l'arrête rien qu'une minute ?

- Ma petite, tu sais combien de temps, il faudra pour le rallumer ? Il faudrait cent ans, cette fumée, que l'on voit, c'est le chemin des âmes qui va soit en enfer soit au paradis, si il n'y a plus ce chemin ce serait l'enfer sur terre.

- Mais alors mon papa…

- Mais il existe un moyen mais ce serait au péril de votre vie…

- Dites-le, je suis prête à me sacrifier si il le faut…

- Le seul moyen serait que je soulève le couvercle et que je souffle dans la marmite pour créer un courant d'air et l'un de vous doit voir si il y a un trou dans cette marmite…

- Ce trou serait la raison de ce feu interminable ?

- Oui… mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le faire, il faut un bout d'œuf d'oiseau de feu ainsi que du miel d'Octogone et taper avec un bambou.

- Mais nous avons tout ça.

- Chichi ?!

- Laissez-moi le faire, Sangoku donne-moi le bâton magique.

Tout le monde se mit en place, le grand-père souleva le couvercle et dit à Chichi de se dépêcher, il souffla, elle sauta dans le trou. Une chaleur extrême se trouvait dans cette marmite.

- Bon où est ce trou ? Ah voilà.

Elle le boucha avec soin mais déjà quelques flammes s'emparaient de ses habits. Dehors Sangoku angoissait, ne voyant pas Chichi arriver, heureusement quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut mais épuisée.

- Chichi, tu as réussi !

Elle avança mais s'évanouie avec un grand sourire et en marmonnant.

- J'ai sauvé mon papa…Je peux te protéger…

- Chut, Chichi dort. Grand-père, on ne peut pas tarder, le père de…

- Vas-y et pleins de bonheur.

Quand Chichi se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une petite chambre, elle remarqua que Sangoku s'était endormi assis. _(Il a veillé sur moi ?!)_ mais il se réveilla aussitôt.

- Tu vas mieux ? Je vais prévenir ton père… après nous devrons nous organiser…

- Nous organiser de quoi ? Déjà est-ce que mon père…

- Il va bien.

On toqua à la porte, c'était le père de Chichi.

- Ma petite fille ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui… et toi ? Mais Sangoku m'a dit que l'on doit organiser quelque chose ? On doit tout remettre en ordre ?

- Non, c'est pour votre maison, votre aménagement…

- Mais et toi ? La maison, elle…

- Je me suis déjà arrangé, je vais habiter quelques jours chez les habitants et aussi chez Tortue Génial et pendant ce temps, j'aurai une nouvelle maison qui sera construite.

- Mais papa… Tu peux…

- Chut, non, Sangoku m'a proposé mais non _(Je ne veux pas les déranger, héhé)_. Bon je vous laisse, on se retrouve plus tard.

- A plus tard, papa.

Dès que la porte se referma, Sangoku prit les mains de Chichi, elle ne sut quoi dire, il lui caressa la joue, elle, elle était tétanisée et s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus pervers comme il était mais non, il la serra très fort contre lui, sa tête était enfoui contre son ventre, il releva la tête et dit :

- Cette fois, on va chercher notre petit nid…

Quelques semaines plus tard, notre jeune couple était dans leur petite maison aménagée, Bulma leur avait gracieusement offert toute une panoplie de robots ménagers autonomes ainsi qu'un grand jacuzzi, Chichi était aux anges tandis que Sangoku se triturait l'esprit pour pouvoir refaire des folies avec Chichi en étant crédible, il cherchait des scénarios, il alla jusqu'à même appeler Yamcha pour cela car il savait qu'il était expert en la matière.

- Allô ?

- Allô ? Bonjour Yamcha, c'est Sangoku, ça va ?

- Bien merci et toi ? Alors ce déménagement ?

- On a quasiment fini, écoute j'aurais une question un peu…indécente…

- Indécente ? Cela m'étonne de toi comme je te connais, tu es innocent.

- Hé bien, on l'a déjà fait une fois mais c'était trop rapide et Chichi n'était pas bien psychologiquement…

- Comment ça ? Elle avait peur ?

- Non, un vieux pervers a voulu abuser d'elle…

- Raconte-moi ça, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été…

- Non ! Mais elle a été droguée et moi pendant ce temps, je me faisais amadouer si elle n'avait pas crié, je ne serais pas venu. Heureusement que la patronne était là pour calmer tout le monde et remettre toute cette histoire en ordre, alors je devrais faire comment ?

- Euh…tu lui propose d'aller faire un jacuzzi, lui faire un massage dans votre lit et tu prends les choses en main, il existe pleins de façon différentes.

- Yamcha, ce n'est pas crédible, quand je la prends dans mes bras, elle est comme tétanisée.

- Soit elle ne sait pas quoi faire et à peur soit tu dois lui faire de l'effet.

- Bon d'accord je prends les choses en main.

- Sangoku, comment est-ce que tu as pu faire pour le faire qu'une fois avec un canon comme elle ?

- On n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion mais comme maintenant nous avons notre maison, c'est une autre histoire. Bon je te laisse, merci de tes conseils. Au revoir.

- Euh… A bientôt.

Chichi était à la cuisine, elle lisait une recette. Sangoku la fixait

_(Bon prenons les choses en main), _il s'approcha d'elle, la pris dans ses bras, comme d'habitude elle trémoussa.

- Sangoku ! Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie de cuisiner quelque chose ?

- Tu lis surtout une recette, écoute on a fini de ranger, on se commande quelque chose, tu es assez fatiguée comme ça…

- Non ! Pour notre premier soir ici, je veux cuisiner !

- Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix !

Il envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de sa femme, celle-ci se recrovilla.

- Espèce d'enfoiré…

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix, tu ne veux pas m'écouter…

Il l'a porta jusque dans la chambre, elle se débattait malgré son mal de ventre.

- Bon sang, Chichi, bon, tu l'auras voulu !

Il la plaqua sur le lit mais elle se débattait toujours autant.

- Tu ne veux pas te calmer un petit peu ? Chichi, je te promets que c'est pour ton bien, tu te fatigue encore plus en t'énervant comme ça qu'en faisant la cuisine.

- Qui est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Je voulais te faire plaisir ! Dit-elle, toujours en se débattant.

Il ignora ses cris, sortit deux linges de cuisine qu'il avait pris en chemin et fit un nœud sur chaque côté du lit avec les mains de Chichi attachées. Elle ne pouvait plus vraiment se débattre, elle ne bougeait même plus. Ils se fixèrent, dans la maison, on entendait plus un bruit sauf la respiration haletante de chacun. Sangoku se rua sur les lèvres de Chichi, elle était étonnée la première seconde mais ensuite réalisa la chose, leurs bouches ainsi que leurs langues glissaient, le Sayien descendit jusqu'au cou en laissant de petits baisers, il commença à déboutonner la robe chinoise tout en embrassant le chemin de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Chichi en avait des frissons mais elle interrompit Goku.

- Détache-moi !

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux arrêter ?! Je croyais que tu aimais ça…

- Ce n'est pas ça, au contraire, c'est pour être à l'aise et pour que tu ne puisses pas déchirer ma robe qui…

Mais trop tard, la robe était déjà partie.

- Je t'en achèterai une autre. Viens ici que je te détache…

Il lui détacha les mains, tout en l'embrassant, il l'allongea sur le lit. La première fois était rapide, il n'avait pu explorer le corps de sa compagne en entier, là il avait tout le loisir de le faire et de s'amuser avec les parties de son corps. Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, au niveau du cou, Chichi eut de nouveau des frissons quand il l'embrassait au cou, _(J'espère bien m'y prendre, je laisse faire mon instinct…)_. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle voulait l'avoir en entier, elle se redressa mais Goku la baissa gentiment et lui fit signe de se laisser faire, du moins pour l'instant. Il posa ses lèvres à la naissance de sa poitrine pendant que ses mains dégrafaient le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, elle était pressée tellement elle le désirait mais lui prenait son temps, le soutien-gorge avait rejoint le sol, il prit les seins de la jeune femme et les caressa avec douceur et sensualité mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il s'attaqua au téton droit avec sa langue faisant des rond et l'autre main saisit le mamelon entre deux doigts. Chichi gémissait de plaisir, à son tour, elle déshabilla son cher et tendre et se fut elle qui était sur lui, ses seins se mouvaient contre lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur toute la poitrine. _(Pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux pas me retenir, je te désire tant…) _il passa à la vitesse supérieure faisant tomber à la renverse Chichi et descendit le long de son ventre en l'embrassant et la léchant. Arrivé à la petite culotte, Chichi se retint, Sangoku lui lança un regard bienveillant, elle se laissa faire mais il lui arracha son sous-vêtement, ce qui l'énerva mais la seconde suivante, Sangoku passait avec sa langue sur son clitoris. Jamais elle n'avait tant envie de crier de joie mais il le senti et s'arrêta net avant qu'elle n'atteigne le 7ème ciel.

- On va faire un petit jeu, comme ça, nous n'irons pas trop vite…

En fait le jeu consistait à  dessiner les lettres de l'alphabet avec la langue sur le clitoris et comme Sangoku voulait donner un maximum de plaisir à sa femme, si elle criait avant la 26ème lettre, le gage était de recommencer le jeu au début. Ils ont recommencé plusieurs fois et au bout de la 26ème lettre, Chichi se rua sur Goku et s'attaqua à sa partie intime. Goku essayait de se retenir mais il sentait bien que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, il prit l'initiative de mettre Chichi sur lui, instinctivement elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et leurs bassins pouvaient se mouvoir à bon escient, ils allaient de plus en plus vite, le lit grinçait, la chaleur et l'envie étaient de plus en plus forte et soudain une sensation de bien-être insoutenable les saisit.

L'acte fini, Chichi était fatiguée mais se sentait bien tandis que Sangoku n'était pas si fatigué que ça.

- Ouah ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé faire l'amour comme ça…

- Attends, ma chérie ce n'est que le début…

- Le début ?

- Tu sais, c'est comme la nourriture une ration normale ne me suffit pas, il m'en faut toujours plus.

- Tu vas me tuer toi…

- Viens ici, coquine…

Et ils firent l'amour toute la nuit en faisant des jeux avec des petits gages pour faire durer le plaisir. Le lendemain au réveil, Sangoku se réveilla le premier.

- Quelle nuit magique ! Bon sang, je n'ai dormi que deux heures et Chichi doit être bien parti pour plusieurs heures à dormir. J'ai une faim de loup, nous n'avons rien mangé hier soir. Bon hop à la douche, je vais vite faire des courses et préparer quelque chose à manger.

Quelques heures plus tard, Chichi se réveilla, mis un peignoir et se dirigea à la cuisine. Une bonne odeur se faisait sentir.

- Miam, ça sent bon.

Sangoku était surpris suite à cette phrase.

- Oh, Chichi, tu m'as fait peur, assied-toi.

- Tu sais que le tablier te va à ravir, hihihi !

- Je…euh...

Pour finir il ignora ses paroles et servit sa femme.

_(J'espère qu'elle sera contente)_

Elle goûta, son visage en disait long…

- Alors ? Dit-il impatient.

- Beurk !

- Ce n'est pas bon ?

- Mais non, je rigole.

Leur première journée seule s'était passée dans la bonne humeur. Le soir, Sangoku prit un bain, il fit un drôle de rêve. Il voyait Chichi en train de préparer un bon dîner, soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle ouvrit deux hommes habillés très bizarrement, ils fixaient la jeune femme avec un sourire cynique et dirent :

- C'est bien chez Sangoku… Nous allons le voir après maintes années...

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Rétorqua Chichi.

- Quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis et qu'il aurait dû commettre. Viens avec nous…

Chichi luttait pour ne pas venir avec eux, malgré cela Sangoku voyait toute la scène mais ne pouvait pas agir…

**_Mais que veulent ces individus à Sangoku et Chichi ? _**

**_Que veut dire ce rêve ? Suite au prochain chapitre. _**


	16. Heureux et mauvais événement

_Coucou, _

_Voilà je relate la fin de Dragon Ball (je ne suis pas l'anime pour la fin) mais j'enchaîne directement avec Dragon Ball Z dans ma fic, donc l'aventure continu !!_

**Heureux et mauvais événement **

Il voyait Chichi se faire emmener par les deux hommes, celle-ci était bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire et voulait des explications.

- Comment ça, il n'a pas commis quelque chose et qu'il devait faire ? Ce discours est incompréhensible pour moi, j'exige que vous m'en expliquiez davantage. Il n'est pas ici de toute façon…

- Alors nous perdons notre temps et je ne peux te laisser en vie.

L'interlocuteur de Chichi forma un disque doré, prêt à attaquer. Elle utilisa le déplacement instantané et se retrouva en dehors de la maison, elle ne voulait pas que sa maison soit détruite.

- Si vous me cherchez, je suis là ! Mais je ne vais pas me faire avoir facilement…

Mais trop tard, la fierté de Chichi en allait en prendre un coup, comme ils étaient deux, ils possédaient un plus grand avantage. Un des deux hommes apparu comme par magie et lui retint les bras pendant que l'autre l'examinait avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Je pense que l'on peut s'amuser un peu avec elle…

A ces mots, la jeune femme essaya de se débattre, malheureusement pour elle, son ravisseur la retenait avec beaucoup de force tandis que l'autre ravisseur commençait à déshabiller Chichi. Sangoku était impuissant devant un tel spectacle, il ne pouvait pas intervenir, il avait beau crier, cela ne servait à rien.

- Sangoku ! Sangoku !

La voix lui paraissait de plus en plus proche, soudain Sangoku se réveilla, Chichi se tenait à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme rêve ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier mon nom.

- Un…un…rêve horrible, j'ai rêvé que tu te faisais attaquer et je n'étais pas là, je…

- Chut, c'est bon, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Sans se soucier de son bain, il sortit de l'eau et fixait Chichi.

- Sangoku, essuie-toi ou mets un peignoir, tu vas…

Le Saiyen ignora ses paroles et prit les mains de sa femme.

- Je le sais bien que c'était un mauvais rêve mais on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre c'est qu'ils possédaient les mêmes pouvoirs que nous…

- Si c'est un rêve prémonitoire…eh bien, nous nous entraînerons et nous leur ferons passer un sale quart d'heure.

Deux semaines passèrent, Chichi se tenait dans la salle de bain _(J'ai des nausées depuis une semaine, on verra ce que ce test me déclare)_. Elle procéda à l'utilisation du test et ensuite se tenait en dessus du lavabo anxieuse de savoir le résultat.

TOC ! TOC ! Goku ouvrit la porte et paniquée, Chichi lança le test dans le vide qui atterri quelque part dans la salle de bain.

- Chichi ? Ca va ? Bientôt une demi-heure que tu es ici. On t'attend.

- Je…je viens _(J'espère que personne ne trouvera le test)._

Le jeune couple rejoignit toute l'équipe qui était composé de Yamcha, Bulma, Krilin, Tenshin han, Chaozu, Tortue Génial, Oolong, tous se tenait sur la terrasse. Krilin porta un toast.

- Santé !

Tout le monde riait, Chichi s'efforçait de rire mais c'était difficile pour elle, car le test était dans la salle de bain mais elle ne savait où. Elle tournait la tête mais ne vit pas Sangoku, désespérée, elle demanda.

- Personne n'a vu Sangoku ?

- Je crois qu'il est à l'intérieur. Dit Bulma.

Chichi se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, monter les escaliers et atterrir dans la salle de bain, elle vit Sangoku qui tenait le test.

- Ah, Chichi, dit-moi, ce truc, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je l'ai trouvé parterre.

- Je… ce n'est rien !

Elle voulu lui prendre le test des mains mais il esquiva, le tenant hors de sa portée.

- Chichi…j'aimerais bien savoir, je n'y connais pas grand-chose aux habitudes des humains, tu le sais bien.

- Alors je vais te le dire, c'est un test de grossesse.

- Pardon ? Mais cela te sert à savoir si tu as un bébé ?

- Oui…

- Et ?

- Depuis une semaine, j'ai des nausées, c'était pour être sûr mais je n'ai pas regardé le résultat. Montre.

Le Saiyen laissa le test à sa femme, elle était perplexe.

- Alors ?

- C'est positif, je suis enceinte…

- Mais c'est formidable !

- Mais Sangoku, je ne me sens pas prête…je ne sais pas si je suis prête à assumer un enfant, c'est tellement…

- On surmontera les épreuves…

- Mais est-ce que tu te vois te lever au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui donner à manger ?

- Ah bon ça mange, même la nuit…

- Sangoku avoir un enfant n'est pas de tout repos.

- On devra bien se lancer un jour, viens, allons leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Ils descendirent et tout le monde était surpris. Yamcha plaisanta :

- Vous savez, on peut partir si vous voulez faire des folies.

Chichi le foudroya du regard, Sangoku annonça la bonne nouvelle aux autres. Tous furent heureux pour le jeune couple. Bulma les conseilla de demander de l'aide à sa mère, Madame Brief.

Durant toute la grossesse de Chichi, tout le monde s'occupa d'elle. Elle se sentit en sécurité malgré les fatigues, elle était heureuse. La veille de l'accouchement, Chichi était seule dans la chambre d'hôpital avec son mari.

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Les contractions de font de plus en plus intense, en tout cas, à constater ton état.

- C'est bon, j'essaie de supporter…Je..Aaaaaahhh !

- J'appelle l'infirmière.

Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, Sangoku tournait en rond dans les couloirs, entendant les cris de sa femme. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que sa femme souffre autant et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, elle était entre les mains d'un médecin et d'une sage femme. Soudain un cri de bébé remplaça ceux de sa femme et quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin sortit.

- Félicitations, c'est un beau garçon !

- Et ma femme ?

- Elle est très fatiguée.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Non, demain… elle doit se reposer.

Sangoku rentra à la Capsule Corp. Bulma était encore réveillée, elle buvait une tasse de thé.

- Bulma ? Tu m'as attendu ?

- Oui, je me fais du souci pour toi et Chichi. On voudrait que tout aille bien pour vous et pour le bébé. Si tu veux te détendre, la salle de bain est à ta disposition.

- Merci mais je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, le jeune père se réveilla aux aurores, il prit une douche en vitesse et fonça jusqu'à l'hôpital sans manger. Il atterri discrètement sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa nouvelle famille et entra. Il voyait sa femme endormi paisiblement ainsi qu'un minuscule bébé couché dans un couffin. Bien sûr, Chichi se réveilla dès l'instant où Goku s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Chéri… ça va…

- Oui, dors. Je veille sur le petit.

Dans la journée, toute l'équipe passa voir le bébé et Chichi. Ce fut éprouvant pour la petite famille mais ils ne s'éternisèrent pas longtemps. Une fois seuls, Chichi fit une remarque très pertinente.

- Est-ce que tu as réfléchi au prénom du bébé ?

- Non… et toi ?

- Oui, Einstein ou Artistote ?

- Pardon ?

- Ouin !

- Tu vois bien que le bébé n'aime pas ces noms, Chichi.

- Mais je ne veux pas que mon fils soit comme toi, toujours en train de combattre.

- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu aime te battre…

- Pas autant que toi… Alors ?

Il prit sa progéniture dans les bras qui le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Il s'appellera Sangohan, comme mon grand-père,

- Sangoku… Ton fils a quelque chose de bizarre…

- Quoi ?

- Il.. Il a une queue…

- Une queue de singe ? Ah mais moi aussi quand j'étais petit j'en avais une mais on me l'a coupé. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle tombera.

Les premiers mois furent éprouvant pour le jeune couple, nuits courtes, peu de repos, plusieurs goûters dans la journée car le bébé mangeait beaucoup. Bulma et Yamcha vinrent les voir quelques fois, ils virent qu'ils étaient fatigués. Ils étaient en train de boire un verre pendant que le bébé dormait, Bulma fit une remarque à Chichi.

- Ma chérie tu as l'air fatiguée, si tu veux aller te reposer avec Sangoku quelques heures, si le petit se réveille…

- Ouin ! Ouin !

- Laisse Bulma, je vais y aller… J'ai l'habitude, Sangoku tu prépare son biberon.

Bulma et Yamcha voyait leurs deux meilleurs amis très fatigués, voulaient les aider mais ils savaient qu'il n'y avait pas moyen. Chichi revint avec le bébé, Goku lui tendit son biberon, le bébé fini en quelques minutes son biberon et en réclamait encore.

- Je vois qu'il a hérité de l'appétit de son père.

Chichi lança un regard noir à Yamcha, Sangoku porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour faire signe à Yamsha de ne pas en rajouter. Le même scénario se répétait tout les jours, jusqu'à ce que Sangohan ait 3 ans, ses parents le chouchoutaient mais quand il eut 4 ans, Chichi prit une grande décision pour lui. Elle réunit son mari ainsi que son fils dans la cuisine.

- Chichi, je dois m'entraîner…

- Ton entraînement se fera plus tard, Sangoku, Sangohan, j'ai pris une décision. Sangohan va étudier dès maintenant.

- Mais maman ?

- Pas de mais !

- Explique-nous au moins la raison de ton choix.

- Je ne veux pas que mon fils veuille tout le temps se battre, il faut qu'il ait une bonne éducation.

- Mais ma puce, tu veux vraiment…

- Pas de mais ! Et hop, maintenant à la douche, les livres, les encyclopédies et le bureau vont arriver par la poste, tu vas m'aider à ranger tout ça.

C'est comme ça que Sangohan, haut comme trois pommes commença très tôt ces études. Un jour alors qu'il était en train d'étudier juste devant la maison, son père apparu soudain.

- Viens, on va chez Tortue Génial, j'ai réussi à convaincre ta mère de te faire une pause.

- Super !

Le fils et le père prirent le nuage magique et allèrent sur l'ile de Tortue, à leur arrivée, tout le monde fut surpris, Krilin le premier.

- Sangoku, ça faisait un bail ! Comment ça va ? Et le petit, il a grandit.

- Fiston, tu dis bonjour ?!

- Bonjour….

Tortue fit son apparition, flatta Goku, lui demanda de ses nouvelles.

- Mais et ta femme ? Elle n'est pas venue ?

- Euh… non, en fait je ne lui ai pas demandé et…

Le Saiyen changea vite l'expression de son visage, il avait senti quelque chose, au même moment, Chichi avait ressenti la même chose (_Mon dieu qu'elle est cette immense énergie_ ?!). Une immense énergie s'approchait en la direction de la petite ile. Krilin et Sangoku se tenaient sur leur garde, un homme apparu dans le ciel, il pouvait aussi voler comme Sangoku et ses amis, il se posa sur le sable blanc. Tout le monde le regarda avec méfiance, il était grand avec de longs cheveux vêtu d'une armure futuriste noire et brune et possédait un monocle de couleur verte. Il fixa Sangoku.

- Alors petit frère, voilà ce que tu as fait après tant d'année ?

- Sangoku, vous vous…

- Non, je ne le connais pas. Qui es-tu ?

- Oh, je vois que tu as la mémoire courte…

Krilin s'en mêla mais pas pour longtemps car le guerrier l'envoya sans trop de difficulté dans la maison de Tortue Seulement, ce que personne n'avait vu à part Sangoku, il possédait une queue de singe comme Sangohan.

- Tu as une queue de singe ?

- Hé oui, petit frère, une preuve que nous sommes du même sang.

- Cela ne veut rien dire…

- Ose me dire si je mens, n'est-il pas vrai que tu as eu un choc à la tête ?

- C'est juste…

Tortue génial se mêla à la conversation.

- Sangoku, je dois te révéler quelque chose de ton grand père. Un jour alors que ton grand-père était en voyage, il vit une lumière qui émanait d'un trou, il découvrit une capsule avec un bébé dedans.

- Ce bébé, c'était moi ?

- Oui, effectivement mais pour t'éduquer cela n'a pas été facile car tu avais mauvais caractère mais un jour tu as reçu un choc à la tête et depuis toute trace d'agressivité a disparu.

- Alors toi, dit moi ce que tu veux !

- Ce choc t'as vraiment tout fait oublier, très bien je vais tout te remémorer.

Mais le guerrier fut interrompu car au même moment, Chichi fit son apparition et était très inquiète, arrivée sur la terre ferme, elle se précipita vers son fils.

- Sangohan, tu vas bien ?

- Oui mais le monsieur, je crois qu'il n'est pas gentil avec papa…

- Reste ici.

Elle s'avança toujours inquiète vers son mari et le guerrier en question.

- Sangoku, j'ai senti une énergie...

- Cette énergie c'est moi, je suis impressionné qu'une terrienne ait pu me sentir d'aussi loin. Bon alors petit frère où j'en étais. Tu ne fais pas partie de l'espèce humaine, tu viens d'une autre planète, elle s'appelle Végéta, ton peuple est très fier, on l'appelle les guerriers de l'espace.

- Chéri, dis moi ce que c'est faux.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas faux.

- Alors pourquoi est-il sur cette planète ?

- Parce que le but de notre peuple est de conquérir et s'enrichir au maximum, nous conquérons des planètes et les vendons très chère. Quand le peuple est inoffensif, nous envoyons des bébés sinon des adultes.

- Mais c'est ignoble ! Laisse-nous, j'ai grandi sur cette planète…

- Tu as beau nier cela ne sert à rien mais laisse-moi terminer. Au moment que tu étais sur la Terre, une météorite heurta la planète et maintenant il ne reste plus que quatre guerriers, toi, moi et deux autres. Il n'y a pas longtemps, nous avons détecté une planète, viens avec nous !

- Ne compte pas sur moi !

- Bon je n'ai pas le choix, cette femme et cet enfant, c'est ta famille, si je ne me trompe pas…

- Laisse-les !

Sangoku voulu lui porter une attaque mais le guerrier le devança, il connaissait aussi le déplacement instantanée et lui envoya un coup, Sangoku se trouva éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Chichi se tint sur ses gardes en tenant leur fils fermement contre elle, le guerrier était maintenant en face d'eux.

- Sangoku, réfléchis bien sinon c'est ta femme et ton fils qui vont…

Chichi lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre, le guerrier était impressionné et ne pouvait plus bouger durant quelques secondes, elle en profita pour rejoindre son mari.

- Sangoku… garde le petit.

- Non… il est dangereux.

Entre-temps, le guerrier s'était relevé, toujours impressionné, il était en train de dresser un plan.

- Tu m'impressionne, toi et mon petit frère pourriez nous rejoindre et avec le petit, nous pourrions conquérir…

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, je te demande juste de partir et laisser cette planète en paix.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix tu peux dire adieu à ton fils.

Il formait une boule d'énergie et se préparait à la lancer en direction de Sangoku et son fils, Chichi se retourna et se précipita vers eux mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, le guerrier avait fait un leurre, son but n'était pas de s'attaquer à eux mais la capturer elle pour décider Sangoku à le rejoindre. Elle avait pris son fils dans les bras pour le protéger, Sangoku ne pouvait pas bouger, il était comme paralysé. Le guerrier envoya la boule sur Chichi, celle-ci voulant protéger son fils, prit l'attaque sur son bras mais elle était blessée et ne pouvait que presque pas combattre. Le guerrier emmena Chichi avec lui ainsi que son fils, il dit une dernière chose avant de partir.

- Je te conseille de nous rejoindre sinon… je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper de ta femme et laisser crever ton gamin. Je reviendrai demain pour prendre part de ta décision.

- Espèce de…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Ca ira pour nous…

Et il s'envola au loin mais quelques minutes plus tard, une autre silhouette fit son apparition et atterri sur le sable. Krilin et Tortue furent choqués.

- Sat…Satan… que…

- Sangoku vient avec moi, j'ai senti une présence avec une très grande énergie.

- Mais Picc…Piccolo qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai senti quelque chose de maléfique et j'ai préféré te prévenir, le Tout Puissant m'a conseillé de venir te voir.

- Je dois retrouver ma femme et mon fils, un guerrier de l'espace les a enlevés…

- Alors c'est lui… mettons nous à sa recherche maintenant.

Le Namek ainsi que le Saiyen s'en allèrent laissant derrière eux Krilin et Tortue Génial ne savant que faire.


	17. Abdcation il n'y aura pas!

**Abdication il n'y aura pas !!**

Le Namek ainsi que Sangoku poursuivaient l'ennemi, ils sentaient très faiblement le Ki de Chichi.

Piccolo, penses-tu qu'ils sont encore loin ?

Je ne sais pas mais nous devrions nous dépêcher.

Pendant ce temps, le guerrier ainsi que Chichi et Sangohan étaient arrivés à la capsule spatiale où laquelle il était arrivé. Chichi était à demie inconsciente tandis que Sangohan pleurait. Fatigué de ce tintamarre, le guerrier enferma le petit dans la navette, Chichi essaya de reprendre ses esprits, elle était allongé à terre. Le guerrier s'avança vers elle, la releva et la tint dans ses bras, elle essayait de se débattre mais sans succès.

Tu peux te débattre autant que tu veux, ça ne sert à rien.

Alors laisse au moins partir mon fils…

Non, vous êtes bien trop précieux pour que je vous laisse partir, je peux faire du chantage à mon petit frère et si je dois le tuer je pourrai toujours utiliser ton potentiel et celui de ton fils pour le combat.

Je préfère crever avec mon fils que de te servir dans ton intérêt…

C'était le mot de trop, la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, il plaqua la jeune femme contre la capsule. Derrière Chichi se tenait Sangohan qui appelait sa mère, le plus fort qu'il pouvait mais elle n'entendait rien car une vitre épaisse les séparait.

Continue, si cela peut te faire plaisir de me martyriser mais jamais tu pourras nous utiliser.

Ton caractère ressemble beaucoup à celui de notre peuple, tu es fière et tu as du courage, c'est pour cela que je veux toi et ton fils. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu me vénèreras car maintenant considère que je suis le père de ton gamin !

Non !

Ce ne sera pas une femelle qui me commandera !

Tu auras beau me torturer comme tu veux, jamais je ne me plierai...

Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite remarqué ton potentiel, tu seras à moi, abdique tu es à ma merci.

Le guerrier s'était pris de passion pour la jeune femme, dès l'instant où il l'avait vu. Il embrassa fougueusement Chichi, mais ce baiser était pour elle, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dégoutant.

Tu me dégoute…

Tu peux être dégoutée, ton destin est scellé au mien… abdique, je vais te faire goûter les plaisirs qu'une femme n'a jamais connu.

Je ne pense pas que tu arrives à la hauteur de Sangoku que ce soit pour le combat ou pour le plaisir qu'il me procure.

Tu es lié corps et âme à cet imbécile… Oublie-le, j'ai bien plus à t'offrir que lui, je peux t'offrir la gloire, les bijoux, la supériorité. Cet imbécile te laissera toi et ton fils. Maintenant que je te possède, tu te dois de savoir mon nom, je m'appelle Radditz…

Radditz ? Quel nom pas très recherché… tu peux me posséder physiquement, me martyriser, me forcer à t'aimer mais jamais je ne me lierais avec toi, jamais Sangoku ne nous laissera.

Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il a toujours volé à mon secours et moi de même.

C'en est trop ! J'en ai assez entendu !

Il plaqua Chichi devant la capsule, Sangohan criait de toutes ses forces. Radditz se mit sur elle et commença à l'embrasser. Comme, elle était blessée, c'était facile pour lui de lui faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il lui arracha le haut et le bas de sa robe et s'attaqua aux seins de la jeune femme en l'embrassant et en lui massant sa poitrine. Chichi ne pouvait pas lutter, l'instinct prenait le dessus malgré qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas bouger car elle était blessée. Radditz qui avait arraché le bas de la robe, descendit sa combinaison de guerrier et commença à pénétrer Chichi, elle criait de douleur et pleurait.

Arrête ! Non !

Non, tant que je n'aurai pas conçu d'enfant avec toi, tu ne seras pas mienne !

Il accéléra son mouvement de bassin de plus en plus vite et jouit en elle.

Le petit qui était dans la capsule, sentit la colère monter en lui voyant sa mère être traitée de la sorte. Inconsciemment, il forma une aura autour de lui, se concentra et sauta de toutes ses forces pour détruire la capsule, ce qui interrompit Radditz.

Laisse ma maman tranquille !

Sangohan, ne t'en mêle pas !

Le petit garçon était rouge de colère, les débris de la capsule volaient autour de lui. Une aura dorée s'était formée autour du jeune garçon. Radditz se releva, Gohan fonça contre son adversaire qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

Maudit gamin !

Ne touche pas à ma maman !

Le guerrier se remit debout et lui envoya une rafale de boule d'énergie, il y en avait tellement, Gohan ne pu les éviter et en prit plusieurs de pleins fouet car il n'était pas préparé au combat. Devant un tel spectacle, Chichi se releva, Radditz se tourna vers elle.

Alors ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

Tu as osé toucher à mon fils… je…je ne peux pas tolérer ça…

Radditz se déplaça rapidement vers elle et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Comme il ne lui restait plus de force, elle ne pu rester debout, le guerrier la rattrapa.

Je ne te souhaite pas te faire du mal car grâce à toi, la descendance de notre peuple est assurée. Il nous faut conquérir le reste de l'univers pour montrer notre puissance.

Alors pourquoi tu me traite de la sorte ? Je ne veux pas d'enfant de toi ni de personne d'autre. Je peux très bien perdre le bébé si je le veux.

Sale… sale…

Le guerrier savait qu'elle avait raison mais ne voulait l'admettre. Soudain, son détecteur se mit à s'affoler, Sangoku et Piccolo étaient en vue. Ils avaient vu toute la scène. Tout s'était passé très vite. Goku et le Namek, une fois arrivé sur la terre ferme se préparèrent à combattre, ce fut Piccolo qui s'adressa en premier à Radditz.

Tu ne pense pas que tu as assez fait de mal dans ta vie. La seule façon de te repentir c'est la mort !

Ahahahah ! Comment peux-tu me parler ainsi pauvre fou ?! C'est perdu d'avance !

Je… je vais te faire payer pour tout ce que tu as fait… Chichi, chichi, ca va ?

Sang…Sangoku…

Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle, Radditz la tenait à sa merci. Piccolo et Sangoku passèrent à l'attaque. Chacun d'un côté pour pouvoir le bloquer mais au dernier moment, l'ennemi se propulsa dans les airs laissant 

tomber Chichi dans le vide. Sangoku eut juste le temps de la rattraper et de la déposer à terre.

Je ne peux pas rester vers toi longtemps.

Laisse-moi me battre à vos côtés…

Non !

Elle sortit un rosaire (pendentif en croix) avec une lune en diamant au milieu.

Regarde ce pendentif… C'est mon père qui me l'a donné, il me disait qu'il appartenait à ma mère. D'après mon père, ce bijou dégage un fort pouvoir.

Je ne veux pas que tu combattes, tu en as déjà…

Ne t'inquiète pas… ma mère l'a déjà utilisé, ce pouvoir a fait ses preuves dans le passé.

Mais alors pourquoi cela ne la pas sauvée ?

Elle a été prise de vitesse…

Ils ne purent finir leur conversation, une explosion retentit et le Namek se retrouva blessé à côté d'eux. Devant un tel spectacle, ils ne savaient que faire, Radditz se plaça en face d'eux.

Abdiquez et suppliez-moi de vous laisser saufs, toi et ton copain !

Espèce… Je vais te…

Sangoku se transforma en super Saiyen et lui envoya un kaméha mais l'ennemi l'évita.

Tu perds ton temps, petit frère !

Radditz et Sangoku se battaient entre eux. Impuissante, Chichi serrait avec rage son pendentif _(Je veux faire quelque chose, je ne veux pas me sentir inutile, je dois les aider, vite le pendentif…)_. Elle se releva tant bien que mal malgré sa blessure au bras, elle s'éleva dans les airs et tint son pendentif en l'air. Voyant cela, Sangoku paniqua et utilisa la télépathie.

_Chichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, occupe le quelques secondes, je vais utiliser le pendentif._

_Mais…_

Pouvoir du prisme lunaire ! Transforme-moi !

Une lumière aveuglante fit son apparition, personne ne pouvait rien faire tellement cette lumière les aveuglait. Elle ne dura que quelques secondes 

comme prévu. Chichi réapparue, habillée d'une robe à bretelle façon lolita gothique, un nœud papillon blanc et noir sur chaque chignon. Au milieu de son front se tenait une sorte de diadème dorée avec une pierre rouge. Par contre, on ne pouvait plus lire l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme, il était vide de toute vie. Elle tenait un sceptre noir avec un croissant de lune.

Chichi !

Hein, hein ! Ta femme me plaît encore plus.

Connard !

La nouvelle guerrière vola vers eux tel un zombie. Sangoku ne pouvait décrocher son regard de sa femme, on aurait dit une autre personne. Son faux frère en profita pour porter une attaque à Goku qui recula surpris. Radditz s'approcha de cette étrange Chichi et prit son visage entre deux mains mais à peine il l'a toucha qu'elle reprit ses esprits et se remis en arrière.

Ne me touche pas ! Je n'aime pas les déchets comme toi !

Moi ? Un déchet ? Faible femelle, je ne te permettrai jamais de me parler comme ça ! J'ai été trop indulgent avec toi !

Tais-toi ! Je suis encore plus puissante qu'avant si j'étais toi, je me calmerais !

Et pourquoi donc ? Ta force n'est pas supérieure à la mienne.

Si, car en plus de mon entraînement avec mon père des arts martiaux et des pouvoirs que m'a appris Sangoku, j'ai ce pouvoir. Toutes les planètes de la galaxie me protègent, je peux aussi faire appel à leur pouvoir !

Je serai curieux de voir cela, femelle !

Eh bien en voici un échantillon ! Jupiter, viens à mon secours ! Eclair suprême, agis tout de suite !

Radditz se prit une bonne décharge mais cela ne servi qu'à l'immobiliser quelques secondes, Sangoku quant à lui eut soudainement une idée. Il regarda en bas si Piccolo était en état de se battre. Il le pouvait, entre-temps, il avait réussi à se relever. Chichi fut étonnée que son attaque ne lui fit pas plus d'effet.

Comment…

Je suis plus résistant qu'il n'y paraît.

Il perça l'épaule de la jeune femme et la traversa. _(Je ne dois pas le laisser faire)_. Elle voulu lui lancer une autre attaque.

Paillettes d'argent ! Agissez tout de suite !

Ce fut le même scénario qu'avant sauf que Sangoku s'empara de Radditz et l'immobilisa. Piccolo lança un rayon qui traversa les corps des deux frères. Ils tombèrent à terre, ils n'étaient pas encore morts. Piccolo et Chichi se hâtèrent de les rejoindre.

Sangoku !

Chichi…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il y avait bien un autre moyen…

Peut être mais on… n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

Sale traître… mon propre frère… Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, dans exactement un an. Deux guerriers viendront ici pour voir cette planète et me vengeront… Ils… ils….

Le guerrier ne pu finir ses paroles, la vie l'avait abandonnée avant.

Dans…un an… vous devez vous tenir prêt….

Accroche-toi ! je vais te ramener…

Non… c'est trop tard… Voilà ce que tu vas faire… dans exactement un an. Vous ferez appel aux boules de Crystal pour me ressusciter.

Je…je ne veux pas te perdre, surtout si tu ressuscites et qu'ils te tuent à nouveau !

Je suis… le seul à pouvoir sauver la terre… je…t…aime…

Sang…SANGOKU !

Ce furent ces dernières paroles, elle était en rage et désespérée. Piccolo avait pris Sangohan qui était inconscient, il le déposa dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lui lança un regard rempli de haine.

Voilà ton fils…

Ne me parle pas… tu nous a toujours causés des problèmes… non seulement tu as voulu me tuer et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tu tue mon mari !

J'en ai que faire de tes réprimandes ! Sangoku t'as déjà expliqué ! La seule chose que tu peux faire est de réunir les boules de crystal et de le ressusciter et si tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt alors sois à ses côtés dans un an !

Je… je…

Entraîne-toi et retrouve ses boules de crystal, sur ce, je te laisse tes amis arrivent.

En effet, Bulma, Yamsha, Tortue génial, Oolong et Krilin étaient dans le vaisseau. Ils accoururent vers elle et son fils, Bulma était la première.

Tortue Génial nous a tout de suite appelé et nous a relaté ce qu'il s'et passé. Dieu merci tu vas bien et Sangoku ?

Il…il…

Elle ne trouvait pas la force de finir sa phrase et se plongea dans les bras de Bulma. Une lumière pailletée s'élevait vers le ciel, Le Saiya-jin rejoignait le paradis, Tortue et les autres comprirent tout de suite ce que c'était. Ils s'approchèrent des deux jeunes femmes. Oolong restait à l'écart, il voulait éviter toute confrontation car il ne trouvait jamais les mots pour réconforter. Voyant Chichi blessée, Bulma se proposa de porter Sangohan au vaisseau et Yamsha la prit sur son dos.

Un peu plus tard, chez Tortue génial, Bulma faisant le bilan de la situation.

Donc Chichi, Sangoku veut qu'on le ressuscite dans un an ?

Oui.

Eh bien nous allons effectuer sa requête.

Ce fut Bulma, Yamsha et Krilin qui partirent à la recherche des boules de crystal. Chichi quant à elle, est restée quelques temps chez les parents de Bulma. L'héritière de Capsule Corp ne voulait pas que son amie se retrouve seule après ce qu'elle ait vécu et elle savait qu'elle devait être soignée. Chichi se tenait au salon, Sangohan faisait sa sieste, elle se remémorait ce terrible combat, cherchant un moyen pour elle et son fils, soudain, Bunny la mère de Bulma apparu avec un plateau de remplis de petits gâteau et de boissons fraîches.

Tiens ma chérie, je t'ai ramené ces quelques pâtisseries.

Mais… je…merci.

Ne te laisse pas abattre, tu vas retrouver ton mari.

Ce n'est pas ça, Madame, Brief.

Appelle-moi Bunny. Alors si ce n'est pas ça ? Pourquoi ?

Je..le combat…

Je sais ma chérie, cela à été dure pour tout le monde.

Bunny, je vais être honnête avec vous… Je suis enceinte de notre ennemi.

Oh mon dieu, il a…

Oui, je dois absolument…

J'appelle le médecin de famille, tout de suite, il saura quoi faire !

Attendez, ma décision est prise. Je ne souhaite pas le garder, je ne veux pas porter l'enfant d'un meurtrier, j'ai été souillée, je…

Elle fondit en larmes.

Je t'accompagnerai à l'hôpital.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yamsha et les autres arrivèrent avec les boules de Crystal. Bulma accouru dans la chambre de Chichi, elle l'a trouvé mais atterrée, elle ne remarqua même pas. Il fallu que Bulma parle pour la sortir de ses rêves.

Chichi, Chichi, nous avons retrouvé les boules de crystal ! C'est merveilleux.

Oh… c'est bien…

Chichi quelque chose ne va pas ?

Bébé…

Qui Sangohan ? Tu veux que j'aille…

Plus de bébé…

Le sang de Bulma se figea, elle s'attendait au pire mais au même moment, Bunny apparu avec Sangohan. Chichi sembla reprendre ses esprits et réalisa tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Bulma ? Depuis combien de temps, tu…

Cela fait un moment que je te parle, tu avais l'air d'être dans un état second.

Excuse-moi.

Bunny lui tendit son fils. Elle avait l'air heureuse de le retrouver.

Ma petite Chichi, est-ce que tu vas mieux et toi, Bulma vous êtes bien rentrée ?

Je… oui…je vais bien.

Merci maman, oui, on vient de rentrer.

Chichi, cette histoire…

Je suis désolée, Bunny, je vous ai causés beaucoup de souci ces deux derniers jours.

Chichi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on n'était pas là ?

Je vous ai caché la vérité… J'attendais un enfant de…. de…. notre ennemi…

Elle est allée à l'hôpital. Durant deux jours, elle n'a rien mangé et elle n'a pas vu son petit.

C'est vrai, Bunny ? A ce point ? Je sais que mon esprit n'était pas tellement là mais quand même, je… je me serais conditionnée ?!

Je pense oui, mais c'est compréhensible.

Sangohan se posait beaucoup de questions, il se demandait pourquoi son père n'était plus là et pourquoi sa mère semblait si bouleversée. Il décida de demander.

Maman, pourquoi papa est pas là ?

A ces mots, Chichi fondit en larmes, voyant son petit garçon lui demander ça avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

Sangohan, il faut que l'on parle.

Mais… mais Chichi ?!

Non Bulma, il doit savoir la vérité et y faire face le plus tôt possible.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?

Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu te souviens…

Maman, je sais que l'autre homme est méchant, il a fait du mal à papa ?

Il l'a tué…

Mais c'est rien maman, quand j'étais inconscient, je crois que vous parliez de boules et de papa ?

Décidemment Chichi, ton fils comprend vite.

Tu as raison donc Sangohan maintenant ce sera plus dur. Nous allons étudier deux choses : Les arts martiaux et l'école.

Mais maman ?

Non, cette fois, c'est nos vies qui en dépendent ! Ton père sera fier de toi quand il verra comme tu as changé.

Maman, papa il me manque…

Elle le serra fortement contre elle.

Bulma, nous allons partir dès demain. Son entraînement doit commencer tôt.

Bien, je vous accompagnerai chez vous.

Le lendemain après-midi, Chichi avait commencé l'entraînement du petit. Elle lui montra comment se défendre.

Sangohan, cette année va être très dur pour nous tous. Nous ferons l'école et les arts martiaux en les mélangeant les deux.

Mais pendant ce temps, Sangoku était arrivé au Paradis. Il passa devant le grand Maître, celui qui décide qui va en enfer et qui va au paradis. Le Saiyen était impressionné de sa grande taille.

Excusez-moi…

Oh c'est toi Sangoku ?

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur Terre. Tu t'es battu contre un extraterrestre, enfin contre ton frère.

C'est… bien vrai. Je… vous savez où je pourrai trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'entraîner aux arts martiaux ?

Bien sûr, le Grand Maître Kaïo ! Mais pourquoi une telle question ? De toute façon tu n'as plus besoin de t'entraîner, au paradis tu ne risque plus rien.

Ce n'est pas ça, j'en ai absolument besoin, dans 1 an, je dois retourner sur Terre. Des autres guerriers viennent pour s'emparer de la Terre.

Mais comment veux-tu retourner sur Terre ? Les morts ont seulement la possibilité mais pour très peu de temps et encore il faut remplir certaines formalités et puis tu sais ce n'est plus de ton ressort maintenant tu peux te reposer.

Non mais ca va pas non ?! Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis ainsi que ma femme et mon fils ? Ils ont besoin de moi, grâce aux boules de Crystal je vais pouvoir ressusciter. Alors comment va-t-on chez Kaïo ?

Sors par cette porte et longe le chemin sur le grand dragon mais je doute que tu n'y arrive en moins d'un an, je crois que le dernier n'avait même pas fait le quart du chemin et il avait fait plus d'une année.

Quoi ? Mais ? Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre,l, merci pour tout !

Et notre ami s'en alla à toute vitesse sur ce curieux chemin qu'était le dragon.

De son côté Gohan essayait de garder le rythme entre l'entraînement, ses études mais pour un enfant de 4 ans c'était dur. Il voyait aussi sa pauvre maman qui était abattue malgré qu'elle ne veuille pas le montrer et cela l'affectait aussi. Cela dura plusieurs mois, Sangohan avait mûri et progressait dans l'art de ses ancêtres tandis que Chichi se perfectionnait, il lui manquait énormément de repos. Un jour alors qu'elle s'entraînait avec son fils, elle s'évanouit.

Maman ! Maman !

Heureusement pour lui, il savait le numéro de Bulma.

Beep, Beep.

Allô ?

Allô ? Tante Bulma, Maman n'est pas bien !

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle s'est évanouie.

Bon ne bougez pas, on arrive.

Chichi se réveilla chez Bulma, celle-ci avait veillée sur elle plusieurs heures.

Bulma mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Tu t'es évanouie, c'est ton fils qui nous a appelé, tu as de la chance qu'il soit débrouillard. Chichi, je voudrais que tu m'écoute.

Oui ?

Je sais que tu fais tout pour que Sangohan soit bien et apprenne le plus vite possible mais pense à toi, regarde tu t'es évanouie, tu te surmène.

Mais Bulma…

Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant je voudrais que tu reste ici avec ton fils, vous vous entraînerez ici avec Yamcha et Krilin d'accord ? De toute façon, nous devrons partir bientôt à la recherche des boules de crystal, le délai approche.

D'accord, je m'incline c'est vrai que je ne voudrais pas vous causer de soucis.

Au Paradis, Sangoku parcourait le plus vite possible le chemin du Dragon mais il était exténué cela devait faire bien 6 mois qu'il parcourait ce long chemin soudain il vit un drôle de bonhomme de couleur verte avec des cornes mais habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate ainsi que d'un pantalon noir, il était très soigné et conduisait un camion de nettoyage. Sangoku l'interpella.

Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que je suis encore loin de chez Kaïo ?

Mais mon pauvre, vous n'avez même pas fait la moitié du chemin !

Quoi ? Mais comment faire pour aller plus vite ?

Si vous voulez je vous prends un bout ? De toute façon je dois nettoyer ce chemin.

Oh merci.

Vous pourrez dormir dans la voiture.

La voiture parcouru une bonne distance, Goku s'était endormi mais erreur fatale car il dormait à l'arrière de la voiture et dans un virage le fit tomber dans le vide et au fond de ce vide se trouvait l'enfer. Il atterri dans un arbre, la tête la première.

Aie ! mais où est-ce que je suis ?

Il voyait une plaine avec des pommiers qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs kilomètres, soudain un gros bonhomme bleu avec une carrure d'athlète l'appela.

Hé, vous savez que c'est interdit de piquer des pommes ici ? Je vais prendre votre âme sinon !

Vous êtes Maître Kaïo ?

Non, je m'appelle Sam…

Tout à coup, un autre bonhomme mais rouge cette fois fit son apparition.

Hé vous savez…

Oui, je sais il me l'a dit. Vous ne seriez pas Maître Kaïo ?

Euh… non moi, je suis Sung.

Mais alors je suis tombé du chemin ? Je dois vite monter.

Le Saiya-jin fit plusieurs sauts vola mais c'était vraiment haut. Il implora l'aide des deux compères.

On peut t'aider mais à une seule condition, tu joue à chat avec nous, tu seras le chat si tu arrive à nous toucher tous les deux, on pourra te montrer le chemin.

Sam, tu ne veux pas lui montrer le chemin secret ?!

Mais dans le cas contraire si nous nous gagnons, ton âme nous appartiendra pour toujours.

Marché conclu !

Durant un certain temps, Sangoku couru l'un après l'autre de Sam et Sung mais ils courraient très vite soudain il lui vint une idée. Il grimpa dans un des arbres et prit une pomme dorée. Les deux compères s'affolèrent.

Ne touche pas à ça sinon on va se faire damner !

Chat ! Je vous ai eu !

Mais ! Non, c'est de la triche !

Ah non, il nous a touché les deux.

Imbécile, tais-toi.

J'ai gagné, vous devez me montrer le chemin.

Sam et Sung ravalèrent leur fierté et montrèrent le chemin à Goku.

Merci, je me suis bien amusé ! Au fait on peut compter combien de temps pour arriver au bout du chemin ?

Euh… les ¾ je pense. En enfer le chemin est plus court.

Merci pour tout, au fait je vous ai pris une pomme quand même ne m'en veuillez pas, au revoir !

Hé !

Mais trop tard, il était déjà parti. Après une interminable course, il arriva chez Kaïo.

Bonjour… êtes-vous bien Kaïo ?

On m'appelle bien Maîte Kaïo, c'est donc toi mon disciple ?

Je… oui.

Bien dit-moi pourquoi veux-tu que je te forme ?

Pour protéger la Terre, des guerriers de l'espace veulent s'en emparer.

Pense-tu que c'est une raison valable pour moi ? Quel intérêt j'aurai dedans ?

Je vous promets tout ce que vous voulez dans la mesure du possible mais je vous en supplie, je dois absolument sauver la Terre, des millions de vie sont en jeu.

Eh bien tu vois ? Il fallait juste me dire ça.

Bon nous allons commencer l'entraînement.

Les prochains mois qui suivirent, Sangoku, Chichi, Sangohan, Yamcha et tous les autres s'entraînaient dur, Bulma et Krilin étaient allé à la recherche des boules de crystal. Le jour fatidique était arrivé, ils sentirent la présence des guerriers de l'espace, ils localisèrent leur position d'arrivée. Chichi invoqua le Dragon sacré. De gros nuages noirs se formèrent, le Dragon apparu.

Je ne peux réaliser qu'un vœu, dites-le.

Dragon sacré, j'aimerais que tu ressuscite Sangoku !

Ainsi soit-il, il est ressuscité.

Dragon sacré, je sais que l'on a droit qu'à un vœu mais pourrais-tu faire venir Sangoku ?

Il m'est impossible un vœu est un vœu et maintenant je dois me retirer, à bientôt.

Chichi était impatiente de retrouver son mari, elle chercha son ki mais il ne devait pas être encore arrivé. Elle, Yamsha, Ten shin Han, Chaozu, Krilin se rendirent au lieu d'arrivé des guerriers de l'espace. Les capsules 

étaient déjà posées au sol. Deux hommes apparurent, un grand au crâne rasé et un petit homme avec une grande chevelure noire, ils possédaient eux aussi un détecteur et ce même habit qu'on les guerriers de l'espace. Ils aperçurent nos amis. Krilin et Yamcha parlèrent en premier :

Partez de cette planète, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues !

Amusés, les guerriers se téléportèrent aussi vite que la lumière et leur porta un coup à chacun. Se relevant avec peine, Krilin et Yamcha constatèrent qu'ils possédaient les mêmes pouvoirs que Chichi et Sangoku. Le petit parla :

Alors c'est cette planète ? Radditz n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur vu qu'il s'est fait éliminer ici, nous devons encore nous taper le boulot. Bon tu veux qu'on commence à se débarrasser d'eux déjà ?

Avec plaisir Végéta !

Jamais je ne vous laisserais faire !

Maudite terrienne ! Comment peux-tu parler sur ce ton au Prince Végéta ?

Elle ignora ses paroles et lui lança une rafale de boules d'énergie mais son adversaire les évita. Etonné, Végéta se demanda pourquoi cette terrienne avait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux.

Hé, femelle ! Comment ça se fait que tu aies les mêmes pouvoirs que nous ?

Pour un être sensé être un prince tu n'as vraiment aucune manière, si tu crois que je vais te répondre…

Maudite terrienne, tu….

Prince de pacotille !

C'était le mot de trop, Végéta la saisit au cou et l'envoya contre une falaise, elle atterri lourdement contre. Le prince des Saïyens s'approcha de la falaise.

Bon tu me réponds ou je te réduis en poussière ?

Mais pas de réponse soudain il fut saisi par derrière les deux mains prises, il ne pouvait pas se libérer.

Bon si tu veux que je te réponde, tu vas gentiment me poser la question…

Sale pétasse !

Ignorant son insulte, la jeune femme resserra encore plus sa pression.

Tu veux encore continuer à me parler comme ça ? Si je le voulais je pourrais très bien te réduire en miette mais mon plaisir serait gâché…

Très bien, tu as gagné. Où as-tu apprise cette technique ?

Tu vois, tu peux être doux comme un agneau quand tu veux. Je connais les pouvoirs des Saïyens grâce au frère de Radditz, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

Quoi ? C'est Carot qui…

Carot ? Ah je pense que tu parle de Sangoku…

Malheureusement, elle reçut un coup par derrière, c'était le chauve. Végéta était libéré de l'emprise de Chichi et allait lui faire mordre la poussière.

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Finis-en avec elle !

Le chauve porta plusieurs coups rapides sur Chichi, elle les évitait tant bien que mal. Sangohan arriva pour défendre sa mère avec Krilin tandis que Yamcha Ten shin Han et Chaozu se ruèrent sur le prince. Le combat était engagé, le serviteur de Végéta vola en hauteur.

Prince Végéta ! téléportez-vous vers moi je vais en finir !

Il s'exécuta et se téléporta vers son serviteur tandis que celui-ci formait un cercle sur son doigt. Gohan paniquait, Krilin dû le calmer, Yamcha était perplexe se demandant la suite des évènements quant à Chichi et Ten shin sachant qu'ils allaient recevoir une attaque se préparaient.

Vous pouvez dire adieu à la vie !

Attends une minute !

Que se passe-t-il, Prince ?

Ne les achève pas tout de suite, je dois savoir où se trouve Carot. Hé, bande de morveux, je vous propose un marché on s'arrête là pour l'instant et on va gentiment attendre Carot.

Yamcha, Ten Shin, Chichi et les autres sentirent soudain le Ki de Goku. Le petit ami de Bulma fit signe Chichi.

Ecoute, on va gagner du temps et les affaiblir le temps que tu ailles chercher Sangoku.

Mais Yamsha ?

Non, prends ton fils avec toi, nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, ils s'attaquèrent à l'ennemi. Chichi se précipita sur son fils et écouta le conseil de Yamsha (_Bon sang peut être que nous possédons plus de pouvoir que vous Yamsha mais il ne faut pas vous sacrifier, je vais me dépêcher de retrouver Sangoku). _ Sangohan était dans ses bras, il ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère était partie comme ça.

Maman, pourquoi est-ce que l'on est parti ? On doit aider les autres sinon ils vont mourir.

Pardonne-moi mon bébé mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle l'assomma et se téléporta dans une grotte déposant son fils et s'activa de rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait, une boule se formait dans son ventre, anxieuse de retrouver son mari. Elle ne fit que quelques kilomètres, cherchant dans les alentours si elle ne voyait pas sa silhouette mais rien, elle ne sentait même plus son ki _(mais nous n'avons pas rêvé, je suis sûr que Sangoku n'est pas loin)_. Tout à coup, elle sentit deux bras puissants la saisir, elle se retourna et vit Goku qui la regardait avec amour et heureux, elle ne pu le regarder longtemps car bientôt elle ne vit que du flou, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Sangoku la serrait fort contre lui, Chichi essuya ses larmes.

Chichi…

Oh Sangoku, tu m'as tellement…

Chut… c'est bon je suis là maintenant, où est notre fils ?

Je l'ai mis en lieu sûr, au début je voulais qu'il se batte mais je ne veux pas qu'un malheur lui arrive. Je lui ai mis la boule de crystal s'il nous arrivait malheur, Bulma pourra toujours le retrouver avec le détecteur. Je sais j'ai eu tort mais…

Ne t'inquiète pas, on règlera ça plus tard. Bon allons-y, on a déjà perdu assez de temps.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela, elle sentait bien que son mari était énervé. Il aurait été fier si son fils se battait à leurs côtés mais elle ne voulait pas voir périr sa progéniture au premier combat après tout les efforts qu'ils ont dû endurés.

Sangoku ! Je sais que tu aurais été fier si ton fils se battait à tes côtés mais je ne pourrais pas endurer une deuxième fois ce que j'ai vécu.

Chichi, nous avons les boules de crystal.

Mais tu résous toujours tout avec les boules de crystal…

Justement, nous nous sacrifions pour cette planète si nous ne sommes pas là, qui va la protéger ?

Et si un jour, elles ne sont plus là ?

Eh bien, on ne pourra plus rien faire…

Elle s'envola à toute vitesse en direction du combat, elle était bien décidée de se débarrasser des envahisseurs pour ne pas endurer une perte dans sa vie même si les boules de crystal étaient là.

Chichi ! Attends !

Non, on va se battre et on va gagner ! On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça pendant que nous parlons, nos amis les retiennent.

Ils s'empressèrent de se rendre au combat. A leur arrivés, ils se battaient toujours mais ils étaient gravement blessés.

Yamsha, tiens bon !

Chichi et Sangoku envoyèrent un Kaméha sur l'ennemi, ceux-ci les évitèrent.

Ils sont forts méfiez-vous !

Végéta et son serviteur fixèrent Goku et Chichi.

Tiens Carot ça faisait longtemps !

Mon nom est Sangoku.

Ouais ouais si on veut. Sache que je suis le fier prince des guerriers de l'espace, tu me dois le respect !

Outré devant un tel personnage, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Prince Végéta, est-ce que j'ordonne à nos soldats de…

Oui, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps.

Le chauve fit apparaître une dizaine de petits soldats verts, ils s'attaquèrent à la Z-Team de toutes leurs forces.

Hé, hé, plus vous vous battez plus vous aurez des risques de mourir !

En effet, ce que nos amis ne savaient pas c'est que plus ils se battaient plus ils déclenchaient le compte à rebours pour l'explosion. Ils combattirent pendant des heures pendant que les guerriers regardaient. N'en pouvant plus, Sangoku et Chichi se transformèrent en super 

guerriers, ils liquidèrent quelques soldats soudain le chauve hurla. Chaozu s'était accroché à lui et chauffait gentiment.

Tu sais moi aussi je peux m'auto détruire.

Ils volèrent en hauteur et le petit bonhomme accorda un dernier regard à ses amis, Ten Shin se précipita vers eux

Chaozu, non !

Trop tard, ils l'explosion arriva et Chaozu et Ten Shin périrent. Seul le corps de Ten shin Han retomba. Yamsha et Krilin se précipitèrent vers lui mais il était mort, le prince quant à lui en avait marre de les entendre.

Vos gueules ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre brailler !

Tu viens de perdre un de tes…

Il était inutile !

Mais que…

L'un des soldats prit la tête de Yamsha de sa main et lui serrait fort le crâne. Krilin voulu le défendre mais un autre s'empara de lui. On entendait le craquèlement de son crâne malgré ses cris de douleurs, le prince prenait un plaisir mesquin à regarder ce spectacle. Goku forma un disque dorée et l'envoya sur l'agresseur de Krilin qui le découpa en deux, quant à Chichi elle tenta de sauver son ami mais Végéta l'en empêcha et Yamcha ne pu être sauvé à temps, il mourut sous la pression de son ennemi, ses amis hurlèrent d'horreur. Sangoku ne pouvait en supporter davantage, il joint ses mains et les deux index formèrent un triangle pour cibler Végéta qui retenait toujours Chichi, celle-ci paniqua à la vue de l'attaque de son mari, car elle savait qu'elle était très dangereuse.

Sangoku, arrête tu sais que cette technique est dangereuse, on va tous y passer.

Il faut se débarrasser de l'ennemi !

Et ton fils ? Il est toujours dans les parages.

Cette phrase fit revenir Sangoku sur sa décision, il cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de Végéta, celui-ci le fixait toujours avec son sourire mesquin.

Sangoku, qu'est-ce que ca fait si je faisais ça ?

Un globe se forma autour de lui et sa femme.

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Hé, hé d'après toi ? Comme l'a dit Radditz, nous sommes les derniers de notre race, il me faut une femelle pour la perpétuer sauf que contrairement à Radditz, je ne vais l'utiliser que pour ça. Lui voulait me renverser.

Comment sais-tu ce qu'a fait mon frère ?

J'avais envoyé un espion, il est revenu tout me dire et tu sais ta femme a été enceinte durant ta mort.

Sale… sale… Chichi pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Qu'est devenu le bébé ?

J'ai avorté Sangoku, avoir un enfant de quelqu'un d'autre de toi…

Tais-toi, femelle !

Krilin était enragé il ne pouvait rien faire, il était gravement blessé, il n'avait même plus la force de se battre.

Végéta ! Laisse-là tranquille sinon….

Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Ma force est bien plus supérieure à la tienne, moi aussi si je veux je peux me transformer en super guerrier mais je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à ça et ne pense même pas à la télépathie.

Notre ami ne pouvait pas sauver sa belle, il était désespéré et abattu. Végéta déchira le haut de la robe de la jeune femme.

Sangoku, regarde-la bien, dans quelques secondes elle sera différente.

Il avait trouvé le rosaire qui permettait à Chichi de se transformer.

Ce rosaire est très connu sur notre planète, il a souvent été utilisé.

Mais comment savais-tu cela, il appartenait à ma mère.

Héhé, je pense que ta mère devait être une des nôtre aussi mais elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Maintenant regarde-moi !

Il fixa Chichi, elle vit dans son regard une lumière hypnotisante, quelques secondes après Chichi se transforma. Son regard était vide, on n'y trouvait plus une once d'humanité mais un regard meurtrier et il était destiné à Sangoku.


	18. Sangohan sauve la mise!

_Yop__ yop, _

_Voilà Chichi s'est transformé et a été manipulée par le méchant Prince (Grrrrr). Elle va se battre contre son amour de toujours. _

_Lâchez des comm's please !_

**Sangohan**** sauve la mise !**

Elle était là à le fixer, un regard rempli de haine et meurtrier. Ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs longues minutes droit dans les yeux. Sangoku brisa le silence.

- Chichi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec une telle haine ?

- Je dois te tuer…

- Mais… c'est Végéta, il t'a hypnotisé je comprends mieux.

Il se rua sur le Prince mais Chichi s'interposa entre les deux, empêchant Goku de faire quoique se soit.

- Laisse-le Prince Végéta tranquille.

- Mais Chichi…

- Ca ne sert à rien Carot ! Elle est sous mes ordres ! Tiens regarde-en la preuve.

Il saisit le visage de Chichi entre ses mains et lui dit :

- Tue-le.

- Bien mon Prince.

Elle porta plusieurs attaques à mains nues à Goku, celui-ci essayait de les éviter, ce n'était pas la même Chichi avec qui il s'entraînait. Celle-ci était encore plus forte, il avait plus de peine de contrer ses coups.

- Chichi ! Arrête, je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

Elle se téléporta derrière lui et l'envoya violemment sur le sol. Il était sonné mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle atterri au sol et le saisi par les cheveux le relevant en l'air d'une main et de l'autre lui envoya plusieurs coups de poing dans le ventre. Lassée, elle l'éjecta de nouveau au sol, il était couché à demi-inconscient, il voyait le soleil briller mais bientôt ce fut ce qu'était sa femme qu'il vit, elle lui écrasait la tête avec son pied.

- Alors tu abdique ou tu veux que je t'achève ? Dans les deux cas, tu es mort de toute façon.

Sangoku sentit soudain sa tête plus légère, il leva la tête. Chichi avait volé à quelques mètres, une traînée de sang coula sur son front. Le Saïyen se demanda pourquoi elle se trouvait là, il regarda plus bas et vit son fils contre sa mère pleurant. Elle le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention, Sangohan s'attendait à ce que sa mère lui dise quelque chose mais elle ne dit rien.

- Maman… tu n'es plus la même.

Elle se contenta de lui caresser la joue toujours avec attention mais quelque chose changea en elle, son regard paraissait plus humain. Sangoku comprit qu'elle réalisait que Sangohan avait quelque chose avec elle, il pouvait peut être la sauver mais Végéta mit fin aux retrouvailles.

- Laisse ce gamin ! Il n'a rien à voir !

Elle retrouva son regard haineux et inhumain et poussa son fils. Lassé et voulant tout terminer au plus vite, Végéta s'en mêla et créa une espèce de boule artificielle qui ressemblait à la pleine lune.

- Carot, toi et ton fils avez signez votre arrêt de mort, j'en ai marre de perdre mon temps avec des faibles comme vous ! Dans quelques minutes je vais me transformer et ce sera fini.

- Sangohan, regarde la lune.

Le petit se demandait pourquoi son père voulait qu'il regarde la lune mais l'écouta. Voyant cela Végéta voulu l'en empêcher mais malheureusement Gohan fut plus rapide et se transforma avant lui. Deux énormes gorilles se tenaient devant Goku, ils se fixaient et commencèrent à s'attaquer l'un et l'autre. Le Saïyen cherchait sa femme du regard mais ne la vit pas, soudain un bras le prit par derrière au coup qui l'étrangla. Il lui porta un coup de coude au ventre ce qui fit reculer son agresseur qui était en fait Chichi.

- Chichi…. Bon sang, reprends-toi.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Je vais employer les grands moyens.

Elle leva un bras en l'air, Goku se méfia, elle préparait une attaque.

- Cercle de feu ! Brûle !

- Kaméhaméha !

Les deux rayons se contrèrent durant plusieurs minutes, chacun y mettait toute sa force mais ils abandonnèrent au même moment, essoufflés. Ils se regardaient toujours, guettant les mouvements de l'autre, prêt à l'attaque. Sangoku réfléchissait à un stratagème pour qu'elle perde sa garde c'était le seul moyen. Il lui envoya toute une série de boule d'énergie et se déplaça jusque vers elle en utilisant le déplacement instantané et lui saisit par l'arrière ses deux mains.

- Lâche-moi !

- Chichi, regarde-moi !

- Non !

Une aura couleur bleue électrique se forma autour d'eux, c'était Chichi qui l'avait déclenché en espérant qu'avec cette attaque elle pourra s'en débarrasser en lui envoyant des décharges. Sangoku la serra plus fortement contre lui, elle pouvait à présent, sentir son cœur battre, sa chaleur lui rappelait quelque chose, elle prit cette fois l'initiative de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard était confiant avec ses yeux turquoise et ses mèches rebelles lui rappelait quelqu'un, elle essaya de chercher au fin fond de sa mémoire, quelques bribes de souvenirs revinrent. Goku remarquait que son regard changeait constamment, il passait de son regard meurtrier au regard interrogatif soudain il changea totalement, ses yeux avaient quelque chose de plus humain, avec espoir, il lui dit :

- Chichi, je t'aime…

A ces mots, elle se tétanisa, elle se rappelait une seule personne lui avait dit cela, les souvenirs vinrent plus nettement, elle se rappela sa première rencontre avec Goku, leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier combat, leur première nuit. Sangoku l'embrassa avec passion, elle reprenait ses esprits et l'aura se dissipa peu à peu.

- Sang..oku

Elle tourna la tête et vit les deux gorilles qui se battaient, elle regarda Sangoku.

- Sangoku, pourquoi ces deux…

- C'est Végéta et Sangohan.

- Mais comment ?

- Kaïo m'a appris que les guerriers de l'espace pouvaient se transformer quand ils regardaient la pleine lune et c'est comme ça que j'ai tué mon grand-père.

-  Au lieu de te morfondre, ton fils est en danger !

- Tu as raison, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière, leur point faible c'est la queue, il faut la couper ou l'enlever.

Chichi formait déjà un disque presque ovale, dorée et l'envoya sur les deux mammifères mais il ne coupa que la queue de son fils qui redevint humain et s'évanouit. Végéta saisit Goku au passage et le serra dans sa main énorme.

- Aaaaaaahhhhh ! Arrête !

- Ah ah ah, vous êtes à ma merci ! Ce gamin est évanoui, Chichi est sous mon emprise et toi tu es prêt à mourir !

Et il serra de plus belle sa main qui cassa petit à petit les os du Saïyen agonisant sous la pression de sa main. Chichi se mit face au monstre.    La seule solution était de faire croire à Végéta qu'elle était toujours sous son contrôle mais il n'était pas dupe, il l'avait très bien vu dans son regard.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir comme ça ?

- Je vais te faire payer ! Chaîne de Vénus, agit tout de suite !

La chaîne s'enroula autour du gorille géant et le fit tomber, il lâcha Sangoku qui tomba durement sur le sol.

- Maudite femelle !

- Sangoku ! Je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps.

- Je…

Elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas en finir si elle lâchait la chaîne _(Mon dieu, Sangoku ne peut pas bouger, je dois risquer le tout pour le tout)_. Elle relâcha le monstre sous son emprise, elle releva son bras.

- Cercle de glace, gèle !

Elle avait visée la queue du singe, celui-ci saisit à son tour Chichi dans sa main.

- Pauvre terrienne ! Vous êtes bornés autant les uns que les autres…

Il sentit sa queue gelée de haut en bas, il essaya de briser la glace mais sans succès. Il attribua le même sort que Sangoku à Chichi, elle hurlait, elle, aussi de douleurs. Entendant ses cris, Sangoku sentait la colère en lui mais ne pouvait plus bouger, il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en miettes. Pendant que le prince se vengeait, Sangohan s'était éveillé en entendant les cris de sa mère, elle l'aperçu au loin. Il joint ses bras en forme de croix au niveau du front et envoya un Masenko (variante du kaméha) qui brisa la queue gelée du singe et le Prince retrouva sa forme initial. Révolté de son humiliation, Végéta s'attaqua au fils de Carot en utilisant le Canon garic (technique proche du kaméha sauf que Végéta forme une boule de ki autour de lui et envoie son attaque). Sangohan s'écroula sous une telle attaque et se retrouva à côté de ses deux parents.

- Je vais vous écraser vous et cette planète pour m'avoir humilié !

Il se concentra pour libérer toute son énergie restante, Sangohan interpela ses parents.

- Maman ! Papa !

- San…go…han… ne perds pas espoir mon fils… utilise ce que tu as appris avec ta mère…

- Mais….

- Donne-moi ta main, Chichi toi aussi. Nous allons te transmettre notre force….

- Vous n'en avez presque plus…

- Moi, je n'en ai presque plus mais ta mère n'a pas utilisé tout son potentiel je le sais…

- Sangoku comment peux-tu percevoir cela…

- Je le sens…. Donnez-moi vos mains…

Sangohan sentit une nouvelle force l'envahir en lui, il était prêt à se venger contre Végéta, sa mère lui dit une dernière chose.

- Sangohan, mon fils, utilise au maximum toutes tes capacités et utilise la technique Kikoho (c'est la technique interdite que Sangoku n'avait pas utilisé).

- Mais maman…cette technique est dangereuse et je ne la maîtrise pas…

- J'ai confiance en toi, mon fils.

Voyant que ses parents avaient une totale confiance en lui, cela lui redonna courage mais il avait quand même une certaine crainte pour l'utilisation de cette technique. Il joint ses mains et forma un triangle et concentra son énergie quant à Végéta, il l'attaqua, Sangohan contra son attaque et blessa gravement le Prince des guerriers de l'espace mais le fils de Goku eut du mal de contrôler cette immense énergie, il dévasta plusieurs kilomètre autour de lui. Horrifié par la puissance de cette technique, il se précipita  vers ses parents qui avaient eux aussi subit cette terrible technique. Il remarqua qu'un bouclier était formé autour de ses parents et de lui.

- Maman c'est toi qui….

- Ton père n'est pas en état de créer un bouclier, j'ai dû me surpasser, heureusement le rosaire nous as aidé.

- Mais pourtant vous êtes gravement blessés encore plus qu'avant.

- Sangohan, si je n'avais pas dressé ce bouclier, on ne serait plus là, même toi.

Il serra sa mère contre lui de toutes ses forces malgré ses blessures, il entendit un bruit de télécommande, Végéta était en train de partir.

- Il va s'enfuir !

- Sangohan, laisse-le, s'il revient un jour on continuera le combat.

- Mais Sangoku…

- Chichi, Sangohan c'est une bonne raison pour nous perfectionner de plus en plus…

La capsule s'éleva en l'air et partit, plus loin ils entendirent Krilin crier :

- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir ?

Sangohan se précipita vers lui.

- Tu es vivant malgré l'attaque ?

- J'ai une bonne étoile qu'est-ce que tu veux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bulma, Tortue Géniale, Krilin, Oolong, Chichi  Sangoku, Sangohan se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'hôpital. Bulma fit le bilan.

- Donc il faudrait attendre encore 6 mois pour pouvoir chercher les boules de crystal.

- Tante Bulma, pourquoi doit-on attendre tout ce temps ?

- Parce qu'on ne peut les utiliser qu'à un moment donné.

Chichi était stupéfaite de la sérénité de Bulma vis-à-vis de la mort de son petit ami Yamsha, elle s'en voulait terriblement car elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Deux infirmières et le médecin interrompirent leur conversation.

- Les heures de visite sont terminées.

- Bien Chichi, Sangoku, Krilin, Sangohan, on va revenir vous revoir dans quelques jours.

- A bientôt !

Le médecin diagnostiqua l'état de santé de tout le monde, Krilin pouvait sortir le lendemain car malgré qu'il ait des blessures graves, elles ont été vite soignées tandis que la famille Son devait restée plus longtemps. Sangoku, Chichi  avaient plusieurs parties de leurs squelettes brisées, tandis que Sangohan avait des blessures un peu plus importante que Krilin.

- Bon les petits, allez dans votre chambre, le souper sera bientôt servi.

- Quoi ? Petit ? je suis un adulte !

Krilin était vexé, tout le monde éclata de rire. Quand le médecin, les infirmières, Krilin et Gohan partirent, le jeune couple fut seul, Sangoku était soucieux, Chichi s'en aperçu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, je repense au combat j'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer. Sangohan nous a sauvés malgré son jeune âge.

- Ton fils est doué pour le combat mais je ne veux plus qu'il se batte.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il a ses études, pendant que tu étais au paradis, ton fils devait gérer ses études et son entraînement…

- Mais…. Mais et si la Terre est de nouveau en danger ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Sangohan avait surpris leur conversation.

- Sangohan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Maman… je voulais juste vous dire bonne nuit…

- Eh bien bonne nuit mon chéri.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bulma et les autres avaient préparé le voyage, l'héritière de Capsul Corp. exposa son plan.

- Bon je partirai avec Krilin dans quelques mois.

Sangohan avait réfléchi à la situation, il voulu dire quelque chose, sa mère inquiète comme une mère poule lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Tu veux un verre d'eau, un fruit ?

- Non… je veux partir avec Bulma et Krilin.

- Comment ? Sangohan ? Non, je ne suis pas d'accord tu as tes études surtout que c'est dangereux, j'ai pris une mauvaise décision de t'avoir entraîner pour le combat mais on n'avait pas le choix….

Chichi débitait une quantité incroyable d'information, le petit Saïya-jin se révolta.

- Tais-toi !

- Sang…

- Excuse-moi, ma petite maman… mais je veux aider, je veux ressusciter nos amis, je ne sens aussi responsable de leur mort.

Sangoku fier de son fils, l'encouragea.

- C'est bien mon fils ! Je suis fier de toi !

- Papa….

- Bon, je vois que tu es aussi têtu que moi ou ton père…

- Ce n'est pas ça, de toute façon, vous devez rester ici encore deux mois et cela ne change rien pour vous que je parte à la recherche des boules ou de rester chez Bulma.

- Chichi, là ton fils a raison.

- Tu as raison, Bulma…. Mais alors dès que tu rentre tu reprendras les études.

- Oui, maman ! Merci, maman !

Il lui colla un immense bisou sur le visage, tout heureux, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Krilin s'exprima :

- Euh… justement en parlant de rétablissement, j'ai des senzu pour vous.

Comme par hasard, le médecin vint au même moment.

- Mais on ne donne pas n'importe quoi aux malades, ils doivent suivre un traitement…

Mais trop tard, Krilin avait donné un senzu à Chichi et Goku. Quelques secondes après, ils furent sur pied et avaient enlevé leurs bandages et leurs plâtres. Le médecin était stupéfait et se demanda qu'elle était cette nouvelle médecine. Après avoir été auscultés et avoir réglé l'administratif pour l'hôpital, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée.

- Bon, nous allons rentrés à la maison, Sangohan tu as des devoirs à finir.

- Mais maman…

- Pas de mais, tu pars seulement dans quelques mois, cela te laisse le temps.

Bulma proposa de rester au moins manger chez elle pour la soirée, la famille accepta avec plaisir. Après le dîner, Sangohan s'endormit sur le canapé du salon, Chichi avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool et avait les joues rouges tout comme Tortue et Oolong, elle s'endormait à moitié tandis que Sangoku  mangeait encore du dessert.

- Sangoku, vous ne voulez pas dormir chez moi au moins pour cette nuit ? Ton fils dort et Chichi ne serait pas en état de voler vu qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de l'alcool, un verre et elle ne tient pas.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ne tient pas mais elle était tellement heureuse de fêter cette victoire et de savoir que nos amis seront bientôt parmi nous.

Soudain Chichi se releva en titubant et joint l'équipe, elle vit son mari et alla s'assoir sur ses genoux posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Chichi, ma chérie tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui…

- Les amis, je crois que je vais la porter au lit, Bulma est-ce que je peux te confier mon fils ?

- Oui, il dormira dans la chambre avec Krilin. Bonne nuit, Sangoku.

Il grimpa à l'étage supérieur, ouvrit la chambre en portant Chichi dans ses bras, il la déposa sur le grand lit. Il la contempla, il l'a trouvait merveilleusement belle sous les lumières bleutées de la lune et tellement désirable, elle ouvrit les yeux et surpris son mari qui la contemplait, celui-ci rougit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le lit, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa femme.

- Sangoku…

- Chichi… je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le désir de l'embrasser prit le dessus. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion durant un bon petit moment, le baiser fini, ils se regardèrent essoufflés. Chacun n'osant exprimer sa pensée mais Sangoku aborda le sujet.

- Est-ce que tu veux…

- Sans protection ? Même avec la pilule ce n'est pas fiable à 100 .

- Eh bien on verra bien…

Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà son mari déboutonnait sa robe tout en l'embrassant au fur et à mesure, elle lui caressa les cheveux mais s'arrêta net, Sangoku était étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Rien mais j'ai envie de changer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Attends, j'arrive…

Il la retint par le bras tout interrogatif.

- Chichi…

- Je veux tester quelque chose.

Le Saïyen lui tira le bras, elle tomba sur lui, il la saisit par la taille et lui donna un autre baiser passionné. Impossible de résister à son désir même si elle voulait tester quelque chose d'autre, ce n'était plus le moment. Il l'allongea sur le lit et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il descendit sa robe, Chichi se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtement, celle-ci rétorqua :

- Hé, pourquoi c'est toujours moi la première qui est déshabillée ?

Elle se rua sur Goku et lui enleva le haut de sa tenue de combat, il se retrouva torse nu. Chichi ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, tellement son corps ressemblait à celui d'un dieu, elle  s'extasia devant sa musculature parfaite. Amusé, Sangoku la sortit de ses rêveries.

- Chérie je crois qu'on pourra trouver un autre moment  pour ce genre d'activité.

Elle caressa son dos musclé, descendit le bas de sa combinaison de combat tandis que lui, enleva son soutien-gorge et embrassa généreusement sa poitrine. Chichi en gémissait de plaisir, il descendit ses embrassades le long de son ventre, il lui enleva son string, l'allongea sur le lit et commença à lui écarter ses jambes.

- Sangoku, tu veux que toute la maison m'entende ?

- Mais non, tu sais quand on fera le deuxième, Sangohan se posera bien des questions, il faudra te contrôler et tu sais…

- Comment ça, un deuxième….

Avant qu'elle s'y attende, il commença à lui donner du plaisir, il y alla d'abord doucement et de plus en plus vite, elle se retenait de crier.

- Sangoku… arrête….

Il s'arrêta mais massa d'abord ses seins et ensuite pinçant les tétons et il goûta les lèvres délicieuses de sa femme. Chichi le retourna, cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui avait le dessus.

- Chichi, tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Pourquoi pas ? A cause du bébé, on n'a pas eu souvent l'occasion…

En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur premier enfant, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux.

- Chichi…

Elle voyait une bosse qui se formait, elle descendit le caleçon du Saïyen et s'amusa avec son membre, et le mit à la bouche.

- Si tu continue, je vais….

Elle s'arrêta, elle ne pensait pas que cette méthode faisait autant d'effet chez un homme, le Saïya-jin trouva une idée pendant qu'il embrassait généreusement la poitrine de sa femme, il lui expliqua de se retourner et de se mettre sur lui et de faire la même chose qu'avant, ils se firent plaisir durant quelques minutes mais ils arrivaient bientôt à terme pour passer à l'acte, ils roulèrent sur le côté. Chichi enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Saïyen et lui fit des mouvements du bassin, tout en embrassant la poitrine de sa femme, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite. Goku jouit en Chichi et elle de même. Essoufflés de leurs efforts, ils se reposèrent cinq bonnes minutes.

- Ca va, tu n'as pas trop eu mal ma puce ?

- Non mais ça m'a crevé, d'habitude on fait plus long.

- Hé, si tu continue ça va être toute la nuit.

- Mais non… demain…on…

Eh hop, il recommença son jeu de l'alphabet durant le restant de la nuit.

Le lendemain, il pleuvait des cordes, Sangoku se réveilla le premier des deux.

- Oh non, il pleut… Chichi, Chichi, réveille-toi ma chérie.

- Mmmhh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je veux encore dormir.

- Tu pourras dormir quand on rentrera mais la journée est déjà bien avancée. Allez viens.

Il l'a sorti du lit encore à moitié endormie pour aller à la douche. Il alluma l'eau chaude.

- Ouaille ! Sangoku, espèce de crétin c'est brûlant !

Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête, il pensa que ce n'était pas le meilleur des réveils mais après avoir enduré le combat contre les guerriers de l'espace, cela n'était rien.

- Tu sais c'est la première fois depuis que l'on est marié qu'on est dans une douche.

- Et alors, on a déjà prit des bains ensembles, Sangoku.

Elle semblait pensive, le Saïyen lui demanda ce qu'il y avait, celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle voulait le même entraînement que lui.

- On verra cela en arrivant.

Après le déjeuner, la famille Son repartait avec le jet privé de Bulma au bout de deux heures, ils furent chez eux.  

- Sangohan, mon chéri, vas faire tes devoirs.

- Mais maman…

- Pas de mais, tu as assez pris de retard !

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas contredire sa mère, surtout après sa promesse faite à l'hôpital. Ils attendirent que le petit ferme la porte.

- Bon alors, je t'écoute Sangoku.

- De quoi ?

- Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait dans le royaume des morts !

Celui-ci lui expliqua son entraînement, le long chemin à parcourir et sa descente en enfer.

- Mais… et ton Kaïoh ?

- Il sait beaucoup de choses, c'est lui m'a appris pour la transformation et la queue de singe.

- Il reste un mystère à résoudre,

- Lequel ?

- Je dois absolument savoir pourquoi ma mère était sur Terre.

_ Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, le prochain est en préparation. Laissez des comm's please !!_


	19. les boules de crystal

_Yop__ yop, _

_Notre jeune couple doit enquêter pourquoi la mère de Chichi est venue sur Terre, une nouvelle confrontation va se faire ,Allez !!_

**Les boules de crystal**

Le jeune couple voulait enquêter sur la venue de la mère de Chichi. Ils essayèrent de réunir toutes les informations possibles.

- Donc tes parents se sont connus très jeune.

- Oui comme nous, il faudrait que je demande à mon père, c'est vrai que j'étais jeune quand ma mère était morte, je vais y aller de ce pas.

Elle se dirigea dans la chambre de son fils qui était en train de travailler, elle toqua :

- Oui, maman ?

- Nous devons aller voir ton grand-père, j'aimerais que tu reste sage nous n'en avons pas pour long.

- Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ?

- Mon chéri, tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Mais pendant que papa n'était pas là, tu ne n'avais pas dit plus tôt j'apprendrais mieux sait ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle allusion mais elle devait y répondre.

- C'est vrai, bon je vais t'expliquer en deux mots. Tu te souviens, tu sais que papa…

- Je le sais ça.

- Et tu as hérité de ses pouvoirs, enfin celui des guerriers de l'espace. Regarde ce rosaire, c'est celui que j'utilise pour me transformer.

- Oui et alors ?

- Justement pendant le combat juste avant que tu n'interviennes, Végéta m'a dit que ce rosaire était utilisé par les guerriers de l'espace et depuis je me pose des questions sur mes origines, c'est pour ça que je dois aller voir ton grand-père, alors j'aimerais que tu reste sage.

- Mais papa peut rester avec moi ?

- Non, il ne te laisserait pas travailler c'est une bonne occasion.

- Mais Chichi, ce n'est pas vrai…

- Non !

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et alla chez son père avec la technique du déplacement instantané. Arrivé chez lui, celui-ci était très content de pouvoir accueillir sa fille et son beau-fils.

- Bienvenue mes enfants !

- Bonjour Gyumao ! Vous n'auriez pas un truc à manger ? J'ai faim.

- Pppfff, chéri tu es pire que tout. Papa je dois te parler.

Le père appela des serviteurs pour apporter à manger à Goku.

- Je t'écoute.

- Papa, tu dois être franc avec moi, c'est à propos de maman, durant le combat contre les guerriers, ce rosaire. L'un d'eux m'a dit qu'il était utilisé sur leur planète, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Eh bien que ta mère vient de cette même planète.

- Mais alors pourquoi être venu sur Terre ?

- En fait, j'ai connu ta mère durant mon stage d'arts martiaux avec Tortue Géniale, nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle n'était pas de cette planète, au début nous ne l'avions pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous montre sa capsule. Elle nous avait raconté que sa planète était sous système monarchique mais qu'un tyran a pris le pouvoir et à assassiner ses parents. Sa nourrice avait juste eu le temps de l'envoyer sur Terre.

- Mais papa, il y a un problème. Le guerrier qui m'a dit cela était prince et orgueilleux comme il était, je ne pense pas qu'il mentait.

- Il doit avoir un lien de parenté entre ta mère et lui.

Entendant tout cela, Sangoku parla la bouche pleine.

- Scrountch… cela est miam… bien possible… gloups… mais…. Glien ?

- Chéri, on ne comprend rien…

- Je crois qu'il veut dire quels liens de parenté ont ta mère et ce prince.

Elle remercia son père et se dépêcha de rentrer auprès de son fils pendant que son mari terminait de manger car c'est connu, l'appétit de Saïyen est légendaire. A son arrivé, son fils s'était endormi sur ses cours, elle le prit et le coucha au lit. Elle était soucieuse, elle ne savait pas la suite des évènements et quel lien de parenté lie sa mère avec Végéta, la meilleure façon était de demander à la personne concernée. Elle se hâta de préparer le souper, elle cuisina durant plusieurs heures, toutes sortes de choses, des gâteaux, du rôti, du riz sauté aux légumes, etc…  Son fils s'était réveillé entretemps en sentant la bonne odeur de nourriture.

- Mmmmhhh, maman  ça sent bon.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oh, je suis…

Elle sourit, son fils méritait bien encore un peu de repos, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin, étonné par tant d'attention, le petit saïyen se posait des questions, elle le relâcha et lui servit à manger.

- Papa est encore avec grand-père ?

- Je pense.

- Maman… tu as pu régler ton problème ?

- Non pas encore mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ait des liens de parenté avec ces monstres…

- Nos ennemis qui…

- Rien est sûr mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas où chercher, j'ai demandé à la seule personne qui pouvait me répondre, ton grand-père.

Le petit garçon était choqué par une tel nouvelle, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un jour un de ses ennemis pourrait éventuellement  être une parenté.

- Eh bien tu essaie la télépathie comme vous le faites.

Chichi ne sut pas quoi dire, elle était sidéré que son fils lui donne cette idée et c'était tellement évident.

- Mais… mais… Bulma a raison, tu es vraiment intelligent.

- La faute à qui ?

Et il lui fit un petit clin d'œil amical en finissant son assiette. Après le dîner le petit termina ses devoirs et prit un bain avant d'aller se coucher, Chichi s'occupait de son fils mais avait l'air absente.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui il y a ?

- Hein ? quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête signifiant un oui mais n'en dit pas plus. Le petit trouvait cela étrange et en conclu qu'il en parlerait à son père le lendemain matin. Vers 20h30, le petit dormait déjà, en attendant son mari elle prit un bain et somnolait dedans, elle attendit jusque tard dans la nuit mais finit par s'endormir. Bien sûr, elle pouvait le rejoindre à tout moment mais elle ne voulait pas lui courir après, vu la chaleur qu'il faisait elle préféra dormir avec une robe de nuit légère quand soudain elle entendit de drôles de bruit dehors et sentit plusieurs ki. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son fils, il dormait profondément et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir senti les ki. Elle se dirigea au salon et guigna par la fenêtre, elle vit plusieurs ombres, elle surprit leur conversation :

- Vous avez localisé une boule de crystal ici ?

- Oui, nous devons la prendre.

Elle se demanda comment ils pouvaient connaître les boules de crystal et se dépêcha de prendre la boule à quatre étoiles et de les attirer loin de la maison. Son plan avait marché, quand elle utilisa la technique du déplacement instantané, quatre créatures se tenait devant elle, ils n'étaient pas de la planète Terre, ils étaient aligné les uns à côté des autres du plus petit au plus grand. Le petit avait une peau violette avec des tâches vertes sur le cerveau, celui qui se tenait à côté de lui était un bonhomme gras et rose avec des piques sur la tête, un autre était blanc et avait des cornes pointues et se tenait dans un trône volant et le dernier avait la peau turquoise, les cheveux verts, des traits fins. Ils possédaient tous la même tenue des guerriers de l'espace sauf celui qui étaient dans son trône et avaient aussi un détecteur, le même que Radditz. La jeune femme en déduit qu'ils étaient de la même planète que Végéta, ils virent qu'elle tenait la boule de crystal, le petit l'attaqua en premier. Il lui envoya une série de coup de poing, elle les évitait, le guerrier rose prit part à la bagarre. Il retint chichi qui fit tomber la boule à quatre étoiles, le petit lui envoya un kikoha (boule d'énergie), elle était blessée. Ils l'abandonnèrent sur place, elle resta pendant un moment seule dans la nuit. Plus tard, elle sentit un ki qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait déjà sentie mais ce n'était ni celui de son fils ni celui de son mari. Elle était à demi-inconsciente, elle sentit des bras puissants la porter et la poser, impossible de lutter à cause de sa blessure, elle ouvrit les yeux et paniqua. Elle reconnut son ennemi, le Prince était de retour, elle était sûr qu'il allait la tuer mais il n'en fit rien, elle essaya de parler :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?

Il la regardait perplexe, il avait l'air de réfléchir et se décida à parler.

- Les boules, les boules de crystal, sais-tu comment les trouver ?

- Comment connais-tu les boules de crystal ?

- Celui qui t'a attaqué, est mon maître…

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?

- J'ai caché mon ki, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me repèrent.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils recherchent les boules de crystal pour acquérir plus de pouvoir et moi je ne veux pas, ce tyran doit payer.

- Et toi pourquoi tu les recherche ?

- Pour acquérir moi aussi plus de pouvoir et de faire renaître ma planète.

- Ta planète ?

- Elle s'appelait la planète Végéta, mes parents ont été tués et ce tyran par pitié m'a gardé et j'avais de très bonnes capacités pour mon âge.

- Ma mère doit venir de ta planète, le rosaire…

- Oui, je le sais, les guerrières en ont un, il donne plus de pouvoirs.

Chichi était perdue, donc sa mère était bien une Sayïenne, elle voulu en savoir plus.

- Végéta, ma mère, ses parents ont aussi été tués.

- Freezer, mon maître, a tué toute la garde rapproché de mes parents, il avait menacé de détruire la planète si on se rebellait.

- Tout s'explique…

Elle resta bouche bée, elle qui pensait que sa mère était une sainte. Végéta était comme dans une sorte de transe, il fixait Chichi, elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu ne dois pas contrecarrer mes plans sinon…

Elle était étonnée que son ennemi l'aidait et se demandait pourquoi.

- Pourquoi tu m'aide ? C'est seulement dans ton propre intérêt.

- Peut-être… mais pour l'instant si vous ne détruisez pas Freezer, la Terre est condamné c'est aussi dans ce but que Radditz et moi sommes venu. Si on le détruit, cela arrangera tout le monde…

- Et ensuite détruire cette planète !

- …

- Je vois que tout le monde les convoite, je n'ose même pas imaginer le massacre… et nos amis…

- Eh bien si vous vous débarrassez de Freezer le problème sera réglé…

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi recherchais-tu Sangoku ?

- C'était Radditz qui me l'avait demandé avant que l'on se quitte.

Tout s'éclaircissait mais elle souffrait terriblement, elle voulait tout simplement rentrer et voir Sangoku mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de sa blessure qui était à la jambe et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Le Prince sortit un lys blanc et lui dit :

- Il faut extraire le nectar de cette fleur et elle te guérira.

- Comment veux-tu que j'extrais du nectar dans mon état ? Et je n'ai rien sous la main pour le faire.

Il mit la fleur à sa bouche et commença à prendre le nectar.

- Idiote ! Si on n'a rien sous la main, je n'ai pas le choix !

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Chichi mais il s'interrompit, il avait sentit le ki de Goku.

- Végéta mais…

- Ne vas pas te faire des idées !

Et il disparu, quelques minutes après, Sangoku était là.

- Chichi ! Que…

- Sangoku, prends la fleur et prends le nectar et approche-toi de moi.

- Mais comment ?

- Suce le nectar…

Il le fit et embrassa sa compagne, ils sentirent le nectar couler dans leur bouche et sur leur langue, c'était un goût délicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- En attendant, j'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai surpris une conversation comme quoi ils voulaient les boules de crystal pour acquérir l'immortalité, j'ai voulu protéger la boule de ton grand-père mais ils m'ont attaqué. C'est Végéta qui est venu me porter secours…

- Végéta, c'est lui qui a osé te faire ça ?

- Non ! Je sais maintenant pour ma mère et ceux qui veulent souhaiter leur vœu, l'un d'eux est le maître de Végéta et il a assassiné ses parents, son maître a vu un potentiel chez lui c'est pour cela qu'il l'a gardé en vie.

- Et ta mère ?

- Ils faisaient parti de la garde rapproché de la famille royale mais ils les ont massacrés, c'est pour ça que ma mère était sur Terre, pour être protéger.

- Mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi, il était ici.

- Il veut aussi l'immortalité et faire renaître sa planète, si on ne détruit pas son maître Freezer, il voudra détruire la planète. Je pense que c'est pour la vendre comme le disait Radditz.

- Mais venant une aide de Végéta cela doit être dans son propre intérêt de se débarrasser de Freezer mais je me méfie de lui.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ?

- Je ne le sais pas mais au moins il t'a tiré de là, viens on rentre.

Durant cette nuit, Chichi ne fit que des cauchemars, elle avait des visions de la fin de la planète, d'un combat contre Freezer et de Végéta. Malgré que Goku était à côté d'elle pour la réconforter, rien y fit. Avant que l'aube n'arrive, elle se leva ce qui réveilla aussi Sangoku.

- Chichi…

Elle l'ignora allant directement à la salle de bain, le Saïya-jin la rejoint.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te tracasse ?

- Tout ce qui nous arrive, à peine sortit d'une bataille que l'on doit en recommencer une autre et cette fois c'est une question sur nos origines, la survie de la Terre, il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui changent mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Nous devons en savoir plus sur nos ennemis.

Un peu plus tard, toute la Z-Team était chez Bulma. Chichi exposa les faits et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le combat contre les guerriers de l'espace.

- Chichi, donc tu veux dire que l'on ne serait pas les seuls à rechercher les boules ?

- Oui mais nous avons un nouvel ennemi, nous devrons nous battre contre lui de toute façon, boules ou pas… et plus on attend et plus c'est dangereux. Nous devons appeler Végéta c'est le seul qui pourrait nous aider, il connait mieux l'ennemi que nous.

La famille Son se téléporta à l'endroit où Végéta s'entraînait, celui-ci fut surpris de les retrouver.

- Tiens, de pauvres terriens…

Sur ces mots, Sangoku s'énerva et se montra menaçant, prêt à se transformer en super Saïyan mais sa femme l'en empêcha.

- Végéta, tu fais exprès d'être arrogant ou c'est inné chez toi ?

- Qu…oi ?

- Je pense surtout que tu le fais exprès…

- Maudite terrienne…

- Ne te force pas, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça. On est venu te demander quelques informations sur Freezer.

- Tout ce que je savais, je te l'ai dit.

- Nous devons nous en débarrasser et je sais que c'est aussi ton but, joignons nos forces ensembles.

- Chichi ! Mais t'es folle ? Demandez ça équivaut à nous envoyer tout de suite pour le paradis !

- Sangoku, si il pouvait battre Freezer il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps mais je pense qu'il n'y arrive pas tout seul, ai-je tort Végéta ?

Le prince se sentait une fois de plus humilié par cette femme, elle avait deviné ses intentions et percer sa vraie nature, il s'était trahi quand il l'avait sauvée.

- Alors ?

- C'est… c'est vrai…

- Mais tu es beaucoup trop fier et borné pour le demander, je l'ai compris quand tu m'as sauvé et d'ailleurs merci encore.

- Tu peux te les garder tes remerciements.

Voyant que son épouse avait pu percer le caractère du prince, Sangoku fut amusé de le voir si arrogant, il voulait se montrer fort alors qu'en fait c'était un appel au secours. Ils se mirent aussitôt à la recherche de Freezer et de ses compagnons à l'aide du détecteur, ils virent qu'ils ne leur restaient encore quatre boules à trouver, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur ennemi. Ils les retrouvèrent au pied d'une montagne, elle possédait une grotte, cachés, les Saïyens examinèrent de loin le sac contenant les boules de crystal, leurs ennemis se séparèrent pour rechercher la prochaine boule de crystal, ils attendirent que le possesseur du sac des boules de crystal soit seul pour lui donner un coup sur la nuque pour l'assommer. Une fois assommé, nos amis avaient l'avantage, comparer à Freezer car ils possédaient le détecteur la prochaine ne fut pas difficile à localiser mais le plus dur était d'éviter l'ennemi.

- Sangohan, tu vas rentrer avec les boules que tu as.

- Mais papa, pourquoi ?

- Nous devons cacher notre énergie sinon ils nous trouveront et tu ne maîtrise pas encore cela, c'est pour ça.

- D'accord.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, il ne restait plus que Chichi, Sangoku et Végéta.

- La boule de crystal n'est pas loin mais ils ne sont maintenant plus que trois, cela nous fait un adversaire chacun.

Végéta prit Freezer comme adversaire tandis que Sangoku et Chichi se chargeaient de Zabon et Doria, les valets de Freezer. Sangoku fut le premier vers son ennemi.

- Hé, gros tas !

Il se retourna, surpris d'une telle insulte.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Sangoku et je suis venu t'éliminer ainsi que ton maître.

- Ah ah ah ! Tu crois qu'un minable comme toi va pouvoir nous vaincre ? Tu te trompes.

Il lui envoya une série de coup de poing et de pied, le Saïyan les évitaient, son ennemi était trop lent pour lui, il essaya même de lui envoyer des kikoha mais il n'allait pas assez vite contre son adversaire. Pendant ce temps, Chichi ne trouvait pas son adversaire malgré qu'elle sentait son ki, celui-ci ne se montrait pas, elle chercha durant un long moment dans la grotte, tout à coup, elle sentit deux bras puissants lui attraper les épaules. Elle se retourna c'était Zabon qui l'avait surprise.

- Mais… lâche-moi !

Elle se baissa et envoya son adversaire dans le mur qui atterri lourdement, il était surpris de la force d'une si petite terrienne.

- Comment as-tu pu et cette force ? Pour une terrienne c'est…

- Je ne suis pas que terrienne, je suis à moitié Saïyenne.

- Intéressant…

Elle attaqua Zabon, il évitait tout ses coups et lui bloqua ses mains.

- Tu peux faire tes prières, j'aurais bien voulu m'amuser avec toi encore un moment mais le temps presse…

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose qui l'étranglait, c'était Freezer. Bientôt ses forces l'abandonnèrent, elle voyait les ténèbres, elle se donnait à eux. Elle n'entendait que vaguement quelques voix qu'elle avait de la peine à reconnaître et s'évanouissait gentiment mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car l'emprise n'était plus, quelqu'un était intervenu pour la sauver et celle-ci retomba parterre.

- Maudits insectes ! Comment avez-vous pu…

Elle reprit ses esprits et vit Zabon qui avait un trou à la place du cœur, fixant dans le vide sans vie, elle tourna la tête et vit que Freezer saignait, sa queue a été coupée, les deux Saïyan se tenait devant elle lui tournant le dos.

- Nous avons un compte à régler, Freezer…

- Tiens Végéta, cela faisait longtemps.

- La ferme ! Je ne veux plus être ton esclave ! Je suis le Prince et tu m'as…

- Je t'ai quoi ? Tu es aussi orgueilleux que tes parents au moment de leur mort.

C'en fut trop, Végéta se rua sur son maître, lui envoya un Canon garic mais rien n'y fit, Freezer l'évita. Il leva son index tout en fixant les Saïyens, une petite boule d'énergie brillait, il le pointa en direction de son esclave et lui lança un rayon aussi fin qu'un cheveu à peine visible à l'œil nu, le rayon atterri sur le bras du Prince.

- Enfoiré !

Ses muscles explosèrent, il était en sang et en perdait beaucoup. Il fallait agir vite, Sangoku se précipita vers lui.

- Végéta !

- Laisse-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Il s'effondra dans les bras de Goku, il le confia à Chichi, elle lui caressait la joue, ce geste rappelait à Végéta sa mère, elle lui faisait toujours cela quand il était petit, il lui prit la main et la stoppa.

- Végéta…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

Ce n'était pas la meilleure attitude à avoir envers Chichi, on entendit une claque retentirent dans toute la grotte, même Freezer et Goku en furent surpris.

- Mais que… comment as-tu osé lever la main sur moi ?

- Et toi, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ? Après tout ce que tu nous as fait, on essaie encore de t'aider !

- Mais… ah, mon bras !

- Je vais abréger tes souffrances, mon cher prince.

Freezer leva doigt et fit élever le Prince dans les airs et le dirigea en le lançant contre les différentes parois de la grotte, soudain il entendit la voix de Goku dans sa tête.

- _Végéta tu m'entends… _

- Quoi ?

- Ah mon cher petit esclave devient fou il parle tout seul !

- _Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, je te ferai signe et tu utiliseras ton attaque la plus puissante sur lui et nous ferons de même de notre côté._

Malgré les coups, il les fixait du mieux qu'il pouvait, Sangoku se mit en préparation pour le kaméha ainsi que Chichi. Le Prince malgré tout le sang perdu et ses coups reçus, lança son attaque sur son ancien maître. Une grande lumière éclaira toute la grotte et ensuite explosa, les détonations étaient tellement puissantes qu'elles détruisirent une grosse partie de la montagne, sous les décombres sortit le couple mais pas de Freezer ni de Végéta, ils cherchèrent sous les tas de pierres et finirent pas retrouver le Prince mais pas de Freezer.

- Végéta, ça va ?

- …

- Chichi, tu n'as rien ?

- Comparé à lui, mes blessures ne sont que superficielles.

Le Saïyen donna un senzu au Prince, il fut étonné de l'effet d'un si petit aliment, heureuse d'avoir pu éliminer Freezer, Chichi sauta dans les bras des deux Saïya-jin, Sangoku avait l'habitude mais pas le Prince, il vira au rouge cramoisi.

- Maudite terrienne ! Lâche-moi !

- Mais on a gagné, on a gagné !

Un engin fit son apparition, c'était Bulma qui venait à leur rencontre.

- Bulma !

- Salut les amis, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, mais comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

- C'est ton fils, il est directement venu me voir et m'a expliqué la situation et m'a indiqué plus ou moins votre position, on peut dire que ton fils est vraiment intelligent pour son âge.

- C'est à cause de sa mère, elle le pousse dans les études.

- Sangoku !

Elle sortit une massue et l'écrasa sur la tête de son mari, tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Végéta se demandant pourquoi faire autant de bruit.

- Chéri, la boule ?

- Je l'ai.

Il sortit la boule de crystal et l'ajouta au sac car Bulma l'avait repris. Ils allèrent tous à Capsul Corp. et retrouvèrent le petit Sangohan ainsi que les parents Brief, les retrouvailles étaient chaleureuses, Bunny la mère de Bulma remarqua le Prince.

- Oh bonjour, vous êtes le petit ami de ma fille ! Oh comme vous êtes charmant !

- Mais maman ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Et toi, je te conseille d'aller te laver.

- Quoi ? En plus tu te permets de me donner des ordres ?!

- Oh mais que vous êtes chou tout les deux, un très joli couple !

- Mon cher Végéta, je ne  pense  pas que tu aies de l'argent pour aller à l'hôtel, tu peux rester chez moi un petit moment, mais n'en profite pas pour me séduire.

Et Bulma lui fit un petit clin d'œil, le Saïyen lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

- Mon cher ? Elle m'a appelé mon cher ? Elle ne manque pas de culot celle-là.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je crois qu'avec Chichi nous allons partir à la recherche des boules.

- Non, Sangoku, j'ai dit que je m'en occupais avec Krilin et comme Végéta est chez moi, il nous accompagnera.

- Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

- Tu les recherches aussi, mon cher Végéta, ne l'oublie pas…

Quelques jours plus tard, les boules furent réunies, Sangoku appela le dragon sacré, Shenron. Le ciel s'assombrit en quelques secondes et le dragon apparu, il avait une taille impressionnante.

- Dite moi votre vœu et je l'exaucerai.

- Dragon, nous aimerions que tu…

- Je veux que tu fasses renaître ma planète et faire revivre mon peuple !

- Vœu refusé c'est au-dessus de mes pouvoirs, trouvez un autre vœu.

- Nous voulons que tu ressuscites nos amis mort durant la bataille des guerriers de l'espace.

- Vœu exaucé. Au revoir, bonne journée.

Et le dragon disparu avec les boules de crystal, ceux qui revinrent du monde des morts firent leurs apparitions. Tout le monde les serra dans leur bras, excepté Végéta qui restait à l'écart dégouté devant tant d'amour mais s'effondra sur les genoux _(Pourquoi…pourquoi…)_. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il releva la tête, Sangoku, Chichi et Bulma se tenaient à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

Bulma le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts mais elle avait une certaine pitié pour lui.

- Végéta, je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne peux pas non plus aller à l'encontre des pouvoirs du dragon sacré. Freezer devait posséder plus de pouvoir que lui…

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, la famille Brief avait recueilli le Prince dans leur maison, il passait toutes ses journées à s'entraîner, il ne pouvait pas supporter que Chichi et Sangoku l'avait aidé à battre Freezer, il était de nature très fier. Il s'entraînait dans la salle de gravité qu'avait fabriqué le père de Bulma à son intention, mais comme celui-ci voulait sans cesse augmenter la force de gravité, un jour l'appareil explosa, Bulma et Yamsha accoururent, retrouvant sous les décombres le Prince, Bulma lui fit un sermon.

- Mais ça va pas ? Tu as failli détruire ma maison ? Pourquoi fais-tu tous ces efforts ?

- Je veux devenir plus fort…

- Bulma, pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à ce qu'il fait ?

- Yamsha, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux ?

- Non mais…

- Alors ?!

Le médecin passé et les soins effectués, Yamsha et Bulma eurent une conversation des plus agressives.

- Déjà que tu l'aies recueilli chez toi mais en plus tu es toujours en train de lui courir après !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, mets-toi à sa place, il n'a plus d'endroit où vivre…

- Je te rappelle qu'il nous a tués et menacer de détruire cette planète.

- Eh bien, il a changé, Chichi et Sangoku me l'ont dit.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Tu mélanges deux choses, notre relation et le combat !

- Les deux se mélangent justement et je ne peux pas le pardonner ! Je ne veux surtout pas que cet imbécile s'approche de toi…

- Pourquoi ? Tu me montre que tu tiens à moi en allant flirter avec d'autres filles ?

- Quoi ?

- Tout les lapins que tu as posé à nos rendez-vous, les fois où je t'appelais sur ton portable tu ne répondais jamais et quand tu me rappelais tu me trouvais toujours des excuses ! Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir ce que cela veut dire.

- Mais… je…

- Yamsha, tu dis que tu tiens à moi, je pense que c'est la vérité mais tu ne peux pas empêcher tes instincts de mâle alors je pense que l'on devrait arrêter de se voir.

- Mais… non…

- C'est fini entre nous !

Ne pouvant rien dire, Yamsha partit du salon, Bulma se précipita dans sa chambre en pleurant. Le Prince qui avait fini son entraînement passant par là, l'entendit pleurer, il resta quelques minutes et le portable de Bulma sonna.

- Snif… allô ?

- _Bulma__, c'est moi…  Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça mais tu sais je ferai des efforts si tu veux, je ne peux pas me passer de toi._

- Mais non, Yamsha c'est fini… 

- _Bon très bien, je ne veux pas insister mais tu sauras que si tu as un problème, je serai là._

- Merci, bon je te laisse, bye.

Elle raccrocha, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la porte de sa chambre était restée ouverte et elle vit le Prince qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer ?

- Vous vous attachez à des sentiments comme l'amour et l'amitié et ensuite vous souffrez, mieux vaut rester seul.

- Tu n'as jamais connu cela.

- Autrefois oui…

- Alors ?!

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te console, je ne suis pas ta nounou !

- Eh bien tant mieux et je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Vexé, le Prince partit en claquant la porte, l'héritière s'allongea sur son lit fixant le plafond. (_C'est fini avec Yamsha… après tant d'années, il n'a jamais fait d'effort, mieux vaut que l'on reste amis et Végéta dans tout ça ? Je ne sais pas comment le considérer, depuis son arrivé je sens que quelque chose vis-à-vis de lui à changer…)_ et elle s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain.

**_Les sentiments de Bulma changent vis-à-vis du Prince et lui dans tout ça ? Suite au prochain chapitre. _**


	20. Je t'aime moi non plus

_Coucou, _

_Yamsha__ et les autres sont ressuscités, Végéta vit chez Bulma, celle-ci se demande si ses sentiments à l'égard du Prince changent. _

**Je t'aime moi non plus**

Le lendemain, Bulma constata qu'elle s'était endormie avec ses habits, elle se leva et prit sa douche. Elle descendit déjeuner peu après, le Saïyen avait déjà mangé pour presque toute une armée.

- C'est bon tu as fini de pleurer, j'en ai marre que tu m'ennuie avec tes problèmes !

- Tu manges MA NOURRITURE, je te loge SOUS MON TOIT et tu te permets de dire cela ?

- Oh c'est bon, c'était juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles, excuse-moi…

Bulma fut choqué de ses excuses, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… rien

Elle s'assit et mangea sans rien dire durant le reste de son petit déjeuner. Elle passa sa journée à bricoler dans l'atelier avec son père des engins qui servirait pour les habitudes de tous les jours des humains mais son esprit était ailleurs, elle pensait à Végéta. A la fin de la journée, le Prince se tenant devant l'atelier attendant Bulma, celle-ci fut surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai besoin de plus de robots, les autres sont cassés.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de l'atelier et désigna toute une série de robot, bons pour la casse.

- Et ceux-là ? Tu crois que je suis juste là pour pouvoir réparer tous les robots que tu casses ?

Elle partit dans sa chambre furieuse, elle prit une douche, après sa douche elle passa un linge autour d'elle et s'assit sur son lit en méditant (_Mais quel imbécile, il croit que je suis là pour réparer tout ce qu'il casse et il ose prétendre être le Prince, le Prince de quoi ? D'un peuple déchu ? Il est tellement fier mais tellement… beau_), soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et entra, c'était Végéta. Bulma dans sa petite tenue rougissante l'engueula pendant que le Saïyen la dévorait du regard mais ne voulait pas l'admettre lui-même.

- Tu pourrais attendre qu'on t'autorise à entrer ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as du sang royal que tu dois tout te permettre !

- On n'a pas fini notre conversation, tu es parti avant !

- Et tu attendais le moment fatidique pour pourvoir te rincer l'œil ?

Cette phrase fit rougir Végéta, il marmonna quelques excuses quant à Bulma, elle était amusé de la situation.

- Bon alors ?

- Je… je… voudrais quelque chose où je peux m'entraîner…

- Tu as la salle de gravité mais je chercherai quelque chose pour que tu puisses utiliser comme adversaire, donc maintenant tu peux sortir de ma chambre.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Cette fois c'était Bulma qui rougit mais avant qu'elle ne rétorque quelque chose, il sortit de la chambre, elle s'empara de son portable pour appeler Chichi.

- _Allô ? _

- Salut, c'est Bulma, je te dérange ?

- _Oh salut ma puce, non pas du tout, quoi de 9 ?_

- Euh… il faudrait que je te parle.

- _Tu veux que je vienne maintenant ? _

- Non, non on peut en parler au téléphone…

- _J'arrive !_

Chichi apparut dans la chambre de Bulma.

- Eh bien on peut dire que tu as fait vite.

- Bulma cette tenue, tu ne viens pas de…

- Mais non ! Ecoute, je dois vraiment te parler, je dois me confier.

- Je t'écoute.

- Nous avons rompu avec Yamsha…

- Mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'il…

- Il me faisait des crises car j'ai hébergé Végéta et puis aussi en sachant qu'il allait voir ailleurs, on ne pouvait plus continuer.

- C'est vrai que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu as voulu l'héberger ?

- Eh bien c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller…

- Bulma, tu en es sûr ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil !

- Mais je…

- Eh bien alors fonce !

- Justement, je crois qu'il est trop fier pour faire le premier pas mais je crois que je lui fais de l'effet, cet imbécile a débarqué dans ma chambre et j'étais habillé comme cela et il me dévorait des yeux, donc je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

- Laisse-faire les choses et tu verras, écoute je ne peux vraiment pas faire long, j'ai Sangohan à m'occuper pour ses devoirs.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, toi, toujours l'éducation de ton fils.

- Hi hi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il néglige cela.

Chichi partit, Bulma mit une robe de nuit et alla prendre un verre dans sa cuisine et se dirigea sur la terrasse. Il faisait clair, les étoiles brillaient ainsi que la lune, elle admirait dans un état second le ciel, le Prince apparu à ses côtés, elle fut surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- J'admire le ciel, je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Si mais ne me fais plus des frayeurs comme ça.

Le prince croisa ses bras et regardait le ciel avec mélancolie, Bulma se demandait s'il voulait retourner dans l'espace.

- Végéta ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux retourner dans l'espace ?

- Non ! Je ne sais pas où j'en suis c'est tout !

Il partit énervé sans rien dire à Bulma et se dirigea dans leur cuisine. Il se servit dans le frigo quelques restes que Bunny avait faits, il y avait un énorme rôti de bœuf avec des légumes, un énorme plat de spaghettis bolognaise ainsi qu'un gâteau au chocolat. La jeune héritière était si énervé, elle l'hébergeait, le nourrissait, comment pouvait-il la traiter ainsi ?

- Ça te prend souvent d'être aussi malhonnête ?

- Laisse-moi, femelle !

Sur ces mots, elle reprit les plats et les rangea dans le frigo.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je range MA NOURRITURE ! Tant que tu ne te conduiras pas plus aimablement, je ne te laisserai rien prendre.

Il était à sa merci.

- Mais…. Comment peux-tu…

- Et toi ? C'est comme ça que tu es reconnaissant ?

- Oh d'accord, désolé…

Elle rouvrit le frigo, reposa tout les plats sur la table et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus malgré que cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il logeait chez elle mais son attitude l'exaspérait, elle voulu rappeler Chichi.

Beep, Beep.

- _ Mmmhhh… allô ? _

- Salut Chichi, je suis sincèrement désolé de toujours t'appeler pour tout et n'importe quoi.

- _Oh c'est toi Bulma mais tu sais quelle heure il est ? Il est plus de minuit passé, tu ne dors pas ?_

- Oh, quelle bourde ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je vais te laisser.

- _Non, c'est bon, c'est à propos de ton prince ? _

- Oui… il est si hautain, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la patience, je ne sais même pas si je vais encore le garder chez moi, il me tape de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Avant il était sur le balcon, je lui pose une question et m'ignore et va dans la cuisine pour manger, je lui ai repris les plats en lui demandant de s'excuser sinon il n'aurait rien.

- _Et ? _

- Il s'est excusé mais je n'aime pas faire du chantage, Chichi, je crois que je l'aime je ne sais pas quelque chose m'attire chez lui.

- _Je comprends que tu sois attiré par un homme tel que Végéta, les hommes de cet envergure ont un de ces charismes et puis vous connaissant les deux, et comparé à Yamcha, Végéta a plus de caractère._

- Donc tu veux dire qu'il me faudrait quelqu'un comme Végéta ?

- _Non, pas exactement mais je pense que ça peut marcher entre vous mais il faudra le temps. _

- _Chichi, qui t'appelle à cette heure ?_

- _Oh non, il y a Sangoku qui va s'en mêler…_

- _Chérie…_

- _Je dois te laisser, je suis désolé mais avec lui sur le dos, on peut difficilement parler entre filles._

- Hé, hé, n'importe quoi, bonne nuit Chichi.

Chichi raccrocha, son mari se tenait devant elle.

- C'était Bulma ?

- Oui, elle a quelques soucis avec Végéta.

- Mais euh… qu'elle en parle avec.

- Tu sais quand je dis soucis c'est autre chose, oh Sangoku, tu ne comprendras jamais rien aux femmes.

- Mais je… elle craque pour lui ?

- Enfin tu comprends, oui mais lui je ne sais pas quoique je le soupçonne, il dévorait bien Bulma des yeux

- Ben normal…

- Comment ça ?

Il préparait déjà sa massue, prête à l'assommer.

- Non, chéri ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Ce que… je voulais dire… un homme ne peut pas résister devant une belle femme.

Il finit sa phrase et se précipita vers sa femme pour lui prendre sa massue, soudain le portable de Chichi sonna, elle venait de recevoir un message de Bulma.

_Excuse-moi, de nouveau mais j'ai pensé faire un barbecue avec toute l'équipe un de ces jours, dis-moi ce que tu en pense, bonne nuit._

Tout le monde pu trouver une date possible, nous retrouvons nos amis le jour du barbecue, Sangoku comme d'habitude faisait un bruit pas possible pour manger, Végéta apparu avec une chemise rose légèrement ouverte avec un marcel en dessous ainsi que des jeans à la vue de cette chemise rose sur le Prince, tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Taisez-vous, on ne se fout pas de ma gueule comme ça ?

- Au lieu de râler, viens t'assoir mon cher Prince.

- Bulma euh… sale femelle !

- Végéta, c'est mes oreilles ou tu as appelé ma meilleure amie par son prénom ?

- Je.. je… oh et puis toi Chichi, pourquoi tu en rajoutes tout le temps ? Les femmes sont vraiment stupides !

Il prit une bonne ration de viande qui contenait du poulet, des brochettes, des steaks en tout cas de quoi rassasier tout un régiment, Bulma demanda de l'aide à Chichi mais c'était un prétexte pour parler entre elles, une fois dans la cuisine, la conversation sur la relation du prince et Bulma continua.

- Alors, tu as du nouveau depuis hier soir ?

- Non mais il commence à s'habituer de la vie sur Terre, il doit s'adoucir et toi avec ton homme ?

- Euh…

- Comment ça euh… Chichi depuis que je te connais, tu me parle sans cesse de lui, il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau !

- Ces temps je m'occupe beaucoup de Sangohan pour son éducation…

- Chichi ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre vous pourtant on dirait que tout baigne pour vous, alors je ne sais pas, au lit peut être ?

Bulma regardait sa meilleure amie avec insistance, cherchant à savoir ce qui n'allait pas tandis que Chichi rougissait.

- Euh… pas tout à fait.

- On est meilleure amie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- En fait, c'est… c'est…

- Au lit ! J'avais raison !

- Chut ! Pas si fort !

- Il a eu une panne ?

- Non !

- Alors ça fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez plus fait ? Il y a bien une raison à ça.

- Euh… on évite à la maison surtout avec Sangohan, il est si jeune.

- C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas discret la dernière fois que vous êtes venus chez moi.

- Quoi ? Tu nous a entendu ?

- Je plaisante ! Donc si je comprends bien vous évitez de le faire chez vous par peur que Sangohan vous entende ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, il peut venir de temps en temps chez moi, je suis presque comme sa deuxième maman.

- C'est vrai ça.

Elles retournèrent sur la grande terrasse, il y avait toujours un chahut autant joyeux, Krilin et Tortue Génial qui faisait un numéro pendant que les deux Saïya-Jin se goinfraient de grillades. Yamsha, Sangohan et Plume appréciaient le spectacle mais soudain dans le joyeux brouhaha, ils entendirent Chichi crier de surprise, suivit de tous les autres guerriers présents.

- Je n'y crois pas…. dites-moi que je me trompe… cette énergie… non pourtant nous l'avons détruit, Végéta qu'est-ce que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et il n'est pas seul !

**_Un nouveau danger arrive sur la planète bleue, suite au prochain chapitre !_**


	21. Prélude à la menace et 1er jour d'école

_Coucou, _

_Nos amis ont senti un nouveau danger qui menace la Terre ! _****

**Prélude à la menace et premier jour d'école**

Tous les guerriers se dirigèrent dans le désert, là où l'énergie se ressentait le plus. Bulma les suivait et atterrit à son tour mais avec son hélicoptère de l'entreprise de son père.

- Femme, ne viens pas ici c'est dangereux !

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, effectivement le Prince devait se faire du souci pour elle tandis que Yamsha l'observait d'un regard noir, voyant un tel individu parler à sa chère Bulma, bien entendu il avait encore des sentiments pour elle.

- Bulma, il a raison je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Chichi, je te promets, je ne veux pas vous gêner et de toute façon, je me sens plus en sécurité à vos côtés…

- Au lieu de piailler comme des poules, regardez !

Un vaisseau apparu en dessus d'eux et atterrit quelques kilomètres plus loin, Freezer apparu avec son père ainsi que quelques gardes mais ils ne virent pas les guerriers car Végéta leur avait conseillé de ne pas volé sinon ils seraient directement abattus. Freezer avait des frissons, il avait hâte de donner une leçon à celui qui l'avait humilié, il ordonna à sa garde d'aller en éclaireurs mais ils volèrent et retombèrent en morceau sous les yeux des monarques.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Un homme apparu en face d'eux, il tenait une épée dans une main et l'autre une boule de ki, une aura dorée se formait autour de lui. Ses cheveux étaient aussi dorés et ses yeux de couleur turquoise qui rappela à Freezer Sangoku

- Fils, c'est Sangoku ?

- Oui… non… il est différent, il doit être un super guerrier mais je croyais les avoir tous tués sauf cet imbécile de Sangoku et Végéta et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et qui es-tu ?

- Je suis un super guerrier ça ne se voit pas ?

- Arrête de te payer ma tête !

Il restait trois gardes, ils attaquèrent le guerrier mais ils eurent le même sort que leurs compatriotes, Freezer ne pu supporter une telle humilité et concentra son énergie sur un seul de ses doigts et l'envoya sur le guerrier. Celui-ci, sauta dans les airs et évita son attaque, il sortit son épée et la lame traversa Freezer, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il était trop tard. Le père était impressionné devant une telle puissance.

- Tu ne veux pas remplacer mon fils ? Tu pourras te battre à ta guise et l'univers sera à notre merci.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas !

- Ouin !

- Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ?

- Ce n'est rien !

Le guerrier envoya quelques attaques sur le monarque, il les évita et se rangea sur le côté. Le Saiya-Jin se précipita au lieu où il entendait des bruits d'enfant et découvrit une petite fille qui avait à peu près l'âge de Sangohan, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va ?

- Snif...

Il se retourna, le père de Freezer se tenait derrière lui.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas accepter mon offre ?

- Je t'ai dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas !

Au même moment, la Z-Team arriva sur les lieux et trouva le carnage de ses hommes venus de l'espace, cela horrifia les filles mais surtout Bulma qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un tel spectacle même Chichi ne pouvait regarder une telle immondice et enfouit son visage dans ses mains malgré tout les combats qu'elle avait menés, ils trouvèrent même le corps de Freezer.

- Aaaaaahh !

- Bulma, calme-toi !

Sa meilleure amie essaya de la réconforter mais sans succès, elle la prit par les épaules et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Je crois… merci.

Chichi releva la tête et aperçu le père de Freezer ainsi que le guerrier, il tenait une petite fille dans ses bras, ils avaient l'air de discuter mais soudain le guerrier concentra une boule de ki et l'envoya en plein cœur du monarque et sa lame rencontra son cœur par la même occasion, outrée devant un tel spectacle, la Saïyenne intervint mais déjà le corps gisait parterre.

- Comment as-tu… c'est toi qui a battu Freezer si facilement ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, tu viens de nous sauver… merci mais… cette petite fille a vu des atrocités aussi jeune, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas caché ?

- Je… je n'y ai pas pensé.

La Z-Team accompagné de Bulma les rejoint, le guerrier confia la petite fille à la Saïyenne. Tout le monde lui demanda si c'était lui qui avait battu Freezer et toute son armée, il leur répondit positivement mais timidement, Chichi le coupa.

- Tu es un super guerrier, toi aussi ? D'où viens-tu ?

- Je… je ne peux pas répondre tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois trouver Sangoku et Chichi pour leur parler seul à seul.

- On va te suivre.

Ils partirent tous les trois laissant le reste de l'équipe derrière avec la petite fille, les trois Saïya-Jin volèrent quelques kilomètres plus loin et atterrirent sur une montagne, Sangoku croisa ses bras regardant perplexe le jeune guerrier.

- Cela m'intrigue mais d'où viens-tu ?

- Sangoku, j'ai déjà posé la question, oh imbécile !

- Mais je…

- Laisse-le parler !

- Aïe mes oreilles ! Pas besoin de crier sur lui, Chichi.

- Je… je suis désolé, je m'emporte vite.

- Mais vous ne risquez de pas de croire ce que je vais vous dire.

- Vas-y ! je m'impatiente.

- Voilà, en ce moment même je suis en train de changer le cours de l'histoire, je ne naîtrais que dans deux et demi.

- Pardon ? Mais et tes parents ?

- Justement, Sangoku et ainsi toi Chichi, vous les connaissez très bien !

- Tu veux dire qu'ils nous connaissent et nous on les connaît ?

- Oui, ma mère est très intelligente et mon père…

- Tu veux dire que ta mère, c'est Bulma ?!

Le couple en tomba à la renverse, ils remarquèrent qu'il devait dire vrai car il y avait le logo de la Capsul Corp. sur sa veste.

- Mais alors ton père, si tu es un Saïyen, c'est…

- Oui, mon père est Végéta.

Plus loin, la Z-team se demandait toujours qui était ce mystérieux guerrier, Sangohan réconfortait la petite fille.

- Tu t'appelle comment ? moi, c'est Sangohan et j'ai huit ans.

- Snif… je m'appelle Marcy, tu as le même âge que moi.

- Pourquoi tu étais avec Freezer ?

- Ils ont attaqué ma planète, snif… et je me suis battu pour sauver mes parents mais je n'ai pas pu…

Elle éclata en sanglots, Bulma eut pitié d'elle, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, elle essaya tant bien que mal de recoiffer ses longs cheveux bruns et de la consoler. Elle la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus comme une mère regarde son enfant, Yamsha en rigola.

- Bulma, on dirait que tu ferais une parfaite mère poule, même mieux que Chichi.

- Tais-toi, tu trouve encore le moyen de plaisanter après ce qu'elle vient de vivre ?!

- Je… je suis désolé, je…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Mais dit-moi d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

- A l'origine, je viens de la planète Végéta.

A l'entente de ce nom, le Prince se figea et se dirigea vers la petite fille.

- Qui sont tes parents ?

- Tu vas me faire du mal si je ne réponds pas ? Tu me feras mal comme l'autre l'a fait ?

- Si tu ne me réponds pas, je te tords le cou !

- Végéta !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une simple femelle comme toi qui va…

- C'est toi le Prince ? Papa et maman m'ont souvent parlé de toi et de la famille royale.

- Je ne te crois pas !

Marcy sortit quelque chose de brillant dans sa poche, c'était un rosaire, semblable à celui que possédait Chichi.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

- C'est impossible… Comment tes parents…

- Ils me décrivaient la planète Végéta mais quand Freezer est devenu conseillé pour la famille royal, ils ont décidé de partir.

- Ainsi ils savaient…

Du côté de Chichi, Sangoku et le mystérieux guerrier, les révélations étaient des plus étonnantes.

- Donc si je résume, tu es le fils de Végéta et Bulma et tu ne naîtras que dans deux ans et demi mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait un bond de vingt ans en arrière ?

- Dans exactement deux ans, un couple de cyborg viendra te chercher Sangoku, tous les super guerriers seront anéantis, il n'en restera que deux. Sangohan mais il mourra et moi qui reste.

- Mais et moi dans tout ça ?

- Tu seras touché d'une maladie du cœur et tu mourras.

- Comment ?! Je ne pourrai pas me battre contre eux ?

- Sangoku, tu n'as pas peur ?

- Bien sûr que si Chichi mais ne rien pouvoir faire contre eux.

- Tiens, ce sont des médicaments, ta maladie est incurable maintenant mais dans vingt ans ce sera comme on soigne un rhume.

- Mais comment saura-t-on  où les combattre ?

- Ils arriveront dans la capitale nord à 10 heures environ.

- Une dernière chose, peut-on savoir ton prénom ?

- Je m'appelle Trunks.

- Trunks tu sais qui a créé ces cyborgs et pourquoi m'éliminer moi ?

-  C'est le docteur Gero mais après je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… il a aussi créé une autre créature, ces cyborgs doivent être absorbé par cette immondice pour terminer sa mutation, je dois m'en aller maintenant, s'il vous plait ne dites rien à mes parents sinon je risque de ne jamais naître, à bientôt.

Le Saïya-Jin partit, Chichi et Goku se dirigèrent vers la Z-Team et leur conta la nouvelle menace, personne n'était tranquille, Chichi s'approcha de la petite et caressant ses cheveux, Bulma lui conta à son tour l'histoire de la petite Marcy.

- Alors comme ça tu es aussi une guerrière de l'espace ?

- Euh… je sais un peu me battre.

- Sangoku, tu pense à ce que je pense ?

- Oh que oui ! Fils, ça te dit une petite sœur ?

- Papa, maman ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- On ne va quand même pas laisser une si jolie petite fille comme toi ici, tu croyais que l'on allait te laisser comme cela ? Et de toute façon, je pense que Bulma t'aurais aussi proposé mais il y a déjà Végéta chez elle.

- Chichi, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Sangoku intervint et mis une main sur la bouche de sa femme.

- Rien ! On y va s'entraîner, tu viens Sangohan prend Marcy avec toi.

- A bientôt !

La famille Son arriva très vite chez elle, l'endroit plaisait beaucoup à la petite.

- Sangohan tu veux bien montrer sa chambre à Marcy ? Je dois parler avec maman.

- D'accord.

Ils refermèrent derrière eux, la porte de la chambre de Marcy.

- Chichi, tu as failli tout faire…

- Je suis désolé mais de savoir…

- Chut, ne dis plus rien, les enfants pourraient nous entendre, il faut que cela reste entre nous.

Marcy était émerveillé, sa nouvelle chambre lui plaisait, c'était une chambre de fille. Les rideaux étaient blancs avec de la dentelle et des nœuds papillons pour les refermer, le lit était parsemé de peluches et de coussins et un bureau avec un grand vase rempli de lys.

- J'adore cette chambre !

- Normal, t'es une fille et c'est maman qui l'a décoré.

- Et ces fleurs, elles sont jolies !

- C'est les fleurs préférés de maman, ces fleurs signifie beaucoup pour elles.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Euh… papa m'a dit que ces fleurs ont sauvé une fois la vie de maman mais c'est en réalité à cause de Végéta.

- Mais alors elle aime Végéta ?!

- Non, non tout simplement Végéta lui a donné un lys un jour et le nectar qu'il possédait pouvait régénérer et soigner quelqu'un et maman était gravement blessée.

- Donc tous les lys peuvent guérir ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que celui qu'avait Végéta ne devait pas venir de cette planète.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Chichi et Sangoku.

- Alors ma puce ça te plaît ?

- Oui, j'adore ma nouvelle chambre !

- On aura enfin une égalité de mecs et de filles dans cette maison

- Mais Chichi…

- On va faire des trucs entre filles alors Sangohan, Sangoku, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

Tout deux déçus, ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent à la pêche.

- Je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux t'appeler maman, dit oui.

- Mais bien sûr, tu sais on a quelques règles ici, tu veux les connaître ?

- Oui.

- Bon, déjà pour Sangohan, il a une éducation stricte, j'aimerais qu'il soit brillant à l'école et je voudrais que cela aille de même pour toi, en plus vous pourrez travailler ensemble.

Elle lui dicta les différentes règles qu'elle avait établi durant un bon petit moment. Les premiers mois se déroulèrent un peu difficilement pour la petite fille, elle devait s'habituer à son nouveau rythme de vie mais elle était heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle famille qui prenait soin d'elle, Chichi s'investissait beaucoup pour elle à l'entraîner, quand elles avaient du temps libre, elles appelaient Bulma pour demander les dernières tendances en ville.

Un jour, Chichi prit une décision pour sa fille adoptive ainsi que son fils, elle les convoqua dans sa cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?

- Je voulais vous parler, nous avons décidé de vous envoyer quelques temps dans le royaume du Très Haut pour vous entraîner et ensuite vous inscrire dans une école privée.

- Mais maman…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cela vous pose au problème ?

- Non mais c'est qu'on pourrait très bien travailler entre nous et s'entraîner avant l'arrivée des cyborgs.

- Sangohan, Marcy c'est une décision que votre père et moi avons prit.

- Connaissant papa, il a dû faire des concessions.

- Exactement.

- Mais en quoi consiste cet entraînement chez le Très Haut ?

- Vous irez dans la salle du temps, selon votre père, cela vous aiderait pour vous entraîner, par contre vous vieillirez plus vite, un jour compte un an.

- Mais… maman et pour les cours ?

- Je crois que je vous ai assez poussé, vous passerez les tests d'entrée après votre entraînement. 

- Mais avec nos connaissances et notre âge ce ne sera pas compatible, on va se faire recaler.

- Eh bien on verra, pour toi Sangohan tu as été poussé depuis tout petit et toi, Marcy, je pense que tu pourras y arriver. Il n'y a qu'à voir votre père, dans l'autre monde en l'espace d'un an, il a acquis plusieurs techniques donc les supers guerriers peuvent vite apprendre.

- Mais maman, les supers guerriers sont doués pour les combats donc c'est logique que papa ait pu apprendre tout cela aussi vite…

-  Mais quand est-ce qu'il a été dans l'autre monde ?

- Euh… Comment t'expliquer c'est un peu long.

- Laisse, maman je lui expliquerai.

Le lendemain, les enfants préparèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre chez le Très haut accompagné de leur père, Chichi resterait à la maison pour pouvoir s'occuper de leurs entrées dans la prestigieuse école « Orange Star ». Cette école regroupait tous les étudiants les plus brillants mais aussi le gratin des aristocrates du pays, cette école coutait très cher, c'est la raison pour laquelle Chichi tenait absolument à ce que Sangohan et Marcy réussissent. Après les adieux, ils s'envolèrent au Palais et Poppo les accueilli chaleureusement.

- Salut Poppo !

- Bonjour, les amis quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Nous voulons nous entraîner dans la salle du temps.

- Très bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire, installez-vous.

- Bon les enfants, je pense que votre mère ne vous a pas tout dit.

- Quoi ?

- Euh… vous savez que vous prendrez de l'âge ?

- On le sait et alors ?

- Justement, j'ai estimé que le mieux est de rester le temps que Marcy et toi vous puissiez vous transformez en super guerriers mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre.

- Quoi ? Mais et maman qui…

- Bon alors allons-y, je ne voudrais pas que maman ne m'emmène plus faire du shopping.

- T'es bien une femme !

- Et moi, je ne suis pas aussi perverse que mon père !

Une telle phrase sortit de la bouche d'une petite fille de huit ans choqua Goku et le fit rougir, il marmonna quelques mots et s'empressa de diriger ses enfants dans la salle du temps. Durant les premiers jours, l'entraînement était intensif mais ils ne se transformaient pas en super guerriers mais l'apparence des enfants changeait, ils n'étaient plus enfants mais adolescents. Leurs cheveux avaient poussés, Sangoku coupa les cheveux de son fils car ils étaient devenus vraiment longs et il voyait mal son fils prendre soin de ses cheveux alors que c'était sa mère qui le faisait tandis que Marcy opta pour une queue de cheval et mit un ruban vert dans ses cheveux qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux, leurs corps avaient changé, ils ne possédaient plus une apparence enfantine mais une apparence un peu plus adulte. Il ne restait plus qu'une nuit avant de rentrer à la maison et passer les tests d'entrée, les deux enfants n'étaient pas vraiment dans leur assiettes, non seulement ils n'avaient pas réussi à se transformer malgré leurs entraînement intensif mais la relation de Sangohan et Marcy semblait se dégrader, voyant cela Sangoku prit son fils à part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ecoute, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre Marcy et toi ?

- Jsais pas, je ne la vois plus comme avant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne la vois pas comme une petite sœur.

- Mais tu sais c'est normal cela fait seulement quelques mois qu'elle vit avec nous, je voudrais bien que tu t'explique avec elle.

- D'accord mais demain.

Sangoku se dirigea dans la chambre de Marcy pour pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle, il toqua à sa porte.

- Oui, entrez.

- Excuse-moi ma puce mais je dois te parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est ton attitude avec Sangohan, je vous trouve bizarre ces derniers temps.

- Mais ce n'est rien… c'est que… euh…

- Mais ce n'est rien de grave, j'espère.

- Oh non, non.

- Bon, dans ce cas au dodo.

Il coucha sa fille et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- Tu sais maintenant je ne suis plus une petite fille, je suis presque une femme.

- C'est vrai mais tu reste quand même ma petite puce même si tu as quinze ans maintenant.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre, elle se retourna dans son lit à plusieurs reprises. (_C'est vrai que la situation a changée, est-ce que c'est à cause de l'entraînement ou bien notre vision des choses qui changent ?)_. Goku arriva dans sa chambre, Sangohan était très pensif.

- Bon, moi je dors, bonne nuit fiston.

- Bonne nuit, papa.

Gohan s'assit sur son lit et observait le ciel étoilé mélancoliquement, toutes ses pensées se chamboulaient dans sa tête. (_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me transformer comme papa ? il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêche et pareil pour Marcy, maman va nous tuer, nous avons progressé mais seulement dans nos mouvements, aïe ! Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction !_). Le lendemain, pendant que Sangohan méditait, Marcy et Goku s'entraînait mais la jeune fille semblait distraite et repris un coup dans le ventre, elle se fut projetée à plusieurs mètres.

- Marcy, ça va ? Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis distraite.

- On va faire une pause, allons manger quelque chose.

- Je… non c'est bon, je n'ai pas faim.

- Et toi fiston ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as faim ?

- Non mais tu m'as interrompu.

- Ben ce n'est pas grave, il faut te dérouiller un peu, entraîne-toi avec ta sœur.

Sur ces mots, il partit manger et il en avait pour un moment car l'appétit des Saïya-Jin équivaut à toute une armée. Gohan envoya plusieurs boules de ki à Marcy, elle les évitait, le guerrier changea de tactique et créa un mur de ki mais il y avait une telle puissance que la jeune fille s'écrasa au sol ainsi que Sangohan car il n'était pas conscient de tous ces pouvoirs et de sa force, il ne pouvait pas encore contrôler les deux en même temps. Le Saïya-Jin était retombé sur sa sœur, il n'osait pas bouger et Marcy non plus d'ailleurs, leurs regards se croisèrent,  elle voulut dire quelque chose mais des sons incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche.

- Sang…han… no…

Il lui caressa la joue, il la trouvait tellement mignonne quand elle avait cet air étonné, il rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs lèvres allaient se toucher mais…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Pris en flagrant délit, Sangohan et Marcy se retournèrent et virent Goku se tenir en face d'eux, tout interrogatif. Marcy se sépara de de Gohan et marmonna quelques excuses.

- Rien, c'est juste que Sangohan n'a pas contrôlé sa force et il m'est tombé dessus et puis…

- C'est vrai.

- Bon en tout cas, il est temps de rentrer.

Il partit, les deux Saïya-Jin se regardaient ne sachant quoi, ils se sentaient gênés. De retour à la maison, Chichi s'énerva après son mari car les enfants n'avaient pas réussi à se transformer.

- Sangoku, tu te rends compte ?

- Mais enfin Chichi, nous avons tout essayé, ils ne sont peut être pas prêt.

- Est-ce que tu leur a tout dit concernant la transformation ?

- Je crois oui…

- Maman, je te jure que papa nous a tout dit.

- Sangohan, est-ce qu'il vous a expliqué comment vous transformez ? Il faut avoir un sentiment fort pour pouvoir le faire la première fois.

- Un sentiment fort ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'avec ton père on a réussi dans le passé.

- Mais quel genre de sentiment ?

- L'amour, la haine je ne sais pas et toi Marcy avec le rosaire ?

- Euh… en fait je n'y ai pas pensé, je ne suis surtout concentré sur la transformation en super guerrière.

- Je vois que votre père ne vous a pas beaucoup aidé.

- Non, maman je t'assure, il nous a appris plusieurs techniques mais c'étaient celles qui l'avaient appris dans l'autre monde.

- Si tu le dis, viens on va faire un dernier entraînement, je voudrais voir si tu peux utiliser ce rosaire sans moi.

La mère et la fille s'absentèrent, Sangohan et Goku étaient seuls, il voulu profiter pour aborder le sujet avec son fils.

- Alors fiston ça va mieux avec ta sœur à ce que je vois.

- Papa, ne dit pas qu'elle est ma sœur…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, cet entraînement vous a changé et ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh moi rien mais demande-le à ton cœur.

- Mais comment tu…

- Fils, ça crève les yeux, je vois que tu es devenu dingue de Marcy ces derniers temps.

- Mais que… non… c'est pas vrai !

- Et je suis sûr que dans cette nouvelle école, elle aura du succès auprès des garçons.

- Non, personne ne la touchera !

Gohan sentait une colère monter en lui, rien de d'imaginer Marcy avec un autre le rendait dingue, c'était plus fort que lui. Une aura se formait autour de lui, elle était de plus en plus puissante, Goku savait que cette fois il pouvait atteindre le stade de super guerrier, son attente ne tardait pas à être récompenser car son fils avait réussi à se transformer.

- C'est… c'est…

- Tu comprends maintenant ? je t'ai poussé à bout, il le fallait.

- Mais… et pour Marcy ? Ta mère s'en occupe.

Quelques heures plus tard, les filles revinrent à la maison mais complètement éreintées mais Chichi avait atteint son objectif. Goku s'était endormi sur la table mais il se réveilla quand elles rentrèrent.

- C'est aller ?

- Oui mais je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, euh… disons que ça va pour le mieux ton fils se transforme enfin en super guerrier.

- Pareil pour Marcy et en plus elle sait utiliser le rosaire, bon allons nous coucher.

Le réveil fut très dur pour les jeunes Saïya-Jin, ils avaient passé une semaine assez fatigante mais  ils n'avaient pas le choix et aujourd'hui, ils devaient passer les tests d'entrée. Chichi était anxieuse mais elle devait compter sur ses enfants, elle avait beaucoup investi dans cette école et elle s'était investi elle-même pour pouvoir s'organiser tandis que son mari lui n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte c'était le professeur chargé de leur faire passer le test d'entrée.

- Bonjour, je viens pour les tests.

Elle installa tout le monde dans la cuisine et ils commencèrent les tests. Chichi était très nerveuse, son mari devait la sortir.

- Bon, je crois que nous allons partir nous reviendrons dans quelques heures.

- Sangoku, non…

- Viens, chérie !

Ils partirent à la capitale chez Bulma, celle-ci essayait de calmer Chichi.

- Chichi, pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ? Ce n'est pas toi qui passe les tests.

- C'est que ils ont vieilli dans la salle du temps et j'espère que ça va aller mais passons et toi avec ton Prince ?

- Bof, rien de spécial il passe son temps à s'entraîner. Je croyais qu'il se passerait quelque chose mais rien du tout.

- Mais essaie de précipiter les choses, ça fait des mois qu'il est ici.

- Je laisse faire et puis ce n'est pas si mal que je sois célibataire, je peux profiter de mon côté.

- Mais …

- Bon on va faire un peu les magasins ?

- D'accord et toi Sangoku tu viens avec nous.

- Mais pourquoi, je peux rester avec Végéta.

- Non !

- Si j'étais toi, je l'écouterais, ta femme peut être une vraie furie des fois.

- Bulma !

- Je plaisante.

Ils passèrent la journée les trois ensembles à faire les magasins, à la fin le pauvre Saïya-Jin avait ses pieds en compote mais il était content de rentrer. Arrivés à la maison, le professeur était en train de finir de corriger les tests, tout le monde attendait dans le salon, le professeur sortit de la cuisine, Chichi était très nerveuse ainsi que les jeunes tandis que Goku ne pensait qu'à manger.

- Alors ?

- Hem… hem…

- Mais allez dites-le.

- Ils ont passé les tests avec succès, bienvenue dans notre école.

- Ouais !

Il donna l'attestation de l'école ainsi que les uniformes. L'uniforme masculin était une chemise blanche avec une cravate noir et un pantalon noir tandis que le féminin était brun avec un col non pas marin mais jaune avec un nœud papillon et la jupe était plissée et très courte.

- Ouah, il est trop mignon cet uniforme !

Le premier jour d'école était arrivé, Chichi avait préparé des bentôs ( panier-repas) composé de riz et de petit légumes ainsi qu'une omelette. Sangohan était un peu nerveux et se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce nouvel uniforme et il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler Marcy  dans le sien. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en stress avec une simple serviette autour de la taille et buta Sangohan, celui-ci rougit.

- Aie, excuse-moi, Sangohan ! Je ne suis pas encore prête !

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, mis son uniforme, se coiffa avec une queue de cheval et descendit déjeuner. Elle retrouva son frère, les joues encore rougissantes en train de manger, il vit sa sœur et il vira au rouge cramoisi, l'uniforme lui donnait un air très sexy, il lui collait parfaitement au corps.

- Sangohan pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis autant que ça ?

- Euh… rien, tu es très jolie avec cet uniforme.

La jeune fille rougit à son tour et lui retourna le compliment, elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal non plus étant habillé ainsi.

- Toi aussi, tu…

Chichi arriva avec ses bentôs, elle était aussi contente qu'eux. Après déjeuner, ils partirent, leur mère leur donnèrent encore quelques recommandations.

- Oui, maman on sait, on n'utilise pas notre force abusivement.

Ils volèrent jusqu'au collège « Orange Star » et atterrirent dans un coin où personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils se dirigèrent à l'entrée du collège, beaucoup d'étudiants regardaient les Saïya-Jin avec méfiance. Mal à l'aise, Marcy s'accrocha au bras de Sangohan, il fut surpris mais ne le montra pas, avec leur ouïe bien développée, chaque commentaire était un reproche  ou quelque chose de mal placé.

- _C'est les nouveaux, ils sont frère et sœur à ce qu'il paraît, comme elle s'accroche à lui on ne dirait pas…_

- _Ouah ce qu'il est mignon le nouveau mais sa sœur on dirait une belle salope…_

- _Tiens le mec à l'air d'un paysan avec sa coupe et elle c'est pire… _

Elle serra encore plus son étreinte au bras du Saïya-Jin.

- Marcy…

- Sangohan, nous n'avons pas encore commencé les cours que déjà on nous accueille mal, je ne me sens pas bien ici.

- Ignore leurs propos, ils seraient content si on répond.

Ils se dirigèrent dans leur salle de classe, le cours commença, le professeur fit les présentations au reste de la classe. La matinée se déroula tranquillement, à l'heure du déjeuner, les deux adolescents allèrent manger dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Miam, ça à l'air bon. Maman se donne beaucoup pour nous.

- C'est vrai, elle en fait toujours trop.

- Bonne appétit !

Ils commencèrent leur repas mais soudain une bande composé de plusieurs garçons et filles de leur âge s'approchèrent d'une jeune fille seule dans son coin.

- Alors c'est toi la fille de Satan ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Oh moi, rien mais mes amis te veulent quelque chose.

L'un des jeunes prit son bentô et l'envoya dans les buissons, toute la nourriture était éparpillée parterre.

- Espèce de… vous allez me le payer !

La fille de Satan attaqua plusieurs de la bande, Sangohan et Marcy décidèrent d'intervenir pour l'aider, ils repartirent très vite.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien, je m'appelle Marcy et lui c'est mon frère Sangohan.

- C'est vous les nouveaux que tout le monde parle ? Vous n'êtes pas des monstres alors ?

- Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ce sont les rumeurs de l'école, laissons tomber, je m'appelle Videl.

- Pourquoi ils t'embêtent comme ça ?

- Parce que je suis la fille du champion du monde d'art martiaux, Hercule Satan et c'est lui qui a financé une grande partie dans cette école, tous les profs ont du respect pour moi mais les étudiants sont jaloux, c'est pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront affaire à nous la prochaine fois, hein Sangohan ?

- Pardon ?

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire sous la gêne du Saïya-Jin. Le soir, les deux adolescents se pressèrent de rentrer chez eux pour raconter leur journée à leurs parents.

**_Une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle école, suite des aventures de nos héros dans le prochain chapitre. _**


	22. Une peine et un bonheur

_Yop__, _

_Nos amis ont appris une nouvelle menace, des cyborgs viendront les attaquer dans deux ans, la famille Son a accueilli une nouvelle petite fille, celle-ci est allé s'entraîner dans la salle du temps avec Sangohan et Sangoku. Chichi les a inscrits dans la prestigieuse école « Orange Star » leur début fut difficile mais ils firent la connaissance de Videl, un trio se forma alors. _

**Une peine et un bonheur**

Maintenant Videl, Sangohan et Marcy formait un trio, ils faisaient tout ensemble, ils s'étaient même inscrit dans le club des arts martiaux. Tous les soirs, après l'école ils se retrouvaient pour s'entraîne, Videl était étonnée, ses deux amis semblaient plus forts qu'elle mais leur force s'égalait l'un envers l'autre. Après leur entraînement, chacun allait se doucher, Videl vraiment intriguée se décida de se poser la question.

- Dit Marcy, j'ai une question.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Il me semble que votre force est supérieure à la mienne et je trouve que… enfin vous avez l'air d'être plus fort qu'un être humain.

- Euh… c'est qu'en fait nos parents nous ont entraîné depuis tout petit je pense.

- Mais moi aussi.

- Alors je ne sais pas.

En rentrant Marcy en parlant à son frère.

- Sangohan ?

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, je crois que Videl a des soupçons.

- De ?

- Sur notre force.

- On ne peut pas lui dire c'est que…

- C'est que quoi ?

- Je pense que c'est encore trop tôt pour lui dire.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux, cette fois, les deux adolescents mangèrent en silence. Inquiète, Chichi leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas, ils répondirent vaguement et chacun alla dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Plusieurs mois passèrent, les trois amis se liaient de plus en plus à l'amitié, surtout Videl et Sangohan. Le Saïya-Jin avait un drôle de sentiment, il décida de parler avec son père et alla le trouver en train de pêcher, heureusement sa mère n'était pas là.

- Papa, je dois te parler !

- Fiston, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- C'est urgent !

- Bon… je t'écoute.

- Dit… euh… c'est que… j'ai comme une certaine anxiété…

- A l'école ? Les filles ?

- Euh…

- Ah tiens j'ai compris, tu veux passer le cap ?

- Le cap ?! Quel cap ?

- Tu sais bien… le grand saut, tu verras c'est génial.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

- Quand tu le fais la première fois avec une fille, c'est ça que ton corps veut et c'est pour ça que tu es aussi anxieux, c'est normal c'est les hormones.

- Papa et si c'est….

- Ne m'en dis pas plus, la première fois que ça arrivera laisse faire les choses, ton instinct de super guerrier saura quoi faire, je pense que c'est Videl qui…

- Euh… merci de tes conseils, à toute à l'heure !

Aujourd'hui ils devaient discuter de leurs activités pour la fête de fin d'année de l'école, chaque classe avait préparé des ateliers tel que cérémonie de thé, théâtre, diverses disciplines de sport mais il y avait aussi le bal de l'école et chacun se devait de trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière. Gohan et les deux filles devaient trouver leurs ateliers ainsi que un cavalier pour les filles ou une cavalière pour le Saïya-Jin.

- Bon alors, moi je crois que je vais prendre la cérémonie de thé et toi, Marcy ?

- Je vais prendre le salon de thé.

- Quoi ? Il y a un salon de thé mais il y a aura une grande concurrence entre ces deux !

- Hein, hein, je vais prendre tout tes clients, nous avons en plus des robes très courtes faites avec de la belle dentelle blanche et rouge et un  joli nœud papillon à mettre dans les cheveux, les garçons tomberont devant ma beauté, niark, niark !

- Tu crois ça ? Ils préfèrent les femmes traditionnelles et raffinées comme moi, je mettrai mon plus beau kimono et je laisserai mes épaule à l'air, je pourrai utiliser ma…

- Non !

- Si !

- Stop, les filles vous êtes vraiment…

- On t'a rien demandé, Sangohan !

- C'est moi….

- Non, c'est moi…

- Bon vous saurez, je n'irai avec aucune de vous deux si vous continuez et je n'irai pas à ce bal !

- Hein ? Non, tu ne veux pas nous faire ça ? D'ailleurs je pense que tu iras avec Videl c'est à moi de trouver un cavalier, on ne peut pas aller entre frère et sœur.

- Ah c'est vrai… mais rien de ne m'oblige d'aller avec…

- Sangohan tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi ?

- Si… mais et Marcy ?

-  Laisse, je trouverai bien quelqu'un, bon je vous laisse je dois aller voir pour ces uniformes.

Tout le monde s'était beaucoup investi dans la fête de l'école ainsi que dans le bal, Sangohan n'avait pris aucun atelier il avait préféré faire un tour dans la fête et participer au bal, il se dirigeait dans l'atelier où se trouvait Videl. Il ouvrit la porte quelques personnes se tenaient là mais on sentait une ambiance zen. Videl l'accueillit, elle était habillé d'un kimono blanc, ses épaules étaient dénudées, elle portait un obi qui était blanc lui aussi mais une cordelette rouge le rattachait, le Saïya-Jin la trouvait tout simplement mignonne et lui sourit.

- Alors comment tu me trouves ?

- Tu es très mignonne.

Videl lui montra la cérémonie de thé et discuta un petit moment avec Gohan, ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous avant le bal. Il ne fit pas très long car il voulait aussi passer voir Marcy, il arriva à son atelier. Il y avait une tonne de monde mais surtout une clientèle masculine, Gohan était mal à l'aise soudain quelqu'un lui sauta au cou, c'était Marcy. Il la regardait de la tête au pied, elle portait bien l'uniforme qu'elle avait mentionné avec Videl, il la trouvait si sexy dans cette petite robe qu'il en rougit.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

Il l'emmena dans un coin de la salle et lui fit la morale.

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour ce soir ?

- J'ai eu quelques demandes…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, au cours de gym, les mecs ne parlent que de toi.

- Tiens, marrant, les filles sont pareils mais je leur ai dit que tu allais avec Videl, tu les aurais vu, elles n'étaient vraiment pas contente.

- Et Videl comment elle a…

- Oh elle, elle a rougit. Allez ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le trac pour ce soir ?

- Euh…

- Je suis sûr que Videl te plaît !

- Oui mais euh… il y en a aussi une autre.

- C'est qui ? Allez dit tout à ta petite sœur chérie !

- Mais lâche-moi, je ne te dirai rien ! Bon on se retrouve après.

Après la fête de l'école, tout le monde se dépêcha de rentrer pour aller se préparer. De retour à la maison, Marcy aida son frère à s'habiller.

- T'es beau tu vas faire craquer Videl !

- Mais et toi ? Tu ne te prépare pas ?

- Euh… je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le bon donc je vais rester ici.

- Viens avec moi, Videl ne dira pas non.

- Non, je… n'ai pas envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux que tu ailles avec elle,  elle perdrait confiance en toi si tu la laisse ce soir et je te rappelle que c'est elle qui te l'a demandé !

Entendant les cris depuis la chambre de leur fils, Chichi et Goku montèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? pourquoi tous ces cris ?

- Eh bien c'est que…

- Marcy n'a pas trouvé de cavalier à son goût !

- C'est vrai ?

- Euh… oui.

- Tu sais ma chérie, ce serait bien d'y aller, si tu veux on vient avec toi.

- Sangoku, que veux-tu…

- Non, c'est bon, je viens je…. vais me préparer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle fut prête, elle portait une robe dos nu blanche assez courte, ouverte devant avec des volants.

- Bon allez-y et profitez bien.

Arrivés à la fête, Marcy laissa Gohan et Videl ensemble.

- Bon je vous laisse entre vous, moi je vais aux boissons.

Pendant ce temps, Sangoku et Chichi étaient en train de regarder la télévision mais la mère de famille était inquiète, son mari le vit tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… non… enfin si, je me demande pourquoi Sangohan était si énervé que sa sœur n'aille pas à ce bal, pourtant il y allait avec Videl, tu as une idée ?

- Euh… personnellement je ne sais pas (_Est-ce que je dois parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ?_).

- Il est avec deux filles et l'une est sensée être sa sœur mais ils n'ont pas les liens de frère et sœur et l'autre est une amie proche maintenant, je n'ose même pas imaginer le jour où il aura une petite amie, je ne sais pas comment leur petit groupe réagirait.

- Et s'il sort avec l'une des deux…

- On verra de toute façon.

La fête était réussie, tout le monde s'amusait sauf une personne c'était Marcy, elle était restée dans son coin toute la soirée à boire de l'alcool et à regarder les autres faire la fête. De temps en temps, Videl et Gohan la rejoignait mais elle disait gentiment qu'ils pouvaient faire la fête et qu'elle allait bien. Un peu plus tard, elle se décida à partir voyant que son frère et Videl se rapprochait de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, elle décida de les laisser tranquille, elle se demandait si dans son état elle pourrait voler. Elle sortit du bâtiment, la nuit était étoilée mais un peu fraîche, elle grelottait un petit peu mais se décida à partir. Elle ne connaissait pas la technique du transfert instantané sinon elle aurait pu rentrer sans difficulté malheureusement pour elle, elle devait voler c'était son seul moyen de transport. Pendant ce temps, Gohan et Videl s'amusaient comme des fous au rythme de la musique et des boissons alcoolisées mais Videl voulut aller sur le toit de leur école, histoire de prendre un peu d'air et de décuver un peu, ils s'assirent sur un banc pour admirer les étoiles. Videl posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Gohan, il rougit.

- Videl que…

- Je me sens bien avec toi, je resterais comme ça pour toujours…

- Euh…

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si… mais…

Videl le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, ils pétillaient. Gohan s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, c'était le premier de toute leur vie, plus ils s'embrassaient plus le baiser s'intensifiait, ils finirent par s'essouffler et se regarder durant de longues minutes.

Ils retournèrent à la fête et dansèrent un slow, Videl serra très fort Gohan contre elle, regardant rapidement dans la salle, il n'aperçu plus Marcy.

- Videl, ma sœur n'est plus là !

- Quoi ?!

Chacun cherchait de son côté pour la retrouver, Gohan essaya de chercher son ki mais il était très faible, il s'isola pour pouvoir lui parler par la télépathie.

- _Marcy__, tu m'entends ? _

- _Qu__… quoi ? Sangohan…. c'est toi ? Tu n'es plus avec Videl ? _

- _Si, elle te cherche, ne bouge pas j'arrive…_

Il s'empressa de trouver Videl et lui expliqua que leurs parents viendraient les chercher, bien sûr il mentait.

- Mais Sangohan tu es sûr que ça va aller jusque là ? Je peux attendre avec toi.

- Non et ton père risque de s'inquiéter.

- D'accord, on s'appelle comme c'est les grandes vacances qui commencent, on se fera quelque chose. 

- J'en parlerai à Marcy, je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord…

- Euh… Sangohan, je voulais dire juste toi et moi… Bon je m'en vais, au revoir.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit en direction de la voiture où le chauffeur attendait. Gohan cherchait le ki de sa sœur, il lui semblait très faible mais plus il s'approchait plus il le sentait, il marcha durant une bonne heure, il la retrouva agenouillée contre un arbre, il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et sentit sa peau glacée, sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroit. 

- Marcy, combien de temps est-ce que tu es restée comme ça ?

- Euh… je… crois depuis votre… troisième danse….

- Quoi tu veux dire depuis presque le début de la soirée ?! Attends la soirée à commencé à 22h00 et là il est … quoi ?! Il est presque trois heures du matin ?! Viens on rentre en plus tu as froid et on n'a pas pensé à prendre de veste.

- J'ai mal à la tête….

- Bon je vais te ramener à la maison, il ne faut pas que les parents nous entendent et qu'ils nous voient dans un tel état.

- Rentre avec… Videl…, je me débrouillerai….

Il ignora ses paroles et la ramena, il se glissa dans sa maison depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Marcy et la déposa dans son lit. Elle s'était endormie durant le voyage mais maintenant elle était réveillée mais les effets de l'alcool étaient encore là.

- Où…

Il ne dit rien, la couvrit et partit dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur pour la jeune Saïyenne, elle avait un mal de crâne pas possible et alla à la salle de bain en titubant un petit peu, elle prit une douche et alla manger. Sa mère était à la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour ma puce, ça s'est bien passé hier ?

- Euh… oui.

Sangohan arriva au même moment à la cuisine, dès qu'il croisa les yeux de sa sœur, il les détourna. Elle trouva cela bizarre, elle avait plus où moins une idée de ce que c'était.

- Maman, je dois passer chez Videl pour aller chercher des affaires d'école est-ce que l'on peut y aller avec le frangin ?

- Marcy, je… je dois faire quelque chose aujourd'hui…

- Et quoi ? Papa est parti je ne sais où et maman a des choses à faire, je ne veux pas y aller toute seule.

- Bon… d'accord.

Après le déjeuner, ils volèrent quelques kilomètres dans la vallée, la jeune fille s'arrêta et s'adressa fermement à son frère.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis que tu es descendu tu es bizarre, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça, tu nous as laissé avec Videl et je t'ai retrouvé déprimée après plusieurs heures, franchement ce n'est pas très intelligent de ta part, tu espérais quoi ?

Elle ne sut répondre et se sentit blessée, la soirée de hier défilait devant ses yeux et ne pouvait exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Hier sur le toit, avec Videl on…

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On s'est embrassé mais je ne sais pas si je l'aime, j'étais un peu bourrée.

La jeune fille fonça chez Videl et toqua à la porte, ce fut une servante qui ouvrit la porte, elle conduit les deux adolescents dans le grand salon. Videl vint quelques minutes après.

- Bonjour, les amis.

Elle colla un immense baiser à Sangohan sous les yeux dégoutés de Marcy mais Videl ne le remarqua pas, elle s'assit à côté de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Vous êtes bien rentré hier ?

- Euh… oui.

- Et toi, ma petite folle, on ne t'as pas revu de la soirée, je suis sûr que tu as dû finir avec un Jules.

- Je suis rentrée, d'ailleurs je suis désolé mais j'étais fatiguée.

- Dommage… en tout cas avec ton frère, on a passé une bonne soirée !

- Eh bien pendant ces vacances il pourra rester avec toi, enfin je veux dire entre amoureux.

- Mais… Marcy…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Videl, j'ai prévu pleins de choses et je passerai de temps en temps vous voir.

Un peu plus tard, ils allèrent faire les magasins, faire du karting ainsi que du karaoké. Le soir, Sangohan demanda à ses parents s'il pouvait passer quelques jours chez sa petite amie.

- Videl voudrait que je passe quelques jours chez elle.

- Et ta sœur ?

- Ben…

- Maman, papa c'est bon, j'ai de quoi m'occuper et je passerai les voir de temps en temps.

- Si tu le dis, bon c'est ok pour moi et toi chéri ?

- Oui, oui !

Il alla préparer ses affaires et se dépêcha de se rendre chez Videl. Ce fut elle qui lui ouvrit.

- Salut !

- Salut, ça va ?

- Oui euh… je dois te prévenir mon père souhaite te voir, je lui ai dit que j'avais un petit ami et normalement je ne peux que sortir qu'avec un garçon plus fort que lui.

- Ça peut se régler !

Le père arriva au même moment.

- Alors c'est toi le petit ami de ma fille ?

- Euh… oui, bonsoir.

- Elle a dû te parler de mon principe.

- Oui, oui.

- Bon viens dans la salle d'entraînement.

Chez la famille Son, Marcy se terrait dans sa chambre, son visage était mouillée de larmes, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence malgré la relation qu'elle était sensée avoir avec son frère, c'était une relation plus proche et de le savoir avec sa meilleure amie l'effrondait, elle en était amoureuse. Chichi et Goku voyaient très bien que la jeune fille n'était pas bien, elle avait à peine mangé ce soir-là et était directement partie dans sa chambre.

- Chéri, je me fais du souci, pendant que son frère file le parfait amour, Marcy à l'air triste.

- C'est normal et puis tu sais, c'est nouveau pour eux.

- Il y a quelque chose derrière, je crois… je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Tu en es persuadé ?!

- Sangoku !

- Bon d'accord, il a failli se passer que quelque chose mais je crois que ma présence a fait que rien ne se passe.

- Comment ça ?

- Euh… eh bien j'ai retrouvé Sangohan allongé sur Marcy…

- Quoi ?! Que… je… euh…

- Respire ma chérie, respire !

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je te jure.

- Ils sont très proches et c'est normal mais que… pourquoi tu as… enfin…. Tu aurais dû les laisser.

- Je sais mais euh…

- Et ma pauvre petite puce qui déprime, je comprends mieux la réaction de Sangohan ce matin, il se sent mal vis-à-vis de sa sœur enfin de Marcy.

La jeune fille avait tout entendu, à la base elle voulait juste un verre d'eau mais elle était tombée sur leur conversation. Elle remonta doucement jusque dans sa chambre et se s'assit sur son lit, faisant le point. (_Il sort avec Videl mais c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, quel idiote, pourquoi je n'ai pas compris mes sentiments plus tôt ? Et pourquoi cet imbécile de Sangohan a voulu m'embrasser ? C'est trop tard, je ne veux pas briser notre amitié, l'amour c'est une belle merde des fois !_).

Chez Videl, Sangohan se tenait devant le champion du monde dans les arts martiaux, ils se mirent en position. Satan fonça sur lui et lui envoya un coup de poing, il l'évita et dans l'élan se prit le mur.

- Aïe, maman, j'ai mal !

Il se releva et enchaîna une série de coups sur le Saïya-Jin, il les évitait tous.

- Bon sang, tu n'es pas normal mon petit, je suis rapide…

- Vous êtes trop lent !

Gohan sauta par-dessus l'épaule du champion en prenant appui sur lui, fit un périlleux et lui envoya un coup de pied, le pauvre homme se reprit une deuxième fois le mur et cette fois, il y avait un gros trou, Videl était impressionnée de la force de son petit ami.

- Sangohan, tu ne pense pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ?

- Euh… je crois, est-ce que ça va, Monsieur Satan ?

- Aïe…. Oui…

Il ressortit du mur et tapota la tête du Saïyen.

- Tu es bien digne de ma petite fille ! Bon les enfants, allons manger, j'ai un gala ce soir.

- Quoi, encore ?!

- Tu sais que je suis très demandé et tu n'es pas toute seule, vous pourrez sortir avec ton petit ami.

Après le dîner, Hercule Satan s'en alla à sa soirée mondaine laissant les deux adolescents au salon, devant la télévision. C'était silencieux, on entendait juste le son de la télévision, la jeune fille parla en premier.

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas, on peut s'entraîner si tu veux…

- Non, je ne sais pas tu ne veux pas sortir ?

- Pour aller où ?

- On peut aller boire dans un bar et finir en boîte, allez viens je ne veux pas rester coincer ici.

Toute la soirée n'était que beuverie autant au bar qu'en boîte, Sangohan supportait difficilement le bruit assourdissant de la boîte de nuit et prit Videl par le bras, les deux étaient un peu bourrés.

- Qu…quoi ?

- On… rentreu…

Ils rentrèrent au manoir, le père de Videl n'était pas encore rentré. Tout le long du chemin avait suffit aux adolescents pour pouvoir décuver leur alcool. Ils montèrent à l'étage et arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune fille,  elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, enroula ses bras autour du cou du Saïya-Jin et celui-ci l'embrassa et la serra très fort contre lui, leur baiser dura plusieurs minutes. Videl ouvrit la porte toute en l'embrassant et ils finirent sur le lit de la jeune fille.

- Videl, si ton père me trouve là…

- Il ne vient pas dans ma chambre, ne t'inquiète pas et de toute façon, il ne sera plus en état.

Elle le retourna et  elle se retrouva en dessus de lui.

- Videl que…

Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, lui caressait la joue, déboutonna sa chemise révélant le torse musclé du Saïya-Jin. Elle embrassait son torse et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du jeune homme et lui donna un baiser passionné, Gohan enleva le haut et fit des embrassades au cou de la jeune fille et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine mais soudain on toqua à la porte. 

**Mais qui pourrait bien toquer à la porte, suite au prochain chapitre !**


	23. Le retour de Trunks

_Yop__, _

_La fête de l'école avait lieu ainsi que le bal, Marcy a tout fait pour que Videl et Gohan se rendent ensemble au bal. Le soir, les deux adolescents se sont rapprochés tandis que Marcy déprimée était partie. Sangoku a avoué l'incident dans la salle du temps à Chichi, celle-ci espère que sa fille ne sera pas affectée mais malheureusement, la jeune fille comprit trop tard qu'elle était amoureuse de Gohan. Pendant ce temps, Videl et Sangohan était ensemble dans le manoir du champion Hercule prêts  pour leur première fois. _

**Le retour de Trunks**

Toc, toc.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Videl, ma petite puce !

- C'est qui ?

- C'est une des amantes de mon père…

La jeune fille rua son petit ami sous le lit et se rhabilla en vitesse.

- Entre.

- Est-ce que tu as vu ton père ?

- Il est à un gala…

- Quoi ? Il va encore draguer des femmes, je m'en vais de ce pas.

Elle referma la porte, le Saïya-Jin sortit de sous le lit.

- Elle te voulait quoi cette folle ?

- Mon père a le don de collectionner les femmes depuis que ma mère n'est plus de ce monde.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- Pas grave, bon on reprend ?

- Hein ?

- Sangohan, tu ne sais pas combien j'ai envie de te sauter dessus si tu ne bouge pas, je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et sauta sur le pauvre Saïyen, le dévorant de part en part.

- Videl !

Elle ignora ses cris et lui arracha ses habits, il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser faire mais il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir mesurer sa force, il se résigna et retourna Videl sur le lit et fit de même lui arrachant ses habits et l'embrassa avec passion. Celle-ci était têtue et reprit le dessus, elle embrassait le corps musclé de son petit ami et arriva au niveau du boxer, elle sentait son membre viril qui s'était durci, elle commença à le masser.

- Sangohan, tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

- Qu… quoi ?

Elle ôta son boxer et s'amusa avec (dans tous les sens du terme !). Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il saisit la jeune fille la plaqua contre le bord du lit et plaça les jambes de sa petite amie autour de lui et fit des va et vient avec son bassin. Videl quant à elle, éprouvait un plaisir intense, elle allait atteindre l'orgasme, elle s'empara des lèvres de son bien-aimé pour non seulement intensifier son plaisir mais aussi pour s'empêcher de crier dans toute la maison. Ils retombèrent sur le lit, essoufflés mais heureux.

Le lendemain matin chez la famille Son, Marcy s'était levé de bonne heure, elle n'avait que peu dormi durant la nuit. Ses parents dormaient encore, comme c'était les vacances, ils en profitaient. Elle était seule dans la cuisine, elle n'avait aucun appétit mais se força à avaler un jus de fruit et alla se doucher. Entretemps, Goku et Chichi s'était levé.

- Je crois que je vais emmener Marcy dans une source thermale ou faire les boutiques, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Il faut trouver un moyen, entre filles vous devriez vous comprendre.

- Bel exemple que tu fais et pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'occuper de tout ça ? Eh bien à ton tour maintenant.

- Mais je…

- Marcy ?

- Oui, maman, je suis encore dans la salle de bain !

- Dès que tu as fini, descend vers nous.

Après sa douche, elle descendit comme sa mère lui avait demandé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…

- J'aimerais que tu passes un peu de temps avec ton père, c'est vrai que vous avez passé peu de temps ensemble depuis ton arrivé.

- D'accord, maman mais et toi ?

- Je serai chez Bulma, euh… d'ailleurs, je dois lui parler.

- Ce ne serait pas de Végéta, chérie ?

- Mais que… C'est des secrets de filles et de toute façon tu ne sauras rien !

- Mais laisse-les gérer leurs problèmes !

- Bulma est ma meilleure amie tout comme Krilin ou Yamcha sont tes meilleurs amis !

- Arrêtez, vous me cassez les oreilles ! Maman va chez Bulma si tu veux, moi en tout cas, je sors !

Furieuse, la jeune fille sortit de la maison, son père la retint par la main.

- Hé, ma petite puce, tu ne vas pas t'énerver comme ça ?

- Mais…

- Allez, on va passer la journée ensemble !

Il l'a prit sur son dos en riant aux éclats et rentra à la maison.

- Papa ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

- Mais si, mais si pour moi, tu l'es encore.

Chichi ria aussi et alla préparer ses affaires. Peu après, elle était prête à partir.

- Bon je devrais revenir demain, bye.

- Au revoir, maman !

- Au revoir, chérie !

Il embrassa sa promise durant de longues minutes, ils finirent essoufflés comme d'habitude, leurs sentiments étaient comme au premier jour.

- C'est bon ? Vous voulez pas encore vous sautez dessus, vous n'êtes pas seul !

Chichi partit à toute vitesse, rougissante.

- Bon, tu vas te préparer, tu ne veux pas rester en tenue de combat pour passer ta journée avec moi ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire je croyais que tu voulais t'entraîner toute la journée ?!

- Mais non, allez, hop !

Elle écouta son père et alla se changer, elle gardait toujours son habitude de porter son ruban vert dans les cheveux et mit une robe blanche en dentelle dont les épaules étaient dénudées et les bretelles retombaient plus bas.

- Tu es très jolie ma puce comme ça.

- Si tu le dis… bon on va où ?

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et utilisa le déplacement instantané, ils se retrouvèrent à une fête foraine. Il y avait pleins de carrousels, de ballons colorés, de familles joyeuses ainsi que des couples. A la vue de ces couples, cela attrista la jeune fille, son père compatissant lui caressa la tête.

- Allons ma puce, viens allons faire les carrousels.

Ils passèrent presque toute la journée sur les manèges, la grande roue, les stands de tir et vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils mangèrent un gâteau dans un petit café du coin.

- Alors tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Oh oui, merci de m'avoir remonté le moral par contre je… je me pose une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Je… enfin… la salle du temps.

- Quoi ?

- Ben avec Sangohan , on a failli…

- Je sais.

- Et tu ne dis rien ? On est frère et sœur pourtant.

- Ecoute, nous t'avons adopté, tu es comme notre petite fille pour nous et pour Sangohan, eh bien, je ne sais pas comment il te considère vous êtes devenu très proche, dis-toi que c'est une bonne chose mais il faut voir comment les choses évoluent.

- Comment ça ?

- Votre relation, depuis qu'il sort avec Videl…

- Mais il l'aime, je n'ai pas le droit de m'interposer, c'est quand même grâce à moi qu'ils sont ensemble et je suis sa sœur !

- Alors pourquoi es-ce que tu déprime comme ça ?

- Je… pour rien, c'est juste que moi aussi je voudrais un petit ami.

- Eh bien regarde autour de toi, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, on te regarde.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, effectivement plusieurs garçons avaient leurs regards rivés sur elle ce qui la fit rougir.

- Euh… je crois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qu'on regarde… les filles aussi te matent.

- Mais euh… on rentre ?

Ils rentrèrent chez eux avec le déplacement instantané, ils atterrirent dans la cuisine et trouvèrent Gohan en train de manger.

- Salut fiston !

- Salut papa, salut frangine.

- Salut… bon je vais faire un tour.

- Mais ma puce…

- J'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu !

Elle repartit furieuse et claqua la porte.

- Sangohan qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta sœur ?

- J'en sais rien c'est depuis que je sors avec Videl que…

- C'est depuis que tu sors avec Videl que tu laisse tomber ta sœur ! Trouve lui quelqu'un !

- Mais je voudrais bien mais les mecs qui sont à l'école avec nous sont… de sombres crétins sortis tout droit du milieu aristocrate bref de piètres candidats pour elle.

- Il y en a bien un qui pourrait lui plaire ?!

- Je ne pense pas sinon elle serait allé avec au bal.

- Ecoute tu vas être bien gentil et aller lui parler.

Sachant que son père était une vraie tête de mule, il alla lui parler. Il la retrouva sur la colline en face de leur petite maison, assise devant la rivière, il vint se poser à côté d'elle.

- Alors petite sœur ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas depuis que je sors avec Videl, tu es de mauvaise avec moi.

- C'est rien…. C'est juste que je veux vous laisser en paix, je me sens un peu de trop.

- Mais c'est juste ça ? Papa a raison, tu devrais te trouver un mec !

- J'ai pas envie de sortir avec un de ces imbéciles de l'école !

- Et Trunks ?

- Quoi Trunks ?

- Ben il reviendra bientôt.

- Et quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il m'a sauvé que je dois sortir avec lui et il vient du futur, je te signale !

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- C'est maman qui me l'a dit mais je ne devais rien dire.

- Bon allez viens promis je vais faire un effort, fais moi un sourire au moins.

Sur ses paroles, elle lui décrocha son plus beau sourire, sachant que son frère fera des efforts et lui consacrera un peu plus de temps.

Chichi était arrivée chez Bulma, celle-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement comme d'habitude.

- Salut, Bulma je dois te parler !

- Eh bien, on va se prendre du bon temps, on va aller aux sources thermales.

Au même moment arriva Bunny avec des petits gâteaux ainsi que du thé.

- Oh bonjour ma petite Chichi, comment vas-tu ? Et ton mari ?

- Bonjour, nous allons bien merci.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- On va passer du temps entre nous.

Peu après les deux jeunes femmes partirent pour les sources à bord du Jet de Bulma.

- Alors tu as du nouveau avec ton cher et tendre ?

- Qui ça ? Végéta ? Oh non, il passe ses journées à s'entraîner, je ne me fais même plus d'espoir.

- Ecoute, je pense qu'il ne reste pas indifférent mais il faudrait un petit peu pousser les choses.

- Pourquoi es-ce que tu veux que je sorte avec lui ?

- Ben je pense personnellement qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux que Yamsha, lui au moins n'irait pas te tromper.

- Chichi !

- Je te parle en toute vérité, c'est évident.

- Et pourquoi je ne trouverais pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Si tu veux mais je sais que tu en pince pour le prince et lui aussi ça crève les yeux.

La jeune fille Brief rougit, son amie avait raison, elle avait bien remarqué que le prince n'était pas indifférent, elle l'avait bien surpris en train de la reluquer du coin de l'œil. Elles passèrent la journée dans les eaux thermales, le soir la Saïya-Jin décida de rentrer chez elle.

- Mais tu ne veux pas rester dormir ?

- Non c'est gentil mais je vais rentrer et je m'inquiète un petit peu, Sangoku devait passer la journée avec Marcy et Sangohan je ne sais pas s'il est rentré de son séjour chez sa petite amie et c'est surtout tendu entre ces deux-là.

- Ah les frères et sœurs, euh… quoique…

Elle salua sa meilleure amie et partit avec le déplacement instantané, elle retrouva son mari endormi sur le canapé avec la télévision allumé, elle l'appela en vain. Elle sortit sa massue et le tapa sur la tête.

- Aiiieeuuhh !

- C'est comme ça que tu t'occupe de ta petite fille ?

- Mais… mais…

- Où est ma petite puce ?

- Elle est avec son frère dans la chambre je crois qu'ils discutent… Aïe  mais tu m'as vraiment fait mal !

- Je… je suis désolée… je… je vais les voir dans la chambre.

Elle remonta à toute vitesse et toqua à la porte.

- Salut maman !

- Coucou, je viens juste vous dire bonne nuit, on va dormir avec votre père.

Elle referma la porte.

- Alors ton séjour chez Videl ?

- Euh… c'était sympa, j'ai fait la connaissance de son père, on est sortit…

- C'est tout ce que vous avez fait ?

- Ben on est allé en boîte, on a bu…

- Sangohan, vous avez fait autre chose aller, dis-le moi…

- Mais quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ?!

- Sangohan… vous l'avez fait ou pas ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Mais tu me prends pour une idiote ? VOUS AVEZ FAIT L'AMOUR OUI OU NON ?

Marcy avait crié la fin de sa phrase dans toute la maison, les parents l'avaient entendu jusqu'au salon.

- Sangoku… je…

- Ben quoi ? Tant mieux ton fils n'est plus un enfant c'est un homme maintenant.

- Mais… mon bébé !

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Sangohan, celui-ci rougissait de plus en plus.

- Marcy, je suis sûr que les parents ont entendu…

- Excuse-moi… alors vous êtes passé à l'acte ?

- Ben oui enfin c'est surtout Videl qui avait envie et moi je me suis laissé emporté.

- Et c'était enfin pour une première fois…

- C'était génial mais pourquoi tu me demandes ce genre de détail ?!

- Euh…

- Tu sais ce serait bien si tu trouve un petit ami.

- Il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse (_Sauf toi…)_

Les vacances passèrent, Gohan allait voir Videl chez elle presque tous les jours tandis que Marcy allait la voir de temps en temps. Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé, tout le monde se racontait ses vacances dans son yacht, sur son île etc… Le petit trio rentrait tranquillement dans la salle de classe, soudain l'une des filles s'avança vers eux.

- Salut les filles vous avez passé de bonne vacances ?

- Euh… Salut oui et toi ?

- Oui…

- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des étudiants de ce collège de venir parler à de parfaits inconnus comme nous !

La jeune fille fut blessée, le ton employé par Marcy était dur, Videl intervint.

- Hé mais attends tu n'es pas capitaine dans l'équipe de pom-pom girls de l'école ?

- Oui, je suis venu vous demandé un service mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire oui… je suis désolé, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'effort pour apprendre à vous connaître d'ailleurs les autres non plus…

La jeune Saïyenne croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et s'assit sur sa table, regardant avec sévérité la capitaine.

- On t'écoute.

- Chaque année, il y a le tournoi d'arts martiaux et il y a un match qui oppose deux équipes de pom-pom girls, la tradition veut que les capitaines défendent l'être aimé.

- Et en quoi ça nous concernent ?

- Eh bien, je vais quitter mes fonctions de capitaine et comme Sangohan fait parti tout comme vous d'un des clubs d'art martiaux, je ne voyais que vous deux pour pouvoir me remplacer mais je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre si vous ne voulez pas.

Marcy et Videl se regardèrent très perplexe.

- Si tu ne trouve personne ça fait quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris quelqu'un de ton équipe ?

- Elles sont super mais j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à gérer dans cette école, je suis aussi présidente du club de journalisme et de la photographie.

- Videl tu en pense quoi ?

- Euh…

- C'est une bonne occasion, non ? Tu pourras montrer à mon frère combien tu tiens à lui.

- Mais tu trouve que je ne lui montre pas assez ?

- Mais si mais on pourra enfin taire certaines rumeurs, depuis notre entrée, les filles de l'école le reluquent assez.

- C'est vrai tu as raison ! On va s'engager dans l'équipe !

- Videl sera notre capitaine.

- Merci les filles ! Il vous reste à peu près un an pour pouvoir développer des stratégies d'attaques.

- Mais et les vôtres ?

- Les filles de mon équipe vous les apprendront, je pense qu'avec votre expérience dans les arts martiaux, cela pourra renforcer nos chances de gagner.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent annoncer la nouvelle à Gohan, celui-ci fut étonné.

- Depuis quand on organise ce genre de truc débile ?!

- Sangohan, t'es vraiment un goujat !

Enervée, Marcy alla à sa place. Le professeur ne tarda pas à entrer et à donner son cours.

Un an passa, les filles s'étaient entraînées et avaient effectué de nouvelles attaques, le tournoi de l'école allait bientôt avoir lieu. Ce jour-là, la famille Son s'était retrouvé chez Bulma pour l'un de leur nombreux repas gastronomique. Comme d'habitude, Sangoku mangeait pour tout un régiment, le Prince se tenait exceptionnellement à leur table bien sûr appétit oblige. Videl était aussi conviée à l'événement et se tenait à l'écart avec son petit ami, Marcy s'était absentée quelques heures prétextant une affaire urgente, Bulma et Chichi parlaient dont le centre d'intérêt était le Prince.

- Alors ?

- Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être son centre d'intérêt et des fois pas du tout.

- Bulma prend les choses en main !

-  Tu sais que jamais je ne ferai ce genre de choses !

La Saïyenne pensait au Trunks du futur, elle devait tout faire pour qu'il puisse naître un jour. Pendant ce temps, Marcy s'était posé dans la campagne en train de regarder le ciel mélancoliquement, elle pensait au prochain tournoi de l'école mais ce qui la souciait le plus c'est que le délai contre le combat des cyborgs approchait. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément, tout était calme autour d'elle. Elle était loin du brouhaha incessant de la maison ou de l'école, elle était dans son élément mais ce calme ne tarda pas à être interrompu. Une machine fit son apparition mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas car elle s'était profondément endormie soudain elle se réveilla.

BOUM !

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Trunks qui était tombé sur elle, les deux adolescents rougirent et se fixèrent durant plusieurs secondes, elle le repoussa après.

- Non mais ça va pas, tu tombe du ciel ou quoi ?

- Je… je suis désolé, excuse-moi mais je me suis pris le pied en sortant de ma machine dans mes affaires.

- Et après tu prétends être un guerrier de l'espace ?!

- Mais je… euh… comment tu…

- Je le sais car je l'ai vu par tes pouvoirs !

- Qu… quoi ? Mais euh… tu dois te tromper de personne, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle.

- Ah bon ? Et Freezer ?

Le Saïya-Jin rougit intensément ce qui le trahit.

- Ah, tu parle tu t'es trahi tout seul.

- Mais et toi ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis Marcy, la petite fille que tu as sauvée.

- Mais j'ai mal réglé la machine, aaaahhh !

- Mais non attends ! C'est moi qui ai changé à cause de la salle du temps.

- La quoi ?

Il regarda de haut en bas la jeune fille et la reconnu enfin, c'était la même fille qu'il avait sauvé des griffes du tyran Freezer.

- Mais comment se fait-il, enfin je t'ai sauvé, tu étais encore une petite fille.

- C'est la salle du temps, suivant le temps que tu reste tu vieillis de plusieurs mois ou de plusieurs années, il y a aussi Sangohan qui a changé, viens avec moi.

Les deux adolescents s'en allèrent chez Bulma, ils retrouvèrent tout le monde devant l'immense jardin des Brief. La Z-Team fut surprise de revoir le jeune homme.

- Euh… bonjour…

- Salut, je vous ai ramené quelqu'un que vous connaissez, ça ne te gêne pas Bulma ?

- Non, non tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Euh… je… non merci.

Au même moment Sangohan et Videl apparurent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Oh tu es le garçon de…

- Sangohan ?!

- Dis, pourquoi es-tu surpris de le voir ?

- Ce n'est rien Videl, c'est un ami que je n'ai pas revu depuis longtemps…

- C'est ça, on s'est un peu perdu de vu…

- Eh bien enchanté, je suis Videl.

- Videl, il se fait tard tu ne veux pas que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Oui en plus j'ai promis à mon père que je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Le couple parti, Goku s'adressa à Trunks.

- Dis, tu n'es pas un peu tôt avant le combat ?

- Je sais mais… je dois m'entraîner, Chichi et toi pourriez m'entraîner ?

- Et pourquoi ces deux t'entraîneraient ?

A cette voix, le jeune guerrier trembla, c'était Végéta qui venait mettre son grain de sel. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu son père, celui-ci était impressionné car il ne l'avait jamais connu.

- Tu ne m'as répondu pourtant je suis aussi un guerrier !

Chichi intervint, elle ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché et elle pensait constamment à ce que lui avait révéler le fils du Prince et de Bulma il y a de ça un an et demi maintenant.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on l'entraîne chez nous, tu en pense quoi mon bébé ?

- Hein ? Depuis combien de temps tu ne m'as pas…

- Sangoku !

- D'accord, d'accord.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sangoku, Chichi et Marcy ainsi que Trunks étaient revenus à la maison.

- Euh… Chichi où est-ce que Trunk dormira ?

- Dans la chambre à Sangohan.

- Mais si Videl vient ?

- Eh bien il n'aura pas le choix, si il veut être seul avec elle, il devra soit dormir chez elle soit s'en passer chez nous pour l'instant.

- Maman, tu es injuste avec mon frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben tu peux bien comprendre avec papa…

- Euh… Marcy, il vaut mieux qu'il dort dans la chambre avec ton frère.

- Mais Sangoku, Chichi, je ne veux pas être une charge, maman m'a préparé une capsule au cas où.

- Ta mère t'as tout prévu mais tu peux rester chez nous et tout seul tu ne pourras pas forcément mieux évoluer.

En rentrant Gohan et Videl firent un détour dans un petit café.

- Sangohan, c'est qui ce garçon ? Tu ne me l'as jamais présenté…

- C'est un vieil ami mais cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Mais on ne l'aurait pas dit…

- On était tout petit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, j'ai mis du temps à le reconnaître.

- Si tu le dis.

Le Saïya-Jin déposa sa petite amie chez elle et reparti aussitôt chez lui, en arrivant chez lui il apprit la nouvelle.

Un quatuor s'était formé à Orange Star, Trunks, Marcy Sangohan et Videl. Le tournoi approchait à grands pas, les deux jeunes filles mirent au courant Trunks.

- Alors c'est quoi comme genre de tournoi ?

- En fait c'est un tournoi d'arts martiaux mais il y a aussi un combat de pom-pom girl et la tradition veut qu'elles défendent l'être aimé.

- Donc on devra affronter une autre école ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- C'est vrai Videl toi qui était avant nous, tu pourrais nous expliquer ?

- Je sais juste que chaque année c'est organisé, rien de plus.

Le Saïya-Jin s'inscrit dans le club des arts martiaux, il voulait aussi faire le tournoi.


	24. La rivale

_Yop__, _

_Trunks__ est de retour, le tournoi arrive à grands pas mais l'équipe adverse fait déjà son apparition. Bulma et Végéta… à suivre…_

**La rivale**

La famille Son avait commencé l'entraînement de Trunks, celui-ci vivait en permanence avec eux. Particulièrement avec Marcy et Gohan car ils allaient dans la même école et Sangoku avait suggéré à Chichi d'inscrire Trunks, comme cela Marcy ne se retrouverait plus seule. Ce jour-là, il faisait beau, les quatre adolescents étaient en train de prendre leur repas de midi et de se prélasser avant de recommencer les cours. Videl se demandait toujours qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme du nom de Trunks et quel relation il pouvait avoir avec son petit ami car celui-ci esquivait toujours la question par autre chose et elle trouvait cela bizarre mais ses pensées furent interrompu par la venue d'un groupe de jeunes filles. Elles ne portaient pas l'uniforme de l'école Orange Star mais celui d'un autre collège, il était noir avec un nœud papillon rouge, une jeune fille avec de long cheveux noirs s'adressa à la young Z-Team.

- Salut, c'est vous les deux nouvelles filles de l'équipe de pom-pom girl ?

- Ouais c'est nous et toi tu es ?

- Je m'appelle Saé, je suis juste venu voir avec qui j'aurai affaire, tu dois être Marcy je pense.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai entendu pas mal de choses sur toi et je me suis renseigné, et toi tu es la petite Videl Satan ? Ton père est le champion en art martiaux.

- C'est normal que tout le monde le connaisse…

- Bon, on se retrouve au tournoi et…

La rivale avait tourné la tête en direction du guerrier à la chevelure violette mais quelque chose l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Trunks se demandait ce qu'elle avait soudainement à ne plus parler, il s'approcha d'elle et essayait de claquer des doigts devant ses yeux mais aucune réaction.

- Hé, ho, il y a quelqu'un ?

- Que… oh ?

- Ca va ? Pendant un moment tu ne disais plus rien.

- Non… ce n'est rien…

Le fils de Goku et Chichi intervint lui aussi, même réaction. Voyant cela, Videl devint jalouse et s'interposa entre elle et les garçons.

- Hé, celui-ci est pris, alors le touche pas !

- Oh… pas pour longtemps, je les séduirai si ce n'est pas ton petit ami ce sera l'autre et inversement.

- On a notre mot à dire nous, hein Trunks ?

- Trunks ? Quel beau prénom et toi c'est ?

- Sangohan…

- COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX TE PERMETTRE DE DIRE CA A ELLE ?!

- Mais Videl, elle m'a juste posé une question…

Trunks et Marcy essayèrent de calmer le couple, Saé partit profitant de la crise de jalousie de Videl pour partir en douce. L'après-midi et le reste de la semaine était sous une ambiance très tendu surtout entre Gohan et Videl, celle-ci lui en voulait vraiment et les deux autres Saïya-Jin essayaient de faire passer l'orage.

Le vendredi après les cours, les deux jeunes filles allèrent prendre un goûter et de finirent d'établir leurs stratégies de défense et d'attaque, du moins c'est ce que avait dit Marcy à Videl mais en réalité, elle voulait réconcilier son frère et son amie. Elles commandèrent une citronnade et un jus d'orange, la Saïya-Jin alla directement au but.

- Videl, ça fait un moment qu'on se connait.

- Oui et alors ?

- Je…

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, tu sais que mon frère est encore un peu naïf, ne lui en veut pas ce n'est surtout pas son genre de trahir ceux qu'il aime, je t'assure.

- Mais…

- Il ne voulait vraiment pas que vous en arriviez là.

- C'est vrai ? Et à la maison ?

- Il s'en voulait un peu mais il essayait surtout de comprendre ta réaction, tu sais il ne comprend pas encore tout aux filles.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, au même moment, Saé entra. Videl se mit sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je viens ici comme tout le monde…

- Videl, calme-toi !

- Non !

- Oh tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois ? Je te taquinais ce n'est pas mon genre de piquer le petit copain de quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Simplement que un seul m'intéresse et c'est Trunks, d'ailleurs on a rendez-vous demain ensemble mais j'espère que je n'ai pas semé le trouble dans votre couple.

- C'est bon, c'est arrangé…

- Alors comme ça tu as rendez-vous demain avec Trunks ?

- Oui pourquoi tu ne serais pas jalouse ?

- Non ! Simplement… simplement… oh et puis merde, c'est sa vie, salut !

Marcy paya les boissons, prit la main de Videl et elles sortirent du salon de thé.

Le soir après le repas, Gohan était sortit voir Videl. Marcy et Trunks se prélassaient vers la petite rivière qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de leur maison.

- Alors, tu as le trac pour demain ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, tu as rendez-vous avec une fille enfin avec une nouvelle car je ne sais pas si dans le futur, tu avais une petite amie ou bien tu les collectionne ?

Le visage du guerrier vira au rouge écarlate.

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai déjà eu des histoires mais rien de bien sérieux mais on peut dire que tu dis les choses directement mais pour te répondre, non, on ira seulement en ami et non pas en amoureux mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ? Ca te gêne que j'ai rendez-vous avec elle ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Marcy qui vira au rouge et bégaya.

- Je… nan… pas du tout… et pourquoi je serais jalouse ?! Je ne sors pas avec toi à ce que je sache…

- Euh… non.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux, heureusement pour eux, Sangohan fit son apparition.

- Salut, vous deux !

- Salut frangin, alors avec Videl ?

- C'est arrangé !

- Sangohan t'es dégueulasse !

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi les filles râlent toujours ?

- Regarde dans ta poche et tu verras t'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers et en plus tu ose encore te montrer comme ça ?

La jeune fille vola jusqu'à chez elle aussi vite qu'elle le  pouvait. Les deux garçons se demandèrent pourquoi elle avait eu une telle réaction, Gohan inspecta ses poches et en sortit une petite culotte, celui-ci rougit de plus belle et la rangea dans sa poche. Trunks rigola et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

En ville, dans la maison des Briefs, Bulma était assise dans sa terrasse, tenant nerveusement sa cuillère. Le Prince se tenait face à elle, retenant sa colère.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué je ne sais combien de fois, les pièces de la salle de gravité doivent être remplacés, il y en a des défecteux.

- Sale femelle, comment… comment oses-tu ?

- Tu veux mourir seul dans cette salle ? Sans avoir pu battre Goku ? Te connaissant cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

L'héritière avait tapé dans le mille, le Prince dû admettre cela et il n'était pas question de finir sa vie à cause d'une stupide salle. Il s'assit et bouda comme un petit garçon qui n'aurait pas eu sa sucette. Bulma voulait le taquiner un petit peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de t'embêter le temps que l'on répare la machine ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai déjà préparé tout un programme, je vais t'initier à la vie d'un terrien.

- Ça va pas la tête ?! Jamais !

- Bon alors je ne répare pas la salle de gravité et tu peux oublier pour…

- C'est bon ! C'est quoi ton programme ?

- Tu le sauras le moment venu, je te le dévoilerai au jour le jour.

Et sur plusieurs jours, l'héritière initiait le guerrier aux habitudes des humains, elle l'emmena au cinéma, faire les boutiques et même dans les plus prestigieux restaurant. Un matin, Bulma paraissait surexcitée et alla toquer à la porte du guerrier.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu viens me réveiller ?

- Végéta, j'entre !

Elle ouvrit la porte mais elle resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui l'attendait, il ne portait qu'un boxer et il avait un corps… elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder en détail durant plusieurs secondes, cela amusa le Prince mais il finit par vite s'en lasser.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu déranger ma personne ?

- Je… ah… ce soir, nous somme invités à une soirée mondaine ?

- Une quoi ?

- Une réception si tu préfère.

- Pas question !

- Tu me rendrais un grand service et mes parents ont légèrement gaffé…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

- Ils ont dit que l'on était fiancé…

- Quoi ? Ca va pas et puis quoi encore, je préfère encore être fiancé à Carot que à toi ?

- Vu sous cet angle, ta fierté en prendrait un coup si tu étais fiancé à ton ennemi, non ? Mais je te laisse y réfléchir mais si tu ne viens pas je risque de traîner un peu pour la réparation de ta salle.

- Sale femelle…

- Tu viens alors ?

- Je viens parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

Plus tard, au petit déjeuner le Saïya-Jin était de mauvaise humeur, venir à une réception et en plus avec cette terrienne qui le ridiculise. Bunny fit son habituelle monologue, il y avait droit tous les matins mais cette fois, il l'interrompit tout en contenant sa colère.

- Vous ne voulez pas de petits gâteaux, des tartines ? Du café…

- Stop, je sais ce que vous avez tous les matins depuis le temps que je suis ici.

Elle le regarda durant quelques secondes interrogativement et souris et lui répondit.

- D'accord.

- C'est vrai maman, on sait…

- Au fait, pour ce matin tu sauras c'est la première et dernière fois que cela arrivera.

Et il continua son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était pendant que Bulma rougissait et Bunny se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux oiseaux-là. Ils allèrent acheter un costard pour le guerrier ainsi qu'une robe de bal. Le Prince ne se sentait pas très bien dans ce genre de costume et il maudissait Bulma de devoir subir tout cela. Ils durent trouver un costume avec les bonnes proportions car Végéta était bien bâti, il opta pour un simple costume noir ainsi qu'un nœud papillon et des chaussures de ville noires quant à Bulma, elle ne voulait pas montrer la robe avant la soirée, le vendeur en rit.

- On dirait que vous croyez à la superstition de la robe de mariée mais…

- Chut, taisez-vous, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Le prince se demandait pourquoi les humains se basaient sur ce genre de valeurs immorales.

Deux heures avant la réception, Bulma était en train de se préparer. Elle se devait d'être élégante de la tête au pied, le reflet de l'entreprise familiale se devait être prestigieux. Une heure trente passa, le prince était prêt, ils devaient partir car la soirée se déroulait de l'autre côté de la ville, bien sûr il aurait pu voler jusque là-bas mais ce soir il ne voulait pas vraiment faire cet effort et de toute façon, Bulma avait insisté pour aller en voiture. Le guerrier s'impatienta et appela Bulma.

- Tu viens ou sinon je…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase, Bulma était apparu avec sa robe de bal, il la trouvait tellement belle ce soir-là. Sa robe était bordeaux, dos nu et croisé devant qui mettait son décolleté en valeur, le bas de sa robe avait de la tulle avec des roses cousus. L'héritière remarqua tout de suite que cette robe lui avait fait effet et durant son séjour, elle avait bien remarqué que son Prince ne lui était pas indifférent, ils se mirent en route pour la soirée. Jamais, il n'avait vu autant de monde réuni dans une salle et pourquoi tout le monde le félicitait de ses fiançailles avec cette terrienne, il se dirigea au balcon contemplant le ciel étoilé, il fut bientôt rejoint par Bulma.

- Alors tu passes une bonne soirée ?

- Pourquoi on me répète tout le temps la même chose ? Bravo belle union, on vous souhaite du bonheur et je ne sais quoi encore !

- Je ne savais pas que mes parents allaient me faire cet affront tu sais comment ils sont optimistes…

- Optimistes de quoi ?

- Oh et puis merde, je me casse, on a beau faire essayer de te faire plaisir tu râles toujours !

Elle passa le reste de la soirée en l'ignorant, à la fin de la soirée, l'ambiance était silencieuse. Arrivée à la maison, Bulma monta directement dans sa chambre ignorant Végéta, celui-ci ne pouvait tolérer une telle attitude et alla toquer à sa porte mais pas de réponse, il se résigna et alla se changer et prendre une douche. L'attitude de la jeune femme lui semblait étrange mais il se sentait aussi blessé d'être ainsi ignoré, c'était un Prince et quelqu'un de son rang avait droit à des égards. Enervé, il éteint la douche, passa un boxer et  se dirigea de nouveau dans la chambre de Bulma et essaya de toquer plus calmement, il exigeait des excuses de cette créature inférieure à sa personne mais pas de réponse (_est-ce que je dois ouvrir cette porte ou pas ?_). Il prit le risque, il retrouva Bulma habillé d'une robe de nuit très courte et noir, elle s'était endormie sur sa coiffeuse et une quantité monstrueuse de mouchoirs trônaient autour de sa tête ainsi qu'un verre qui avait dû contenir du whisky. Il essaya de réveiller la jeune femme mais sans succès, il la contempla quelques secondes, il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait vraiment mignonne avec ses joues légèrement rosies par l'alcool. (_Mais depuis quand j'éprouve quelque chose pour quelqu'un ? Ressaisis-toi !)_. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux la mettre au lit, il la porta et l'allongea dans son lit mais au même moment, Bulma se réveilla.  


	25. Le début du tournoi

_Coucou, _

_La rivale de Marcy et Videl s'appelle Saé, celle-ci est bien déterminée à gagner le tournoi et le cœur de Trunks. Pendant ce temps, Bulma et Végéta se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, ils ont effectués beaucoup d'activités et ont même été invités à une réception. Malheureusement, les parents de Bulma ont lancé la rumeur qu'ils étaient fiancés, cela a mis Végéta hors de lui. Au retour, Bulma s'était précipité dans sa chambre en l'ignorant alors que le Prince refusait qu'on lui manque du respect. _

**Le début du tournoi**

Surprise, il lui fallu un petit moment pour réaliser ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je… je suis venu te dire deux mots, je ne supporte pas qu'on m'ignore comme ça !

- Et alors ?! Et de quel droit oses-tu entrer dans MA chambre ?

- Je suis de sang royal, je fais ce qu'il me plaît !

- Pas ici !

Elle voulut se relever mais le guerrier l'en empêcha et se plaça en dessus d'elle.

- Bon tu vas m'écouter ?

- Non !

Végéta lisait de la fureur dans le regard de Bulma, elle l'insulta, le traita de tout les noms mais soudain elle fut interrompu… pour réaliser que le Prince s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser qui dura un long moment, le baiser terminé, l'héritière se posait milles et une question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te faire taire !

- Et pourquoi de cette façon ? Tu réalises un peu ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Et alors, ma pauvre pour ce genre de détail, vous en faites toutes une montagne ! Eh bien chez moi, ça ne veut rien dire !

- Dans le monde de Végéta peut être mais que ce soit dans le monde des humains ou des supers guerriers, un baiser veut quand même dire quelque chose !

- Mais je te dis que c'était…

Bulma ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, c'était elle, cette fois qui lui avait volé un baiser mais elle intensifia son baiser et colla son corps contre celui du guerrier. Celui-ci  avait du mal à résister contre ce sentiment de désir, il caressa le bas du dos de la jeune femme et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, il la souleva. Ils durent mettre fin à leur baiser car ils manquaient d'air. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, front contre front durant quelques secondes, le guerrier déposa la jeune femme sur son lit, elle avait peur qu'il la plante mais elle ne se posa pas la question durant une éternité. Une seconde après, il la déshabilla ou plutôt lui déchira sa robe tout en l'embrassant jusqu'au bas du ventre. Voyant le sous-vêtement se déchirer gentiment, Bulma ne pouvait se contenir mais le Saïya-Jin prenait son temps, elle appréciait cela mais en même temps elle le voulait aussi lui faire plaisir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, le guerrier lui procurait un immense plaisir durant de longues minutes mais elle voulait prendre le dessus. Elle fit basculer le Prince et se dirigea vers sa commode.

- Bulma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Regarde.

Elle lui brandissait une paire de menotte et elle vint se placer sur le guerrier.

- Si tu es sage et que tu ne brise pas ces menottes, je te promets d'être sage à mon tour mais laisse-toi faire.

Elle appuya sur une télécommande et tapota plusieurs boutons, quelques minutes après un robot leur apporta des fraises ainsi que de la crème chantilly.

- Mais tu veux faire quoi ? T'as faim ?

- Oui, j'ai faim et je vais placer ces petites choses sur toi et je les mangerais.

Il trouvait cela étrange mais il était curieux de voir ce que ça pourrait donner, Bulma l'attacha et commença à lui tartiner de la crème un peu partout sur le corps et à placer des fraises. La jeune femme les avait placé à des endroits stratégiques comme sur son torse musclé, ses abdominaux, etc… elle se mit à la tâche. Le Saïya-Jin se sentait partir, à chaque fois qu'elle le mangeait il avait une sensation qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Bulma prit une fraise et la fit rouler sur les lèvres de son Prince, ils s'embrassèrent presque indécemment  jouant avec la fraise qui pour finit dans la bouche du Prince. Bulma avait placé de la crème chantilly sur son membre viril et s'y attaqua à cœur joie à le dévorer. Le prince ne tenant plus tira sur les menottes et se saisit de la poitrine de Bulma. Surprise, elle le laissa faire, elle savait que si elle avait continué à ce rythme il n'aurait pas résisté mais elle ne pu réfléchir très longtemps. Son esprit partait, elle n'était plus lucide et était dans un état second, le Prince en profita pour lui mettre à son tour de la crème chantilly sur son corps et fit la même chose que la terrienne lui faisait. Au moment où il sentait qu'elle était prête, il enroula les jambes de son amante autour de sa taille et fit des vas-et-viens en allant de plus en plus vite, il serrait Bulma contre lui et l'embrassait avec passion. Quant à elle, elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, ils retombèrent essoufflés mais se sentaient bien. Durant de longues minutes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien se dire. Le Prince la serra dans ses bras, elle était étonnée, elle pensait qu'une fois l'acte fini il la laisserait seule et qu'il partirait. Eh non ! Il dormit avec elle jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain, Bulma se réveilla avant son Prince et se dépêcha de prendre une douche. Il s'éveilla entretemps et dû mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête pour réaliser qu'il se retrouvait non pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Bulma ! Il se maudissait de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement et d'être tombé dans son piège, au moins il a su ce qu'était de faire l'amour. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait cela, peut être le seul avantage qu'avaient ces maudits terriens, il voulut s'habiller mais il remarqua qu'il n'avait que son boxer et il se voyait très mal aller jusqu'à sa chambre même très rapidement, cela aurait été louche, il se dirigea alors dans la salle de bain, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Pensant que la jeune femme n'était pas là, il tomba nez à nez sur elle en train de sortir de la douche. Il la regarda rapidement de haut en bas, retenant son souffle quant à Bulma elle rougit et ne sachant que faire, resta sur place. Il se dirigea vers elle, la porta pour la plaquer contre la douche et lui donner un baiser passionné, elle l'interrompit.

- Dans la douche ?

- Et alors ?

Il referma la porte de la douche et dévora Miss Brief durant plusieurs heures.

Trunks s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin, il voulait choisir une tenue convenable, on toqua à sa porte, c'était Marcy, elle venait voir si tout se passait bien pour lui.

- Salut, je te dérange ?

- Euh… salut, non du tout mais pourquoi tu…

- J'ai fait pareil pour mon frère, j'ai l'habitude, tu sais quoi mettre ?

- Euh… sérieusement je ne sais pas mais en y réfléchissant comme je t'ai dit ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous entre amis alors je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que je me prenne la tête à m'habiller.

- Trunks, je vais te dire une chose et je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu plais à cette fille et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle t'a donné rendez-vous alors tu laisse-moi ouvrir cette armoire.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et commença à sortir pullover, pantalon, jeans etc…

- Mais Marcy si je m'habille comme le jour où je suis arrivé, ça ne va pas ?

- Trunks…

Elle fit plusieurs essayages au pauvre Saiyen, ils optèrent pour un jeans pas trop serré bleu foncé, une ceinture noire, un marcel  blanc ainsi qu'une veste en jeans de la même couleur que le pantalon, le guerrier retroussa ses manches et mit ses gants de combat. La jeune fille fit faire plusieurs tours au guerrier devant elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- J'aime bien mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un collier dont le pendentif ressemblait à un cadenas et elle lui mit.

- Tiens c'est un cadeau.

- Mais Marcy, ce collier…

- Il appartenait à mes parents, regarde celui-là.

Elle sortit un collier semblable au sien mais au lieu d'y avoir un cadenas, il y avait une clé.

- Ma mère me disait de le donner à quelqu'un qui m'était cher que cela la protègerait, je… te le donne aussi.

- Mais Marcy…

- Garde-les tous les deux, tu le donnera à quelqu'un qui t'es très cher.

Elle lui saisit les mains et lui donna le collier.

- C'est vrai ? Je pourrai le donner à celui ou celle qui m'est très cher ?

- Bien sûr.

Il mit le collier avec la clef autour du cou de la jeune fille.

- Eh bien ce sera toi.

Ses joues prirent une couleur rosée quand il eut fini de lui mettre le collier.

- Mais….

- C'est pour te remercier de t'être autant soucier pour moi et c'est pour cela que tu m'es très chère.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

- Si, si hier soir qui est-ce qui me posait un tas de question hein ? C'était toi ! Qui est venu me voir parce qu'elle se faisait du souci ? C'était toi ! Qui a voulu choisir les habits que j'allais porter pour le rendez-vous ? C'était toi !

A chaque fois, il la taquinait quand il disait : « C'était toi ! » mais il la chatouilla de plus en plus, il savait qu'elle était très sensible à cela et elle ne pouvait rien contrôler quand on lui faisait cela. A force de ne pas faire attention en se taquinant l'un et l'autre, ils tombèrent sur le lit du guerrier. Marcy qui s'était retrouvée au dessus cette fois, s'enleva de lui directement mais il la retint vers lui et l'enlaça en lui murmurant un merci.

Quelques heures plus tard, Trunks était parti à son rendez-vous, Marcy était allé se promener repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Trunks. Pendant ce temps, Gohan, Chichi et Goku se tenaient à la cuisine.

- Chichi, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument que ta fille…

- Sangoku ! Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle déprimait quand tu étais à la fête foraine, qu'elle ne voulait pas trouver de petit ami ?

- Si mais…

- Justement, tu crois que c'est pourquoi que nous hébergeons Trunks ?

- Maman, tu ne veux quand même pas…

- Eh oui, elle a aussi le droit de connaître l'amour non ?

- Oui mais elle peut le trouver elle-même et sérieusement je ne tolèrerai pas n'importe qui pour ma sœur !

- Ah bon parce que Trunks est n'importe qui ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, maman mais imagine le jour ou il devra repartir. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

- Sangohan, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?

- Mais papa, non et pourquoi ?

Il rougit c'est vrai qu'il était plus ou moins possessif avec elle mais elle restait quand même sa sœur et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

Le rendez-vous de Trunks et Saé était devant un cinéma, il y passait un film romantique, un film d'action ou un film d'horreur. Le Saïya-Jin avait un peu d'avance mais Saé était déjà là, elle le vit tout de suite.

- Salut, excuse-moi j'ai un peu de retard.

- Tu parles on est tous les deux en avance !

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- On va se boire un petit verre ?

- Si tu veux…

Ils trouvèrent un petit café et y restèrent pendant environ deux heures, en y ressortant Saé avait décidé d'aller se promener au parc.

- Excuse-moi Saé mais je dois rentrer.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je… j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Comment ça ? Normalement quand on a rendez-vous, on ne prévoit pas autre chose, tu dois rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non…

- C'est cette fille ?

- Qui ça ?

- Marcy….

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas ensemble sinon tu n'aurais pas accepté le rendez-vous à moins que tu n'aime courir deux lapins en même temps, Trunks si tu es comme ça dit le moi tout de suite, que je puisse anéantir ma rivale !

Elle se précipita dans les bras du guerrier et le serra très fort contre elle. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il la prise à son tour dans ses bras.

- Si tu veux on peut aller faire encore un tour dans le parc mais ensuite je devrai y aller.

Ils allèrent se promener dans le parc, Saé lui prit la main.

- Saé mais que… c'est les amoureux qui font cela.

- On est un couple non ? Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ce rendez-vous ?

- Mais je voulais te connaître, je t'assure !

Elle s'arrêta net, baissa les yeux et serra les poings, sa frange cachait ses yeux mais il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Alors si tu veux que je te crois, prouve-moi que je peux te faire confiance !

- Comment ?

Il hésita, il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Embrasse-moi, Trunks !

- Quoi ?

Décidément, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait cette fille, il s'approcha d'elle et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé mais avait-il vraiment des sentiments pour Saé ? Il ne pouvait pas encore y répondre mais il savait que cette fille avait des sentiments pour lui car elle avait répondu à son baiser, ses mains caressaient son torse sous son marcel, elle cherchait sa peau, elle pouvait sentir chaque muscle bien développé chez le jeune homme.

- Saé, arrête on ne peut quand même pas…

- Mais tu ne dirais pas non…

- Euh…

- Quand le moment sera venu…

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, lui dit au revoir et chacun partit de son côté. Arrivé chez les Son, il trouva Gohan, Marcy et Videl se tenaient devant la maison.

- Salut, dites ou sont vos parents ?

- Maman voulait se reposer un peu dans le bain.

- Et goku ?

- Euh… lui il doit dormir, il digère son repas.

Marcy prit la main de Trunks et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Hé !

- Raconte-moi !

- Ben rien de spécial un simple rendez-vous…

- Trunks…

- Ok, ok, on s'est embrassé rien de plus mais je sens qu'elle en veut plus.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien pendant qu'on s'embrassait, elle…

Il ne pouvait plus regarder en face Marcy et rougit de plus en plus.

- Elle ?

- Elle me caressait le torse sous mon habit.

- Mouhaha ! Et c'est pour cela que tu rougis ?

- Euh… 

- Raconte comment est venu ce baiser.

- Eh bien elle me l'a simplement demandé…

- Et juste parce qu'une fille te demande de l'embrasser tu t'exécute ?

- Tu es jalouse parce que je l'ai embrassé ?

- Je… non ce n'est pas ça !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

- Parce que pour une fille, ce genre de chose est important !

Elle partit rouge de rage, Trunks la rattrapa et lui prit la main.

- Marcy… excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là.

Elle s'adoucit et regardait intensément le guerrier.

- Tu sais de toute façon, tu as la clé et moi le cadenas…

- Et ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question et ria en ramenant la jeune fille chez eux. Gohan et Videl les attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

- Alors vous avez fini de tout le temps partir comme ça ?

- Euh… Marcy m'a demandé comment s'est passé mon rendez-vous et je lui ai expliqué !

- Trunks, je me pose une question depuis bien longtemps.

- Je t'écoute, Videl.

- Vous vous êtes connu comment avec Sangohan ?

- Euh… ça fait depuis tout petit que l'on se connait mais on s'est perdu de vue durant plusieurs années.

- Je vous trouve un peu distant pour des amis de longue date.

- Tu sais quand tu ne revois plus quelqu'un pendant presque dix ans, ça change.

Cette réponse satisfit Videl, elle proposa à son petit ami de venir faire un tour en ville avant de la raccompagner.

- Mais j'y pense venez avec nous, Trunks et Marcy ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Marcy alla se préparer en vitesse, elle passa un corsaire blanc ainsi qu'un jeans trois quart et mis des sandales dorés à semelles compensées. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils allaient faire un peu la fête en ville.

- Wahou, Marcy t'es super sex…

- Trunks, dis pas ça à ma sœur !

- Gohan chéri, tu ne serais pas un peu possessif ?

- Euh… non.

Ils se mirent en route pour la ville, ils firent la fête jusque tard dans la nuit.

- Bon je vais ramener Videl, vous venez ou vous rentrez ?

- Ben écoute à voir l'état de ta sœur je préfère la ramener.

- Ok mais pas touche, hein ?

- Sangohan ! Laisse ta sœur vivre sa vie !

En effet, Marcy avait fortement abusé de quelques verres et elle criait dans tous les sens. Trunks la ramena tranquillement à la maison par la voie des airs, il la portait sur son dos.

- Dis Trunks…

- Oui ?

- Si pendant le tournoi à l'école, on perd c'est pas grave, on doit surtout défendre l'être aimé c'est ça qui compte, hein ?

Il mit pied à terre quelques instant, toujours en tenant Marcy sur son dos et la déposa, ses jambes avaient de la peine à la tenir. Le guerrier dû la tenir dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on perdrait ? N'oublie pas que l'on fait partie des supers guerriers et notre force est bien plus supérieure qu'aux humains.

- Alors si je dois combattre je me battrai pour toi et mon frère…  mais toi tu te battras pour Saé vu que tu sors avec elle…

Elle s'endormit, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

A la capsule Corp, le Prince s'en était allé s'entraîner dans le désert car la salle de gravité n'était pas encore réparée. Bulma repensait à leur nuit passée, elle se demandait comment tout cela était arrivé, tout s'est passé si vite. Ses mains caressant sa peau, son regard plongeant dans le sien mais elle sortit vite de ses pensées, Bunny toqua à sa porte.

- Bulma ma chérie, il y a Chichi au téléphone.

- Merci maman, tu peux me la passer sur le téléphone de ma chambre.

Elle décrocha son téléphone.

- Allô Chichi ?

- _Bonjour Bulma, je t'appelle pour voir comment ça va ?_

- Ça va bien merci…

- _Bulma, tu as l'air bizarre…_

- Chichi avec… avec… Quand on aime quelqu'un tu crois qu'on l'aime pourquoi ?

- _Tu sais c'est la grande question que tout le monde se pose, il n'y a que toi pour pouvoir y répondre._

- On l'a fait avec Végéta mais je regrette, je sais que ce ne sera qu'une nuit qu'il oubliera enfin qu'il préfèrera oublier.

- _Mais pourquoi ? C'est formidable !_

- Connaissant le caractère de Végéta je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit…

- _Crois-moi, il reviendra vers toi, ce genre de chose même un super guerrier ne peut y résister._

- C'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour le savoir sinon avec Goku ? 

- _Rien de spécial, la routine, on s'occupe des enfants, la maison._

- Et ta fille ? 

- _Je ne sais pas, ils sont sortis hier  mais personne n'est encore levé._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle trouvera. Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai une grosse journée qui m'attend.

- _Bye._

Végéta s'entraînait dans le désert, il se remémorait la nuit précédente qu'il avait passé avec cette terrienne. Comment ont-ils fait pour en arriver là ? En tout cas, il était bien décidé à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, avoir fait l'amour avec une humaine c'était se mettre au même rang que Carot et sa femme. Quoique sa femme était à moitié humaine et moitié Saïya-Jin mais cela ne comptait pas.

- Bon sang ! Voilà elle m'envahit même dans mes pensées ! Bon reprenons.

Il recommença à s'entraîner mais les images de la nuit précédente défilaient dans sa tête, malgré cela il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait Bulma extrêmement attirante même s'il ne pouvait l'admettre et c'était toujours amusant de la mettre en colère, il décida de repartir pour la ville.

Le jour du tournoi était arrivé, toutes les équipes d'arts martiaux de l'école « Orange Star »  vont combattre l'école « Les Cerisiers ». Il y avait deux commentateurs qui faisaient partis des deux écoles, les élèves des deux écoles ainsi que les équipes d'arts martiaux et de pom-pom girl, le commentateur de l'école de « Orange Star » commença à parler.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Cette année notre école et l'école « Les Cerisiers » s'affrontent l'un contre l'autre, que le meilleur gagne, n'est-ce pas cher confrère ?

- Tout à fait !

Tout le monde se mit en place, Saé voyait son petit ami et lui fit de petits signes. Celui-ci rougit en se grattant la tête et répondit à son signe, le commentateur de « Orange Star » ne pu s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

- Oh mais que vois-je la capitaine de l'équipe de pom-pom girl « Des Cerisiers » sortirait avec l'un des étudiants de l'équipe adverse ?

- Cher ami vous ne pourrez pas respecter la tradition.

Saé prit le micro et dit :

- J'ai une rivale ici, je dois défendre mon amour avant qu'elle ne l'anéantisse.

En disant cela, elle fixait Marcy qui ne faisait pas attention à ses propos mais Trunks savait de qui elle parlait. L'équipe de « Orange Star » gagna facilement car ce fut du gâteau pour Trunks et Gohan de les battre, il ne restait plus qu'un seul club avec deux membres, c'était les deux champions du club, Toji et Shun qui était le frère de Saé.


	26. Séparation

_Coucou, _

_Bulma et Végéta ont fait le grand saut, le tournoi qui réunit Saé, Marcy, Trunks, Videl et Gohan a commencé mais il y a les deux champions de l'école « Des Cerisiers », Toji et Shun qui n'est autre que le frère de Saé._

**Séparations**

Les quatre garçons se faisaient face, Toji et Shun regardaient de haut les deux supers guerriers et ensuite ils virent les pom-pom girls. Le combat allait commencer entre elles car le temps que Trunks et Gohan combattent les autres équipes, il s'était passé que l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes. Shun vit Marcy et s'approcha d'elle, Toji fit de même mais pour la petite amie de Gohan.

- Salut les filles !

Méfiantes, elles se tenaient sur leurs gardes, Marcy leur répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Moi rien, c'est surtout ta copine qui m'intéresse et pour mon équipier tu l'intéresses… moi c'est Toji et lui c'est Shun.

Entendant cela, Gohan se mêla à la conversation.

- Vous leur voulez quoi ? C'est nous vos adversaires pas elles !

- Tiens tu dois être le petit ami d'une de ces deux belles demoiselles, enchanté moi c'est Shun !

Trunks intervint, il savait que quand il s'agissait de sa petite amie ou de sa sœur, il pouvait s'irriter très vite mais Saé s'interposa avant.

- Gohan…

- Trunks chéri !

- Saé, ce n'est pas le moment…

- Ce n'est pas le moment ? En quoi cela te gêne que mon frère et son abruti de copain parlent avec elles ?

- C'est que… je n'ai pas envie que ça dégénère !

Elle se mit face à lui et sauta à son cou, gêné par Saé il ne pouvait pas intervenir, il ne voulait pas l'énerver en plus. Heureusement pour tous, l'arbitre donna le signal que tout le monde se mette en place et il donna le coup d'envoi du combat contre les deux clubs d'arts martiaux et les équipes de pom-pom girl. Shun s'attaqua à Trunks, Toji à Gohan pendant que Saé et son équipe s'attaquaient à celle de Marcy et Videl. Shun avait pour discipline d'utiliser des armes tel que shuriken ou nunchaku tandis que la spécialité de son confrère était le kendo. Les deux Saïya-Jin n'utilisaient que leurs techniques apprises dans le club, ils ne voulaient pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre des humains sinon on penserait de drôle de chose sur eux. Le frère de Saé envoya plusieurs shuriken sur Trunks, il les évita mais une réussi à lui érafler sa joue, voyant cela Saé devint folle de rage et atterrit sur son frère en lui donnant un coup de pied.

- Ça t'apprendra !

- Mais Saé comment oses-tu lever ta main sur moi ?

- Et toi d'agresser mon petit ami !

Videl profita de leur dispute pour attaquer Saé mais elle fut interrompu par Toji qui s'était mis face à elle.

- Où vas-tu ma jolie ?

- Laisse-moi passer !

Marcy appela Videl.

- Videl, on va faire l'attaque des bâtons emprisonneurs.

Videl sauta en l'air et leur équipe leur lança plusieurs bâtons de majorettes, les deux filles les lancèrent mais Toji les découpa avec son katana (Note de l'auteur : On sait c'est pas plausible mais dans des mangas c'est comme ça, ils peuvent tout découper). Tout vola en morceau, les deux filles se posèrent à terre, Gohan s'attaqua à Toji fou de rage qu'on ait touché à sa Videl tandis que Shun se précipita vers Marcy et la retint mais celle-ci lui envoya un coup de poing, il fut envoyé contre le mur.

- Et un de moins !

Marcy et Trunks sentirent l'énergie de Sangohan augmenter, il enchaîna plusieurs coups de pied sur le pauvre Toji. Les deux Saïya-Jin essayèrent de l'arrêter mais sans succès tandis que Videl hurlait d'horreur.

- Sangohan arrête ! Marcy, Trunks, je vous en supplie arrêtez-le, il va le tuer !

Il ne restait que Saé et son équipe comme ennemi et un pauvre Gohan aveuglé par la haine. Marcy rejoint ses parents dans le public les suppliant de calmer son frère.

- Maman, papa, on doit calmer Sangohan sinon il risque de tout détruire et de tuer Toji.

- Non, c'est votre combat à vous de le faire…

- Mais papa… et toi maman ?

- Ma chérie c'est votre combat, imagine contre les cyborgs ce sera encore pire.

- Bon je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire !

Elle retourna vers son frère et s'empara de sa taille et ils disparurent à la vue de tous. Videl et Saé se demandaient si elles n'avaient pas rêvé, ils avaient disparu comme par enchantement, Trunks emmena le pauvre Toji à l'infirmerie. Les commentateurs ne savaient pas s'il y avait vraiment un vainqueur vu qu'il restait l'équipe de Saé et Videl ne s'avouait pas vaincu mais elle devait attendre que Marcy calme son frère.

Marcy avait emmené son frère dans le désert, il envoya la jeune fille contre une falaise. Elle eut de la peine à se relever, le guerrier avait libéré une bonne partie de son énergie, elle lui envoya plusieurs boules de Ki espérant le déstabiliser mais sans succès. Elle se mit à genou devant lui bien déterminée à le calmer et essaya de lui parler.

- Sangohan, Videl va bien, tu m'entends ?! Tout le monde va bien !

Elle sortit son rosaire, celui que sa mère biologique lui avait donné, elle se concentra durant plusieurs longues minutes malgré les blessures que son frère lui infligeait, elle devait rester forte pour pouvoir invoquer son pouvoir.

Sur le lieu du tournoi, tout le monde attendait, les commentateurs s'impatientaient ainsi que Trunks, Videl et Saé. Toji et Shun étaient à l'infirmerie, ils étaient hors concours. Saé alla parler à Videl.

- Videl, je te propose un affrontement juste toi et moi, laissons nos équipes de côté.

- D'accord.

Trunks s'en mêla.

- Vous ne voulez pas attendre ?

Ignorant le pauvre Trunks, elles sautèrent dans les airs et commencèrent le combat. Saé lui envoya plusieurs bâtons, Videl les évita. Heureuse d'avoir enfin une adversaire de taille, elle complimenta Videl mais celle-ci n'était pas impressionnée et ignora royalement ses compliments. Vexée, Saé prit lui envoya plusieurs ponpons sauf qu'ils étaient explosifs, Videl surprise ne pu parer l'attaque de son ennemie et atterrit lourdement parterre avec quelques égratignures. Mais elle se releva peu après.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelques tours !

Elle allait retourner combattre mais Trunks lui retint la main.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter là ?

- Mais…

- Il y a déjà eu deux blessés et j'ai peur pour Marcy, elle essaie de calmer seule Sangohan.

Au même moment, les deux concernés apparurent, Gohan portait Marcy dans ses bras, il n'avait que quelques contusions mais sa sœur était inconsciente et blessée de partout et ses habits déchirés. Trunks et Videl se précipitèrent vers eux, Gohan confia Marcy à Trunks pour pouvoir prendre Videl dans ses bras.

- Sangohan !

- Videl !

Trunks constatait l'état de Marcy, ses joues rougirent légèrement en voyant la jeune fille à demie-nue. Saé regardant la scène, les larmes aux yeux et folle de rage lui rétorqua.

- Alors j'avais raison, c'est elle et pas moi !

- Saé, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- J'abdique…

Elle partit avec son équipe hors de la salle, les commentateurs déclaraient vainqueur le collège « Orange Star ».

Après le tournoi, la famille Son rentra avec Videl et Trunks chez eux. Videl nettoyait le visage de Sangohan dans leur salle de bain tandis que Marcy n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Sa mère avait pansé les plaies et l'avait changé mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée, le guerrier était à son chevet, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Saé soudain on toqua à la porte, c'était Sangohan.

- Je dérange ?

- Non, entre.

- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveiller ?

- Non comme tu le constates et Videl ?

- Elle va bien mais elle se demande pourquoi ma force a autant décuplé, je ne sais pas si elle est prête à savoir la vérité.

- Il faudra bien lui dire un jour.

Gohan aperçut le collier de Trunks et rit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- C'est le cadenas mais au fait je pense que c'est Saé qui a la clé, on dirait que l'on peut l'ouvrir et tu es un peu mal barré, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était fini entre vous, elle était jalouse de ma sœur. Tu aurais dû lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous.

- J'ai essayé mais de toute façon je crois que je ne ressentais rien pour Saé.

- D'accord mais elle était très jalouse de ma sœur et je n'en vois pas la raison.

- Sangohan, je…

Marcy se réveilla au même moment avant que Trunks ne pu finir sa phrase.

- Vous faites quoi ici tous les deux ?

- Au lieu de nous parler comme ça tu peux remercier Trunks d'être resté avec toi tout le temps.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui…

- Et toi frangin avec Videl ?

- Elle se pose des questions je crois que je vais devoir lui dire la vérité.

- Vas lui parler maintenant.

- Mais si elle… enfin Marcy…

- Non, vas-y le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Je vais la ramener chez elle.

Il partit de la chambre, entretemps Chichi et Goku vinrent voir l'état de leur fille dans sa chambre.

Gohan et Videl était arrivé en ville, ils étaient rentré en taxi. Se tenant devant la porte d'entrée du manoir Satan, Gohan voulut entrer Videl mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Sangohan, on doit parler.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses notamment pour Trunks et ta force aujourd'hui ce n'était pas humain et ta disparition avec Marcy…

- Viens je vais te dire.

Il prit Videl dans ses bras, vola et atterrit sur le balcon de la chambre de Videl.

- Que… Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Ecoute-moi bien du début à la fin.

Il lui relata ses origines, le combat contre Radditz, les boules de Crystal, Freezer et l'histoire de Trunks ainsi que les cyborgs.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire avaler ce genre de choses ? Des extra-terrestres qui débarquent sur notre planète ?! Le monde de l'astronomie en serait bouleversé et on en parlerait dans les journaux, ton père qui a dû être ressuscité, Sangohan pour voler tu as un truc.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du balcon, c'était le père de Videl.

- Alors mes enfants, on est entré discrètement sans me dire bonsoir ?

- Oh bonsoir monsieur Satan, on ne voulait pas vous déranger.

- Bonsoir papa…

- Je vais partir, j'ai encore un gala ce soir, Sangohan prends soin de ma petite perle !

Et il partit, Videl fixa son petit ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Videl ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as parlé plus tôt ?

- Je… il fallait que tu sois prête…

- Pourquoi je suis toujours à part ?

- Mais tu n'es pas à part !

- Si j'étais tout le temps à part sinon tu n'aurais pas esquivé mes questions sur Trunks.

- Mais…

- Apprends-moi tes techniques !

- Désolé Videl je ne peux pas…

- Quoi ?

- Si je t'apprends les techniques, les cyborgs risquent de s'attaquer à toi, je ne veux pas te mêler.

- Alors j'avais raison, tu me mets toujours à part !

Le Saïya-Jin se retourna.

- Désolé Videl mais c'est pour ta sécurité ainsi que celle de ton père, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Sangohan, je ne peux pas te faire confiance depuis le temps que l'on sort ensemble tu m'as caché bien des choses… penses-tu vraiment qu'on puisse continuer ensemble ?

- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit Videl… de toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas durer entre nous, je t'ai caché des choses c'est vrai et je l'admets…

- Je comprends… et c'est vrai que ça ne pourrait de toute façon pas durer entre nous… je…. pars bientôt pour l'étranger.

- Pardon ?

- Mon père a reçu un contrat pour enseigner le sport dans une école privée.

- Et tu ne me dis ça que maintenant, on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour votre départ !

- Non, ça aurait été dur pour Trunks et tes parents. Marcy je n'ose même pas imaginer !

- C'est vrai qu'elle te considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'aube.

Le lendemain, le Saïya-Jin entra et c'était Chichi qui l'accueillit, elle était très irritée.

- Euh… bonjour maman !

- On peut savoir où tu as passé la nuit ?

- J'étais chez Videl…

- On était mort d'inquiétude, tu aurais pu au moins appeler.

- Excuse-moi maman.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous fait si long ?

- On ne sort plus ensemble mais on reste ami.

- C'est dommage mais si vous restez ami c'est pas grave.

- Mais c'est que… elle part pour l'étranger donc on ne pouvait de toute façon continuer.

- Oh, je…

- C'est pas grave maman c'est surtout pour Trunks et Marcy…

- Et quand part-elle ?

- Ce matin même.

Le Saïya-Jin annonça la nouvelle quand tout le monde fut levé, il préférait le dire au plus vite. Marcy sortit de table dès la nouvelle appris, Sangohan essaya de l'appeler mais sans succès, Trunks la rejoint.

- Petite sœur…

- Laisse je vais aller la voir.

Il retrouva Marcy un peu plus loin de la maison devant la rivière au même endroit où le même soir, elle lui avait posé des questions sur Saé. Elle s'était assise sur le bord de la rivière et regardait dans le vide, Trunks posa une main sur son épaule et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Hé ça va ?

- Ça peut aller mieux…

- Elle te manque tant que ça ?

- Ben c'était comme ma petite sœur depuis le premier jour et elle sortait avec mon frère mais… lui expliquer nos origines… elle a raison de nous en vouloir…

- Marcy, tu sais son départ, elle nous l'a caché donc on est quitte. Il faut espérer qu'elle sera heureuse là-bas.

Elle regarda le guerrier, il comprenait et compatissait, elle posa ta tête sur son épaule. Il rougit mais elle ne le remarqua pas, ils restèrent un moment comme ça et rentrèrent à la maison.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé à la maison de Capsule Corp, Bulma se tenait dans sa salle de bain, elle avait des nausées depuis plusieurs jours et son cycle avait pris du retard. Sa mère lui avait pris rendez-vous chez le médecin le jour même. Miss Brief appela Chichi, elle avait besoin de parler, elle composa le numéro.

- _Allô_ ?

- Salut c'est Bulma, ça va ?

- _Salut oui et toi ? _

- Euh… en fait pas trop…

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est avec ton Prince, il t'a fait quoi ?_

- Non… ce n'est pas ça au contraire ça va bien avec… enfin je pense…

- _Comment ça ? Si ça va bien avec ? Vous n'avez plus…_

- Non, Chichi si tu savais c'est le bonheur toutes les nuits mais ce n'est pas…

- _Ah coquine, tu fais des folies avec lui toutes les nuits !_

- Mais arrête, hi hi…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des nausées, j'ai peur d'être enceinte…

- Mais ce serait merveilleux !

- Chichi… imagine Végéta, je ne sais pas si il est prêt à être père, tu as fait comment avec Goku ?

- Euh… on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se préparer mais on a fait avec, tu sais l'instinct viendra.

- Si tu le dis, je te laisse je dois aller voir le médecin.

Bulma était allé voir le médecin, il lui avait faite une échographie, cette fois elle était fixée, elle attendait un enfant. Elle se tenait dans la cuisine avec une tasse de thé, elle devait réfléchir au moyen d'annoncer cela à son Prince mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle fut bientôt fixée car Végéta arriva au même moment.

- Végéta, il faut qu'on parle !

- Quoi ?

- C'est à propos de nous… enfin ce qu'il se passe entre nous…

- Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème, t'es pas satisfaite ?

- Si… mais Végéta laisse-moi parler avant de…

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle essaya de se retirer mais son corps refusait de bouger, ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes.

- Idiote… je dois toujours te faire taire.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit, elle rétorqua :

- Mais enfin Végéta…

- On parlera après…

- Végéta, je suis enceinte de toi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je dois te dire les choses directement…

- Tu… tu…

Il partit hors de la chambre laissant Bulma folle de rage et pleurante.

Durant les neufs mois de grossesse, la Z-team était aux petits soins pour Bulma, elle leur avait expliqué la réaction de Végéta ce qui ne les étonna pas mais la personne la plus soucieuse de toute l'équipe était Chichi, elle savait que lorsque l'on était enceinte, on était pas toujours d'humeur stable. Le jour de l'accouchement était arrivé, toute la Z-Team se tenait dans la chambre avec Bulma tenant un bébé aux grands yeux bleus, Sangoku ne pu s'empêcher de sauter de joie partout.

- Bravo Bulma, c'est un beau bébé ! comment l'as-tu appelé ?

- Trunks, c'était le nom de mon grand-père.

- Oh mais c'est comme…

- Sangoku, on sait que tu est content mais calme ta joie !

Pendant que Chichi essayait de le calmer mais sans succès même sur le chemin du retour. Le soir, Bulma était restée seule dans sa chambre avec son fils, durant toute la journée amis et famille étaient venus la voir donc être en solitude le soir lui fit le plus grand bien. C'était l'heure du repas de son fils, lui donnant à manger, la jeune femme regardait la fenêtre. Dehors toute la ville était illuminée, elle vit un couple d'amoureux s'embrasser sous un lampadaire, comme elle les enviait, elle aurait bien voulu que son Prince soit à ses côtés mais il n'en était rien, elle repensait au moment où Végéta avait appris la nouvelle, il était bien trop fier pour se soucier d'avoir une famille mais c'était quand même le père de son fils !

Goku et Marcy étaient allé voir Bulma le lendemain, le Saïya-jin sentit que son amie ne se sentait pas bien.

- Salut Bulma !

- Bonjour, c'est gentil d'être venu me voir.

Le guerrier envoya sa fille chercher des rafraîchissements.

- Ma puce, tu voudrais bien aller acheter quelque chose à boire ?

- Quoi ? Mais je…

- S'il te plaît…

- D'accord.

Cela l'embêtait de le faire mais elle savait qu'elle devait écouter son père. Les deux adultes attendirent qu'elle referme la porte.

- Alors le moral, ça va ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, je voudrais tellement que Végéta soit à mes côtés mais depuis le jour où je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte, il n'a pas donné signe de vie.

- Quel idiot je fais !

- Pardon ?

- Le déplacement instantané, tu sais que je peux me déplacer où je veux tant qu'il y a quelqu'un à un endroit !

- Pourquoi ne pas y avoir penser…

- Je pense que tu étais très occupé par ta grossesse..

La jeune fille avait tout entendu derrière la porte, elle avait de la peine pour la jeune mère, elle toqua, entra et déposa les boissons.

- Papa, je dois juste faire quelque chose avant !

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Euh… j'ai une course à faire pour maman, elle vient de m'appeler, à plus tard !

Elle referma la porte sous le regard étonné du Saïya-Jin et de la jeune mère.


	27. Une drôle de nouvelle

_Coucou, _

_Bon je dis pas tout mais bonne lecture !_

**Une drôle de nouvelle**

La jeune fille était sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait entendu la conversation et était bien décidée à retrouver Végéta avant son père mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle alla trouver son frère, elle le retrouva à la bibliothèque en train de travailler. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir sa sœur.

- Salut petite sœur.

- Salut viens je dois te parler.

- Mais que…

Elle empila les livres de son frère et le prit par le bras, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- On doit trouver Végéta !

- Mais que… enfin, on ne sait pas où il est !

- Papa et maman nous ont apprit le déplacement instantané, on n'a qu'à le localiser.

- C'est vrai mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons les bonnes personnes pour pouvoir les ramener.

- Gohan, je le sais mais est-ce que tu peux te mettre  à la place de Bulma ? Elle est dans le même cas avec le Prince que toi avec Videl…

- Non ! Videl et moi c'était pas pareil, ne me parle plus de…

La jeune fille porta une gifle à son frère tout en modérant sa force, ils étaient dans un endroit public et ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer. Le Saïya-Jin regarda sa petite sœur avec étonnement et posant sa main sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de me gifler ?

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien, bien sûr que ce n'était pas pareil entre toi et Videl. Votre histoire n'était pas la même mais je voulais te dire qu'elle se sentait seule comme toi !

- Je… je… c'est vrai que depuis que Videl est partie, je me sens seul mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me gifler !

La guerrière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tourna le dos à son frère et lui tira la langue.

- Tant pis si t'es pas content ! Bon tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

- C'est bon…

Ils se dirigèrent vers une ruelle sombre et cherchèrent à localiser l'énergie du Prince. Cela leur prit un bon moment et ils le sentirent très faiblement mais ils y étaient arrivés.

- Tu en es sûr, j'ai peur que l'on…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, sa sœur s'était emparé de sa main et avait utilisé la technique. Ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'un désert aride et chaud, ils aperçurent Végéta au loin et se dirigèrent vers lui. Celui-ci les avaient aperçu lui aussi mais il n'était pas seul, Goku était avec lui. Sa fille se rua sur son père.

- Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Mais et vous ?

Le Prince intervint.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et toi Karot ?

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et se mit face au Prince.

- Bulma, elle…

- Quoi ?

- Elle veut te voir.

- Et moi je ne veux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux quand même pas la laisser ?

- Marcy arrête !

- Papa mais pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Choquée par l'attitude de son père, elle se résigna et se mit en retrait. Gohan voulut la ramener à la maison mais elle ne le voulait pas. Goku et le Prince discutaient pendant ce temps.

- Végéta, c'est vrai que Bulma veut te voir, elle t'a donné un fils !

- Et alors je ne veux pas me rabaisser à ton niveau ni de m'encombrer d'un terrienne…

- Terrienne que tu as voulu !

Le guerrier ne pouvait nier, il avait découvert des choses de toutes catégories avec cette terrienne mais il ne voulait en aucun cas avoir un enfant dans ses pattes mais il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours une attirance pour cette femme, Goku ne dit rien et partit avec ses deux enfants.

Ils revinrent chez eux, Marcy partit directement dans sa chambre, énervée par l'attitude de son père tandis que Gohan alla se prendre de quoi manger.

- Fils, je vais aller voir ta sœur.

- Si j'étais toi j'éviterais.

Il monta dans la chambre de sa fille et toqua.

- Je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse, il entra.

- Marcy ?

- Sors de ma chambre, je ne veux pas te parler !

- Mais enfin… tu es énervée pour avant ?

- Oui !

- Tu sais tu ne peux pas non plus t'occuper des problèmes de tout le monde et ce n'est pas ton rôle.

- Et alors, est-ce que c'était une raison pour me dire ça ?

- D'accord j'ai été un peu dur, on oublie tout ça ? De toute façon, il reviendra vers Bulma il devra s'habituer et il n'a pas d'autre endroit pour vivre.

- Peut être mais il a quand même vécu hors de la Capsule Corp. et…

- Arrête, tu es pire que ta mère, pourquoi les femmes parlent autant que ça ?

Cet arrêt si soudain de son père la fit sortir de ses gonds, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, prit son père par les épaules et l'envoya hors de la maison dans le ciel.

- Et ça t'apprendra !

- Ouaille !

Trunks qui était en train de rentrer, vit le pauvre guerrier se faire éjecter de la chambre de la jeune fille mais Goku reprit le contrôle de sa trajectoire et atterrit sur la terre ferme en saluant le fils du Prince.

- Salut Trunks.

- Euh… salut pourquoi tu… euh…

- Oh rien une broutille avec Marcy.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Goku lui pria de s'assoir.

- Trunks, je dois te parler.

- De quoi ?

- Il faudrait que tu avoues tout à ta mère et à ton père non ?

- C'est vrai maintenant que je suis né euh… que mon moi du passé euh… oh et puis zut tu as raison ! Mais on ne sait toujours pas où est mon père !

- Il a été trouvé mais attends encore un peu avant, on lui a dit que Bulma voulait le voir et je pense qu'il ne résistera pas.

- Mais pendant sa grossesse, il n'était pas à ses côtés !

- Tu sais il n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller et il retournera chez elle.

- Je… si tu le dis.

La jeune mère était rentrée chez elle, elle était allongée sur son lit en train de somnoler pendant que le petit Trunks dormait. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait senti un souffle rapide passer à côté d'elle pourtant il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et son fils dans cette pièce. La fatigue l'emporta et elle se rendormit. A son réveil, elle décida de prendre un bain et confia son fils à Bunny.

- Maman ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Je peux te le confier un petit moment, je voudrais aller me prendre un bain.

- Mais bien sûr !

Elle prit des affaires de rechanges et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle fut surprise de voir de la vapeur et elle entendit le bruissement de l'eau.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse, elle avança prudemment et avec méfiance. Soudain elle sentit deux bras musclés la saisir par derrière, elle essaya de se débattre mais sans succès et aucun moyen de qui la tenait comme cela à cause de la vapeur. Elle tâta les bras et remonta jusqu'à la chevelure de son ravisseur, elle lança un cri. Non ce ne pouvait être lui, c'était impossible et inconcevable, il était parti il y a des mois pourquoi reviendrait-il maintenant ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à parler.

- Végéta… c'est toi ?

Elle eu comme réponse un soupir mais elle implora une réponse, son ravisseur finit par répondre.

- Oui, c'est moi…

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme à l'évocation de sa voix. Elle se tourna contre lui et serra son corps contre le sien, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, elle ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Ces derniers mois ont été l'enfer pour moi !

- …

- Végéta, je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, je t'aime trop !

C'était sorti tout seul, Bulma réalisa seulement quelques secondes après ses mots. Le guerrier ne savait pas comment réagir à une telle réponse, il la serra à son tour dans ses bras en pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, elle voulait se fondre en lui ne former plus qu'un.

- Végéta, tu ne m'as pas répondu… pourquoi es-tu revenu mais surtout pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- J'avais peur, je ne me sentais pas prêt…

- Et pourquoi revenir  maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir ?

- C'est Goku qui est venu me trouver, il m'a expliqué.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est lui qui t'a convaincu ?

- Non… c'est autre chose.

- Et ?

- Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait mon fils.

- Alors c'était toi dans la chambre ?

- Oui.

- Mais je ne crois pas que c'est la véritable raison, Végéta… Dit-moi la vérité !

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ça te va comme réponse ?

Elle n'avait elle-même pas la réponse, tout le reste l'importait peu. Il était là, en face d'elle, la dévorant du regard, elle eut quand même un moment de lucidité.

- Le reste m'importe peu, tu es revenu c'est le principal.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, le guerrier caressait son dos et ensuite la porta dans ses bras musclé. La jeune femme passa ses jambes autour de son amant, il l'interrompit.

- Végéta ?

Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille et en mit une autre autour de Bulma.

- Comment ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es revenu juste pour me narguer ?

- Non ! Je pensais que l'on pourrait se voir autrement que de toujours se sauter dessus !

- Parce que l'on a fait que ça ? On a quand même fait d'autres choses que de se sauter dessus, dois-je te les énumérer ?

- Il y en a peu mais avoue la plupart on se retrouvait pour ça !

Il avait raison, la plupart du temps ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Elle devait avouer que cela était vrai mais comment lui résister ?

- Mais quand je suis face à toi, je… ne peux pas résister et tu ne me refuse pas à moins que tu ne me prennes juste quand ça t'arrange ? C'est pour cela que tu es parti ? Tu en as une autre ?

Elle se mit à pleurer. Pour la première fois de sa vie de guerrier, le Prince se sentait coupable de voir un être souffrir par sa faute.

- Bulma… Non… je ne me sentais pas prêt c'est tout !

- Prêt à quoi ?

- A m'engager ! Je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de sentiment !

- Mais quoi comme genre de sentiment ?

- Je ne peux le décrire…

- Tu as peur d'affronter des nouveaux sentiments ?

- J'en sais rien ! Tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler avec tes questions !

- Végéta, on peut lire comme dans un livre ouvert avec toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions ?

- Je veux te l'entendre dire. Je veux que tu me décrives ce que tu ressens en ce moment !

- Tu veux vraiment que je te décrive tout en détail ?

- Tout !

- Très bien alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de te prendre dans un coin chaque fois que je te vois et pourquoi bon sang, cet imbécile de Yamcha tourne autour de toi et cela ça me rend fou !

Elle analysa chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du Prince, elle était admirative, amoureuse.

- Bon tu me réponds ?

- Hein ?

- Je deviens comme Karot… mon rang ne me permet pas…

- Arrête ! Tu sais ce que tu ressens, tu ne veux simplement pas le dire et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer à toi-même !

- Avouer quoi ? Que je t'ai…

Il se tut réalisant ce qu'il allait dire, il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu'elle quelques minutes auparavant mais c'était trop tard. Bulma avait les yeux qui pétillaient, elle se pencha vers lui en souriant.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'aime ?

- Idiote !

Il s'assit et bouda dans son coin comme un petit garçon, il se maudissait de s'être de nouveau laisser avoir, elle rit.

- Tu vois j'ai réussi à te tirer les vers du nez !

Bulma se pencha et lui déposa un petit baiser sur son front, elle avait sa réponse, il l'aimait et quand un Saïya-Jin aimait une femme c'était pour la vie.

Chichi était au téléphone avec Bulma, celle-ci lui avait tout raconté en détail. Elle raccrocha et se dirigea dans leur cuisine où tout le reste de la famille et Trunks se tenait. Ils attendaient la maîtresse de maison pour pouvoir passer à table.

- Bon c'est officiel Trunks, tes parents sont ensembles. Tu vas pouvoir leur annoncer que tu es leur fils !

- C'est vrai ?

- Ah et pour tout le monde dans quelques jours, il y aura un pique-nique chez Bulma.

- Hourra !

- Chéri, on a compris !

Le Saïya-Jin se tut ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde.

Tout la Z-Team était réuni à ce pique-nique. Tortue génial faisait des acrobaties  devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Bulma pensa qu'il était doué pour son âge, Krilin prit la relève et commença à chanter.

- Je suis venu dans mon jjjjaarrdddiiin pour y cueillir du rommmmaaarrrriiiinnn !

Le couple Brief trouvait qu'il avait une voix remarquable ainsi que Tortue génial (il était bourré). Le couple Brief trouvait qu'il avait une voix remarquable ainsi que Tortue génial ( il était bourré). Trunks ne lui trouvait rien d'extraordinaire tandis que Végéta s'était caché derrière un arbre et se bouchait les oreilles et maudissait l'horrible voix de l'ancien moine.  Goku et son fils se goinfrait tout en regardant le spectacle, Chichi et Marcy se retenaient d'éjecter le chanteur de son podium.

- Mais il nous casse les oreilles !

- Calme-toi ma chérie !

Soudain un vaisseau atterrit devant la Z-Team, la porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs guerriers apparurent et coururent vers le Prince. Celui-ci se releva et dit :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un homme habillé d'une armure et d'une cape blanche s'avança vers Végéta.

- Je me présente Prince Végéta, je m'appelle Paragus. Enfin je vous retrouve après toutes ces années.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Nous voulons montrer à l'univers entier notre supériorité, nous voulons que vous soyez votre roi et que nous bâtissons une nouvelle « Végéta ».

- Pffff… conneries !

- Et vous seul pourriez battre le guerrier légendaire !

- Le guerrier légendaire ?

- Oui, il a réussi à détruire une galaxie à lui tout seul et si nous voulons bâtir notre empire, c'est un obstacle dans nos objectifs.

- Et pourquoi je vous rendrais ce service ?

- Parce que nous avons déjà établi la capitale sur la planète Végéta et je pense que vous êtes bien curieux de voir ce guerrier.

Trunks se méfiant de cet individu se précipita vers son père.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que cela est véridique ?

- Justement je vais y aller pour le vérifier.

- Toi aussi tu es un super guerrier, enfin tu n'es pas le seul il y en a d'autres. Je vous invite tous à venir !

Goku avec sa bonne humeur était partant et embarqua sous chaque bras sa femme et sa fille.

- Papa tu veux pas nous lâcher on n'a pas que ça à faire !

- Mais non, on y va. Viens fiston !

- Je vois j'ai pas le choix.

- Chéri, tu y va si tu veux mais moi pas !

- Mais ma puce ?

- Non !

- Bon d'accord promis on fera attention !

La famille Son ainsi que le Prince avaient embarqués dans le vaisseau, Tortue Géniale les avait suivis tandis que Bulma se méfiait vraiment du plan de ce Paragus. Trunks se dirigea vers sa mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne supporterai pas de perdre mon père encore une fois, je te le ramènerai !

- Son père ? Le perdre ? Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu es…

- Hé oui maman, je devais attendre que tu me conçoives avec papa pour te dire la vérité.

Chichi vint au même moment.

- Tu savais Chichi qu'il était mon fils ?

- Ah oui bien sûr.

- Et tu me l'as caché ?

- Bon euh… c'est pas tout…je vous laisse le vaisseau va partir.

Le guerrier se dépêcha d'entrer dans le vaisseau

Tout le monde était assis autour d'une table en train de prendre une collation, Paragus exposait son plan pour pouvoir battre le guerrier légendaire. Le trio Gohan, Marcy et Trunks l'écoutaient attentivement tandis que le Prince regardait la Terre devenir de plus en plus petite. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur la planète « Végéta », Paragus présenta son fils Broly. Il avait de longs cheveux, portait un diadème doré sur le front avec une pierre d'un couleur verte, il ne portait qu'un pantalon blanc et un tissu recouvrant rouge une partie de ses  jambes, il avait une expression très calme et très douce. Impressionnée, les yeux de Marcy pétillaient, elle s'avança vers lui mais son père la prit sous sont bras, les deux jeunes guerriers Trunks et Gohan jalousaient cet individu. Tout à coup, un garde vint avertir le Prince que le guerrier légendaire avait sévit pas loin de leur planète, le guerrier se mit aussitôt en route avec le fils de Paragus.


	28. Une âme s'en va

_Coucou, _

_Bon je dis pas tout mais bonne lecture !_

**Une âme s'en va **

Le prince et le fils de Paragus étaient partis, les deux jeunes guerriers Trunks et Sangohan se méfiaient, ils trouvaient toute cette mascarade inquiètante. Pourquoi rebâtir une nouvelle planète « Végéta » après tant d'années ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils étaient bien décidés à éclaircir le mystère. Le frère et la sœur allèrent plus loin dans le palais pour parler

- Petite sœur, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- De toute cette mascarade, tu ne trouve pas bizarre que Paragus veuille créer une nouvelle planète pour les supers guerriers que maintenant ?

- C'est vrai que c'est louche, je pense que l'on devrait aller visiter le reste des environs.

Ils prirent Trunks en chemin et allèrent visiter les environs et effectivement c'était une mise en scène. Autour du palais on pouvait voir de la verdure, des jardins tandis que si on allait plus loin, il ne restait que du désert ou de la pierre. Soudain, ils virent des petits bonshommes entrain de travailler dans une carrière. Le Trio descendit et assistèrent à un triste spectacle, un des gardes battaient un pauvre vieillard et son petit fils. Gohan et Trunks allèrent les défendre, le vieillard et son petit-fils les remercièrent.

- Merci pour votre aide ! C'est tout juste si on peut travailler décemment et on n'en parle pas pour la nourriture !

Sangoku apparut et vit ses deux enfants ainsi que Trunks.

- Alors les enfants qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Euh… papa, Paragus… il…

- Quoi il ?

Gohan ne put finir sa phrase, Paragus était venu à leur rencontre.

- Je suis venu vous dire que le dîner était servi.

Tout le monde prit le repas, le trio prit discrètement de la nourriture pour en apporter aux travailleurs qui se trouvaient plus loin. Marcy demanda pour sortir de table avant tout le monde.

- Papa, est-ce que je peux sortir de table ?

- Si tu veux ma puce mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'as pas mangé grand-chose.

- Je n'ai pas très faim mais je vais aller me balader un petit moment dans le parc.

Elle se promenait dans le parc, Gohan et Trunks suivirent ses pas. Le ciel était étoilé et une lune semblable que celle qui se trouve en face de la Terre faisait son apparition. Ils contemplaient la lune, le fils de Goku mit sa main autour de l'épaule de sa sœur et elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Trunks jalousaient un peu mais ce lien que possédaient Marcy et Sangohan  mais il savait que cela était normal vu leur situation mais il devait avouer qu'il avait aussi un lien fort avec la jeune fille. Il repensa à l'épisode du collier, le jour où Marcy lui avait donné, il savait qu'il comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Ils volèrent en direction de la carrière et trouvèrent un bâtiment désaffecté. Les pauvres bonshommes semblaient en piteux état et eurent peur des trois jeunes mais l'un d'eux les reconnut.

- Non ce sont des amis, ils nous ont aidé.

- On vous apporte de la nourriture.

Ils se ruèrent sur la nourriture.

- On vous ramènera encore de la nourriture.

Tout le monde les remercièrent et ils repartirent. Peu après, ils trouvèrent Goku, Paragus, le Prince ainsi que Broly en train de manger le dessert. Voyants cette immense pièce montée, Trunks ainsi que Gohan eurent encore envie de manger ce délicieux dessert, attrapant assiettes et cuillères, ils se ruèrent dessus ce qui fit rire Marcy.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était couchés enfin presque. Dans la chambre des guerriers, il restait Goku, Tortue Génial, Gohan, Trunks et Marcy qui discutaient encore sur ce mystérieux super guerrier, milles et une supposition planaient. Marcy se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

- Bon je vais me prendre une douche avant de me coucher et toi Tortue pas de coup bas, hein !

Le vieillard rigola en mettant une main sur la tête.

- Mais non, mais non !

Goku, son fils ainsi que Trunks se mirent derrière lui et l'incendiaient du regard.

- On sait que tu veux aller te rincer l'œil, ne touche surtout pas à ma petite fille !

- Et si tu touches à ma petite sœur tu auras affaire à moi !

- Et pareil pour moi !

- Hé c'est bon les mecs, je peux me débrouiller !

- Non ! ( Trio Goku, Gohan, Trunks)

Elle pouffa de rire et alla prendre sa douche. Une heure passa quasiment tout le monde s'était endormi sauf Trunks et Gohan. Marcy voulut sortir de la salle de bain mais elle appela derrière la porte.

- Vous dormez ?

- Non !

- C'est bien ma veine, pppffff…

Soucieux Trunks alla voir ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien !

- Alors ouvre t'es pas…

En parlant il avait forcé la porte et retrouva Marcy avec une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille qui moulait son corps. Le fils de Végéta et la fille de Goku rougirent durant plusieurs secondes, Gohan qui trouvaient cela louche alla voir à son tour et vit sa sœur dans la même tenue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous… quoi ? Marcy mais…

Elle piqua une rage et envoya les deux guerriers au tapis avec une boule kikoa.

- Bandes de pervers, vous êtes pires que Tortue Géniale !

Son frère lui rétorqua :

- C'est pas de ma faute si notre cher Trunks voulait se rincer l'œil avant d'aller dormir !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai !

- Vous êtes des pervers les deux !

Et ce fut au tour de Trunks de rétorquer.

- C'est pas de notre faute si…

- C'est pas une raison j'ai simplement mouillé tout mes habits et comme on est parti en vitesse de la Terre, vous croyez que j'avais prévu ça ?

- Petite sœur c'est bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il te fallait ?

- Je voulais simplement vous demander si il y avait pas un pyjama ou une chemise que je pouvais emprunter cette nuit. Vous pouvez dormir en caleçon.

- Papa et Tortue dorment bien avec leurs habits.

- Et moi je ne supporte pas ça...

Soudain un fracas venant du plafond se fit entendre et un super guerrier attaqua Goku. Heureusement, il se réveilla et s'enleva, le guerrier envoya le matelas qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Tortue Génial alla prévenir Végéta car celui-ci ne dormait pas encore. Gohan et Trunks s'attaquèrent au super guerrier et le poussèrent hors du palais en cassant un mur, Marcy les voyant se battre soupira en croisant les bras.

- Bon pas le choix…

Elle rejoignit le combat suivit de son père.

- Marcy tu ne vas pas combattre dans une tenue pareille ?

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, le guerrier gicla Gohan et Trunks et fonça sur Goku.

- Carot !

- Je ne suis pas…

Il le saisit au cou, tourna sur lui-même et l'envoya sur la terre ferme. Il atterrit lourdement.

- Espèce d'enfoiré…

Voyant cela sa fille fonça à son tour sur le guerrier mais celui-ci mit ses bras autour d'elle et la serra de toutes ses forces jusqu'au point de ne plus respirer, elle cria. Elle avait l'impression que ses os allaient craquer. De rage, son père l'attaqua par derrière lui infligeant des coups à la tête mais cela ne fit aucun effet.

- Lâche-la !

- Ah ah tu crois que je vais la lâcher comme ça ?!

- Aaaahhh… Papa… c'est Broly… le guerrier…

- Je sais que c'est lui !

Trunks et Gohan qui s'étaient repris une raclée ne voulait pas laisser passer ça. Ils rejoignirent Goku pour attaquer Broly mais celui-ci disparut au loin pour les éviter et il leur envoya plusieurs boules kikoa. Désespérée, Marcy ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ni son rosaire car elle était juste vêtue de sa serviette qui était déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Goku, Gohan et Trunks ne savaient que faire, le fils de Goku et le fils de Végéta serrèrent les poings de rage.

- Impossible… Papa comment la sauver.

- Sangoku est-ce que tu as un moyen ? On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés. A ce stade elle va…

- Je sais ! Il faut déjà trouver son rosaire et ensuite… c'est risqué…

- Pourquoi papa ?

- Parce qu'il faudrait s'approcher de Broly mais on a un avantage. Voici mon plan : Nous sommes trois, Trunks et toi fils, vous attirez son attention et je lui lancerai  son rosaire.

- Ok !

Ils cherchèrent le rosaire dans la chambre et la salle de bain. Le père de Gohan le trouva en quelques minutes, les trois guerriers s'en allèrent exécuter leur plan. Les deux jeunes guerriers foncèrent contre Broly, Trunks lui envoya plusieurs boules d'énergie et Gohan utilisa la technique du kaméhaméha mais le guerrier les évita tout en tenant Marcy contre lui. Celle-ci s'était évanouie, son père désespéra car il n'avait pas prévu cela.

- Trunks, l'épée !

Le fils du Prince sortit son épée et fonça contre l'ennemi et l'attaqua de haut.  Broly bloqua la lame entre ses deux mains et cela étonna Trunks.

- Impossible tu… tu es si puissant ?

Broly sourit et lui répondit :

- Je suis le guerrier légendaire !

Il tourna sur lui-même et envoya Trunks à terre. Pendant ce temps, Marcy tombait dans le vide, heureusement son frère la rattrapa et appela son père.

- Papa passe-moi le rosaire, je vais essayer de la réveiller !

Son père lui lança le rosaire, Gohan essayait de réveiller sa sœur.

- Petite sœur réveille-toi. On a besoin de toi !

- …

- Je t'en prie !

Il la serra contre lui, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long du visage du jeune Saïya-Jin.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, ne pars pas… on a encore tellement de choses à faire ensemble…

Une larme tomba sur le rosaire et une lumière envahit toute la surface de combat qui aveugla tout le monde, même le Saïya-Jin légendaire. La jeune fille se réveilla, celle-ci rougit car elle réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras de son frère.

- Sangohan ?

- Enfin tu es réveillée !

- On n'a pas le temps de discuter, il faut que nous éliminions Broly !

Elle prit le rosaire des mains de Gohan et se transforma. Son habit de guerrière se composait d'une jupe plissée courte avec une ligne dans le bas qui faisait le tour ainsi qu'une chaîne autour de la taille, un top noir à bretelles  avec de la dentelle et une lance avec une pierre noire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se transformait, elle espérait que ses pouvoirs seraient suffisants pour se débarrasser de l'ennemi. La lumière disparut et Marcy apparut devant son père et Broly.

- Marcy… c'est toi ?

- Oui papa, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

- Tiens encore toi ? J'aurai dû t'achever plus vite.

- Essaie toujours !

- Marcy… tu n'as pas encore tester tes pouvoirs !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que l'on est avantagée par rapport à vous en tant que guerrière. Nous avons encore les pouvoirs des planètes qui nous sont attribués grâce au rosaire.

Lassé de toutes ses discussions, Broly fonça sur Marcy et l'attrapa au cou. Goku lui envoya plusieurs boules kikoa mais sans résultat. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse contre le Saïya-Jin ennemi mais il l'attrapa également mais à la tête, il étranglait la jeune fille et de son autre main, il serrait le crâne de Goku.

- N'est-ce pas beau le père et la fille vont aller dans l'au-delà ensemble !

Remontant difficilement ses mains jusqu'à son cou, Marcy lui rétorqua :

- Tu ne vas pas… te débarrasser de nous… si facilement.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'on ne veut pas mourir !

Elle s'empara du poignet de son ennemi.

- Attention… ça va chauffer…

- Marcy…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sale gamine !

- Âme du feu, agis tout de suite !

Broly sentit sa main chauffer, il relâcha ses deux victimes.

- Sale pétasse !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'agir, la jeune fille fit une autre attaque, elle joint ses mains avec son sceptre  et concentra son énergie. Une aura noire apparut autour de Marcy.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle lui envoya plusieurs décharges de couleur noire, chacune plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Le guerrier était blessé mais que superficiellement, il vola à toute vitesse vers elle. Soudain Paragus apparut en tenant dans sa main une pierre de couleur verte.

- Broly calme-toi !

Mais cela ne fit aucun effet, son fils prit un rocher et lui envoya de plein fouet, il n'eut pas le temps de souffrir. Horrifiée devant un tel spectacle, Marcy lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ? C'était ton père !

Entretemps Gohan avait aussi vu l'horrible spectacle mais il s'était dépêché de se rendre auprès de Trunks.

- Ça va ?

- Mouais… mais on ne peut pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers pendant que ta sœur et ton père se battent.

- Tu as raison !

Broly n'avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de parer les coups de Marcy et son père. Trunks et Gohan se joignirent au combat, ennuyé, Broly fit éclater son aura et mit tout le monde à terre. Tout espoir semblait perdu mais au dernier moment apparut Végéta, Trunks était content que son père se joigne enfin au combat.

- Père mais où étais-tu ?

- C'est pas le moment ! Sangoku, la seule solution serait de faire chacun nos attaque ultimes si on veut l'éliminer !

Tout le monde avait entendu Végéta sauf que seule Marcy ne savait pas quelle attaque elle pouvait effectuer car en plus d'eux, elle avait le rosaire qui lui donnait un pouvoir plus grand que ses congénère. Elle utilisa la technique du déplacement instantané pour rejoindre son père pour lui demander conseil, celui-ci fut surpris :

- Papa… je ne sais pas laquelle faire ?

- Tu…

- Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ?!

Il se concentra, toute la terre, les pierres, les ruines tout se soulevait dans le ciel. Les guerriers luttaient pour rester sur le sol tandis que Broly avait préparé une énorme boule de d'énergie et était prêt à l'envoyer sur la planète mais Sangoku se releva malgré la gravité pesante. Il joint ses mains sur les côtés pour préparer son kaméha et une boule d'énergie apparut et attaqua de front l'énorme globe qui se formait devant eux. Mais cela n'était pas énorme, chaque guerrier se releva et fit son attaque sauf Marcy. Son père la voyant hésiter lui cria :

- Marcy dépêche-toi, fais quelque chose !

Elle choisit d'exécuter la même attaque que son père, les deux globes se contraient l'un contre l'autre pourtant tout le monde se donnait à fond mais on ne pouvait pas distinguer qui gagnerait. Marcy pensait que cela n'était pas suffisant et appela son père par la télépathie.

- _Papa, ce n'est pas assez !_

- _Il faut que l'on augmente notre énergie !_

- _Mais regarde tout le monde à l'air épuisé même Végéta qui vient de commencer le combat, essaie de le maintenir je vais essayer de trouver une autre technique…_

Elle vola plus haut, prit son rosaire et se concentra, il planait en face de sa poitrine. Un faisceau lumineux s'incrusta dans le globe que formaient ses compagnons de combat mais il le traversa et alla se terminer dans le cœur de Broly. Les guerriers firent un ultime effort pour désintégrer son corps.

Les guerriers redescendirent à terre sauf Marcy, ils étaient épuisés. Goku et Trunks regardèrent en direction de Marcy. Elle était toujours dans les airs, les yeux sans vie soudain le rosaire se brisa en milles morceaux et la jeune fille tomba dans le vide. Voyant cela, le fils de Végéta vola à toute allure vers elle et la récupéra dans ses bras mais elle ne réagissait pas, Trunks l'appelait mais aucune réaction ne vint de la part de Marcy. Le guerrier atterrit implorant à la jeune fille de réagir, Gohan et Goku voyant la scène accoururent vers eux quant au Prince, il était resté à l'écart.

- Marcy, je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! Sangoku, on…

- Je sais et je n'ai pas de senzu…

- Papa, rentrons sur Terre et je suis sur que l'on pourra faire quelque chose.

Tout le monde se souciait de l'état de santé de la guerrière. Trunks la tenait contre lui, fermant les yeux et espérant de trouver un moyen de guérir la jeune fille. Sangohan avait prit ce qui restait du rosaire brisé, lui-même ne savait pas comment sauver sa petite sœur quant à Goku, il emmena tout le monde sur terre grâce au déplacement instantané. Ils arrivèrent directement chez la famille Son, Chichi qui était rentré du pique-nique s'inquiéta dès qu'elle vit son mari et ses deux enfants dans un sale état, elle accourut vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Maman, assieds-toi.

- Mais…

- Chérie fais ce qu'il te dit.

Elle s'assit comme on lui avait demandé, ils lui relatèrent toute l'histoire pendant que Trunks ramenait Marcy dans sa chambre.

- Voilà toute l'histoire, Chichi.

- Mais et Marcy ?

- On ne sait pas, je pense que tu n'en sais pas plus que nous.

- Non… mais ton maître pourrait nous renseigner.

Goku approuva sa femme et s'empressa d'aller chez son maître, il y resta un bon moment. Pendant ce temps, Trunks avait déposé Marcy toujours inconsciente sur son lit, il lui tenait la main. Il se gratta le torse et sentit le collier que lui avait donné Marcy quelques temps auparavant, il aurait tellement aimé que cet incident n'arrive pas mais maintenant que cela était arrivé c'était à lui de la soutenir. Il lui caressait la joue, il la trouvait tellement adorable, elle se souciait tout le temps de tout le monde sauf  ou très peu d'elle-même. Soudain le père de Marcy atterrit dans la chambre ce qui fit sursauter le Saïya-Jin.

- Sangoku ?!

Il ne réagit pas, il fixait sa fille d'un regard vide, serrant les poings et descendit auprès de sa femme et de son fils. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de le questionner.

- Alors papa ?

- Sangoku alors ?

- On...On ne peut plus rien faire…

- Comment ça on ne peut plus rien faire ? Papa ne me dit pas que…

- Sangoku sois plus explicite… Qu'est-ce que ton maître t'as dit ?

- Le rosaire… il représente l'âme de la personne ceux que je veux dire le rosaire et l'âme de la personne qui le possède sont lié… si celui-ci se brise, elle…

- Elle ?

- Elle meurt…

Cela fit un choc à Trunks, il avait tout entendu depuis la chambre. Il était enragé, il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Sangohan partit en courant dans la nature tandis que Chichi fondit en larmes, Sangoku resta silencieux durant plusieurs minutes.

- Chichi, on peut encore la sauver !

Il ne perçut qu'un « quoi » entre deux sanglots.

- Les boules de crystal !

- Mais oui !

Chichi partit rejoindre son fils et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Goku monta dans la chambre mais s'arrêta net… Trunks était parti avec le corps de Marcy.


	29. Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments !

_Coucou, _

_Bon je dis pas tout mais bonne lecture !_

**Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments !**

Quand Goku arriva, il trouva la chambre vide et la fenêtre ouverte. Pourtant il sentait encore l'énergie du fils de Végéta, il était encore dans les alentours. Chichi et son fils étaient revenus, il les appela.

- Chichi ! Chichi ! Sangohan !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sangoku ?

- Trunks est parti avec le corps de Marcy !

Entendant cela, ils paniquèrent. Leur fils sortit en vitesse, il devait rejoindre Trunks au plus vite, ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Il chercha son kii, il le sentait très faiblement mais il se concentra et utilisa la technique du déplacement instantané. Il les retrouva dans une grotte, Trunks était assis contre le mur tenant Marcy dans ses bras et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

- Trunks ?

- Pas la laisser… pas la laisser…. Partir avec elle…. C'est le mieux…

- Trunks !

- Hein ? Sangohan mais que…

- On va pouvoir sauver Marcy !

- Comment ça ?

- Les boules de crystal, on peut encore la sauver.

- Alors allons les chercher !

Ils déposèrent la jeune fille chez les Son et cherchèrent les boules de crystal. Le moment était venu, Goku invoqua le dragon Shenron pour ressusciter sa fille.

- Shenron, je t'invoque !

Le ciel s'assombrit et le dragon fit son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je voudrais que tu ressuscites ma fille Marcy.

- Vœu exaucé ! A bientôt !

Tout le monde s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune fille dans sa chambre, elle était réveillée. Son frère lui sauta dessus et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci rougit et vit Trunks, elle lui lança un petit sourire. Chichi la serra si fort contre elle qu'elle faillit s'étouffer tandis que Goku la lança en l'air ce qui l'énerva et l'envoya hors de sa chambre par la fenêtre. Cela fit rire tout le monde.

Trunks, Gohan et Marcy étaient de retour à l'école, c'était un jour comme les autres enfin presque car comme ils faisaient partis du club des arts martiaux, ils devaient faire l'inventaire du matériel d'entraînement du club et cela se faisait à tour de rôle par groupe de deux. L'entraîneur désigna Marcy et Trunks pour faire l'inventaire de ce mois-ci. Ils se retrouvèrent après les cours dans la remise où se trouvait le matériel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Trunks ?

- Tu veux compter ?

- D'accord je volerai.

- Ecoute si quelqu'un vient et que l'on te voit en train de voler dans les airs, je crains que…

- C'est bon j'ai compris !

Elle prit une échelle et commença à compter les protections pour l'entraînement, elle tourna la tête pour s'adresser à Trunks mais celui-ci ne regardait pas sa liste mais autre chose.

- TRUNKS ! PERVERS !

- Quoi ?

Elle descendit en vitesse de l'échelle, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le pauvre Saïya-Jin reculait, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver une guerrière, il avait déjà vu Chichi s'énerver sur Sangoku et Marcy avait presque le même caractère que sa mère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu me demandes encore ça ? Vous êtes pareils tous les mecs !

- Marcy mais non !

Ignorant ses propos, elle préparait une boule de kii. Sachant que cela ferait des dégâts dans le bâtiment et que cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention, le fils du Prince se jeta sur Marcy qui tomba à la renverse contre un matelas. Ils se regardaient ne sachant que dire, la boule avait disparue de la main de la jeune fille. Trunks la dévoraient du regard. Il faisait un silence de mort, on pouvait seulement entendre deux cœurs battre très fortement.

- Trunks… on…

Elle avait de la peine à finir sa phrase, le guerrier ne répondit rien, il la dévorait toujours du regard et approcha son visage près du sien. Il ne restait que quelques millimètres avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent mais Marcy l'arrêta net.

- Trunks, on va faire une bêtise !

Ne l'écoutant pas, il franchit les derniers millimètres restants et l'embrassa tendrement, elle répondit à son baiser. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux, le baiser devint de plus en plus intense. Le guerrier caressait le dos de la jeune fille et descendit jusqu'aux jambes, il remonta petit à petit sa jupe mais il fut interrompu. Elle l'avait stoppé avec sa main.

- Marcy…

Elle ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as arrêté ?

- Je… je… ne veux pas être juste une simple conquête pour toi.

- C'est à cause de Saé ?

- Non… mais comme tu n'as jamais vraiment rien eu de sérieux.

Le guerrier mit ses bras autour de la jeune fille et lui dit :

- Je ne veux pas détruire une amitié et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et entreprit de continuer, elle ne se laissa pas faire et bascula en arrière le Saïya-Jin. Elle pointait son rosaire dans sa direction, il était immobilisé contre le mur, il eut même un moment de panique.

- Marcy… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça !

Son regard paraissait sérieux, elle s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tu vas voir !

- Non !

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui colla un baiser.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui va t'amuser !

- Quoi ?

Elle déboutonna l'uniforme du fils de Végéta, il se maudit lui-même d'avoir baissé sa garde. S'il était resté vigilant il ne serait pas tombé dans un piège aussi stupide, la jeune fille lui déposait des baisers dans son cou. Soudain un bruit de porte se fit entendre, Marcy fut surprise et laissa tomber son rosaire parterre. Cela permit à Trunks de se libérer de son emprise et de redescendre parterre, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que le vent qui a fait grincer la porte alors tu me veux à ta merci ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le fils de Végéta s'empara du rosaire de ses mains, l'attrapa autour de la taille, plongeant son regard dans le sien et la plaqua contre le matelas où ils étaient couchés il y a quelques instants. Il embrassait Marcy pendant que celle-ci recherchait le contact de sa peau sous ses vêtements, il lui caressait son dos sous son uniforme. Il releva d'une main un tout petit peu le haut pour déposer de petits baisers sur son ventre et de l'autre main remonter le long de ses hanches en remontant sa jupe plissée. Elle lui enleva sa veste tout en l'embrassant et continua à déboutonner sa chemise. Quand elle vit la musculature parfaite de son amant, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, elle ne voulait qu'une chose la dévorer mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Comme il avait ses mains au niveau de ses hanches, il envoya le sous-vêtement de la jeune fille dans un coin de la pièce et s'attaqua à sa partie intime. Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle sensation et se retint de crier mais elle décida qu'il en fut assez et s'empressa d'enlever le reste des habits sur son guerrier.

- Hé toi aussi !

Il enleva en vitesse l'uniforme de sa bien-aimée, ils étaient nus à se dévorer du regard. Cette fois, ils y étaient presque, Trunks s'empara de la poitrine de Marcy même si il avait déjà eu différentes relations par le passé, c'était la première fois qu'il désirait autant faire l'amour à une fille et qu'il aimait ! Marcy se retourna et commença à dévorer sa peau dorée, il perdait de plus en plus sa lucidité jusqu'au moment où elle arriva à son engin viril, elle le prit entre ses mains et le porta à sa bouche. Le guerrier ne savait pas si il allait tenir plus longtemps, elle allait de plus en plus vite. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il la plaqua contre le mur et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Les mouvements allaient de plus en plus vite, la sueur recouvrait leurs corps, ils virent l'enfer et le paradis. Ils retombèrent sur le matelas se regardant durant de longues minutes avant que Marcy ne parle.

- Il faudrait peut être que l'on finisse cet inventaire.

Ils rirent et se dépêchèrent de terminer leur travail.

Marcy rentra pour le repas tandis que Trunks allaient à Capsule Corp, Gohan était en train de mettre la table pendant que Goku et Chichi préparaient les plats.

- Salut Sangohan !

- Salut dites vous avez fait long !

- Mais arrête frangin, t'es jaloux ou quoi ?

- Mais non !

Il soupçonnait quelque chose, il avait déjà fait l'inventaire avant et jamais il n'avait fait aussi long surtout quand on est deux. Il était bien décidé à éclaircir cette histoire. Le lendemain, Marcy était partie plus tôt, Gohan l'avait retrouvé à l'école.

- Dis c'est la première fois que tu pars sans moi !

- J'avais un truc à faire !

- Et ?

- Quoi et ?

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu avais à faire ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Le professeur entra au même moment et fit son cours. A la fin de la journée, Marcy dit à son frère de rentrer seul et qu'elle sera à la maison un peu plus tard mais il était bien décidé à résoudre cette étrange histoire pourquoi sa sœur l'évitait à ce point ? Il l'avait suivi jusqu'au centre ville et remarqua qu'elle entrait dans le même bâtiment que leur médecin de famille, il attendit durant une bonne demi-heure et il commençait à vraiment à se lasser car durant tout ce temps il avait dû contrôler son énergie pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle sortit enfin et se dirigea en direction de la maison, il put relâcher son kii et décida de se rendre à Capsule Corp. pour y retrouver Trunks car il l'avait aussi très peu vu durant la journée. C'était Bulma qui l'accueillit.

- Bonjour Sangohan.

- Bonjour Bulma, dis ton fils serait-il par ici ?

- Je crois qu'il est dans notre jardin.

- Merci.

Il entra dans l'immense jardin et y trouva Trunks en train de travailler, il était plongé dans ses livres, Gohan s'assit en face de lui.

- Salut Trunks !

- Salut… Hein ? Salut… Sangohan…

- Ça va ?

- Oui… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu sais aujourd'hui je vous trouvais bizarre Marcy et toi.

- Ah bon…

- Oui, ce matin elle est partie sans moi à l'école et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était partie comme ça, elle m'a envoyé sur les roses et là elle est allé chez notre médecin de famille tu ne saurais pas quelque chose ?

- Euh non…

- Trunks… entre nous on ne peut rien se cacher tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé hier ! Vous êtes bizarre tous les deux !

- Mais… mais…

- Dis-le surtout que l'inventaire ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à faire !

- Je… on… on… a… on a… on… j'ai couché avec ta sœur !

- Quoi ?

Il devait rester le plus calme possible sinon il risquait de tout démolir et si il faisait ça chez Bulma il allait avoir un sale quart d'heure.

- Tu t'es tapé ma sœur ?

- Chut… je veux pas que ma mère l'entende.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est pas juste une simple histoire de…

- J'aime ta sœur !

- Pardon ?

- Je l'aime c'est tout !

- Et elle ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que c'est réciproque.

- Si tu veux en être sûr il faut lui poser la question.

- Je sais bien mais… disons que pour l'instant je me demande bien pourquoi tu l'as vu chez votre médecin.

Trunks referma ses livres et se mit debout.

- Allons la voir maintenant.

Gohan acquiesça et utilisa la technique du déplacement instantané. Ils arrivèrent directement dans la chambre de Marcy mais elle n'y était pas. Son uniforme se trouvait sur le lit, il semblait avoir été lancé négligemment, ils en furent d'ailleurs surpris.

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle se cache ?

- Franchement Sangohan je ne sais pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Marcy venait juste de la salle de bain sortant de la douche et simplement vêtu d'une serviette. Tout le monde rougit même Sangohan, Trunks dévorait du regard la jeune fille et elle le sentit mais n'osait regarder dans sa direction.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu… Sangohan pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… en fait… je t'ai vu chez le médecin et je…

- Tu m'as vu chez le médecin et tu m'as suivi ?

- Euh… non…

- Et pourquoi tu m'épiais comme ça ? Je n'ai plus le droit de faire ce que je veux ?

- Non… c'est que je vous trouvais bizarre toi et Trunks.

Le guerrier en question mit sa main derrière la tête et dit :

- Euh… Marcy je lui ai dit pour nous deux…

- Comment ça ? Tu… non…

Elle rougit de plus belle et baissa ses les yeux. Le fils de Goku croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit :

- Si je t'ai suivi chez le médecin c'est surtout que je me fais du souci pour toi.

- Je suis allé pour effectuer un test de grossesse…

- Hein mais pourquoi ?

- C'est logique non ? Trunks dis quelque chose !

- Euh… eh bien c'est que…

- Ah vous êtes pareil les mecs ! C'était pour la pilule du lendemain voilà !

Sangohan s'étonna :

- La pilule du lendemain ?

- Tu veux pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Ben…

- Papa ou maman ne te l'ont jamais dit ?

- Non…

- C'est pour m'empêcher de tomber enceinte quand on a fait l'amour avec Trunks on n'avait pas de préservatif.

- Et tu l'as fait sans ? Trunks comment est-ce que tu…

- Mais tu crois que…

- Sangohan, Trunks arrêtez ! C'est surtout de ma faute, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu refuser.

- Marcy… non c'est surtout moi qui…

- Oh et puis mince, frangin on est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul !

- C'est vrai… excusez-moi tous les deux. Mais je me faisais du souci.

Trunks mit la tête de Gohan sous son bras et frotta le crâne de celui-ci.

- C'est bon c'est oublié !

Le lendemain, le trio alla en cours comme d'habitude sauf qu'une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Le professeur procéda à l'appel de chacun, il déposa son cahier et remonta ses petites lunettes.

- Bien maintenant nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève.

Tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur la porte, elle s'ouvrit et tout le monde faillit tomber à la renverse. La jeune fille s'inclina et se présenta.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Saé Makimura et je suis enchantée d'être dans ce collège.

Trunks ne pouvaient en croire ses yeux. Était-ce bien la même Saé, celle avait qui il était sortit ? Était-ce la même qu'avait combattu Marcy au tournoi ? Elle avait toujours ses longs cheveux noirs mais son regard avait changé. Il tourna sa tête en direction de Marcy, une rage se lisait sur son visage. Il ne vit pas la matinée passée que déjà la pause de midi sonna, Marcy se dirigea vers Trunks mais Saé fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Salut Trunks, comment est-ce que tu te portes depuis notre rencontre ?

- Euh… salut Saé bien merci…

- Salut Saé !

- Oh Marcy, bonjour… Trunks est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec moi sur le toit de l'école ? Seul à seul bien sûr je dois te parler, ça ne te gêne pas Marcy hein ?

- Mais notre cher Trunks fais ce qu'il veut tu sais, moi en tout cas je vais aller manger avec mon frère. Tu viens frangin ?

- Je… oui…

Le fils de Bulma et Végéta monta en compagnie de Saé sur le toit de l'école, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

- Alors Saé qu'est-ce que tu es devenu depuis ?

- Trunks si je suis venu ici c'est…. je t'aime je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ! S'il te plaît reste avec moi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi !

Elle s'emmitoufla contre le Saïya-Jin, celui-ci complètement abasourdi par l'attitude de cette dernière.

- Mais enfin Saé…

- J'ai failli y passer tu sais…

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire un dessin !

- Mais tu ne peux pas…

Elle colla ses lèvres contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il répondit à son baiser, derrière eux se trouvait Marcy. Elle était dégoutée de l'attitude du guerrier et partit en direction de sa classe.

A la fin de la journée, Trunks proposa à Marcy de la raccompagner dans l'espoir de lui parler et de lui expliquer la situation avec Saé mais la guerrière l'ignora et partit sans lui répondre. Il raccompagna pour finir Saé chez elle et se dépêcha d'aller chez les Son. Il sonna à la porte, ce fut Chichi qui lui ouvrit.

- Salut Trunks !

- Salut Chichi, est-ce que je peux parler à Marcy ?

- Euh… écoute je ne sais pas… elle semblait un peu énervée mais elle n'est pas à la maison. Je l'ai envoyé faire des courses au village d'à côté, tu pourras la retrouver ?

- Oui merci.

Il capta l'énergie de la jeune fille et il la rencontra en chemin, elle portait un sac de courses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Eh bien moi, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi !

- C'est à propos de nous !

- Justement tu comptes courir deux lapins encore longtemps ? Tu as embrassé Saé sur le toit de l'école !

- Tu nous a vus ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas sentie ?

- Parce que j'avais caché mon énergie.

- Marcy ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle a failli mourir pour moi !

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle te mène à la baguette ?

- Mais enfin…

- J'ai vu son frère et il m'a expliqué que leurs parents ont décidés de changé de collège !

- Peut être mais Saé…

- Trunks… ce qui s'est passé entre nous… on oublie on a fait une bêtise…

- Mais Marcy…

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire salut !

Elle se téléporta jusque chez elle et laissant le pauvre guerrier seul au beau milieu de la route.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Marcy et Trunks s'évitaient l'un et l'autre. Lassé, Gohan décida de parler avec sa sœur et il décida d'en parler pendant le repas de midi.

- Dit petite sœur ça va avec Trunks ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Il nous évite depuis quelques temps.

- Rien…

- Ça se voit que ça ne va pas entre vous, c'est Saé ?

- Il se fait mener à la baguette et on a cassé mais on n'a pas non plus définit si on était ensemble après ce qu'il s'est passé et je lui ai dit qu'on avait fait une bêtise.

- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais j'irai lui parler.

- Non surtout pas ce n'est pas ton histoire !

- Alors fais quelque chose, ce qu'il te fait est…

- Sangohan, j'irai lui parler si cela me semble nécessaire mais je préfère l'oublier !

- Tu préfère souffrir ?

- Ça va je te dis et ce n'est pas le seul mec qui est dans cette école, je trouverai bien chaussure à mon pied.

- Si tu le dis…

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se hâta d'entrer en classe.

La date fatidique était arrivée, les Cyborgs allaient attaquer comme l'avait prédit Trunks. Tous se tenaient à l'endroit indiqué, Végéta, Goku, Chichi, Yamcha, Krilin, Gohan, Marcy, , Chaozu ainsi que Ten shin Han étaient prêt à combattre mais ils attendirent longtemps car l'heure où les cyborgs étaient supposé venir était dépassée depuis longtemps. Gohan voyait que sa sœur n'était pas tranquille, il alla lui parler.

- Eh petite sœur… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Des cyborgs sont supposé venir attaquer et cet abruti de Trunks n'est pas là !

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre…

BOUM !

Une explosion se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la ville, tout le monde se dirigea où avait eu lieu l'incident. Un bâtiment était en ruine dans la rue principale, Yamcha interpella un homme assez âgé.

- Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Il ne répondit pas mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et lui envoya une boule de kii. Le corps de Yamcha vola en arrière, Goku se précipita à son secours.

- Espèce de…

Il lui envoya plusieurs coups de poing mais le vieillard les évitait, il se transforma en super guerrier et infligea enfin des dégâts au vieillard. Marcy voulut aller aider son père mais quelque chose l'empêchait. Deux personnes se tenait devant elle, c'était Trunks et Saé se tenant la main.

_Bon j'espère que vous avez aimez, un ptit commentaire au passage me ferait très plaisir, Bye bye !_


	30. Quelqu’un d’autre que toi sera toujours

_Coucou, _

_Bon je dis pas tout mais bonne lecture !_

**Quelqu'un d'autre que toi sera toujours là pour moi**

Le couple se tenait en face d'elle, Saé lançait des regards méchants à sa rivale quant à Trunks il semblait être ailleurs. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué Marcy.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être sur notre chemin !

- Tu veux que je te donne une raclée ?

- Attends petite sœur !

- Sangohan ?

Il se plaça devant sa sœur.

- Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule alors laisse…

- Arrête ! Tu n'as pas senti quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Quoi ?

- Leur énergie, on ne peut pas la sentir sauf celle de Trunks et de nos amis.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… J'en étais sûr ! Tu as mené à la baguette ce pauvre Trunks car il était le seul qui pouvait vous repérer, il a voulu me parler et moi je ne voulais rien entendre…

- C'est un peu tard pour te lamenter, Trunks chéri attends-moi !

Deux combats étaient en train de se dérouler, le vieillard et Goku accompagné de Ten Shin Han et l'autre Saé, Marcy et Gohan. Chichi donnait  un senzu au pauvre Yamcha pendant que Chaoz essayait de réfléchir et d'évaluer qui aurait le plus besoin d'aide. Soudain Goku s'effondra parterre en suffocant, Chichi se précipita pour le défendre mais le vieillard l'attaqua à son tour. Elle réussit à l'immobiliser quelques secondes avec son rosaire et elle essaya de réveiller son mari mais sans succès. Pendant ce temps, Saé était à la merci des deux Saïya-Jin, Gohan la retenait, Marcy voulut lui donner le coup fatal mais elle avait senti que le kii de son père était subitement tombé.

- Sangohan, papa… il… maman…

Sangohan frappa Saé à la tête ce qui l'assomma et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs parents. Tout le monde était paniqué pour Goku sauf Chichi qui devait garder son calme car elle immobilisait toujours l'ennemi entretemps Yamcha s'était réveillé et Végéta s'amusait de la situation. Voyant le Prince sourire, cela fit sortir Marcy de ses gonds.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux sourire dans un moment pareil ?

- Idiote tu le sais très bien que ton père va s'en sortir !

- Ah oui et comment il a une attaque cardiaque et toi tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Demande à ton petit ami, c'est lui qui a ramené un remède pour ton père. Pendant qu'il sera soigné je pourrai me battre contre ces satanés cyborgs.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

Chichi décida de partir au plus vite pour protéger et soigner son mari, Yamcha les suivit jugeant utile de soutenir ses amis surtout Chichi dans des moments comme cela. Sangohan pensa qu'il valait mieux arrêter le combat dans la ville et plutôt s'orienter dans le désert.

- Hé le vieux, il y a trop d'innocents ici si on allait se battre dans le désert ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'envola en direction de désert. Les guerriers le suivirent laissant Saé et Trunks derrière eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le désert, tout le monde atterrit. Le vieillard se décida enfin à parler.

- Alors tu es le fils de Goku…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon père, te venger ?

- Exactement mais je vois que mes plans doivent changés.

Gohan lui lança une boule de kii mais celui-ci l'évita.

- Tu peux m'attaquer autant de fois que tu veux, je suis plus fort ! Tiens nous avons de la compagnie.

Saé s'était réveillée entretemps et volait en compagnie de Trunks qui semblait toujours aussi absent.

- Ma petite protégée n'a été retenue très longtemps.

Ils atterrirent derrière le docteur Gero, Chaozu voulait combattre contre Saé mais Ten Shin lui fit un signe de main qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même. Le docteur se mit à l'écart, ils commencèrent à combattre mais Saé avait progressé et acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs depuis le tournoi.

- Sangohan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marcy ?

- Tu ne trouve pas que quelque chose cloche ? Saé n'est plus la même depuis le tournoi, elle paraît beaucoup moins… humaine.

- Humaine ?

- Et son kii on ne peut même pas le ressentir ni celui de Gero.

- Et pourquoi son frère n'est pas avec elle…

- Hé hé comme les jeunes peuvent être naifs…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire le vieux ?

- Vous avez vraiment cru qu'ils étaient vraiment humains !

- Comment ça ? Alors c'est… des cyborgs mais comment… tu as tout préparé depuis le début, Saé et son frère n'étaient pas encore prêt au moment du tournoi ce n'était que des prototypes.

- Non frangin, ils étaient bien humains mais je pense que notre cher docteur leur a promis une vengeance ainsi ils ont décidés d'être des sujets d'expérience ou alors tu les as enlevés de force mais si Saé est là qu'as-tu fais de son frère ?

- Mort… il était bien trop ambitieux...

Le combat continuait c'était Saé qui menait le combat, Ten shin avait beau utilisé toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises, elle le battait. Le Prince s'imposa dans le combat.

- Assez j'en ai marre de me tourner les pouces, plus vite je me débarrasse de toi plus vite je pourrai battre Gero. Pousse-toi Ten Shin Han !

Complètement abasourdi le moine se retira, Krillin lui donna un haricot magique. Pendant ce temps, Saé et Végéta combattaient, elle lui envoya plusieurs coups de poings et de pieds mais le Prince les évitait et souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Tu es vraiment pathétique…

Il saisit ses deux poignets et révéla les deux paumes des mains de Saé, des pierres rouges y étaient incrustées.

- Voilà pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas la battre et que tu es tombé si facilement Ten Shin Han !

- Lâche-moi !

- Elle te pompait de l'énergie, je vais me faire un plaisir de te les enlever !

Elle se débattait mais cela ne servait à rien, Marcy eut pitié d'elle. L'impression de Saé avait changé, on pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle était affolée tandis que Trunks n'avait pas bougé durant tout ces événements il était resté statique, le regard toujours vide. Le Prince voulait envoyer la jeune fille à la mort mais Marcy intervint.

- Arrête Végéta ce n'est pas elle la plus dangereuse !

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?!

- Elle reste quand même une humaine avec des sentiments ! Gero se sert d'elle pour pouvoir nous battre !

Le Prince lui lâcha les mains et dit :

- Tu assumeras !

Au même moment, le docteur Gero sortit une télécommande noire avec un bouton rouge au milieu.

- Saé si tu ne veux pas y passer tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et les larmes aux yeux, elle forma une boule de kiii de la taille d'une montagne. Les guerriers se demandèrent pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle fit un signe de la main et murmura quelques mots et envoya la boule dans les airs, le docteur Gero appuya sur le bouton ce qui fit exploser le corps de Saé.

- Pauvre imbécile tu voulais te venger et tu n'as pas pu c'est tout ce que tu mérites !

Dégoutée par l'attitude du docteur, Marcy l'attaqua à coups de poing et de pied. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille et lui absorba de l'énergie et disparut avec le fils du Prince dans la montagne. Sangohan accourut aider sa sœur.

- Petite sœur ça va ?

- Ce con…il…

Krillin lui donna un senzu en lui demandant.

- Est-ce que tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit ? Je n'ai pas réussi à lire sur ses lèvres.

- Elle… elle nous disait pardon et adieu… il a osé profiter de Saé et de sa vulnérabilité.

- Elle a fait tout cela pour Trunks….

- Bon vous avez fini de vous lamenter ou on peut y aller ?

Le Prince les attendait, prêt à partir à la recherche du docteur. Ils trouvèrent rapidement devant le laboratoire, le docteur ainsi que Trunks qui semblait toujours déconnecté de la réalité. Krillin, Chaozu, Ten Shin ainsi que Sangohan s'attaquèrent au docteur Gero mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il réussit à mettre au poignet de ses adversaires un bracelet aimanté qui attiraient leurs possesseurs au sol.

- Vous êtes bien avancé mes chers mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occupez de vous dans quelques instants mais avant il me reste Végéta et cette jeune fille.

Le Prince se mit devant Marcy, cette attitude étonna la jeune fille. Jamais il n'avait réagit comme ça envers elle.

- Tu reste ici Marcy.

- Végéta mais pourquoi ?

- Tu es la seule qui puisse réveiller mon fils !

Le docteur Gero ironisait :

- Comme c'est mignon…

- Ferme-la !

Les guerriers emprisonnés essayèrent de bouger de toutes leurs forces mais sans succès, chacun se maudissait de ne pas pourvoir faire quelque chose. Sangohan réfléchissait à un moyen pour annuler le champ magnétique, il pensa même à l'école en cours de physique mais malheureusement cette expérience ne fut pas encore faite. Le Prince et Gero combattaient, il voulut lui envoyer le cercle de métal mais Végéta le brisa.

- Imbécile, je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi minable !

Mais trop occupé à détruire le bracelet et à se vanter, Gero lui en mit un à son pied et le Prince tomba à sa merci.

- Alors c'est qui l'imbécile pendant que tu faisais preuve d'arrogance tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ! Maintenant il nous reste cette jeune fille…

- Ne touche pas à ma sœur ! cria Sangohan.

- Ta sœur ? Tiens je ne savais pas que ton père avait eu une fille… dans mes recherches je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Parce que tu as fait des recherches ?

- Depuis le début j'ai surveillé tous les combats de tes parents pour pouvoir me venger et connaître leurs points faibles mais j'aurai dû continuer. Je crois que ce sera ce cher Trunks qui va reprendre la suite…

Marcy recula mais buta contre Trunks, il tenait son épée et prêt à couper tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il attaqua Marcy avec son épée, elle la bloqua entre ses mains.

- Trunks réveille-toi !

Il ignora ses paroles et l'attaqua de nouveau à plusieurs reprises, elle essayait d'éviter les coups de son adversaire et chercha comment le bloquer soudain apparut à son col le collier qu'elle lui avait offert quelques temps auparavant. La jeune fille s'accrocha à son col et lui arracha le collier, elle utilisa le déplacement instantané et ils se retrouvèrent dans les airs. Le fils du Prince prit le bras de Marcy et concentra tout son kii dans une main.

- Regarde ce pendentif, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

Il semblait réfléchir et regardait avec attention l'objet en question mais Gero apparut derrière son dos et l'envoya à terre.

- Trunks !

- Ne fais plus attention à lui ma jolie, il ne doit plus être de ce monde. Je lui ai prit toute son énergie !

- Enfoiré…

Il envoya deux anneaux contre Marcy mais elle les évita sauf qu'un troisième venait derrière, elle fut surprise et l'anneau la saisit autour de sa taille et emprisonnant ses bras.

- Et maintenant ça va être ton tour, ton frère et les autres y passeront aussi bien sûr mais j'ai le temps.

Elle sentit une décharge électrique et ses forces l'abandonner.

- Cet anneau est relié à mes pierres, regarde et pendant que je prends ton énergie. Tes amis ainsi que ton frère sont surement en train de s'amuser avec mes deux cyborgs.

- …

- C-17 et C-18… mais nous allons nous joindre à eux…

- Sûrement pas !

Cette voix était celle de Trunks, il envoya plusieurs boules de kii à son ennemi, celui-ci vola en direction de son laboratoire. Marcy avait perdu plus de la moitié de son kii, elle n'arrivait plus à voler et se laissa tomber. Le Saïya-Jin brisa l'anneau et prit dans ses bras la guerrière.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé gros bêta…

Il s'excusa à plusieurs reprises.

- Pardon… excuse-moi… je… je ne savais pas comment réagir devant Saé, elle semblait si perdu…

- Elle t'a manipulé et Gero l'a manipulé elle….

- Comment ça ?

- Il… a profité de ses…. sentiments envers toi… pour se venger… et toi tu as…

- Tais-toi idiote !

Il serra la jeune fille contre lui, ils atterrirent devant le laboratoire et entrèrent en vitesse dedans. Leurs amis n'avaient pas bougé et n'avaient pas combattu contre les cyborgs mais ils étaient comme choqués, le couple accourut vers eux.

- Frangin, il s'est passé quoi ? Ou est Gero ?

- Il… il… il… est mort….

- Quoi ?

- Marcy il faudrait peut être les libérer avant, je sens que l'on doit partir au plus vite.

- Je veux bien Trunks mais comment ? Ils sont emprisonnés dans un champ magnétique.

- Eh bien on va emporter le laboratoire avec nous !

- Quoi ?

Le fils du Prince trancha un cercle autour du laboratoire et leva l'énorme masse dans les airs.

- Mais Trunks comment est-ce qu'on va les sortir de là ?

- On va demander à ma mère si elle peut faire quelque chose.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Saïya-Jin étaient libérés. Marcy et Gohan s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur maison pour prendre des nouvelles de leur père, arrivés chez eux, ils virent leur père souffrant. Chichi se tenait à ses côtés avec Yamcha lui administrant le médicament, la jeune Saïya-Jin posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

- Maman, vas te reposer, on veillera sur papa avec Sangohan.

- Non…

- On prendra soin de papa, écoute-la maman. Tu sais tu ne peux pas tout porter sur tes épaules et si Trunks a dit vrai il va s'en sortir et toi Yamcha ben à toi de voir si tu veux rester ou pas. 

- Merci les amis, je vais essayer de me rendre utile.

Se retrouvant seuls, la guerrière demanda à son frère se qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence hors du laboratoire.

- Sangohan ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Comment Gero ait pu mourir comme ça ?

- Eh bien… des cyborgs du nom de C-17 et C-18 ont tué le docteur.

- Mais comment ?

- Il les a réveillés et ils se sont pris à lui.

- Je vois… Sangohan, c'est peut être hâtif ce que je vais te dire mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont été programmés pour tuer papa, en tout cas c'était le but de Gero.

- On va en parler à maman et aux autres bon je vais aller voir ce que fais Yamcha, ça fait un moment qu'il a disparu à la cuisine et…. Mon dieu ça sent le brûler !

Il partit à la cuisine lorsqu'il entra, une fumée noire envahissait la pièce. Le Saïya-Jin découvrit un pauvre Yamcha vêtu d'un tablier rose et paniqué.

- Yamcha mais que…

- Je gère, je gère, je gère…

- Ne crie pas comme ça si Marcy viens on est bon pour la tombe !

- Frangin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, rien on s'en occupe !

Les deux guerriers tentèrent de rattraper le plat raté de Yamcha pendant ce temps, Marcy qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de son père était nerveuse, elle ne savait pas les évènements qui allaient se préparer soudain elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

- _Ma puce tu m'entends ?_

- Papa ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- _J'use de beaucoup d'énergie pour pouvoir utiliser la télépathie, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Sangohan, alors ces deux cyborgs l'ont tué ?!_

- Repose-toi, on s'occupe de tout.

- _D'accord…_

Elle serra la main de son père contre la sienne et s'endormit contre lui. Le lendemain, Marcy exposa ses faits devant la Z-Team. Le fils du Prince croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit :

- Les amis il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit…

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de Trunks, Krillin lui demanda ce que c'était.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on doit savoir ?

- Il y a bien pire que les cyborgs C-17 et C-18…

- Comment ça ? dirent-ils en chœur.

- Il a créé un monstre bien plus puissant qu'eux mais on a un avantage, il ne doit pas mettre la main sur les deux cyborgs. S'il ne les absorbe pas on a une chance de le battre.

Marcy s'avança vers lui, le regard noir.

- Et tu nous dis ça que maintenant ?!

- Je… je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que les choses auraient pris une tournure comme ça, je pensais qu'avec de l'avance on aurait pu contrer les plans de Gero surtout…

- Trunks… tu me déçois encore…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle lui donna une gifle et partit sans rien dire. Amusé, le Prince dit :

- Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable vous les humains… et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'on ait un ennemi de plus ?

- Tu peux parler Végéta si tu ne vivais pas chez moi tu serais à la rue !

- Idiote et ton fils ? Qui te l'a donné ?

Cette fois ce fut Bulma qui partit, cela amusa tout le monde. Sangohan rentra chez lui espérant retrouver sa sœur. Elle s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, il toqua à sa porte.

- Marcy, je peux entrer ?

- Non !

- Je rentre quand même, je dois te parler.

Il entra, on devinait qu'elle était roulée en boule sous sa couverture.

- Hé ça va, petite sœur ?

- Fiche-moi la paix !

Il prit place à côté d'elle et tapota sur la couverture.

- Tu sais… je te comprends mais c'est quand même grâce à lui que papa peut être soigné aujourd'hui…

Elle sortit sa tête de la couverture et dit :

- Tu crois vraiment que je peux encore lui faire confiance après ce qu'il a fait avec Saé et maintenant il nous annonce qu'un ennemi plus terrible que les cyborgs est sur le point d'apparaître ! Le pire c'est qu'il a joué avec nos sentiments…

- Il a surtout joué avec TES sentiments mais…

- Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et lui ne nous regarde pas même si j'aurais pas dû m'en mêler !

Un silence se fit jusqu'au moment où Gohan entendit un reniflement, il vit sa sœur qui pleurait cela lui fendait le cœur, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, surpris il recula mais elle ne lâchait pas prise.

- Promets-moi que tu ne me feras jamais ça…

- Que je te ferais quoi, Marcy ?

- De me faire ce que Trunks m'a fait….

- Mais enfin de quoi ?

- De trahir ma confiance….

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui dit :

- Tu sais que jamais je ne te trahirais, est-ce que c'est arrivé une fois ?

- Non.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, la nuit était tombée, Trunks était venu régler ses différends avec Marcy, il passa par la fenêtre et vit Gohan endormi sur les genoux de sa sœur qui par contre était réveillée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser… je sais que j'ai agi comme un imbécile mais on ne peut rien changer… c'est un concours de circonstance qui a…

- Tais-toi, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Je laisse tomber pour l'ennemi mais pour Saé…

Elle descendit du lit et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils volèrent en direction d'une clairière et atterrirent.

- Marcy, je te jure tu comptes vraiment beaucoup à mes yeux…

- Ah bon comme simple conquête d'un soir ?

- Comment est-ce que tu peux croire ça ?

- Tu m'as laissé pour Saé même si elle t'a manipulé je me souviens très bien comme tu étais avec elle sur le toit du collège.

- Elle semblait si désespérée et c'est Gero qui a manipulé tout cela.

- C'est vrai mais si tu n'avais pas suivi Saé, on en sera pas là maintenant, je vois très bien tes sentiments envers moi…

Elle lui lança son pendentif au visage.

- Tiens tu pourras lui donner à ta prochaine conquête !

Elle partit laissant seul le pauvre Saïya-Jin.


	31. Une nouvelle surprenante

_Coucou, _

_Voici la suite, désolé j'ai fait long pour le dernier chapitre mais j'espère que celui-là vous laissera sur votre faim XD !_

**Une nouvelle surprenante**

Marcy était rentrée chez elle, Gohan s'était réveillé entretemps.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Avec Trunks.

- Vous avez pu régler vos histoires ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'en mêler…

- Je sais mais bon….

- De toute façon notre priorité maintenant c'est papa et maman. Je descends voir comment ça se passe.

- Moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Elle alla s'assoir à côté de sa mère. Voyant sa fille soucieuse, elle se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?

- Rien maman…

- Ne me mens pas, je ne suis pas dupe. C'est à cause de Trunks ?

- Comment ça ? Tu es au courant ?

- Je suis au courant pour ce nouvel ennemi ?

- Euh… oui…

- Ecoute c'est vrai que nous avons de quoi lui en vouloir mais c'est quand même grâce à lui que l'on peut sauver ton père.

- Mais maman, je le sais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas ça passera…

- Il t'a trompé ?

Elle faillit s'étouffer, elle n'avait pas parlé de son aventure avec le Saïya-Jin à part à son frère et encore.

- Comment ? Maman il n'y a rien…

- Arrête, ça crève les yeux ! Il suffit de vous observer vous êtes raide dingue l'un de l'autre et ça depuis le début.

- Mais… mais…

- Et au match il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

- Maman…

- C'est à cause de l'autre fille ?

- Oui… mais elle… est…

- Je sais… mais je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que ça.

- …

- Tu en dis rien c'est la preuve.

- D'accord, t'as gagné…

- Alors ?

- C'est une situation difficile, en fait on n'a pas vraiment défini notre relation.

- Eh bien alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Non… je ne veux plus.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais qu'il n'a jamais eu rien de bien sérieux avant comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ce genre de chose ?

- Ecoute… avec ton père, on a vécu à peu près la même chose. On a failli casser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Il avait embrassé Bulma et il… enfin on s'en fiche c'est du passé tout ça.

- Mais je veux savoir !

- Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux filles, on lui a expliqué c'est tout.

- Et Bulma ?

- Tu sais avec l'âge et vu le caractère de ton père, on en rigole. Ecoute je te conseille de parler avec Trunks, il faut régler une bonne foi pour toute cette histoire et cela risque de te déconcentrer quand tu combattras.

Elle écouta sa mère et se téléporta vers le fils du Prince, il n'avait pas bougé. Marcy apparut, il se releva surpris.

- Marcy…

- Trunks, je… je me suis emportée excuse-moi… j'ai réfléchi mais c'est vrai que l'on a jamais vraiment défini…

Il l'enlaça avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Ils se regardaient avec tendresse, les mèches du guerrier venait chatouiller le visage de la jeune fille ce qui la fit rire.

Marcy entra en vitesse chez elle pendant que Trunks l'attendait devant la maison. Sa mère l'interpella.

- Alors c'est réglé ?

- Oui et papa comment il…

- Il dort paisiblement, il faut le laisser tu sais où est Sangohan ?

- Il allait dormir je crois.

- Je suis là maman ! Marcy tu vas mieux j'espère.

- Oh Sangohan ?! Oui nous avons parlé avec Trunks.

Il lui sourit et lui tapota la tête.

- Tu vois que ça s'arrange !

- Euh… oui… maman ce soir est-ce que tu veux que je reste pour veiller sur papa, je reviens de toute façon ?

- Non ma chérie, on va se débrouiller.

- Mais maman tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, vas-y !

Elle salua toute sa famille et se dirigea à la Capsule Corp.

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la maison des Brief mais on alluma la lumière, c'était Végéta.

- On rentre en douce ?

- Papa ?!

- Végéta ?!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je… rien…

Bulma descendit au même moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Ton fils a tendance à filer en douce…

- Végéta ce n'est pas que…

- Bulma… euh… maman c'est que j'ai parlé longuement avec Marcy et…

- Trunks mon chéri, tu veux bien monter dans ta chambre ? Je t'enverrai Marcy un peu plus tard.

- Euh… d'accord…

- Et moi tu me dis rien ?

- Oh toi Végéta…

- Quoi ? Oh pardon à sa majesté si je dis quelque chose !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Végéta tu seras privé de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle avait presque oublié que son fils se tenait à ses côtés tandis que le Prince partit en direction de la cuisine en grommelant. Marcy quant à elle dut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Bon euh… Marcy, viens avec moi.

- Oui Bulma…

Le fils du Prince était monté dans sa chambre, il attendait depuis vingt minutes, impatient il descendit à toute vitesse et trébucha dans l'escalier contre Marcy, les deux tombèrent à la renverse.

- Trunks !

- Oh… je suis désolé… tu as fais long…

- Oui j'ai parlé avec ta mère.

- De quoi ?

- De rien…

- Allez vas-y !

- De la cause de notre dispute… elle se faisait du souci tout simplement… Trunks tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

Une claque se fit entendre dans tout le couloir.

- Aie mais tu m'as fait mal !

- Tu recommences comme la dernière fois !

- Mais on ne voyait que ça !

La Saïya-Jin partit en direction de la sortie mais le guerrier lui barra le chemin. Il lui saisit un bras et lui mettant une main sur sa bouche.

- Bon maintenant tu vas venir avec moi sans faire de commentaires !

- Mmmhh….grmbl….

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, c'était la première fois qu'elle y venait. C'était une grande pièce, les murs étaient peints en beige, un grand lit futon avec des draps rouges et noirs y était placé du côté de la fenêtre, un bureau avec un ordinateur ainsi qu'une plante étaient installés en face du lit. Le guerrier fit s'assoir la jeune fille. Il commença à déboutonner  sa chemise, gênée Marcy se retourna.

- Pourquoi tu te retournes ? On a bien fait des folies ensembles…

- Trunks il fallait me le dire tout de suite que tu voulais que ce soir on…

- Qu'on fasse quoi ? Je me change juste.

Marcy maudit son esprit mal tourné et se donna une claque mentalement.

- Excuse-moi, je crois que je vais rentrer…

- Déjà ?

- Et mon père ? Je suis juste venu un petit moment tu peux être content !

- C'est vrai.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du guerrier et partit avec le déplacement instantané. Elle alla voir son père, il dormait paisiblement tout comme sa mère, elle descendit à la cuisine pour  boire un verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher et elle tomba sur son frère.

- Sangohan ? Tu n'es pas encore couché ?

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu m'as l'air nerveux…

- Rien…

Elle se servit d'un verre d'eau du robinet et alla s'assoir à la table de la cuisine.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Rien…

- T'es pas très bavard bon je vais me coucher bonne nuit.

- Nuit…

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se changea soudain on toqua à la porte, c'était Sangohan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sangohan ?

- J'ai reçu un appel ce soir…

- Et alors ?

- C'était Videl…

**Suite au prochain chapitre !!**


	32. Le réveil

_Coucou, _

_Désolé pour le délai pas trop eu le temps, laissez des reviews svp !_

**Le réveil**

Marcy n'en revenait pas, Videl qui refait surface !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Elle a vu au journal télévisé les dégâts que Gero et Saé ont fait… ces images ont été diffusées partout.

- Et on nous voit ?

- Heureusement non, ils ont juste filmé quelques secondes le docteur et Saé et leurs dégâts. Je suppose que ça devait être dangereux pour eux.

- Mais ça ne m'explique pas la raison de son appel…

- Elle voulait savoir si on était impliqué dedans.

- C'est tout ?

- Elle voulait que l'on se revoit…

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête d'enterrement alors ?

- C'est tellement si soudain !

- Ben fixe un rendez-vous avec elle !

- Non… je ne veux pas !

Elle se déplaça à toute vitesse et se saisit du portable de son frère et appela Videl.

- Marcy bordel…

- Chut !

On décrocha au téléphone, le début de la conversation paraissait tendu mais au fur et à mesure, elle se détendait. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent près d'une heure au téléphone, Marcy raccrocha et tendit le portable à Gohan.

- Tu m'as…

- Tu as rendez-vous avec elle demain !

- Quoi ? Non je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Tu iras à ce rendez-vous !

- Rien ne m'y oblige… et je ne suis pas prêt de la revoir…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'on a fait notre temps ensemble voilà c'est tout.

- Tu l'aime encore j'en suis sûr.

- C'est pas ça !

- Mais alors quoi ? De toute façon, elle a déjà bloqué ses heures !

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire qu'elle a tout laissé tomber pour toi ! Tu peux au moins aller la voir non ?

- D'accord…

*************************************

Gohan se tenait au lieu du rendez-vous, il était anxieux. Marcy lui avait choisi ses habits pour cet événement, ils avaient opté pour un jeans, un pull col roulé blanc en laine et une veste en cuir noir. Il attendit seulement quelques minutes et Videl apparut vêtu d'une minijupe noire, de bottes noires, d'un pull beige et d'un long manteau blanc, Gohan la trouva mignonne habillée comme cela.

- Euh… Salut Sangohan…

- Salut Videl.

Ils n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux, chacun regardait autre part.

- Euh… alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Videl ?

- On peut aller manger une tarte dans ce café si tu veux.

- D'accord.

Ils entrèrent timidement dans le café et commandèrent les boissons ainsi qu'une part de tarte à la fraise chacun. L'ambiance était tendue entre les deux adolescents.

- Alors Videl qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Comment ça se passe avec ton père ?

- Ça va bien, il est content de sa nouvelle école.

- Et toi les cours ?

- Euh… ça va, on est un groupe d'amis, ils sont très gentils. On a les mêmes centres d'intérêts et toi ?

- Rien de spécial, toujours la même routine….

- Et Marcy ?

- Elle sort avec Trunks.

- C'est pas vrai ?! Enfin ils se sont décidés ces deux, j'ai bien cru que ces deux ne finiraient jamais ensemble…

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

- Sangohan entre nous… ça se voyait, ils se dévoraient du regard, non ?

- Si tu le dis…

- Et tu sais comment ils se sont déclarés ? Est-ce qu'ils ont fait l'amo…

Le Saïya-Jin se boucha les oreilles en rougissant.

- J'ai rien vu rien entendu !

Videl mit les mains sur sa bouche et rougit elle aussi.

- Euh…

- Je croyais qu'on était là pour se donner des nouvelles pas pour discuter des ébats de ma sœur et Trunks !

- Excuse-moi…

- Sinon quoi de neuf ?

- Oh ben sinon rien de spécial…

Le Saïya-jin sentait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ils passèrent la journée au cinéma, au musée et ils finirent leur rendez-vous sur un banc dans un parc.

- Merci de m'avoir fait passée une magnifique journée, Sangohan…

- De rien… c'est tout naturel…

- Tu me raccompagne ?

- D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Satan.

- Je croyais que ton père l'avait vendu ?!

- Non, il la garde comme résidence secondaire.

Ils se remémorèrent les souvenirs passés dans cette maison.

- Alors à la prochaine Sangohan, on pourra se voir bientôt j'espère.

Voyant le regard intense de son ex-petite amie, le Saïya-Jin devinait ses intentions. Il se gratta la tête en rougissant et dit :

- Au revoir Videl.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes et Videl partit en marmonnant quelques excuses et s'enferma chez elle. Le Saïya-Jin partit en vitesse aussi chez lui.

**************************

Il s'effondra sur son lit en regardant le plafond et repensant au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Videl, on toqua à la porte.

- Oui ?

- Je peux entrer, c'est Marcy.

- Oui.

Elle vint avec un grand sourire et s'assit à côté de Gohan.

- Alors ce rendez-vous ?

- Bouarf… un rendez-vous comme un autre…

- C'était pas bien ?

- Si mais bon…

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air enthousiaste…

- Ecoute on s'est embrassé avec Videl…

- Vous êtes ensemble alors ?

- Non pas vraiment, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

- Il faudrait qu'elle…

- Marcy !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus en parler, s'il te plaît…

- Comme tu veux… mais je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir, elle t'aime encore et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour toi.

- Justement… je…

- Oui ?

- Non… rien… est-ce que je peux rester seul un moment s'il te plaît ?

- … d'accord… bonne nuit…

- Merci de te soucier.

Il embrassa Marcy sur le front et elle sortit la chambre.

********************************

Le trio était retourné en cours, le professeur faisait l'appel quand soudain on toqua à la porte. Le professeur alla ouvrir, Chichi se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les Saïya-Jin se levèrent.

- Maman ?!

- Chichi ?!

- Madame ?!

- Excusez-moi mais je dois absolument voir mes enfants ! Je dois leur parler.

Le professeur leur accorda un moment et ils allèrent sur le toit de l'école.

- Mes enfants… votre père, il faudra le transporter au plus vite dans un endroit sûr. Yamcha a vu plusieurs villages ou petites villes en ruines près de chez nous ce qui signifie que les cyborgs ne sont pas loin, il faut absolument que l'on mette votre père à l'abri. Je vais voir le directeur pour lui expliquer la situation.

Ils acquiescèrent et retournèrent au plus vite en classe. A la fin de la journée, le trio était en train de rentrer chez eux. Trunks savait la situation et proposa d'héberger Goku à la Capsule Corp. Mais Gohan et Marcy jugèrent cela trop dangereux, beaucoup trop de vie était en jeu, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez la famille Son. Chichi était en train de préparer des affaires pour partir, Gohan lui demanda :

- Maman tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- On va aller chez Tortue Génial, va préparer tes affaires et avertis ta sœur !

Le Saïya-Jin alla transmettre tout à sa sœur et alla préparer ses affaires.

**************************

Quelques heures plus tard, la Z-Team était chez Tortue Génial, dans son salon plus précisément pour pouvoir évaluer la situation. La femme de Goku engagea la conversation :

- Il faut que l'on recherche ces cyborgs, Sangohan et Marcy allez voir dans les villages si ils restent des survivants.

Soudain on toqua à la porte, c'était Trunks. Bulma confia Chibi Trunks à Chichi et se releva en soupirant :

- Bon je vais voir le directeur.

- Mais maman pourquoi ?

- Il faut bien que tu sois avec nous pour combattre les cyborgs.

Chichi leva à son tour.

- Bulma et pour ton bébé ?

- Oh donne-le-moi, je vais le confier à sa grand-mère.

Quelques instants plus tard, le trio des Saïya-Jin ainsi que Bulma s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

***************************

Le trio volait de village en village recherchant les cyborgs, ils ne trouvèrent que des ruines. Un moment donné, ils aperçurent une camionnette rose et atterrirent à côté de celle-ci. Ils examinèrent les alentours mais ne trouvèrent personne, le fils de Goku se gratta la tête.

- C'est bizarre que cette voiture soit encore en état parce…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une boule de Kii les attaqua. Ils virent un groupe composé de deux adolescents ainsi qu'un type d'une grande taille. Trunks les pointa du doigt et dit :

- Ce sont… les cyborgs…

L'un des cyborgs s'approcha c'était une blonde aux yeux bleus.

- On se connaît ?

- Bien sûr qu'on se connaît !

- T'es mignon avec tes cheveux violets mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

Elle tendit ton bras, ouvrit sa main et lui envoya une autre boule de Kii. Le Saïya-Jin l'évita, Marcy s'interposa.

- A quoi ça vous sert de tout détruire ?

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs s'avança et dit :

- A ta place, j'éviterais de nous parler sur ce ton… mais je veux bien répondre à ta question avant de te tuer. Ça nous amuse c'est tout !

Les deux cyborgs attaquèrent les guerriers pendant que le dernier cyborg ne bougeait pas. Un appareil volant dans les airs fit son apparition c'était Krilin, il atterrit en compagnie de Tortue Génial ainsi que de Yamcha, interrompant le combat. Ils descendirent du vaisseau. La blonde et le noiraud les fixèrent.

- Bon je crois qu'on va partir… On remettra ce combat à plus tard !

Ils repartirent en vitesse avec le véhicule rose, Krilin donna à chacun un senzu et dit :

- C'était les cyborgs, Sangohan ?

- Oui et ils sont partis comme des lâches…

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, il y avait bien une fille ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Oh comme ça…

******************************

Pendant ce temps, Chichi était resté au côté de son mari. Elle déposa une serviette mouillée et pliée sur son front et soupira, elle repensait aux moments passés avec celui qu'elle a choisi pour être le restant de sa vie, c'était un bonheur qui lui semblait si loin. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et se termina sur celle de son mari, combien de temps devra-t-elle endura cela, se réveillera-t-il un jour ? Malgré le remède que lui a donné Trunks quand allait-elle le voir sur pied dans un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an ? Et les cyborgs dans tout ça et ce nouvel ennemi ? Comment faire pour les combattre ? Cette fois ce fut un flot de larmes qui jaillit, elle était désemparée, la guerrière avait bien trop de choses en tête et elle s'effondra sur le lit criant et maudissant les ennemis, le destin. Sa main se dirigea machinalement vers celle de son amour, elle la serra.

- Sangoku… je souhaite tellement que tu te réveille… j'ai besoin de toi… je suis perdu…

Soudain sa main fut serrée, elle releva la tête. Goku ouvrit les yeux doucement.

- Chichi…

- Gok… Goku…

Les mots leur manquèrent, seul être ensemble comptaient en ce moment même et seul dans le regard ils se comprenaient. Ils restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le Saïya-Jin embrassa sa femme et la fit tomber à la renverse.

**************************

Quelques heures plus tard, le reste de l'équipe fut au complet chez Tortue Génial. Le trio d'adolescent monta dans la chambre si tout allait bien pour Chichi et Goku mais ils découvrirent juste un lit défait, Gohan se gratta la tête.

- Tiens je pense que mon père s'est réveillé.

Marcy s'accroupit parterre, elle avait trouvé quelque chose de brillant et hurla.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle tenait dans ses mains une paire de menottes, Gohan vit une mallette à moitié ouverte à côté du lit et l'ouvrit. Il y avait tout un tas de bricole concernant la « chose »… Gohan sortit un magazine pour adulte.

- Dites… euh… je savais pas que…

- Sangohan, tu veux être gentil et ne pas faire de commentaire !

- Mais Marcy…

Trunks sortit une cravache ( Non non je ne suis pas sadomaso c'est juste pour le délire, n'importe nawak hi hi). Une image lui apparut de Chichi dominante frappant son pauvre mari attaché avec des menottes, il rougit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Trunks ?

- Moi ?! euh… rien rien dit Marcy… euh… tu crois qu'on pourra essayer les menottes un jour ?

La jeune fille rougit et ne dit rien durant plusieurs secondes, les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle et agitèrent la main devant elle.

- Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle sortit de sa torpeur, prit le col de Trunks et l'envoya hors de la chambre par la fenêtre.

- Espèce de pervers !

Sangohan avait mal au ventre tellement cette situation le faisait rire, Krilin remonta dans la chambre.

- Ben alors les enfants c'est quoi tout ce…

Il vit en premier la mallette, Marcy se mit devant.

- Rien, rien !

- Oh Marcy, je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça… t'es une coquine toi…

Elle rougit de plus belle et l'envoya aussi par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi tu crois ça ?! C'est mes parents pas moi !

- D'accccccccooooorrrrdddddd !

********************************

La mer défilait sur le nuage magique, Goku et Chichi admirait le soleil se couché. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver après tout ce temps, le guerrier passa mes mains autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée.

- Ça va mieux ma puce ?

- Si…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… c'est les cyborgs, j'ai envoyé les enfants pour évaluer la situation…

- Comment ? Il faut les contacter !

Il se concentra et contacta son fils. Pendant ce temps, le trio des guerriers s'était retrouvé dans le salon. Yamcha, Krilin et Tortue Génial se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient silencieux, l'ex petit ami de Bulma se décida de rompre le silence.

- Euh… dites qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre ?

Les guerriers rougirent et dirent :

- Rien ! On n'a rien fait dans cette chambre !

Soudain Sangohan se tétanisa.

- _Fils tu m'entends ?_

- Papa ?! C'est toi ?!

- _Oui, je suis avec ta mère où êtes-vous ?_

- Chez Tortue Génial.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le couple apparut au milieu du salon, leurs enfants sautèrent dans leurs bras.

**********************

Les jeunes Saïya-Jin racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé, Goku se gratta la tête comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Bon alors il faudrait retrouver ces cyborgs.

Le téléphone sonna, c'était Bulma, le laboratoire du docteur Gero n'avait pas été entièrement détruit. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sonna à la porte.

- Maman qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai envoyé un employé à l'emplacement du laboratoire du moins ce qu'il en restait et pour bien être certaine que tout avait été détruit mais il a découvert une partie souterraine qui était encore en état et il a retrouvé ceci.

Elle posa son ordinateur portable sur la table et sur la photo, il y avait des débris de verre parterre ainsi que quelques machines. Le fils du Prince examina la photo dans tous les recoins.

- Regardez là derrière il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

La scientifique zooma sur l'endroit en question, ils virent une carcasse ressemblant à un insecte. Chichi soupira et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, quelqu'un a une idée ? On ne peut pas parcourir tout le pays, on ne connaît même pas son Kii.

- Ma puce… on va devoir attendre comment se présente les choses…

- Sangoku, pendant que des gens sont en danger tu crois que je vais rester les bras croisés ?

- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose avant ? Expose tes idées ! Tant que cette créature ne s'est pas manifestée on ne pourra rien faire !

Elle monta dans la chambre où dormait auparavant son mari et cria, Goku accourut, ils tombèrent parterre. Dans la chambre tout était éparpillé, la cravache, le magazine les menottes etc…

- Qui a ouvert ma mmmaaallletttttteee ?

Timidement le trio des Saïya-Jin montèrent les escaliers.

- Euh… Chichi c'est nous…

- Trunks ?! Comment…. Comment….

- C'est que… euh… on…

La patience de Chichi était à bout et envoya le pauvre Trunks par la fenêtre accompagné de Sangohan et de Goku.

- Mais Chhhhiiiiiicccchhhiiiii…

- Mmmmmaannnnn….

- Cccccchhéééérrriiiieee jjjjj'''aaaaaiiii rrrrriieeennnn faaaiiittt…

Il ne restait que Marcy qui était terrorisée dans un coin, elle pouvait affronter n'importe quel ennemi sans peur mais pas la colère de sa mère. Des flammes dansaient dans les yeux de Chichi.

- Ma fille… qui… a… fait… ça…

- Maman… tu me fais peur…

Un énorme fracas ce fit entendre dans la maison. Un peu plus tard, Bulma rentra chez elle en compagnie de Trunks et de Sangohan tandis que le reste de la famille Son partit chez elle.

**************************

Dans le vaisseau, tout le monde était silencieux, Trunks se décida à parler.

- Dis Sangohan pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dépose à la capitale ?

- J'ai quelque chose à faire…

- Cachotier va !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que Videl est en ville et tu vas la revoir.

- En fait on s'est déjà revu mais elle est partie de façon anormale.

- Et ?

- Ben je vais la voir pour éclaircir ce mystère.

Le vaisseau déposa le guerrier devant le manoir Satan, il se téléporta dans la chambre de Videl. Elle sortait de la douche et tomba nez à nez sur lui.

- Sangohan mais que…

- Je… je… je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça mais…

- Sangohan…

- Juré ! C'est fout ce que les filles vous pouvez être mignonnes dans cette tenue…

- Quoi et en plus tu es venu te rincer l'œil ?

- Non… non… non…

Videl prit une table, une chaise, toutes sortes de choses de ce genre et les envoya sur le Saïya-Jin qui les évita, elle était rouge de colère.

- Sangohan, sors d'ici !

- Mais arrête !

- Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Imbécile ! Imbécile !

Il l'immobilisa en lui saisissant ces deux mains et plongeant son regard dans ceux de Videl.

- Quand tu es parti, j'ai senti que tu n'allais pas bien… j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Je… non…

- Videl…

- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas en parler !

Il relâcha ses mains.

- Bon fais comme tu veux…

- Sangohan, je veux juste que tu saches que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te perdre mais je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant…

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est quelque chose qui nous ferait du mal à tous les deux si tu l'apprenais maintenant.

- Videl… je ne veux pas faire deux fois la même erreur… je t'ai fait confiance lorsque l'on sortait encore ensemble mais là…

Ces paroles blessèrent la jeune fille.

- Mais… Sangohan… tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un comme toi ? Déjà tu ne m'as pas cru pour mes origines, tu étais absolument persuadé que j'avais un truc pour voler ! C'est vrai que je t'ai caché des choses mais je ne pouvais pas tout te dire tout de suite, il fallait que tu sois prête.

- Et tu me mettais toujours à part, Sangohan !

- Justement et je crois que ça va continuer comme ça pourtant je t'ai tout dit sur moi mais toi tu me le cacheras toujours ! A quoi ça me sert de discuter avec toi et pourquoi je suis venu te voir ?

- Sangohan… est-ce que tu m'aime encore ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aime encore ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir la conversation, le père de Videl entra dans la chambre.

- Videl ma chérie, il y a ton…

- Ne rentre pas papa je ne suis pas habillée !

Elle referma la porte au nez du champion.

- Sangohan, tu dois repartir s'il te plaît promet-moi que l'on va se revoir.

- Je ne te promets rien…

- Pourquoi ?

- On verra alors…

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je voudrais que la prochaine fois que l'on se revoit qu'on fasse un rendez-vous comme des amoureux.

Il ne dit rien, elle l'embrassa et il reparti.


	33. Début du tournoi

_Coucou, _

_Bonne année et pleins de bonheur, voici la suite. Désolé pour si je fais si long mais j'étais vraiment coincé enfin le Cell game va enfin pouvoir commencer !!!!!_

**Le début du tournoi**

La famille Son était rentré, Chichi et Goku ne dirent pas un mot à propos de cette mallette, ils étaient encore rouge de honte. Ils montèrent ranger leurs affaires dans leur chambre.

- Sangoku ?

- Oui ?

- Pour ce monstre…

- Arrête je t'ai dit qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant !

- Mais pendant que des gens souffrent…

- Chichi on ne peut pas être partout ! On ne peut pas tout combattre si ces personnes sont destinées à mourir par la main des cyborgs ou de cette créature ou alors d'une maladie ou de je ne sais quoi, on ne peut pas aller contre le destin !

- Ils sont innocents !

Entendant ses parents se disputer, Marcy monta dans leur chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Elle les découvrit sur le lit, Goku et Chichi surpris.

- Mais y a des heures pour faire ça ! Vous êtes vraiment des pervers ! Surtout toi papa !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Marcy ma chérie…

- Maman t'es pas mieux, tu as pris tout cela dans cette mallette et…

Chichi mis sa main sur sa bouche.

- Tu ne veux pas encore parler de cette histoire ?! Un mot de plus et interdiction de sortie !

- D'accord…

************************

Le lendemain, le télé journal montrait plusieurs villes détruites, un journaliste avait réussi à s'approcher des ennemis qui détruisaient les villes.

- C'est inimaginable, des adolescents capables de détruire une ville. Comment…

La caméra se braqua sur C-17, celui-ci pointa son doigt et l'image disparut. Chichi éteignit la télévision et dit à son mari :

- Est-ce que l'on peut encore rester les bras croisés, Goku ?

- Non cette fois, on…

Sangohan et Marcy étaient partis en direction de la ville en question, Goku les suivirent, il avait recommandé à sa femme de rester si la situation tournait mal. A leur arrivé, il ne restait plus rien tout était détruit soudain apparut le Prince ainsi que Trunks.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé Sangoku ?

- Végéta… ça faisait un bail.

- Ils sont où ces cyborgs ?

Révoltée, Marcy se plaça devant le Prince :

- C'est comme ça que tu parles à tes amis lorsqu'ils sortent d'une maladie ?

- Tais-toi ça te regarde pas ! Tu parles à ton Prince !

- Je ne pense pas que ton titre peut être discutable en ce moment qui se soucierait d'un Prince déchu…

Fièrement elle partit laissant le Prince dans sa colère, le fils du Prince se pressa de la rejoindre.

- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de cette manière ?

- Ton père prend son statut trop au sérieux, il est arrogant !

- Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas parfait mais…

- Trunks c'est ton père, à ton époque tu aurais aimé qu'il te traite de cette manière ?

- Je… non… mais je ne l'ai pas connu…

Un fracas se fit entendre, les cyborgs étaient encore là.

- Tiens on a encore des visiteurs...

- Et Sangoku en plus, tu vas être contente C-18.

- N'est-ce pas.

Les cyborgs s'approchèrent des guerriers et les attaquèrent. Les Saïya-Jin ripostèrent. Tous les guerriers y compris les cyborgs étaient essouflés après plusieurs heures de combat soudain les Saïya-Jin se figèrent sauf le Prince qui tremblait d'excitation :

- Qui dégage une énergie si intense ? dit Goku.

- Tu as peur Sangoku ? répondit le Prince.

- Non… mais… même Freezer n'avait pas une telle énergie…

Les cyborgs se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait mais ils eurent bien vite leur réponse, une créature apparut au loin sur le soleil couchant. Ils attendirent quelques secondes pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce nouvel ennemi. Un monstre possédant une peau verte criblée de petites tâches et une longue queue se présenta fièrement devant les combattants.

- Quelle chance ! Les cyborgs sont à ma portée et Sangoku est aussi là…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Mais pour te tuer bien sûr.

C-17 et C-18 lui envoyèrent plusieurs boules de Kii, un nuage de fumée apparut. Durant quelques secondes, ils crurent s'être débarrassé de lui mais il réapparut.

- Comment… il… bafoua C-17.

- On ne se débarrasse pas facilement de moi.

Le trio de Saïya-Jin attaquèrent la bête mais sans succès, humiliés les cyborgs renouvelèrent leurs attaques.

- Ça ne sert à rien !

- Mais alors pourquoi tu viens nous gêner, c'est nous qui tuerons Sangoku. répliqua C-17.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été fabriqué ?

- Quoi ?

- Votre but premier était d'éliminer Sangoku pour le docteur Gero mais comme vous étiez arrogant, il a préféré me créer. Moi Cell, une créature puissante et votre rôle est que vous allez m'aider à fini ma mutation.

- Ben alors vas-y t'attend quoi ? répondit le Prince.

- Père, il faut l'éliminer avant qu'il n'ait fini sa mutation, dieu sait quelle puissance il aura…

- Tais-toi Trunks ! Notre peuple a toujours combattu, tu te dégonfles ?

- Mais c'est trop risqué !

Le Prince agacé attaqua son fils. Mais Goku, Gohan et Marcy s'imposèrent devant l'ennemi, protégeant les cyborgs. Une lutte acharnée se déroula devant les cyborgs pendant que Trunks essayait de raisonner son père mais sans succès. Le monstre réussit à battre les Saïya-Jin gravement blessés, Végéta avait réussi à battre son fils. Les cyborgs étaient à la portée de l'ennemi, ils étaient tétanisés, tout à coup apparut le troisième cyborg.

- Ne les touche pas…

- Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié ? Je vais t'éliminer, tu ne seras pas utile pour ma mutation !

Cell attrapa la tête du cyborg et l'éclata sans problème, le corps retomba à terre. Horrifié, C-17 voulut s'enfuir mais Cell le rattrapa et s'avança avec un sourire cruel pointant sa queue, elle s'ouvrit et aspira le cyborg. C-18 n'avait pas bougé, Marcy se mit devant elle et lui dit de s'enfuir mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

- Pars avant qu'il…

Cell assomma Marcy avant de s'emparer de C-18, Goku et Gohan arrivèrent trop tard pour sauver C-18, leurs blessures les ralentissaient.

- Sangoku, je te propose un marché… organisons un tournoi.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu gagnes je te laisse la vie sauve mais si je gagne…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire un tournoi ?

- Je peux te tuer tout de suite si tu veux mais je préfère que ma mutation soit fini et mes capacités de combat seront à leur paroxysme et j'aurai encore plus de plaisir à me battre contre toi.

- J'accepte mais ne fais pas de victimes jusqu'à la fin du tournoi.

- Dans deux semaines aura lieu le tournoi au sud de cet endroit à environ cent kilomètres.

Goku acquesça et Cell partit au loin, Végéta tremblait d'excitation portant son fils il cria :

- On se retrouve dans deux semaines, Sangoku.

- Végéta… sale…

- Papa, tu vas bien ?

- Sangohan… occupe-toi de ta sœur, elle est bien plus blessée que moi.

********************************

Les Saïya-Jin rentrèrent et mirent tout le reste de la Z-Team au courant du tournoi et de la fin des cyborgs. Un peu plus tard, Gohan et Marcy discutèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci:

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire durant ces deux à part s'entraîner ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je ne sais pas si d'ici ces deux semaines nous serons encore de ce monde mais si j'étais toi, je profiterai de passer du temps avec Videl.

- Mais bon sang tu ne comprends rien !

- Quoi ?

- Comment est-ce que je peux faire confiance à Videl ? Elle a renié mes origines, elle ne me croit pas et en plus de ça, elle me cache quelque chose. En plus, je dois attendre je ne sais combien de temps pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant !

- Elle devra bien le faire un jour.

- Je ne pense pas et elle ne le fera jamais.

- Mais et vos sentiments ?

- Mon avenir risque d'être avec…

On frappa à la porte c'était Trunks.

- Salut, je dérange ?

- Non… tu peux entrer. répondit le fils de Goku

- Sangohan c'est à moi de lui dire si il…

- C'est bon !

- Mais je peux passer plus tard… Hein Marcy tu en penses quoi ?

- Bof… c'est égal pour moi mais maintenant que tu es là, ça ne sert à rien de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Marcy il faut qu'on parle !

- Bon les amoureux, je vous laisse. A plus tard !

Gohan sortit de la chambre laissant seuls les deux autres guerriers.

- Bon je t'écoute.

Trunks s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille, la soulevant et la prenant autour de la taille, elle rougit.

- Mais arrête qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Marcy tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me mets mal à l'aise… Trunks je croyais que nous deux, on…

- Tu sais que je devrai retourner dans le futur une fois le tournoi terminé.

- Je sais mais… on n'en a pas encore discuté.

- Justement, il faut que l'on décide de ce que l'on va faire… j'ai déjà changé le cours de l'histoire en venant ici mais… c'est tellement compliqué.. Marcy est-ce que… est-ce que tu souhaite venir dans le futur avec moi ?

- Quoi ? Trunks mais… je ne peux pas j'ai toute ma vie ici !

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu couperas tout contacte avec ta famille !

- C'est une chose inimaginable que tu me demandes !

Le Saïya-Jin l'embrassa mais celle-ci le repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Marcy ?

- Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander une chose comme ça ? Surtout après ce que tu m'as fait avec Saé !

- Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné…

- C'est au dessus de mes forces ce que tu me demandes…

- Je comprends… excuse-moi… mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Tu es bien mal placé pour me le dire… Je pense que tu en trouveras une autre.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Elle se releva du lit et lui dit :

- Trunks… est-ce que je suis la première fille où tu es vraiment tombé amoureux ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu, oui. Auparavant cela ne m'est jamais arrivé.

- Imagine si je viens dans le futur et que je ne puisse plus voir ma famille ?

- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux envisager une chose comme ça ?

- On ne sait jamais ! Et si je ne me m'habitue pas à ton monde, ton entourage ? Trunks ça fait seulement quelques mois que l'on est ensemble et encore…

Le Saïya-Jin se leva du lit à son tour et passa son bras autour des épaules de Marcy.

- Je comprends c'est un peu précipité…

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, j'ai toute ma vie ici… en tout cas une bonne partie.

Il redressa le menton de la jeune fille et lui dit en regardant dans les yeux :

- Alors profitons maintenant on verra ensuite…

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

***************************

Pendant ce temps, Gohan avait essayé d'atteindre Videl sur son portable mais elle ne répondait pas. Il s'était affalé sur son lit et se torturait l'esprit. Mais que pouvait-elle lui cacher ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir tant qu'elle n'avait pas réglé quelque chose. Cela paraissait bizarre pour le fils de Chichi et Goku, il se décida de directement se téléporter chez elle, pourquoi attendre indéfiniment ? Il atterrit dans sa chambre, personne n'y était, pourtant il ne se trompe jamais, alors pourquoi il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat ? Il vit briller quelque chose sur la coiffeuse, il y trouva deux bagues soudain la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Videl.

- Sangohan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je… je… je suis venu te chercher pour que l'on aille faire un tour. Je t'ai appelé sur ton portable mais tu ne répondais pas.

- Oh, je suis désolé je l'ai laissé dans mon sac.

- Tu es libre ou pas ?

- Euh… excuse-moi une minute.

Elle s'absenta quelques minutes, il entendit sa voix parler au téléphone, elle vint peut après.

- C'est bon je suis toute à toi.

- Allons-y.

- Sangohan, comment est-ce que tu es arrivé chez moi ?

- Je me suis déplacé tout simplement.

- Comment ? Mon majordome ne m'en a pas averti.

- Je te fais une démonstration !

Il prit le bras de la jeune fille et se téléporta chez lui dans sa chambre. Elle fut stupéfaite.

- Comm… comment tu fais ça ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça vient de mes origines.

- Je suis bien forcée d'y croire maintenant, je serai bien curieuse pour…

On toqua à la porte, c'était Trunks et Marcy.

- Frangin, on… VIDEL ?

Elle lui sauta au cou et la serra si fort contre elle que Videl s'étouffa presque. Ce fut de joyeuses retrouvailles mais sachant que Gohan devait régler son problème avec Videl, le couple les laissèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire Videl ?

- Euh… on pourrait voler un moment dans les airs et ensuite trouver un endroit où l'on serait seul.

Ils volèrent durant plusieurs heures dans les nuages et admirèrent la mer de coton qui s'offrait à eux. Pour se reposer, ils atterrirent sur le sommet d'une colline avec la lune qui rayonnait et les étoiles qui brillaient. Videl posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son chevalier.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, j'ai envie que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

Il ne dit rien, elle se serra contre lui. Un peu plus tard, il ramena Videl chez elle.

- Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée Sangohan.

- De rien. Bon je vais y aller, à bientôt.

Il était prêt à voler quand soudain une voix masculine se fit entendre.

- Videl ! Videl !

Un garçon aux cheveux châtains courts, d'une carrure assez impressionnante apparut sur le pas de la porte.

- Videl ma chérie, tu vas mieux ?

- Oh Shinji… oui, je vais mieux, merci…

- Mais qui est-ce jeune homme ? Dit-il d'un air méfiant.

- Je suis un ancien camarade de classe de Videl, je m'appelle Sangohan. Euh… en fait c'est tout à fait par hasard que ma sœur m'a dit que Videl était malade donc j'en ai profité pour… euh… pour lui apporter de la soupe.

- Mouais… si tu le dis, il faudra que je voie ta sœur…

- Shinji tu ne vas pas recommencé ?

- Mais Videl…

- SHINJI…

On entendit un énorme fracas dans tout le quartier, le pauvre Shinji avait fini contre un mur.

- Ne t'avise plus de recommencer !

- Bon au revoir Videl !

- Sangohan ?!

Il partit en vitesse, arrivé chez lui, il claqua la porte de sa chambre. Heureusement pour lui ses parents s'étaient absentés, on toqua à la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Sangohan je peux entrer ? C'est moi Marcy.

- Vas-y…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien…

- C'est en rapport avec Videl ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait deux bagues dans sa chambre ensuite Videl a passé un coup de fil, je pense que cela devait être son fiancé.

- Pardon ? Son fiancé ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Eh bien quand nous sommes rentrés, il appelé Videl « chérie « . Il m'a demandé la raison de ma présence au côté de Videl, je lui ai menti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais une sœur qui m'avait dit que Videl était malade et que je lui ai ramené de la soupe mais cet imbécile voulait te voir… et je suis sûr que c'était pour te sauter dessus…

- Et alors ? Je sais me défendre… Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

- Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on te touche ou qu'un autre mec que m… que… que… qu'on te reluque !

- Que quoi ? J'ai pas bien compris le milieu de ta phrase… Tu ne supporte pas qu'un autre mec me regarde ? Mais Sangohan… jamais tu ne m'as… et Trunks ?

- Trunks ça n'a rien à voir… il partira bientôt…

- Euh.. on dérive du sujet et Videl ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je reviens…

La guerrière utilisa le déplacement instantané et emmena Videl en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Marcy, Sangohan qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Videl…

La fille de Satan serra ses poings.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez tous les deux ? Et toi Sangohan, pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti comme ça ?

- Laisse tomber j'ai tout compris…

- Compris quoi ?

- Ce mec est ton fiancé non ?

- …

- Tu vois ? Tu n'as rien à répondre…

- Oui il est mon fiancé mais…

- Alors pourquoi as-tu tant voulu à ce que l'on se revoie et pourquoi bon sang tu joues avec moi ?

- Je… je suis désolé mais… je voulais tellement te revoir.

- Et t'amuser encore avec moi pendant que tu le pouvais !

- Non… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… je voulais que l'on se voit en tant qu'ami et non en tant qu'amant.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé à notre rendez-vous ?

- Je… te trouvais craquant rien de plus… c'est pour cela que je suis partie, je me sentais vraiment mal, je te jure ! Est-ce que je t'ai blessé à ce point ?

- Tu t'es un peu foutu de moi…

- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je voulais être prête à t'en parler mais je n'en avais pas la force.

Marcy intervint dans la conversation :

- Sangohan, Videl… ce ne sont pas mes histoires mais essayez de trouver un terrain d'entente. Videl c'est vrai que c'est pas sympa ce que tu as fait mais te connaissant est-ce que tu avais peur de sa réaction si il apprenait que tu étais fiancée ?

- Oui…

- Et toi Sangohan pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui a pas dit plus tôt ?

- J'aurai pu…

- Bon je vous laisse régler cette histoire entre vous, moi je vais dans ma chambre.

Ils attendirent que la porte se referme.

- Bon alors dis-moi ce que tu avais à me dire.

- Eh bien… comme tu le sais je suis fiancée… mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas jouer avec tes sentiments…

- De sentiments ? Depuis que tu es parti j'ai tourné la page.

- Ah…

- Excuse-moi… je n'ai pas été très…

- Non… c'est moi, j'aurais dû t'en parler depuis le début. On reste ami quand même ?

- Bien sûr mais je crois que je vais demander à Marcy de te ramener au plus vite chez toi, ton fiancé risque de s'inquiéter et de se faire des idées.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas quand Marcy est venu me chercher il dormait comme un loir.

Il appela Marcy et lui demanda de ramener Videl chez elle. Elle arrivèrent dans la chambre dans le plus grand silence, Shinji se réveilla au même moment.

- Videl ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ouah je savais pas que tu avais de si jolies copines !

- SHINJI !

Le pauvre Shinji reçut une chaise sur sa tête et s'évanouit. Videl assura à Marcy que tout allait bien et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait un traitement pareil.

- Bon je vais te laisser, on se revoit un de ses jours.

- D'accord.

- Videl ?

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi est-ce que… ton fiancé est mieux que Sangohan ? Enfin est-ce que tu es plus heureuse ?

- J'ai été heureuse avec ton frère mais j'ai aussi tourné la page.

- Je comprends, bon je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'aller dormir on se reverra bientôt j'espère.

- Moi aussi, bonne nuit.

**************************

Les jours passèrent, la famille Son, Yamcha, Krillin, Ten Shin Han, Trunks et le Prince s'étaient retrouvé devant la salle du temps pour pouvoir s'entraîner. Plusieurs heures passèrent chacun passant à tour de rôle dans la salle du temps, au repas du soir les Saïya-Jin ainsi que les autres guerriers se ruèrent sur la nourriture. En l'espace de quelques minutes, une pile énorme de vaisselle était entassée ensuite ils passèrent au dessert. Peu après, chacun vaqua à une occupation avant de rentrer chez soi, Yamcha et Krillin continuaient de s'entrainer pendant que Chichi et Goku occupaient la salle du temps, Gohan méditait en compagnie de Végéta, Marcy et Trunks se tenaient à l'écart, admirant le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, ma puce ?

- Rien je pense au combat qu'il va se passer, Cell a l'air très fort. Il a réussi à terrasser les cyborgs en un rien de temps.

- Ça ne veut rien dire !

- Comment ça ?

- Rappelle-toi de Broly tout semblait perdu non ? Eh bien au dernier moment tu as réussi à le détruire.

- Peut être mais Cell doit être bien plus fort.

- Mais c'est évident ! Les femmes de la planète Végéta reçoivent plus de pouvoir que les hommes, tu as ton rosaire, c'est grâce à lui que tu as pu vaincre Broly.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va gagner si facilement il faudra que chacun donne son maximum.

Le fils du Prince passa un bras autour de ses épaules soudain le portable de celui-ci sonna :

- Allô ?

- _Salut Trunks_ !

- Maman ? Tu veux parler avec père ?

- _Non mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- _Le… le père de Videl va participer au tournoi !_

- Comment a-t-il su ?

- _Je viens de le voir à la télévision, je suppose que c'est les journalistes qui ont diffusée cela._

- Mais comment avoir eu l'information ?

- _Sangohan_ _a dû le dire à Videl ! _

- Je te rappelle !

Il appela Sangohan et lui mit au courant de la nouvelle.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que le père de Videl veut participer au tournoi contre Cell ?

- Oui ma mère vient de me le dire au téléphone.

- Videl a dû en parler à son père pourtant… elle m'a juré de garder le secret

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ?

- Je lui ai simplement expliqué que l'on ne pourra pas se voir pendant un moment et elle m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai expliqué que j'aurai un tournoi ensuite la date etc…

- Mais quel idiot pourquoi tu lui as dit la date exacte ?

- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Videl !

- Bon tant pis, on fera en sorte de l'écarter avant le tournoi, tu ne lui as pas parlé de Cell j'espère ?

- Non, elle ne me croirait pas de toute façon_._

Trunks mit tout le monde au courant et ils jugèrent d'écarter tout individu du tournoi, Chichi qui était soucieuse de l'éducation de ses enfants les renvoya à l'école. Gohan et sa sœur se révoltèrent mais rien n'y fit.

- Mais maman comment est-ce que tu peux penser à ça ? C'est peut être la fin de notre monde et toi tu pense à…

- Sangohan ! Il peut y avoir la fin du monde, je ne veux pas que vous négligez vos études ! Et toi Marcy ne dit rien, ça ne sert à rien d'insister !

Le lendemain les trois Saïya-Jin retournèrent dans leur école et rattrapèrent les branches manquées. Marcy était de corvée pour nettoyer la classe, Trunks lui proposa de l'aider :

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ce sera plus vite fait à deux et surtout avec nos…

- Trunks tu sais bien qu'ici on doit agir comme des humains si j'agis comme une Saïya-jin, je risque de me faire découvrir mais je t'assure je peux m'en occuper moi-même…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… c'est juste que… que c'est peut être les derniers moments que tu peux passer avec ta famille…

Il regarda par la fenêtre et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dit :

- Ecoute on n'a pas le choix, on doit gagner sinon j'aurai changé le cours de l'histoire pour rien et on n'aurait jamais pu se rencontrer. Et pourquoi je serai le seul à passer du temps avec ma famille ? Tu en a autant le droit que moi !

- D'accord mais je veux le faire seule !

- Bon comme tu veux, on se retrouve demain ou tu veux que je te retrouve chez toi ?

- Ma mère risque de nous faire une remarque, c'est une vraie tête de mule.

- Tout comme une certaine personne…

- TRUNKS, IMBECILE !

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing mais celui-ci la stoppa.

- Mais arrête je rigolais !

- Trunks… tu sais que ce n'est pas bien… d'énerver une fille…

- Surtout toi !

Il éclata de rire ce qui vexa de plus belle la jeune fille, au même moment Gohan arriva dans la salle de classe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en faites du bruit on vous entend dans tout l'étage.

- Désolé grand frère euh… je dois nettoyer la classe avant de partir.

- Toute seule ?

- Non… en faite celle qui devait m'aider est malade aujourd'hui.

- Bon alors je vais t'aider.

- Mais… oui… non…

Trunks écarquilla les yeux et dit :

- Marcy je croyais que tu voulais faire cela seule ?

- Mais si je veux le faire seule, partez devant tous les deux !

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules et s'emparèrent des seaux et des éponges en l'espace de cinq minutes la classe fut nettoyée. La jeune fille fut stupéfaite, comment pouvaient-ils avoir le courage d'utiliser leurs propres pouvoirs dans cette école ? Surtout que n'importe qui aurait pu voir cela, elle décida d'achever le travail et d'aller verser l'eau savonneuse du seau dans le lavabo qui se trouvait à l'étage.

- Bon laissez-moi au moins vider ces seaux !

- Non ! dirent les deux garçons en éclatant de rire.

Elle ignora leurs propos et s'empara des deux seaux, elle monta les escaliers mais elle trébucha en manquant une marche. Les deux seaux tombèrent et l'eau coula, les deux autres guerriers accoururent vers elle, il l'a retrouvèrent parterre mouillée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? rigola Trunks.

- Je me suis encoublée dans les escaliers ! rétorqua la brune.

- Ah, on voit vraiment que c'est de famille toujours pressé de faire les choses. Ajouta Gohan.

- Marcy, tu ne veux pas sécher ton…

Les yeux des deux garçons rivèrent sur son haut d'uniforme mouillé et virent le soutien-gorge rose de la jeune fille. Gênée, elle cacha sa poitrine et rougit, Trunks ne pouvait détourner son regard cependant Gohan accourut vers elle, enleva sa chemise et la déposa sur sa sœur.

- Arrête de la reluquer comme ça ! Tu n'as aucun respect !

- Excuse-moi, je… c'est vrai que je n'aurai pas dû. Excuse-moi aussi ma puce, c'est aussi à cause de moi que tout cela est arrivé.

- J'en suis aussi en partie responsable ! ajouta le fils de Goku.

Marcy partit en direction du rez-de-chaussée, les deux Saïya-Jin la suivirent. Un peu plus tard quand Marcy et Gohan rentrèrent ils trouvèrent un mot de Goku et Chichi avaient laissé un mot sur le frigo, ils étaient allés manger chez Tortue Génial et n'étaient pas sûr de rentrer le soir même.

- Bon les parents ne sont pas là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait frangin ?

- Connaissant maman, elle a dû laisser quelque chose dans le frigo.

Effectivement il y avait pleins de repas qu'il ne restait plus qu'à réchauffer. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient terminés leur repas et décidèrent de regarder un film qui passait à la télévision.

- Dis Marcy tu crois qu'on réussira à battre ce monstre ?

- J'en sais rien… personnellement je ne préfère pas y penser pourtant il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour nous entraîner… et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour le père de Videl ? Tu crois qu'elle sera là ?

- Je ne préfère pas y penser… ça risquerait de me déstabiliser…

- Pourquoi ? J'suis sûr que tu as encore des sentiments pour Videl.

- Mais bon sang combien de fois, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en parler ?! Et toi avec Trunks comment est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je… il m'a demandé de venir dans le futur avec lui…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai refusé… j'ai toute ma vie ici… en grande partie en tout cas.

- De toute façon, je ne t'aurai pas laissé partir comme ça.

- Voilà le retour du grand frère possessif !

- Mais non…

**********************************

Tous les guerriers se tenaient prêt, Cell avait construit un ring avec des dalles en pierre, le père de Videl se tenait à l'écart accompagné d'un journaliste et d'un caméraman ainsi que de ses élèves, Videl était aussi là. Le fils de Goku et Chichi accourut vers elle.

- Videl qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Eh bien mon père va combattre Cell.

- C'est trop dangereux, il faut partir !

- Sangohan, mon père est le champion du monde…

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler la fois où je l'ai battu ?

Elle pouffa de rire se rappelant cet épisode.

- C'est vrai que tu es plus doué que lui mais c'est le dernier espoir pour nous sauver.

- Videl bon sang, je te jure qu'il va…

- Ça va aller !

Il ne dit rien et leur souhaita bonne chance, il savait que son ancienne petite amie était une vraie tête de mule et rejoint les autres guerriers. Cell se tenait prêt sur le ring, il parla à Goku.

- Tiens je vois que j'aurai des adversaires en plus, cela ne servira à rien à part peut être repousser votre mort.

- On ne va pas te laisser faire…

Le champion du monde s'interposa entre eux.

- Et moi alors ? Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis le champion du monde !

La Z-Team ainsi que Cell le regardèrent perplexes, il réussit à extraire une pierre incrusté dans le sol et l'éclata en mille morceaux, Satan les regardait fièrement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Chichi s'approcha de lui, Hercule la trouva à son goût.

- Tu veux un autographe ma mignonne ?

- Au lieu de faire le guignol, tu passeras en premier.

Elle lui donna une tape dans le dos et il éjecta à plusieurs mètres. Videl regardait Chichi impressionnée, Satan revint quelques minutes après et marmonna :

- Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ça… mais si j'étais sur mes gardes, je ne me serai pas laissé faire !

- C'est ce qu'on dit… répondit Chichi.

Toute la Z-Team était amusée mais n'en montra rien car le moment n'étais pas venu. Hercule enleva sa cape blanche et la lança en direction du journaliste, Satan attaqua Cell à plusieurs reprises durant un moment mais quant la création du docteur Gero fut lassé, il l'éjecta d'un simple geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Le pauvre champion se retrouva hors du ring et Cell fut proclamé vainqueur de la manche et dit :

- Sangoku veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon premier adversaire ?

- Très bien.

- Non ce sera moi !

Ce fut Marcy qui s'imposa comme premier adversaire mais ses parents ne furent pas du même avis.

- Marcy ma chérie…

- Non !

Elle mit le pied sur le ring.

- Alors c'est toi ma première adversaire très bien si tu es tant pressée de mourir, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'envoyer dans l'au-delà.

- Garde ta salive pour plus tard…

Le combat commença, ils combattirent sur le ring et dans le ciel. Seuls la Z-Team pouvaient les suivre des yeux mais le journaliste, le caméraman, Hercule ainsi que les élèves ne pouvaient le faire, l'un des élèves demanda au champion :

- Maître comment font-ils ?

- Oh… euh… ce n'est rien qu'un tour de passe-passe.

Videl n'était pas de cet avis, elle connaissait en partie les pouvoirs des super guerriers et pouvait voir de ses propres yeux que Sangohan ne lui avait pas menti. Cell et Marcy étaient haut dans le ciel.

- Alors ma petite, j'espère que tu es prête car ce n'était qu'un échauffement.

Une lueur jaillit de ses mains et envoya la jeune fille dans une montagne, elle resta inconsciente durant plusieurs minutes. Son ennemi s'approcha.

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je croyais que les supers guerriers étaient beaucoup plus forts que ça.

Elle ne dit rien et lui envoya plusieurs boules de Kii, il les évita, l'attrapa au cou et l'étrangla. Voyant cela Trunks et Sangohan furent révoltés et voulurent intervenir.

- Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça ! cria le fils de Goku et Chichi.

- On va l'aider, viens Sangohan !

Mais Chichi se mit devant eux.

- Maman ?

- C'est son premier combat et la règle du tournoi est un contre un.

- Chichi il en va de la vie de ta fille !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Effectivement, Cell avait à sa merci la fille de Chichi et Goku.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été aussi facile de te battre, tu es bientôt finie.

Marcy ouvrit un œil et attrapa les poignets de son ennemi.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…

Elle fixait son agresseur, une lumière dorée illumina tout le paysage. Cell recula devant lui se tenait Marcy qui s'était transformé grâce au même rosaire que possède sa mère. On aurait dit une toute autre personne, son habit de guerrière était un débardeur en dentelle noire et blanc, une jupe plissée muni d'une chaîne et un bandeau en dentelle noir et blanc ornait ses cheveux. Elle pointa son poing en l'air et l'ouvrit une boule d'énergie se forma et elle l'envoya sur Cell, il se préparait à l'éviter mais la jeune fille avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle se concentra et lui envoya un « Masenko », il ne pu les éviter.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis Cell ?

Il la fixait, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et sa queue alla percer plusieurs parties de son corps notamment ses jambes, son ventre, ses épaules, ses bras et retomba dans le vide. Sangoku vola pour la rattraper et la ramena vers la Z-Team, elle voulait encore combattre mais son père n'était pas de cet avis.

- Laisse-moi y aller…

- Non reste ici.

Goku fut le deuxième adversaire de Cell, à peine eut-il posé le pied sur le ring que son ennemi l'attaqua, Goku lui porta lui aussi ses coups mais Cell bloquait toutes ses attaques-

- Cela ne sert à rien, je connais tous tes coups à l'avance Sangoku !

Le Saïya-Jin vola quelques mètres au-dessus de lui et fonça sur Cell, il essaya de contrer son coup mais Goku passa à travers son corps. La créature se retourna pour voir le reflet de son ennemi mais dès qu'il retourna sa tête pour voir en face de lui un coup de poing l'envoya presque hors du ring mais il s'arrêta brusquement et revint sur le ring.

- Je t'ai fais une fausse joie…

- Arrête, tu n'es pas sérieux depuis le début !

Goku se concentra et se transforma en super guerrier, amusé Cell en fit de même. Chacun avait une lumière dorée qui entourait leurs corps, Cell forma une boule de Kii rouge et l'envoya sur le Saïya-Jin, il vola pour l'éviter car cette boule était contrôlé par son ennemi. Le guerrier envoya plusieurs boules de Kii pour se protéger, la boule ennemie explosa. La créature du docteur Gero joint ses mains et une lumière bleue se formait entre ses paumes, Goku cria :

- Mais tu es fou ! Si tu fais ça plus personne ne sera là pour…

- Je veux me débarrasser de toi ! Kaméhaméha !

Goku s'envola dans les airs, l'attaque se termina dans les airs car le guerrier avait utilisé la technique du déplacement instantané et arriva derrière son ennemi mais Cell le bloqua et l'envoya contre une montagne, celle-ci fut détruite en milles morceaux. Le Saïya-Jin se releva et se déplaça rapidement à nouveau dans le ciel, il joint ses mains et se concentra.

- Non ne fais pas ça ! cria Cell.

Mais trop tard, le « kaméha » de Goku l'attaqua de plein fouet et Cell se désintégra, du moins en partie. La fumée dissipée, il ne restait que le corps sans la tête de Cell, goku retomba sur ses genoux. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout mais soudain Chichi lui cria :

- Sangoku ! Il n'est pas mort !

- Quoi ?

La partie inférieure du corps de Cell se releva et la partie supérieure réapparut, Goku fut dégouté.

- Tu n'es pas mort ?!

- Je ne meurs pas aussi facilement…

- Tu vas me…

- Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas utiliser deux fois la même technique !

Les deux adversaires avaient perdu beaucoup d'énergie, Cell enchaîna plusieurs coups contre le guerrier, il riposta contre une vague de boule de Kii mais Cell se créa un bouclier. Le Saïya-Jin était essoufflé et blessé.

- Très bien Cell… j'abandonne…

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Tout le monde fut stupéfait et crut que le guerrier plaisantait.

- Non, Cell tu as très bien entendu j'abandonne.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres… tu sais qu'il y avoir des conséquences…

- Justement, il me reste encore une carte à jouer. Sangohan !

Goku vola et atterrit à côté de son fils.

- Papa qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Fils ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure sur le tatami, aurais-tu fais mieux que moi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que vous ne donniez pas votre maximum.

- Pour moi si en tout cas, je compte sur toi !

- Je… très bien !

Gohan vola en direction de Cell et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se concentrer que déjà qu'il fut assailli de coups. Cell recula impressionné.

- A ta place Cell j'abandonnerai…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il lui expliqua que depuis tout petit lorsqu'il était énervé, sa force décuplait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cell rigola.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu croyais me faire peur ? On va voir si c'est vrai ce que tu me dis.


	34. Délivrance et adieux

_Coucou, _

_Voilà la suite !!!! C'est toujours aussi issu de mon imagination débile et c'est toujours de la pure guimauve adolescente, bref bonne lecture^^. _

**Délivrance et adieux**

Gohan avait expliqué à Cell que sa force décuplait lorsqu'on l'énervait, la créature du docteur Gero sortit son immense queue et poussa un cri d'animal. Plusieurs clones du monstre sortirent de sa queue, la Z-team était horrifiée.

Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai si tu es aussi fort que tu le dis pourquoi ton père ne t'aurais pas envoyé en premier ?

Je ne le sais pas…

Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment de preuves…

Ma mère… se faisait violer… mes pleurs ont vite étés remplacés par la colère et j'avais réussi à détruire la capsule qui me retenait prisonnier, j'ai aussi battu le frère de mon père lors de mon premier combat… donc je pense que c'est cela qui me pousse à me battre.

Intéressant, on va voir si tout cela est vrai, mes protégés vont attaquer tes amis ! Surtout les deux êtres les plus chers qui sont à tes yeux !

Quoi ?! De qui tu veux parler ?

Je peux lire dans ton cœur.

Les monstres miniatures s'attaquèrent en premier à Videl et à Marcy blessée.

Le reste de mes monstres vont s'occuper de tes amis.

Gohan était comme paralysé soudain sa sœur lui parla par la télépathie.

_Sangohan… laisse aller ta colère… il faut que tu protège Videl en premier lieu. _

_Mais… _

_Fais ce que je te dis… _

Ecoutant le conseil de sa sœur, il laissa la colère l'envahir et se téléporta vers Videl.

Sangohan ?!

Pousse-toi Videl !

Il porta plusieurs coups à l'agresseur de Videl pendant que les autres se battaient tant bien que mal. Il réussit à l'éliminer, Videl était impressionnée, il accourut vers elle.

Ça va Videl ?

Je… oui…

Il vola vers sa famille et ses amis pour leur porter secours mais Cell se mit en travers de son chemin.

Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

Laisse-les tranquille, ce n'est pas équitable !

Je veux voir tes pouvoirs…

Voyant ses proches se battre désespérément, une aura se forma autour de lui. Trunks défendait Marcy comme il le pouvait mais deux des clones de Cell l'attaquaient, Gohan leur envoya plusieurs boules de Kii puissantes et cria :

Maman, papa et les autres éloignez-vous !

La Z-team fit ce qu'il demanda, le guerrier joint ses mains, forma un triangle et utilisa la technique Kikoho. Les clones de Cell furent éliminés.

Krillin donne un haricot magique à ma sœur ! dit le fils de Chichi et Goku.

Le moine lui donna un senzu à la jeune fille, Cell se téléporta vers elle et l'emporta avec lui. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal malgré qu'elle ait mangé un senzu, elle était immobilisée par son ennemi. Le monstre se plaça en face du guerrier.

C'est elle hein ?

De quoi tu parles ?

Il rua de plusieurs coups de poing Marcy et la pointa à nouveau avec sa queue.

Laisse-la tranquille !

La colère de Gohan montait en lui, une aura encore plus grande se forma autour de lui, des éclairs bleus parcouraient son aura. Cell souriait sadiquement et piqua le cou de la jeune fille, du sang coulait. Le monstre passa sa langue sur son sang.

Alors… elle monte toujours cette colère ?

Je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille !

Il fonça contre Cell et le rua de coups à son tour, Marcy put se libérer et se mit en retrait, dégoutée. Gohan lui envoya plusieurs attaques plus fortes les unes que les autres ainsi que plusieurs boules de Kii. Cell avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie mais il avait toujours de la ressource, le Saïya-Jin voulait lui faire mordre la poussière. L'ennemi vola haut dans le ciel et prépara un nouveau « kaméha », une lumière bleue envahit le paysage. La boule bleue se rapprochait de plus en plus du guerrier mais au dernier moment, il riposta. Une lumière ainsi qu'une explosion aveuglante se firent, Cell réapparut mais il lui manquait plusieurs parties de son corps, Goku cria à son fils.

Donne-lui le coup de grâce !

Mais trop tard, Cell s'était déjà reconstitué et attaqua Gohan, il riposta.

Tu commence vraiment à m'énerver Sangohan !

Le guerrier ignora ses paroles et forma deux disques dorées dans chaque main, cela lui permit de couper les bras de son ennemi. Avant qu'il ne se reconstitue, le Saïya-Jin lui envoya une autre boule de Kii en plein dans le ventre, le monstre recracha l'androïde C-18 et retrouva sa forme précédente. Gohan lui asséna plusieurs coups, la créature du docteur Gero n'en pouvait plus, Goku pressa son fils de vite en finir.

LAISSE-MOI, J EN AI ASSEZ ! cria Cell.

Son corps commença à gonfler comme un ballon, il forma une aura encore plus puissante qu'avant.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends Cell ? demanda Gohan.

Dans quelques secondes, ce sera la fin.

Quoi ?

Je préfère me sacrifier que de mourir de ta main.

Il vit que Cell ne plaisantait pas et voulut lui porter une attaque.

A ta place petit, j'éviterai si tu me touches j'exploserai.

Le guerrier se mit à genou, désespéré. Du côté de la Z-team tout espoir semblait perdu, même Marcy qui était optimiste d'habitude l'avait perdu. Goku se dirigea vers sa femme.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sangoku ?

Il l'embrassa passionnément en la serrant fortement contre lui, elle se demandait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi mais il lui donna un coup dans le ventre, elle s'évanouit. Sa fille se précipita vers lui.

Papa pourquoi est-ce que tu as…

Il lui donna aussi un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle tomba à son tour au côté de sa mère. Le guerrier se tourna vers ses amis.

Sangoku pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? cria Trunks.

Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de nous débarrasser de Cell, adieu les amis.

Il se téléporta devant Cell, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils.

Papa ?!

Tu t'es battu comme un vrai guerrier, je suis fier de toi mon fils.

Attends !

Dis à ta mère que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et que je ne cesserai de l'aimer et dis aussi à ta sœur que je suis aussi fière d'elle, adieu mon fils.

Et ce fut les derniers mots que Goku dit à son fils, il se téléporta sur la planète de Kaïo pour sauver la terre. Gohan pleurait de rage, tapant le sol. Le moine se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

Krillin pourquoi ? J'aurai dû le tuer plus vite !

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère ? Et ma sœur ?

La vérité.

Gohan se releva tandis que Krillin porta C-18 et se dirigèrent vers la Z-team. Soudain un nuage de fumée et de poussière apparut, Marcy et Chichi se réveillèrent en même temps.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Trunks.

Il reçu de plein fouet un rayon lui transperçant le cœur, le reste de la Z-Team en resta sans voix sauf Marcy qui cria. Soudain la voix de Cell retentit :

Qui ai-je touché ?

Le nuage de fumée disparut et le monstre apparut de nouveau.

Tu n'es pas mort ? cria Gohan.

Hé non… mais maintenant je vais tout faire disparaître ici !

Il joint ses mains et une boule de Kii bleue apparut, Sangohan tomba à genoux.

Quel imbécile… si je n'avais pas été si lent… j'aurais pu sauver la planète et mon père….

Sa sœur s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute… même si papa est mort, tu as fait ce que tu as pu… dit-elle une larme à l'œil.

Tout à coup, Goku leur parla via la télépathie.

_Non mes enfants, je suis fier de vous. Vous vous êtes battu comme des chefs ! Il vous reste encore une chance, vous devez combiner vos pouvoirs_ !

Papa ? dirent les deux adolescents en même temps.

Je suis à vos côtés, votre mère aussi !

Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent et virent Chichi en larmes, Ten Shin lui avait dit le sort qu'avait eu Goku.

Maman… chuchota la jeune fille.

Elle serra les poings.

Papa, si toi tu n'as pas réussi comment est-ce que l'on pourra y arriver ?

_J'ai confiance en vous !_

Marcy prit la main de son frère et la pointa en avant, il comprit dans le regard de sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. Une formidable boule d'énergie apparut et contra celle du monstre. Durant plusieurs minutes, on pouvait voir une égalité dans les deux camps mais Cell avait encore de l'énergie à revendre.

C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Décidemment je me suis amusé avec vous mais vous ne faites pas le poids !

C'est ce que tu crois !

Les deux ados redoublèrent d'efforts mais soit Cell prenait le dessus soit ils étaient à égalité, le reste de la Z-team sauf Végéta décida de se joindre au combat et attaquèrent par derrière Cell mais le monstre de se débarrassa d'eux en un rien de temps. Gohan et Marcy virent leurs amis ainsi que leur mère KO, ce qui les rendirent fous furieux et attaquèrent de plus belle mais rien n'y fit. Végéta s'était décidé à attaquer et lui envoya son attaque la plus puissante, Cell n'eut quelques égratignures. Chichi vola au côté du Prince et fit apparaître son rosaire, une pierre blanchâtre apparut et une lumière blanche presque divine attaqua le monstre. Le Prince en profita pour porter une deuxième attaque ce qui déstabilisa la créature du docteur Gero, Goku ordonna à ses enfants d'attaquer plus puissamment. Malgré que le Prince et Chichi donnaient leur maximum, Cell attaquait des deux côtés mais il semblait que ce n'était pas assez.

Sangohan, essaie de tenir quelques secondes. Donne le maximum de toi-même. Dit Marcy.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? lui répondit-il.

Elle vola dans les airs et invoqua son pouvoir le plus puissant celui de toutes les planètes du système réunies, le rosaire planait en face de sa poitrine. Plusieurs lumières de différentes couleurs allèrent se loger dans le rosaire et une extraordinaire lumière attaqua Cell, Goku se joint au combat. Techniquement il était au côté de son fils, chacun donnait son maximum, une lumière aveuglante et plusieurs énergie se faisaient voir et sentir dans le désert. Les spectateurs comme le journaliste, Satan et Videl s'étaient mis à l'abri. La fille du champion n'avait jamais vu une telle intensité d'énergie se dégager au cours d'un combat, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ses amis étaient dotés de tels pouvoirs. Le sort de la terre était entre les mains des Saïya-Jin ! Gohan appela son père.

Papa ! Je t'en prie viens nous aider une dernière fois !

Goku répondit à l'appel de son fils et envoya à son tour un kaméha. Marcy et Chichi purent voir une dernière fois Goku avant de détruire le monstre. La poussière, les pierres, le sable tout volaient autour des combattants dans un ultime effort, les Saïya-jin réussirent à se débarrasser de Cell et fut réduit en miette.

********************************

La Z-Team avait recherché les boules de crystal et avait invoqué le dragon Shenron, Bulma avait demandé à la créature de ressusciter toutes les victimes de Cell, ce fut chose faite. C-18 s'était réveillée après deux jours, le moine était restée à ses côtés, elle le méprisa au début mais elle en déduit qu'il n'était pas méchant. Chichi avait demandé au dragon de ressusciter son mari mais celui-ci avait refusé, elle tomba à genoux et en larmes, ses enfants ne comprenaient pas sa décision Goku qui les observaient de loin décida de leur parler une dernière fois.

_Vous m'entendez, Sangohan, Chichi et Marcy ?_

Papa ?! dirent les deux adolescents.

Chéri ?!

_Ecoutez-moi si je refuse de venir sur Terre c'est surtout à cause des ennemis, ils veulent toujours se venger à cause de moi à cause du passé et je ne veux pas que mes proches souffrent et doivent subir des…_

Tu nous abandonnes ! cria sa femme.

_Chichi… non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… tu sais que de là-haut je peux toujours avoir un œil sur vous ! _

Papa et si on venait te voir de temps en temps ? dit son fils.

_Non mon fils, les vivants ne peuvent pas venir dans l'au-delà. C'est interdit !_

De toute façon que tu le veuille ou non tu sais que Sangohan et moi on ne t'obéira pas ! rajouta sa fille.

C'est vrai elle… elle a raison mon chéri… ajouta sa femme.

_Je vois telle mère telle fille mais je ne pense pas que cela sera possible… je dois me sauver. N'oubliez pas que je vous aime…_

Ce fut les derniers mots du Saïya-Jin mais cela fit du bien à sa petite famille. Trunk avait attendu qu'ils aient terminé la conversation avec Goku pour s'avancer vers eux, Gohan lui tapa l'épaule en signe d'amitié. Plusieurs jours passèrent, Gohan, Marcy et Trunk étaient retourné en cours et heureusement pour eux, le dragon avait effacé la mémoire des humains concernant le combat contre Cell. Le frère et la sœur étaient tristes mais n'en montraient rien, le fils du Prince savait que cela les affectait beaucoup et c'était normal, leur père s'était sacrifié pour sauver la Terre. Le professeur Brief était en train de faire les derniers réglages pour que Trunk puisse repartir chez lui, Gohan et Marcy se tenait dans le salon de la famille Brief.

Ça te va ce genre de relation ? demanda le Saïya-Jin.

On le savait depuis le début… il m'a demandé de le suivre mais j'ai toute ma vie ici…

Et je ne t'aurai pas laissé partir, maman non plus d'ailleurs.

De toute façon… je crois que je n'ai presque plus de sentiments pour lui… du moins je pense que c'était surtout une certaine attirance rien de plus…

Quoi ?

C'est mon droit non ? Et toi avec Videl ?

Oui c'est vrai mais je… on a tourné la page.

Tu en es sûr ?

Oui, de toute façon j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Une fille de notre classe, de notre collège ?

Je ne te dirai rien !

Bunny apparut avec des gâteaux et du thé, elle servit les deux Saïya-Jin. Trunk se joignit à eux. Le moment des adieux était venu, Bulma, Le Prince, Chichi, Marcy, Gohan et les autres se tenaient devant Capsule Corp. Le fils du Prince s'adressa à chacun d'entre eux.

Merci pour tout, grand-mère et grand-père.

Ce n'est rien mon garçon, prends bien soin de toi ! répondit le savant.

C'est dommage que tu doives partir, j'espère que tu trouveras une petite amie aussi jolie que ma fille ! ajouta Bunny.

Je… on verra… dit-il.

Il se tourna vers ses parents, une petite larme coulait le long de la joue de Bulma.

Ne pleure pas maman… je… euh… il y a mon autre moi… prends soin de toi et merci pour tout.

Prends soin aussi de toi mon fils.

Elle serra son fils une dernière fois dans ses bras, le Prince se tenait à l'écart et lui fit un petit signe. Un simple regard et un signe de main leur suffisait pour se dire au revoir, chacun connaissait la pensée de l'autre. Les adieux de Krillin et C-18 furent très brefs, ce fut au tour de la famille Son. Chichi tapota sur la tête de Trunk.

Prends bien soin de ta mère et j'espère que tu pourras mettre une bonne correction à ces cyborgs.

Oui et merci de m'avoir accueilli Chichi.

Trunk se retrouva face à Gohan.

Tout a été dit… prends soin de toi. J'espère que tu pourras enfin mener une vie tranquille et faire tomber les filles de ton lycée comme tu le faisais à Orange Star. Hé, hé !

Tu sais que y en a qu'une qui fait chavirer mon cœur, idiot ! Prends bien soin d'elle.

Ce fut au tour de Marcy, une ambiance tendue s'installa.

Je… Marcy… je…

Ne dis rien… on savait tous les deux que ça allait arriver un jour.

Est-ce…. Je sais que ce serait égoïste de ma part mais tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais rendre visite à ta famille.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque…

Je comprends.

Prends ça, j'espère qu'il te portera bonheur.

Elle lui tendit un collier, c'était sa clé qui était avec le pendentif de Trunk. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et fit un dernier signe à la Z-Team. Ce fut la dernière fois que le fils du Prince les vit.

***************************************

Quelques mois plus tard, Bulma était invité à une soirée mondaine et avait invité Chichi en pensant que cela lui changerait les idées. Bulma s'était habillé d'une robe sans bretelle et avait laissé ses cheveux en bas, elle portait des talons aiguilles noire. Chichi quant à elle, portait une robe noire sans bretelle qui lui était assez courte et avait une fente sur le côté et ce soir-là, elle avait laissé ses cheveux en bas elle aussi.

Hé bien tu es très belle ma chère Chichi !

Oh tu sais…

C'est pour te changer les idées, il faut que tu tourne la page ma chérie. Je sais bien que tu n'arrives pas à surmonter la mort de Sangoku.

Je le sais bien mais si tu savais comme il me manque.

Il nous manque à tous mais j'espère que cette soirée te changera les idées.

Je pense que oui, merci tu es une vraie amie.

Elles arrivèrent à la soirée, beaucoup de personnalités se ruèrent sur l'héritière de Capsule Corp. Plusieurs heures passèrent, Bulma devait encore voir quelques personnes.

Chichi veux-tu que je prévienne mon chauffeur ? Je suis désolé je ne pensais pas que je serai aussi occupé.

Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon.

La Saïya-Jin s'éclipsa sur le balcon, un verre de champagne à la main. Elle contemplait la lune mélancoliquement et repensa à Sangoku.

Tu me manque tellement…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, soudain quelqu'un lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle releva son visage.

Sang… Sangoku…

Pardon ?

Un homme d'une grande ressemblance avec son défunt mari lui tendait un mouchoir, sauf qu'il avait une peau un peu plus foncé mais sinon c'était son portrait craché.

Excusez-moi je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Ce n'est rien mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes seule sur ce balcon. Ne devriez vous pas vous amusez, être avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Je suis avec une amie.

Qui est-ce ?

Bulma Brief.

Oh l'héritière de Capsule Corp. Un vrai cerveau cette femme.

Vous l'avez bien dit.

Et elle vous a laissé ?

C'est moi qui l'ai laissé, elle était très occupée.

Mais pourquoi pleurez-vous alors ?

Je… je… vous… vous…

Je vous écoute.

Je repensais à mon mari et… et vous lui ressemblez tellement.

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine… Voulez-vous que l'on aille prendre un verre quelque part ?

Je… je ne sais pas… Je vais aller voir mon amie.

Allez-y je vous attends.

Chichi interpella Bulma au beau milieu d'une conversation.

Chichi mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bulma je dois te parler, un inconnu m'a abordé…

Je suis contente pour toi !

Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui, il ressemble à Sangoku !

Tu as dû trop boire ma pauvre Chichi.

Regarde !

Elle pointa son doigt en direction de la fenêtre, Miss Brief crut halluciner et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce que disait son amie.

Effectivement tu as raison Chichi… mais ce ne peut pas être Sangoku…

Je ne pense pas… si c'était lui, il nous aurait contacté et je ne ressens pas la même énergie. Il… il… n'a pas l'énergie d'un humain. Il faut que tu m'aides, il m'a proposé de prendre un verre avec lui.

Vas-y. C'est une occasion en or !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chichi et l'inconnu se dirigèrent dans l'appartement de celui-ci. L'appartement était petit mais coquet, composé d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain, d'une cuisine et d'un balcon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé noir et prirent chacun un verre de vin.

Alors parlez-moi un peu de vous ? Dit Chichi.

Je m'appelle Thalès, je suis ici depuis peu de temps. Je travaille dans le commerce plus précisément, je fais partie d'une des entreprises sous-traitantes de Capsule Corp.

Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi vous connaissez si bien Bulma.

Bulma ? Vous êtes si familière avec elle.

C'est normal c'est ma meilleure amie, je lui dois tout.

Et quel est votre nom ?

Je m'appelle Chichi mais je ne travaille pas… je suis femme au foyer et j'ai deux enfants.

Oh intéressant ! Quel âge ont-ils ?

Euh… ils ont 17 ans maintenant.

Vous faites très jeune, je pensais qu'ils auraient 10 ans tout au plus.

Je… je les ai eu très jeunes.

Et vous avez décidé de fonder une famille avec votre mari ?

Oui mais mes enfants ont commencé à étudier très jeune maintenant ils fréquentent l'école « Orange Star ».

Ils doivent être intelligents cela doit être dur pour vous de les élever seule.

Heureusement ils m'aident.

Ils discutèrent toute la soirée et durant les mois qui suivirent Chichi le présenta à ses amis ainsi que ses enfants. Gohan n'avaient pas l'air de se méfier de ce nouveau venu au contraire, il appréciait de voir sa mère heureuse mais Marcy se méfiait de lui, elle décida de ne rien montrer. Un soir alors que Chichi passait la soirée avec Thalès, Gohan et Marcy étaient restés seuls à la maison et étaient en train de manger devant la télévision.

Dis Sangohan alors tu ne veux pas me dire qui t'aime ?

Mais non et de toute façon ça ne changerait rien.

Pourquoi ? Je peux essayer de t'aider.

Mais non, je te dis !

Bon d'accord… par contre comme nous sommes seuls il faudrait que je te parle.

De quoi ?

Le nouveau à maman… il m'inspire pas trop confiance… son énergie, il n'est pas humain et comme par hasard il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à papa.

Je sais ça m'a choqué mais peut être que c'est une simple coïncidence et puis pour tout t'avouer, je suis bien d'accord pour son énergie mais cela reste un mystère.

Ça doit être notre père !

Non… je ne pense pas. Tu sais que c'était un vrai pervers avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Ouais ben je connais quelqu'un d'autre comme ça aussi…

Quoi ?

Bon je vais dormir. Bonne nuit idiot de frangin !

Et en plus tu me traite d'idiot ?

Elle lui donna affectueusement un bec sur la joue, celui-ci rougissait. Chichi et Thalès dinaient dans un restaurant chic de la ville, ils discutaient de choses qu'ils auraient voulu faire plus tard.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air pensif ?

Ce n'est rien, je me demandais surtout… est-ce que tu as pu faire tout ce que tu voulais dans ta vie ?

Eh bien… oui, j'ai été comblée toute ma vie sauf quand j'ai perdu mon mari… et toi ?

J'ai fais tout ce que je voulais mais il me manquait une chose pour pouvoir être aussi comblé.

Laquelle ?

De tomber sur une femme comme toi…

Elle rougit, elle avait l'impression de retrouver « son » Goku.

Arrête… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Je…

Le serveur arriva au bon moment pour prendre la commande, ils commandèrent et mangèrent. Chichi était en train de regarder la carte des desserts.

Chichi, qu'est-ce que tu souhaites prendre ?

Je ne sais pas encore, ces glaces me font toutes envie.

On pourrait prendre la glace duo ?

La glace duo ?

Regarde en bas à droite.

Ses yeux rivèrent sur une grande coupe de glace où y figuraient plusieurs boules avec des parfums différents et garnis de chocolat.

Tu veux que l'on mange ça à deux mais c'est… euh…

Tu ne veux pas ?

Très bien, allons-y.

***********************************

Gohan et Marcy avaient terminé leur journée de cours, ils décidèrent de rentrer directement à la maison.

Bon on rentre frangin ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelle toujours frangin ?

Ben quoi ? C'est affectueux.

Tu pourrais pas m'appeler Sangohan comme tout le monde ?

Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? C'est cette journée qui t'as…

Non rien… mais c'est juste que j'aimerais que tu m'appelle de temps en temps par mon prénom.

D'accord, il fallait me le demander gentiment.

Le sourire de sa sœur lui fit oublier sa mauvaise humeur soudain un garçon les accosta.

Excuse-moi euh… Marcy est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

Qui es-tu ?

Je m'appelle Kyosuke, je voudrais te parler ?

Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Gohan d'un ton méfiant.

Kyosuke rougit et dit :

Je… je… je voudrais proposer lui proposer de sortir avec moi.

Marcy qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je… je ne sais pas…

Dis-moi Kyosuke… pourquoi ?

Je… elle me plait c'est tout… mais pourquoi es-tu si protecteur avec elle ? C'est ta petite amie ?

Non ! répondit le guerrier.

Ecoute Kyosuke…. Je ne pense pas que ça marchera entre nous, mon cœur est déjà prit ! ajouta Marcy.

C'est Trunk ? demanda le jeune homme.

Cela ne te regarde pas…

Elle tourna les talons laissant le pauvre Kyosuke derrière elle, Gohan la rejoint.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis aussi…

Tais-toi !

Mais… je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Trunk !

Non, ce n'est pas ça… ma période avec Trunk est passé…

Mais pourtant tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais !

Je croyais l'aimer… mais ce qu'il m'avait fait avec Saé… je crois que cela m'a dégouté… et toi pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi curieux ? Je sors avec qui je veux non ?

Tu as réagi de la même manière pour moi avec Videl.

Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Si au contraire… alors c'est qui ?

Je ne pourrai pas te le dire et vis-à-vis des autres, ce… ce… serait immoral.

Des autres ? Tu veux dire maman, Bulma, papa et tous les autres ? Où bien alors tu fais allusion à ceux de l'école ?

Dans les deux… bon cette discussion est terminée !

Ils rentrèrent chez eux sans dire un mot. Arrivés à la maison, Chichi était en train de préparer le repas et Thalès lui donnait un coup de main. Les deux adolescents saluèrent froidement le couple.

Bonsoir… dirent les deux Saïya-Jin.

Bonsoir les enfants, vous avez passé une bonne journée ? demanda Chichi.

Demande à Marcy ! répondit Gohan.

C'est quoi ton problème, idiot ? ajouta Marcy.

Ils montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et s'enfermèrent chacun de leurs côtés sous le regard étonnés de Chichi et Thalès.

Chichi ma chérie… tes enfants, ils sont souvent comme ça ?

Eh bien, ça leur arrive des fois… mais ils sont très protecteurs l'un envers l'autre et des fois la jalousie prend le dessus, je suppose.

Chichi les rappelèrent quelques minutes plus tard, le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. Les deux adolescents débarrassèrent la table et chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Marcy avait ouvert ses livres pour réviser, elle essaya durant une bonne heure de mémoriser les différents chapitres que contenait son manuel d'histoire moderne mais elle était bien trop préoccupée par son frère. Elle décida d'aller le voir et de s'excuser, elle sortit de sa chambre et toqua à sa porte.

Oui ?

Elle entra.

Grand frère… je peux entrer ?

Si tu veux…

Gohan était lui aussi en train de réviser ses cours mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir retenu quelque chose, il se retourna sur sa chaise. Marcy s'assit sur le lit.

Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? demanda le guerrier.

Ecoute… je suis venu m'excuser pour avant, j'ai agi un peu excessivement.

Moi aussi je m'excuse.

Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas…

Je sais mais je ne supporte pas vraiment quand un mec sans intérêt te tourne autour.

Elle rougit.

Sangohan… comment… comment… et Trunk ?

Trunk je n'avais pas le trop le choix, on avait besoin de lui et je ne voulais pas vous faire de problème et tu étais consentante.

Peut être mais quand même.

Vous aviez déjà conclu de toute manière.

De toute façon c'est du passé… j'ai tourné la page.

Tu veux rajouter quelque chose ?

Non… je vais te laisser réviser, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Elle referma la porte et alla vite mettre une chemisette de nuit blanche, il était plus de onze heures du soir lorsqu'elle vit l'horloge et descendit à la cuisine se boire un verre d'eau. Elle croisa le petit ami de sa mère.

Tu n'es pas encore couché ?

Non, j'ai dû régler un problème avec Sangohan et toi ?

Ta mère dort déjà, elle est exténuée, vous avez pu régler votre problème ?

Je… oui.

C'est bien ! dit-il en souriant et tapotant la tête de la jeune fille.

Hé, je ne suis plus une gamine !

Ah, ah, ah ! Telle mère telle fille !

Pardon ?

Tu as exactement le même caractère que Chichi, tu es aussi impulsive qu'elle.

Ah bon tu trouves ?

Oui… veille bien sur ta mère, il se pourrait qu'un jour, vous devriez lui venir en aide.

Elle trouvait ses paroles étranges, pourquoi cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance ? Et il ressemblait tellement à son père, comme par hasard, Chichi en était tombé amoureuse. Thalès souhaita la bonne nuit à Marcy et monta dans la chambre, la jeune fille resta encore quelques minutes devant la télévision en zappant. Soudain elle entendit des chuchotements, elle crut au début que ce fut sa mère qui s'était réveillé mais elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille, ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère mais celle de Thalès. Elle s'approcha de la pièce d'où venaient les chuchotements et entendit quelques bouts de phrases. Les mots « plans », « détruire », « manipuler » revenaient souvent, une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Marcy, elle devait absolument en parler à son frère mais il devait déjà dormir à l'heure qu'il est mais la situation devenait des plus bizarres et fonça dans la chambre de son frère. La jeune fille entra discrètement dans la chambre de Gohan, il s'était endormi à moitié déshabillé. Sa chemise était ouverte laissant entrevoir ses abdominaux et sa musculature parfaite, les yeux de Marcy parcouraient le corps du jeune homme mais elle se reprit.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! C'est mon frère quand même…

Marcy essaya de le réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux et rougit.

Marcy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre ? Et… et… et c'est quoi cette tenue ? C'est osé !

Chut ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle lui exposa ce qu'elle avait entendu, le Saïya-Jin réfléchit en se grattant la tête.

Tu en es sûr ? C'est vrai qu'il ne m'inspire pas confiance mais comment trouver quelqu'un qui puisse nous croire.

Bulma ?

Impossible… elle est tellement contente que maman sorte avec quelqu'un, elle va penser qu'on n'aime pas Thalès.

Eh bien elle aurait raison !

Attends, nous ne devons pas précipiter les choses. Végéta pourrait peut être nous aider.

Cet imbécile ? Il s'en fout !

Chut ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre à aider ses amis… mais il l'a eu fait dans le passé, il est trop fier jamais il ne voudra nous aider s'il n'en voit pas la nécessité.

Bon, je ne vois qu'une personne qui pourrait nous aider.

Qui ça ?

Maman va nous tuer mais on n'a pas le choix.

Mais où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Marcy prit la main de Gohan et utilisa la technique du déplacement instantané. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit inhabituel, il y avait des nuages partout, un long chemin en forme de serpent courait sur plusieurs kilomètres, une maison en bois était construite sur un arbre.

Marcy mais où est-ce qu'on est ?

D'après toi ? Dans l'au-delà.

Quoi ? Mais on n'a pas le droit d'être ici !

Et pour sauver maman, tu voulais faire comment ?

Ils volèrent jusqu'à la maison, ils trouvèrent un singe mangeant une banane ainsi qu'un drôle de personnage habillé d'un habit noir chinois ainsi que d'un chapeau. Sa peau était bleu, il était gras et lorgnait les deux nouveaux arrivants d'un drôle d'air derrière ses petites lunettes rondes et noire.

Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

On cherche notre père… espèce de… de… dit Marcy.

Vous êtes ses enfants ?

Bien sûr ! Tu veux qu'on soit qui d'autres ? dit Gohan.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un cri de surprise de fit.

Marcy, Sangohan ?

Les deux enfants sautèrent dans les bras de leur père, sous les yeux étonnés du singe et de l'individu bleu.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les enfants ? Vous savez les vivants n'ont pas le droit d'être ici.

Oh papa ! Si tu savais comme on est content de te voir ! pleura Marcy.

Alors c'est ici que tu vis ? Franchement tu ne regrette pas notre maison ? ajouta Gohan.

Attendez, je dois vous présenter mon maître.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le maître en question et Goku présenta ses enfants.

Maître Kaïo, je vous présente mes deux enfants, Sangohan et Marcy.

Enchanté les enfants.

Enchanté… euh… excusez-nous de vous avoir manqué de respect ! dirent les deux adolescents rougissants.

Papa… c'est… c'est tout petit ici… ajouta Gohan.

Ton père a détruit ma planète ! répliqua Kaïo.

Mais maître, je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé… dit Goku.

Gohan et Marcy étaient étonnés des liens que possédaient leur père et cet individu mais ils trouvaient cela amusant. Goku et ses deux enfants entrèrent dans la maison pour discuter, ils s'assirent à la table.

Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il.

Papa… maman elle… elle… commença Gohan.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé j'espère !

Non, papa ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Marcy.

Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre mère ?

Elle… elle… a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… dit Gohan.

Quoi ? Mais… c'est vrai que maintenant je ne suis plus sur Terre et votre mère a le droit d'être heureuse.

Oui mais son nouveau… papa, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! C'est ton jumeau, on dirait ! De plus, il… il… enfin j'ai surpris une conversation des plus bizarres ! ajouta Marcy.

Tiens c'est étonnant comme par hasard qu'un humain me ressemble tant… mais quel est cette conversation que tu as surprise ?

J'ai juste entendu quelques mots comme « plans », « détruire », « manipuler ».

Tu en es sûr, ma chérie ?

Papa, tu crois qu'on serait venu te voir ?

Il faut absolument que tu viennes sur Terre ! cria Gohan.

Fils ! Ma place est ici, je ne peux pas revenir sur Terre ! Je n'existe plus sur cette planète !

Mais… mais… tu… tu nous abandonnes ? demanda-t-il.

Non, mais ce serait aller contre l'ordre des choses… si votre mère l'a choisi il faut respecter son choix… dit-il en serrant les poings.

Tu crois qu'elle t'a oublié comme ça ? Comme par hasard, elle tombe sur un mec qui te ressemble tant ! Maman t'aime encore mais c'était pour enlever sa tristesse et il... il… cria Marcy.

Les enfants, je ne peux pas intervenir et là, le maître et moi risquons beaucoup. Si le grand chef apprend qu'il y a eu des vivants dans ce monde, ça va barder pour nous.

Très bien… tu ne peux rien faire… mais ce grand chef ne surveille pas tout le temps, tu pourrais bien t'absenter quelques heures ? demanda Gohan.

Non mon fils… il faut que vous repartiez tout de suite. La seule chose que je puisse faire est d'observer !

Très bien… mais si nous avons besoin de conseil… on viendra quand même te voir… ajouta Gohan. Bon petite sœur on…

Elle s'était endormi contre la table, son frère la regardait affectueusement.

Dis fils… comment a été le départ entre Trunk et Marcy ?

Ça s'est bien passé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et toi avec Videl ?

Videl et moi c'est du passé.

Et Marcy, comment est-ce qu'elle va ? Elle a le don de tout prendre sur elle.

Elle essaie de tout prendre sur elle c'est vrai mais… mais… je fais en sorte de l'aider, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe en dépression.

Et toi ? tu supportes ?

On fait avec… j'essaie de veiller sur maman et Marcy.

Je le ferai depuis là où je suis fiston. Veille bien sur ta sœur et ta mère.

C'est ce que je ferai… mais je dois surtout surveiller les gigolos !

Tu dis ça pour quoi ? Le nouveau de ta mère ou des garçons qui tournent autour de ta sœur ?

Les deux… y en a encore un qui a voulut sortir avec Marcy.

Et alors ?

Je ne supporte pas qu'elle sorte avec un bon à rien.

Et Trunk ?

C'était pas pareil ! Ils avaient déjà conclu !

Tu es possessif, très possessif…

En quoi je suis possessif ?

Je sais que tu considères Marcy non pas comme ta petite sœur mais…

Tu ne sais rien ! Papa… reste en dehors de ça… c'est… c'est… c'est entre Marcy et moi !

Très bien, excuse-moi, je suis allé un peu loin.

Non c'est moi… papa… je… pourquoi est-ce que je deviens dingue comme ça ? J'ai horreur de ça !

Horreur de quoi ?

Qu'on touche à Marcy…

Depuis le premier jour tu es comme ça avec elle et on l'a remarqué très vite avec ta mère mais elle est aussi comme cela avec toi… laissez faire le temps.

C'est ce qu'on fera mais… papa… ça peut paraître irrationnel pour certain.

Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Nous savons tous qu'elle n'est pas ta vraie sœur, laisse faire le temps fils.

Il salua son père et retourna chez lui, il déposa sa sœur dans sa chambre. Les yeux du guerrier parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille pour se terminer sur ses lèvres, il rougit.

Bon sang, c'est ma sœur… je ne peux pas…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et approcha son visage, elle se réveilla au même moment.

Sangohan ?

Marcy…

La jeune fille rougit, c'était la première fois que Gohan était aussi proche d'elle.

Sangohan… qu'est-ce…

Rien.

Il y a bien quelque chose…

Je te le dirai en tant voulu.

Et notre père ?

Il m'a dit de repartir et pour maman, il ne peut rien faire… on doit laisser les choses comme elles sont.

On essaiera de le coincer…

Ne t'inquiète pas, on…

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase, elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille.

Petite sœur…

Ne m'appelle plus comme ça… je ne suis pas ta vraie sœur !

Mais voyons…

Sangohan t'es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ?

Je le sais bien que tu n'es pas ma vraie sœur mais…

Arrête… si on va plus loin, ça va dégrader nos rapports entre nous.

Très bien, je te laisse dormir alors. Je ne voulais pas t'importuner, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

**********************************

Le lendemain, Gohan apparut glauque au déjeuner, sa sœur lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

J'ai reçu un appel de Videl…

Encore ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez tourné la page ?

Elle m'a juste demandé comment on allait depuis le tournoi…

Et ?

Je lui ai dit que notre père était mort… elle n'a rien trouvé à me répondre… mais que si j'avais besoin de parler qu'elle serait là pour m'écouter.

Ne te fais pas des idées, elle est fiancée maintenant.

Bon sang… combien de fois je dois te le dire ?!

Quoi ?

J'ai tourné la page avec Videl ! Tu espères toujours nous voir ensemble ?

Ce n'est pas ça… je veux juste que tu sois heureux…

Eh bien réfléchis un peu…

Salut les enfants ! dit soudain Thalès.

Salut… répondirent les deux adolescents.

Le reste de la famille mangèrent dans le plus grand silence. Plusieurs jours passèrent, à plusieurs reprises Marcy essaya de parler avec sa mère de son nouveau petit ami mais elle refusait d'entendre quoique ce soit. Un jour d'école pendant la pause de midi, les deux Saïya-Jin mangeaient sous une journée ensoleillée et dans un coin reculé du collège.

On a bientôt les examens qui approchent, je me réjouis que cela se termine… dit Gohan.

Tu l'as dit, je me réjouis d'aller à la plage !

Justement il faudrait peut être réviser un peu plus.

Mais… et je te fais remarquer que mes notes ne sont pas meilleures que toi ! On est au même niveau.

Oui mais la session d'examen réuni…

Sangohan !

O… oui ?

On passera nos examens un point c'est tout ! Il faut montrer à cette bande d'aristocrates mal embouchés de quoi sont capable deux adolescents comme nous.

Tu as raison… dis euh…

Oui ?

J'ai entendu que tu avais essayé de parler à maman de Thalès.

Oui mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Je sais ce qu'on va faire, on va ramener papa dans le monde des vivants.

Mais il ne voulait pas être ressusciter.

Je ne parle pas de le ressusciter mais de le ramener sur Terre pour que maman retrouve la raison, j'ai l'impression que Thalès l'a envoutée.

Et comment est-ce que tu veux faire ça ?

Je vais tenter de m'immiscer discrètement dans le royaume des morts.

Mais enfin…

Chut ne dis rien… cela se fera dès ce soir !


	35. En avant pour le futur

_Coucou, _

_Ben voilà la suite !!!!_

**En avant pour le futur**

La fille de Goku et Chichi avait un plan pour remettre sa mère dans le droit chemin, non elle ne pouvait pas tolérer un tel homme pour sa mère sachant qu'il lui cachait des choses. Durant le repas du soir, ce fut surtout Chichi et son petit ami qui discutaient, les deux enfants discutèrent à peine.

Merci pour le repas, maman, je monte dans ma chambre réviser mes examens ! dit Marcy.

Moi aussi, merci… ajouta Gohan.

Ils montèrent chacun dans leur chambre, Thalès fut étonné de leur attitude.

Dis donc Chichi, tes enfants… j'ai l'impression que vos rapports se dégradent.

Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je suppose que ce sont leurs examens qui les préoccupent.

Elle débarrassa la table et alla faire la vaisselle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Chichi et Thalès s'étaient endormis dans leur chambre. Les deux adolescents en profitèrent pour se glisser discrètement dans leur chambre et utiliser le déplacement instantané pour le royaume des morts. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant la maison de Kaïoh, celui-ci était assis sur un coussin et était en train de méditer. Il ouvrit un œil et vit les deux adolescents avec Chichi.

Dites-moi, les enfants qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous savez bien que les vivants n'ont pas le droit de venir ici ?

Maître Kaïoh…est-ce que notre père est ici ? demanda Gohan.

Oui mais il pique un roupillon dans la maison.

Ils déposèrent leur mère dans la maison au côté de Goku et rejoignirent le maître, ils lui expliquèrent la situation. Il réfléchit en se grattant le menton.

Donc ce Thalès est le nouveau petit ami de votre mère et comme par hasard, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon imbécile de disciple.

Oui mais pourquoi l'appelez-vous votre stupide disciple ? demanda Marcy.

Parce que j'ai perdu ma planète ! Bon mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Votre père ne fait plus parti du monde des humains.

Ce type nous paraît louche, il a comme envouté notre mère et elle refuse de nous écouter. Il n'y a que notre père qui pourrait la sortir de là et de plus Marcy a entendu des chuchotements derrière la porte pendant que notre mère dormait.

Êtes-vous entré dans cette pièce ?

Ben oui c'est la chambre d'ami. Répondit la jeune fille. Mais il n'y a rien de louche, pas de machine pour communiquer, ni de radio, rien !

Pendant ce temps, Chichi et Goku dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Le guerrier se réveillait gentiment et se retourna, il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, il sentit un corps à côté du sien et ressenti un Kii qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Le corps se tourna de son côté et serra le guerrier contre lui, Chichi ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Goku mais croyant que c'était Thalès elle l'embrassa et referma les yeux. Le Saïya-jin fut surpris de ce baiser et se demanda qui pouvait bien lui faire une chose pareil, il ouvrit à son tour les yeux et fut surpris.

Chichi… murmura-t-il.

Mmmmhhh… Thalès chéri, on dort encore un petit peu…

Entendre le nom de son nouveau petit ami mit en colère Goku mais il devait garder son calme. Il décida de la réveiller.

Chichi ! Chichi !

Quoi ?! On peut plus dormir tranquille ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Sang… Sangoku…

Des larmes perlèrent dans le coin de ses yeux, son mari se tenait en face d'elle, ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs secondes. Goku se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa, Chichi fut surprise mais répondit à son baiser, ils durent s'arrêter pour pouvoir respirer.

Chichi… ma Chichi…

Sangoku… qu'est-ce que je… oh si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…

Toi aussi… mais on ne peut pas aller contre l'ordre des choses on doit se quitter maintenant sinon ce sera trop dur…

Pourquoi ?

Chichi, ici c'est le monde des morts, les vivants n'ont pas le droit de venir ici. D'ailleurs j'ai des soupçons…

Et alors ?

Ma puce… il faut que tu continues ta vie sur terre avec les enfants… et… avec ce Thalès…

Qu… quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu sais cela ?

Les enfants sont venus me parler de lui.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Ils ont essayé de te mettre en garde contre lui, ils ont entendu des conversations louches depuis la chambre d'ami.

Je ne vois pas… pourtant il est si attentionné avec les enfants…

Chichi… s'il te plaît, il faut que tu partes… je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Quoi ?

C'est dur pour moi que quelqu'un d'autre ait pris ma place… mais je ne peux rien faire…

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

Je ne t'en veux pas… mais j'espère que ce type n'est pas un ennemi… ne te fais pas aveuglé par…

TAIS-TOI !

Elle utilisa le déplacement instantané pour rentrer à la maison, pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents avaient entendu la dispute et rejoignirent à leur tour la maison. Chichi se tenait devant eux.

Maman… dit Gohan.

Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmener vers votre père ?

Parce que Thalès est louche ! répondit Marcy.

On a essayé de te parler mais tu ne veux rien entendre.

Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ? Je dois vous élever et Thalès m'aide beaucoup quand il ne travaille pas.

Mais on l'a surpris… ajouta Gohan avant de se faire interrompre.

Sangohan !

Non, maman, écoute-nous ! Son Kii… il n'est pas humain… il… il…

Son Kii n'a rien à voir !

Laisse tomber, Sangohan… dit Marcy. Maman… excuse-nous… mais si tu ne peux pas croire tes propres enfants et ton propre mari… je… je ne peux plus rester ici…

Elle monta dans sa chambre préparer quelques affaires, Gohan la rejoignit.

Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Chez Bulma.

Mais elle risque de…

On va lui dire la vérité !

Le Saïya-Jin comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter et alla préparer ses affaires, ils partirent pour Capsule Corp. Bulma était encore réveillé, elle travaillait sur son ordinateur, les deux adolescents apparurent devant la jeune femme.

Les enfants qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

On va t'expliquer…

Ils racontèrent tout à Bulma, elle réfléchit.

Pourtant il semble si humain… et malheureusement Sangoku ne peut rien faire…

Nous sommes en froid avec maman…

Ecoutez les enfants, vous resterez ici un moment, j'essayerai de parler à Chichi.

Les jours passèrent, la scientifique essaya d'appeler plusieurs fois sa meilleure amie, aucune nouvelle. Elle décida d'aller la voir mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison il n'y avait plus personne, Miss Brief attendit que les enfants rentre de l'école pour leur en parler.

Tu voulais nous voir Bulma ? demanda Marcy.

Oui, j'ai essayé d'appeler, je suis même allé la voir mais il n'y avait personne.

On va voir où elle est, on va mettre un terme à tout ça ! ajouta Gohan.

Ils partirent retrouver leur mère et se concentrèrent pour trouver son Kii, les deux adolescents atterrirent dans un appartement qui leur était inconnu, ils regardèrent partout mais ne trouvèrent personne pourtant le Kii de Chichi était bien là. Soudain, ils trouvèrent une porte menant à un sous-sol et descendirent, les deux guerriers trouvèrent un jardin d'Eden. Une sérénité semblait régner dans cet endroit mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que cet endroit allait être un des pires cauchemars pour l'humanité, ils stoppèrent net leur marche et virent un gigantesque arbre et dans le creux de cet arbre se trouvait Chichi.

Maman ! crièrent les deux adolescents.

Elle était inconsciente, ses deux enfants l'appelèrent mais elle ne réagissait pas. Thalès apparut, il était habillé de la tenue des supers guerriers, ils reculèrent méfiants.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre mère ? demanda Marcy.

Je l'ai simplement envouté… de toute façon, elle ne me servira plus dans quelques temps… mais avant tout l'arbre de vie doit se nourrir avant de me donner le fruit qui me permettra de me rendre plus fort.

Tu veux sacrifier une planète pour ton propre intérêt ? demanda Gohan.

Hé oui… d'ailleurs, je n'aurai pas le plaisir d'enlever la vie de mon frère… il est mort avant.

Ton frère ? c'est… c'est notre père ?! dit Marcy.

Quand je me suis approché de la Terre, j'ai tout de suite compris que mon frère n'avait rien fait pour notre peuple. Il nous a trahi, j'ai senti plusieurs Kii similaire au mien et c'était vous… j'ai compris que vous étiez une menace pour mon projet.

Et tu as voulu nous amadouer ordure ! cria Gohan.

Il lui envoya plusieurs boules de Kii mais son ennemi les évita, Marcy l'attaqua mais Thalès évitait ses coups. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes, les deux adolescents retombèrent essoufflés et blessés parterre. Désespéré, Gohan frappa du poing sur le sol.

Bordel, il est coriace !

Il avança tant bien que mal vers sa sœur qui se trouvait allongée à quelques mètres de lui.

Sangohan…

N'est-ce pas mignon ? ajouta le guerrier ennemi.

Sangohan… on doit appeler papa, il est le seul qui puisse nous aider… dit la jeune fille.

Il ne peut plus retourner sur Terre…

Même si on le fait revenir temporairement ici ? demanda Marcy.

Il ne voudra jamais… répondit le Saïya-Jin.

Thalès ! Tu disais que tu voulais affronter notre père ? demanda la jeune fille

Oui et alors ?

On va t'en donner la possibilité mais on ne veut pas combattre ici ! Il y a trop d'innocents qui risquent de mourir pendant notre combat, si on peut ramener notre père…

Tais-toi idiote ! Comment veux-tu que je combatte quelqu'un qui est mort ?

Attends-nous dans un endroit désert et tu verras que je ne mens pas ! cria-t-elle.

La jeune fille prit la main de son frère et utilisa le déplacement instantané pour se rendre une fois de plus dans le royaume des morts. Ils arrivèrent à nouveau devant la maison du maître de leur père mais ne trouvèrent personne. Les deux adolescents allèrent ouvrir la porte et trouvèrent Goku en train de manger.

Les enfants… scroutch… qu'est-ce…

Il avala sa bouchée et s'avança vers ses enfants, il vit qu'ils étaient blessés.

Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Maman est en danger… la Terre est en danger ! répondit son fils en s'écroulant contre son père.

Il allongea son fils sur un lit et se tourna vers sa fille.

Marcy… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Thalès… il a manipulé maman… et maintenant il veut te combattre. La Terre est aussi en danger… il a… il… a planté un arbre… de vie…

Un arbre de vie ? Mais c'est… ça veut dire que son arbre va prendre toute l'énergie de la planète ?!

Justement… papa… nous avons vraiment besoin de toi…

Ma puce… tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas retourner sur Terre… il y a trop d'ennemis qui veulent ma peau…

Nous avons aussi besoin de toi… tu n'es plus là et on ne peut même pas défendre notre planète… Si on demande de l'aide à Végéta… il… il ne voudra pas nous aider !

Je sais que Végéta le ferait il a changé tu sais, mais c'est votre combat.

Tu te défile ? Tu ne veux pas sauver la femme que tu aimes ?

Ce n'est pas ca… mais si je reviens…

Que tu sois là ou non ! Il y aura toujours des ennemis ! Que tu sois mort ou pas, ils te chercheront toujours ! Tu ne veux pas faire face à tes responsabilités !

Je…

Si on veut le battre, il faut que tu nous aides… je t'en prie…

Je vois bien là le caractère de ta mère, c'est vrai tu as raison que je sois mort ou non, des ennemis me chercheront toujours mais hélas je ne peux malheureusement pas revenir sur Terre.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai été ressuscité une fois déjà… Shenron ne voudra pas le faire une deuxième fois.

Alors tout est perdu…

Non… je peux éventuellement venir pour une journée sur Terre mais je dois demander à grand-mère.

Grand-mère ?

C'est la sœur de Tortue Génial, elle a le pouvoir de faire passer les morts sur Terre durant une journée.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il faut attendre un petit moment, je dois me rendre près du chef et demander l'autorisation ensuite il fera appelle à Baba.

Le guerrier se téléporta, pendant ce temps, la jeune fille décida de soigner les blessures de son frère. Elle ouvrit plusieurs armoires mais ne trouva aucuns médicaments et se contenta de prendre juste une serviette et un peu d'eau pour nettoyer le sang. Maître Kaïo rentra peu de temps après.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Maître ?!

Alors ? Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Notre planète est en danger… ce Thalès, il est en train d'enlever toute vie à la Terre et tout cela à cause de son arbre de vie.

Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis !

La jeune fille lui expliqua une deuxième fois plus calmement la situation. Le maître se gratta le menton et réfléchit.

Ecoute ma petite, ton père doit la délivrer.

Je le sais bien ! C'est pour cela qu'il a été voir Baba.

Il faut attendre… tu dois faire preuve de patience ma petite.

Je le sais bien mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrai gérer cela seule, entre mon frère blessé et… mais quel idiote !

Pardon ?

Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Oui ?

Je peux aller chercher des senzus pour mon frère mais cela me prendra un certain temps, est-ce que vous pourriez veiller sur lui ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Goku qui fut de retour.

Maître, où est ma fille ?

Elle a été chercher des senzus.

Ils attendirent un moment, elle revint peu après.

Papa ! cria la jeune fille.

Tu en as ?

Oui.

Elle en donna un à son frère et fit de même pour elle.

Alors papa ?

Eh bien… je n'ai droit qu'à une journée mais… il faut partir maintenant.

Eh bien, allons-y ! Ajouta son fils en se relevant.

Ils se déplacèrent là où se trouvait Chichi, toujours dans l'arbre de vie. Goku se précipita vers elle et détruisit la paroi qui bloquait l'accès jusqu'à elle. Le Saïya-Jin la rattrapa et l'appela mais en vain, elle ne se réveillait pas.

Chichi, Chichi… je t'en supplie réveille-toi…

Leurs deux enfants se tenaient à l'arrière, serrant les poings de rage. Marcy prit le bras de son frère.

Marcy…

Viens, laisse-les un moment. Je crois que papa a besoin d'être seul avec maman…

Mais… le temps nous est compté.

Je sais mais on peut bien le laisser quelques minutes seul avec.

Très bien.

Et ils s'éclipsèrent, Goku caressait le visage de sa femme et serrant sa main, repensant à son sacrifice durant le combat contre Cell.

Quel imbécile… si je ne m'étais pas sacrifié contre Cell, on n'en serait pas là… mais la planète n'aurait pas pu être sauvée… et toi Chichi tu n'aurais pas à subir tout ça avec les enfants…

Durant plusieurs secondes, les questions tournaient dans sa tête. Bien qu'il serrait la main de Chichi et ne ressentant aucun mouvement de sa part, il parlait toujours comme s'il délirait. Soudain, la main de Chichi bougea serrant à son tour la main de son mari.

Chichi ?! dit-il surpris.

Goku…

Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

On fait avec…

Elle embrassa son âme-sœur durant de longues secondes, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage.

Chichi… on n'a pas beaucoup de temps…

Pourquoi ?

Le temps m'est compté… je ne peux rester plus de vingt-quatre heures. De plus, le combat va…

Arrête !

Quoi ?

Ecoute… c'est de ma faute si on en là…

Mais non… si je ne m'étais pas sacrifié…

Sangoku ! Non… je suis tombé comme une idiote dans un tel piège… et… au puis ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé

Prends ce senzu.

Elle l'avala et ils partirent rejoindre leurs enfants.

Maman ! crièrent les deux adolescents.

Elle serra ses enfants contre elle et ils recherchèrent le Kii de l'ennemi, toute la famille Son se dirigea dans le désert et trouvèrent Thalès. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Vous êtes finalement venu…

Chichi s'avança la première vers lui.

Thalès… ne peut-on pas trouver un terrain d'entente ?

Bien sûr que si… viens… répondit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Il cligna les yeux et hypnotisa à nouveau la Saïya-Jin. Voyant cela Goku voulut réagir et vint jusqu'à eux pour aider sa femme mais l'ennemi ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

Chichi ! cria Goku.

Tu sais mon frère… cela ne serre à rien de lutter puisque tu es déjà mort, ne t'inquiète pas ta femme et tes enfants vont bientôt te rejoindre.

Ton frère ? Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec toi !

Oh que si… te rappelles-tu de notre cher frère, Radditz ? Il t'avait dit qu'il restait quatre guerriers de l'espace non ?

Et alors ?

Il restait Nappa, Radditz, toi et le Prince Végéta mais il a dû penser que j'étais mort lors de l'explosion de notre planète.

Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, cette terre est ma planète et je ferai tout pour la protéger.

Le compte à rebours a déjà commencé, l'arbre de vie est…

Gohan et Marcy lui avaient envoyé plusieurs boules de Kii l'interrompant dans sa phrase et celui-ci les évita.

Gohan, Marcy restez en dehors de ça ! C'est à moi de sauver votre mère, vous allez plutôt couper cet arbre de vie ! cria leur père.

Mais papa… dit Marcy.

On n'a pas le choix… et vaut mieux l'écouter… conseilla son frère.

Je ne vous laisserez pas faire ! ajouta Thalès.

Il forma une boule géante et l'envoya sur les deux adolescents, essayant de lutter contre ils furent prisonniers dedans.

Voilà comme ça, vous ne pourrez pas me gêner ! dit-il.

Bordel, ma femme ensuite mes enfants… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cria Goku.

Devenir plus fort et achever ton travail !

En guise de réponse, le mari de Chichi se rua sur lui pour lui infliger des coups mais Thalès ne voulait pas se laisser faire et envoya Chichi à sa place, Goku fut étonné car elle s'était transformé sans faire appel à son rosaire ni à la formule, elle l'attaqua.

Chichi, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi !

Il avait beau l'appeler, rien n'y faisait, elle attaquait de plus belle, lui évitait ses coups. Lassée, elle revint en arrière et leva son bras en l'air. Un immense disque dentée apparut, tourna en dessus de sa main et l'envoya sur son mari, celui-ci s'enleva de sa trajectoire. Malheureusement pour lui, Chichi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, elle dirigeait le disque dans toutes les directions que prenait le Saïya-Jin. Pendant ce temps, Gohan et Marcy essayèrent de sortir de la bulle qui les retenait prisonniers mais rien n'y faisait, l'adolescent retomba sur ses genoux, désespéré.

Putain… comment est-ce que ça va finir cette histoire ?

Gohan…

On ne peut même pas utiliser nos pouvoirs… c'est comme si… c'est comme si…

C'est comme si elle neutralisait nos pouvoirs ?

Oui…

Est-ce la fin ?

Je n'en sais rien…

Si c'est la fin… je…

Soudain le portable de Gohan, étonné il le prit et vit le numéro de Videl.

Allô ?

Gohan ?

Videl…

Je suis désolé de te déranger mais… mais… je dois absolument te voir…

Ecoute ce n'est pas trop le moment…

Pourquoi ?

Je… je suis en pleine séance d'entraînement.

Ne peux-tu donc pas faire une pause ? Il faut absolument que je te vois !

Non je ne peux vraiment pas ! De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Il… il faut que tu m'éclaires sur quelque chose**… **

Vas-y, je t'écoute…

Eh bien… il me semble avoir vu Trunk en ville.

Quoi ?

Je n'en suis pas sûr… mais en tout cas, un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Je ne dois rien dire à ma sœur… cela risque…

Gohan… je vais bientôt revenir dans notre lycée mais provisoirement.

Pourquoi donc ?

Mon père souhaite que je termine mes études à « Orange Star « et il veut absolument que je termine dans cette école.

Tu pouvais très bien la terminer dans…

Sangohan… cette école… c'est mon père qui l'a créée et c'est aussi là qu'il a rencontré ma mère, c'est symbolique pour lui.

Je comprends… Videl…

Et mon fiancé… sera dans la même école que nous…

Eh bien tant mieux pour toi.

Je pensais que cela t'aurait…

Qu'est-ce que cela m'aurait fait ? Videl, je n'ai plus de…

Idiot, ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. Mais il ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes sortis ensemble.

Et pourquoi donc ?

Eh bien, cela mettrait de la tension dans notre groupe et Shinji est très jaloux.

Pas de souci, ma petite Videl.

Petite Videl ? Je te fais remarquer que nous avons le même âge.

Ecoute, je dois vraiment te laisser.

D'accord… je me réjouis de vous revoir tous et j'espère que l'on retrouvera notre petit groupe.

Notre petit groupe ? Tu sais je ne sais pas si Trunks reviendra dans notre école, enfin… au revoir Videl.

Au revoir Gohan.

Il raccrocha, sa sœur le regardait inquiète.

Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Gohan… ai-je bien entendu ? Trunks est…

Tu… tu l'as entendu ?

Oui… enfin je vais faire comme si de rien…

Marcy… écoute on va essayer d'être comme dans notre petit groupe avant… sauf qu'il y aura le fiancé de Videl…

Ecoute… je crois que le moment est mal choisi, nous devons sortir de cette bulle. Si seulement on pouvait sortir de cette prison… on pourrait aider nos parents.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur le rosaire, une lumière aveuglante apparue et libéra les deux jeunes adolescents, la chaleur de la lumière permit à Chichi de reprendre ses esprits tandis que Goku et Thalès se cachaient les yeux durant plusieurs secondes. Quand la lumière disparut, Chichi en avait profité avant que Thalès ne rouvre les yeux pour l'attraper par derrière et l'immobiliser.

Sale garce ! cria le guerrier.

Chichi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda son mari.

Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps…

Une aura se forma autour d'eux et se dirigèrent très haut dans le ciel.

Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? demanda l'otage.

T'expédier là d'où tu viens…

Pendant ce temps, Goku et ses enfants se demandaient ce que faisait Chichi.

Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Gohan.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à peine j'ai ouvert les yeux et que j'ai eu le temps de parler à votre mère, qu'elle était déjà partie et en direction de… de l'espace ! Il faut que je l'arrête, elle court un grave danger si elle atteint l'espace… elle…

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase qu'il s'envola en direction de sa femme et Thalès, il ne pouvait pas utiliser le déplacement instantané car il sentait les deux Kii s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui et le temps d'arriver qu'il aurait tout juste le temps de les voir passer devant lui et de repartir, il valait mieux qu'il vole à leur vitesse. Pendant ce temps, la guerrière et l'ennemi étaient déjà bien haut dans le ciel, ils allaient bientôt atteindre la stratosphère et Chichi peinait à respirer tout comme Thalès.

Tu crois que tu t'en sortiras pauvre idiote ? demanda Thalès.

Je m'en fous du moment que notre monde ne souffre pas à cause de toi…

Elle décida d'en finir avec lui, se concentra et plusieurs éclairs se formèrent autour des deux corps, les électrocutant les deux. Au même moment, Goku apparut et appela sa femme durant plusieurs secondes mais elle ignorait ses appels, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : se débarrasser de Thalès. Le mari de Chichi devait agir au plus vite sinon Chichi risquait d'y passer car il sentait déjà son Kii diminuer petit à petit, quant à elle, elle décida de libérer son restant d'énergie pour pouvoir voler encore plus vite et atteindre l'espace pour enfin se débarrasser du Saïya-jin. Le mari de Chichi ne voyait qu'une solution, utiliser le déplacement instantané et se positionner en dessus d'eux, il se déplaça mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et de tirer Chichi contre lui de toutes ses forces car il sentait son Kii diminuer de plus en plus et si elle lâchait l'ennemi avant d'être à sa hauteur, tous leurs efforts auraient été vains. Soudain Chichi arriva à sa hauteur et il tira d'un coup sec sur sa jambe, elle lâcha prise et Goku la rattrapa. Il concentra tout son Kii dans sa main et envoya une gigantesque boule d'énergie bleue en plein cœur du guerrier qui continuait sa trajectoire vers l'espace et cela le détruisit.

Gok… Goku… tu es… vraiment… un imbécile… dit-elle en souriant.

Il se téléporta auprès de leurs enfants et ils retrouvèrent.

Maman ! crièrent les deux adolescents.

Ne crier pas comme ça… elle est fatiguée, il lui faudra du repos, dites les enfants est-ce que je peux être un peu seul avec votre mère… il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

D'accord papa ! dit Marcy.

Ça joue, de toute façon on viendra de nouveau te revoir… ajouta son fils.

Je ne sais pas, tout le monde, vous, moi, mon maître risquons beaucoup… nous ne pouvons pas mélanger les morts avec les vivants…

Mais pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau son fils.

Ce sont les règles, fils…

Les deux jeunes Saïya-Jin laissèrent leurs parents seuls, Goku caressait la joue de sa femme.

Chichi…

Elle ouvrit les yeux au même moment.

Goku… reste avec nous…

Je ne peux pas, ma puce. L'énergie que j'ai utilisée… eh bien cela a accéléré le temps.

Je vois…

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et Baba apparut, ramenant le guerrier chez lui.

*********************************************

Plusieurs jours avaient passés, Chichi se remettait du combat contre Thalès. Malheureusement, elle souffrait de l'absence de son mari et déprimait malgré que ses enfants étaient à ses côtés. Un jour alors que les deux adolescents avaient les cours, leur professeur leur annonça :

Bonjour, nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves.

Les deux Saïya-Jin pensaient qu'il y aurait de sûr Videl et son fiancé mais n'avaient aucune idée de qui pouvait être cette troisième personne. Le professeur ouvrit la porte. Effectivement, Videl et son fiancé étaient là et là, les enfants de Chichi et Goku furent choqués, Trunk était aussi là ! Gohan et Marcy s'échangèrent un regard soucieux. La matinée dura normalement et à midi, toute l'ancienne bande se retrouva pour le repas de midi, Gohan et Marcy firent semblant comme si de rien n'était avec le fils du Prince pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon envers le fiancé de Videl. Hélas Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Marcy et celle-ci l'avait bien remarqué, chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle détournait les yeux et rougissait. La sonnerie retentit et les cours reprirent, tout le reste de la journée se déroula normalement jusqu'au soir, Videl et son fiancé rentrèrent au Manoir Satan tandis que Gohan et sa sœur partaient à l'opposé en compagnie de Trunks, les Saïya-jin attendirent d'être en dehors de la ville pour pouvoir parler avec le fils du Prince.

Marcy, je voudrais parler à Trunks est-ce que tu pourrais partir ? demanda Gohan.

Mais pourquoi ? Je crois que cela me concerne aussi… répondit sa sœur.

Parce que justement je suis ton frère et je veux te protéger… s'il te plaît.

Elle acquiesça et partit, laissant les deux guerriers seuls.

Bon alors Trunks qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Tu le sais très bien…

C'est ma sœur ?

Pas seulement… il fallait que je vois ton père…

Mais pourquoi donc ?

Il fallait que je m'excuse envers vous tous aussi… Ton père est mort à cause de moi ! Si je vous avais dit cela plus tôt… Quel crétin !

Nous dire quoi ?

Pour Cell… si on avait vaincu les cyborgs avant... on n'en serait pas là…

Le fils de Goku posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

Ecoute c'est vrai que tu aurais pu nous avertir mais personne ne savait ce qui allait arriver, je te jure !

Merci.

Et Marcy ? Est-ce que tu veux la voir ?

Oui mais je sens que c'est tendu entre elle et moi…

Ecoute, il faudra lui parler demain. Malheureusement je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

Le fils du Prince acquiesça et chacun reprit son chemin, plusieurs jours passèrent et tout se déroula sans événement important sauf le vendredi soir, juste avant le week-end. Le club des arts martiaux avaient pour habitude de faire l'inventaire de son matériel et cela ce fut au tour de Marcy et Trunks, Gohan voyait cela d'un mauvais œil tandis que Videl trouvait plutôt cela encourageant comme ça leur relation pouvait avancer à nouveau. Le fils de Chichi et Goku prit sa sœur à part.

Est-ce que tu veux que je te remplace pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Non, écoute je dois quand même y faire face et puis je l'ai évité tout le long…

Très bien mais si il t'arrive quelque chose, tu m'appelles enfin je veux dire par la pensée.

Oui…

Il prit congé et partit, Marcy prit le cahier qui regroupait tout le matériel et se dirigea dans la salle concernée, Trunks la suivit. Elle commença à compter les gants de boxe, le Saïya-Jin referma la porte derrière eux et s'appuya à côté d'elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Trunks ?

Marcy, il faut que je te parle.

Je t'écoute…

Si je suis revenu ce n'est pas que pour toi… lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Et ?

C'est aussi pour m'excuser envers vous tous…

Il vaudrait mieux que tu retourne à ton époque…

Marcy… toi aussi tu n'es pas à ton époque je te rappelle et ton frère non plus…

Et alors ? On n'a pas eu le choix ! C'est nos parents qui l'ont voulu ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?! Et en plus nous sommes les seuls à nous sacrifier et à nous battre sur cette Terre sans que personne ne le sache !

C'est notre rôle…

Trunks, dis-moi franchement qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il s'approchait d'elle la coinçant de plus en plus contre le mur.

Réponds-moi ! cria-t-elle.

Calme-toi un peu…

Alors réponds-moi !

Notre bonheur…

Il la plaqua contre le mur et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, bien sûr la jeune fille répondit à son baiser.

Trunks, t'es vraiment qu'un idiot…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu me dis notre bonheur… écoute, tu sais qu'on…

Excuse-moi, je voulais te revoir… je ne pourrai malheureusement pas faire longtemps dans ce monde… et tu avais raison, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Quoi donc ?

Je… je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant…

Trunks… tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Marcy, tu vas vraiment m'en vouloir mais je ne veux vraiment pas te faire souffrir…

Alors dis-moi la vérité !

Je… j'ai une fiancée…

Et alors tant mieux non ?

Oui mais… un de ses riches clients qui a survécu aux cyborgs voulait marier sa fille et lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, ma mère m'a fait part de la demande de son client.

Et alors ?

Eh bien… sa fille m'a vu un jour et elle est tombée amoureuse de moi…

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut me concerner et tant mieux pour toi… et je ne pense pas que Bulma, enfin ta mère te forcerait.

Non pas du tout mais son client me presse un peu pour que je lui donne une réponse, justement c'est là que cela te concerne.

Quoi ?

Marcy, s'il te plaît joue ma fiancée juste pour quelques jours à mon époque.

Non mais ça va pas et puis quoi encore ? Trunks tu m'as déjà trahie plus d'une fois, non seulement avec Saé, Cell et maintenant tu oses encore me demander ça ?

Le guerrier prit les mains de la jeune fille et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Je t'en supplie…

Non je ne peux pas… et de plus je ne veux pas prendre le risque surtout on ne sait jamais, si je n'arrive plus à revenir.

Et bien on pourra rester…

Elle le gifla avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

Vraiment tu es ridicule… penses-tu vraiment que je plaquerais tout pour toi ?

C'est un service que je te demande… et je t'assure que la machine marchera, si j'ai pu revenir une deuxième fois et tu sais ma mère est un génie.

Je le sais bien mais quand même, ce que tu me demande… je trouve que…

Il posa son doigt sur les lèvres de la Saïya-jin et sortit quelque chose de sa poche, c'était les pendentifs qu'avait donné la jeune fille avant son départ. Elle en fut étonnée et sourit.

Je les ai toujours…

Idiot, pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres ça ?

Parce que… c'est mon seul souvenir de toi… S'il te plaît… Marcy, je te jure que je ne t'importunerai plus et tu sais quoi ? Ma mère tient absolument à te connaître, je lui ai tellement parlé de toi.

Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ?

Je te jure que je te ramènerai, c'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai…

Bon… je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix… soupira-t-elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille rentra chez elle, son frère l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Bon alors ? demanda-t-il.

Quoi ?

Eh bien avec Trunks.

Il veut que je l'accompagne dans son époque pour jouer sa pseudo fiancée…

Et puis quoi encore ? Il va voir celui-là !

Non attends… écoute, je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin de moi, tu sais qu'il a gardé un cadeau que je lui avais offert ?

Et alors ? Marcy… je sais qu'il t'aime encore mais…

Je le sais bien mais je ne peux pas lui dire non !

Et pourquoi cela ?

Parce que c'est un des gros clients de Caspule Corp. qui a fait la demande à Trunks, Bulma du futur ne veut pas le forcer et le laisse faire ce qu'il veut.

Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

Justement si cet homme me voit avec Trunks, il pourra le laisser tranquille et sa fille aussi.

Je veux bien comprendre que tu veuilles lui rendre service mais quand même, écoute je viens avec toi…

Non ! Maman a besoin de toi !

Tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive à maman… et puis de toute façon, je peux demander à Bulma de veiller sur elle pendant ce temps.

Sérieusement je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée et puis qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Videl et Shinji ?

Ils n'ont pas à savoir toute notre vie ! Je leur dirai qu'on doit partir quelques temps.

Et l'école ?

On s'arrangera… quoique je sais ! On peut demander à Bulma…

Sangohan, on ne peut pas toujours faire appel à elle.

Mais attends je n'ai pas fini… voilà, on peut très bien demander qu'elle nous organise un stage fictif dans l'une des succursales de Caspule Corp. Je suis même sûr qu'elle est au courant pour la situation de son fils.

Bon d'accord, en gros j'ai pas d'excuse pour que tu ne viennes pas… je voulais régler seule cette histoire…

Et laisser ma petite sœur adorée avec tout un tas de mecs mal lunés ?

Voilà le retour du grand frère protecteur…

Non… je ne supporte pas que des…

On toqua à la porte, c'était Chichi qui vint les chercher pour le repas. Les deux adolescents en profitèrent pour en parler à leur mère. Un mois plus tard, les démarches purent être effectuées, Bulma avait dû forcer Chichi à rester chez elle, le temps que les trois adolescents puissent enfin régler cette histoire. Il ne restait que deux jours avant le départ des trois Saïya-Jin et un grand bal se préparait en l'honneur de la retraite de l'un des professeurs. Le matin du bal, la plupart des étudiants avaient trouvé un cavalier ou une cavalière pour aller au bal sauf les Saïya-Jin, Videl quant à elle allait venir avec son fiancé et à l'heure du déjeuner toute la bande se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour pouvoir trouver une solution à leur problème.

Alors vous ne savez pas comment vous allez faire ? demanda la fille du champion.

Personnellement Videl, je ne sais pas… et le pire toute l'école doit y participer… répondit Gohan.

Vous savez ? On peut très bien s'échanger nos cavalières non ? demanda Shinji.

Et puis quoi encore ? ajoutèrent les deux filles concernées.

De toute façon c'est vite vu… je ne peux pas vraiment y aller avec mon frère et il ne reste que Trunks… ajouta Marcy.

Merci… mais si tu veux y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre… ne te gêne pas… dit le fils du Prince.

Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête et rapprocha son visage de celui de Trunks.

Ecoute-moi bien… je suis déjà bien d'accord de jouer les fiancées pour toi… alors n'en rajoute pas…chuchota-t-elle.

D'accord…

Le fils de Goku dû s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, le fils du Prince et la fille de Goku décidèrent d'y aller ensemble pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons envers Shinji et Videl. Malheureusement, Gohan se retrouvait seul mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid tandis que tout le monde se faisait du souci pour lui. Vers les 20h, Marcy se tenait prête, elle s'était habillée d'une robe couleur crème, épaules dénudée et un cordon resserrait sa taille et elle opta pour un chignon piqué de plusieurs fleurs de lys dans ses cheveux. Sa mère la contemplait :

Tu vas en faire tomber plus d'un ma chérie.

Oh mais maman… qu'est-ce que je devrai dire avec toi ? Et puis tu sais Videl est aussi très belle mais elle ne peut plus être convoitée, elle est fiancée maintenant.

Et c'est bien dommage…

Pourquoi donc ?

Parce que je trouve son fiancé un peu sot…

Sa fille éclata de rire, au même moment Trunks arriva par la fenêtre. Il regarda sa cavalière et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Salut… Marcy tu es vraiment jolie…

Merci Trunks.

La fille de Chichi se dirigea dans la chambre de son frère, elle toqua et ouvrit la porte. Gohan regarda sa petite sœur de haut en bas.

Qu'est-ce que tu as frangin ?

Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça bon sang…

Bon d'accord… comment est-ce que tu me trouves ?

Tu es très belle… mais j'espère que Trunks ou quelqu'un d'autre ne va pas en profiter…

Bon sang… tu sais, je sais me défendre non ?

Oui mais quand même…

Soudain le téléphone portable de Marcy sonna, c'était Videl celle-ci lui annonçait qu'elle n'avait plus de cavalier pour la soirée, cela donna une brillante idée à la jeune fille.

Sangohan… Videl n'a plus de cavalier pour ce soir.

Et alors ?

Tu ne veux pas aller avec elle ?

Et pourquoi j'irai ?

Tu ne veux vraiment faire plaisir à personne…

Bon c'est d'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…

Ou plutôt pour Videl ?

Idiote…

Il se prépara et les quatre adolescents se rendirent au bal, Gohan prit son ex petite amie à part et lui demanda la raison :

Dis donc Videl pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu avec ton fiancé ?

Il… Disons qu'il a eu un petit souci…

Comment ça ?

Il s'est encoublé dans les escaliers et nous avons dû l'emmener à l'hôpital et il a son pied dans le plâtre…

Ah je comprends…

Excuse-moi mais ta sœur a tellement insisté pour que je vienne et vu que…

Pas besoin de t'excuser !

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent prendre des boissons tandis que Trunks serrait la taille de sa cavalière durant toute la soirée, même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls sur le balcon, au bout d'un moment la guerrière le repoussa fortement, heureusement pour eux, ils étaient seuls.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses Marcy ?

Pourquoi ? T'en a des biens bonnes toi…

Mais ma puce…

Y a pas de ma puce ! Tu me serres la taille comme un fou au point que je n'arrive presque pas à respirer !

Je suis désolé… mais je… je voudrais être proche de toi…

Ecoute… nous allons déjà passer quelques jours ensemble et puis aussi nous deux… c'est fini… je ne peux pas…

Ne dis rien… je le sais… le destin est contre nous.

Trunks… je… mes sentiments ont changés.

Je le sais et pour le temps qu'il nous reste, je veux en profiter un maximum avec toi…

Mais pourquoi ? Trunks, tu as meilleur temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre et puis tes sentiments envers…

Marcy écoute-moi… je ne te considère non pas comme mon ex petite amie mais plutôt comme ma meilleure amie…

Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? Et pourquoi me dis-tu que tu es revenu pour notre soi-disant bonheur ?

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher mais promis je ne le referai plus du moins lorsqu'on sera à mon époque… enfin nous serons un peu obligé.

C'est bizarre comme relation… tu me dis que tu me considère comme ta meilleure amie mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de te comporter comme mon petit ami…

Je peux te dire la même chose… ton frère le fait bien aussi…

Comment ça ?

Oh arrête… ça se voit qu'il est jaloux… à peine un garçon s'approche de toi.

Il n'est pas jaloux, il fait juste son grand frère protecteur….

Je ne pense pas.

Sur la piste de danse, Gohan et Videl dansaient un slow. La jeune fille ressentait que son cavalier était mal à l'aise, il était crispé.

Gohan ?

Oui Videl ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je te sens crispé…

Ce n'est rien, je t'assure…

Arrête, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse… c'est ta sœur et Trunks ? Ils ne font rien de mal et c'est normal qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.

Ce n'est pas ça...

C'est ton stage qui va commencer qui t'angoisse tant ?

Je… euh… oui, tout à fait !

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

Videl, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Bien sûr dis-moi.

Pourquoi est-ce que ton fiancé n'est pas venu ?

Ah ça ? Eh bien cet imbécile s'est prit les pieds dans un tapis et a chuté dans les escaliers, il a réussi à se fouler la cheville…

Oh mince je suis désolé.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ce gros abruti s'en remettra assez vite.

Gohan la regarda intensément.

Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais es-tu vraiment heureuse avec lui ? Du moins, tu ne me donnes pas cette impression en ce moment.

Oui, je suis très heureuse avec lui… pourquoi cette question ?

Rien, je me demandais qu'est-ce que ça faisait de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Tu ne veux pas dire que…

Non… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… nous deux c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

Alors pourquoi te poses-tu ce genre de question ? Tu aimes quelqu'un et tu te demandes…

Videl, je n'ai plus de…

Idiot, ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle. Tu aimes quelqu'un et tu as peur de t'engager à nouveau ?

C'est ça.

Ecoute, tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de te lancer et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu y perds ?

Rien…

Ils dansèrent encore un bon moment et ensuite Gohan raccompagna Videl chez elle. Ils se tenaient sur le pas de porte du Manoir Satan, la fille du champion déposa un baiser sur la joue de son cavalier, celui-ci rougit mais elle ne vit rien.

Merci pour cette magnifique soirée, Gohan.

De… de rien…

Le fils de Goku et Chichi se dirigea à nouveau au bal pour chercher sa sœur et Trunks. Pendant ce temps, ils étaient toujours restés sur le balcon admirant les étoiles, le fils du Prince passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune et l'attira contre elle, celle-ci rougit.

Trunks, arrête…

En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa.

Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Excuse-moi…

Je me demande ce qu'il te passe par la tête, tu me dis que tu me considère comme ta meilleure amie et ensuite tu m'embrasse bon sang ! Sois clair avec toi-même et avec moi aussi !

Marcy… je suis vraiment désolé… en fait je n'en sais rien des fois je veux que tu sois ma petite amie comme des fois je veux que tu sois ma meilleure amie.

Trunks… personnellement tu joues avec les sentiments là.

Je te jure que je ne veux pas te blesser mais je ne sais que faire…

Alors oublie tout ce que l'on a vécu… le destin ne nous permet pas d'être ensemble…

Si mais toi tu ne veux pas…

Je t'ai oublié après ce que tu m'as fait… j'ai une très forte amitié pour toi mais ça s'arrête là.

Je suis bien conscient que je t'ai fait du mal mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

Alors oublie-moi…

C'est impossible…

Gohan avait entendu une partie de la conversation et serrait les poings de rage. Ce garçon n'a apporté que du malheur, la mort de son père, la souffrance de sa sœur selon lui mais il devait calmer ses nerfs car ils étaient dans un lieu public, il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décidé et prit la main de sa sœur.

Viens ici Marcy !

Gohan ?!

Videl est déjà rentrée ? demanda le fils du Prince.

Toi ! Ne me parle plus jamais ! lui répondit-il.

La jeune fille lâcha la main de son frère et lui demanda pourquoi il avait une telle attitude.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Rien… sauf que je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de nous, il ne nous apporter que du malheur, père est mort à cause de lui, il te fait souffrir, il…

Marcy le giffla.

Tu es vraiment gonflé de dire cela… il a pu sauver notre père, ce qui est arrivé au combat… c'est papa qui voulu le faire… pour notre bien, on n'avait pas d'autres choix…

Le Saïya-Jin posa sa main sur sa joue rouge, des larmes commencèrent à couler, tout était confus dans sa tête et il tomba à genoux.

Mon dieu… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Trunks… je suis désolé…

Le fils du Prince et Bulma tendit la main vers Gohan et lui adressa un grand sourire.

Ecoute… on ne peut plus rien changer comme tu me l'as dit un jour. Demain nous partirons pour le futur, je ne veux pas que tu prennes tout sur toi.

Je ne prends pas tout sur moi… mais ce que tu as dit à ma sœur, il y a quelques instants…

Tu nous as entendu ?

Oui…

Grand frère… écoute, cette histoire est entre moi et Trunks… ajouta la jeune fille.

Je le sais… mais…

Bon oublions tout ça ! cria Trunks. De toute façon, c'est l'heure de rentrer.

Les trois Saïya-Jin se retrouvèrent le lendemain, prêt à partir pour le futur. Ils durent se serrer comme des fous dans la cabine car normalement elle n'était prévu que pour une personne, Trunks régla la période pour le futur et la machine commença à voler dans les airs puis elle commença à aller de plus en plus vite et termina sa course dans un espèce de tunnel bordé de flashs et de couleurs psychédéliques. Les adolescents Son fermèrent les yeux car les flashs leur faisaient mal au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils découvrirent un ciel bleu et en dessous d'eux, une ville.

C'est la ville où je vis. Dis le fils du Prince.

Mais c'est la même que la notre ?! s'exclama Gohan.

Idiot… ajouta Marcy.

Ils atterrirent devant le manoir des Brief, rien n'avait vraiment changé sauf peut être la pelouse qui a été remplacée par des dalles en béton. Les trois adolescents descendirent tant bien que mal de la machine, Trunks entra dans le manoir pendant que les enfants Son attendaient dehors. Le Saïya-jin trouva sa mère dans son laboratoire en train d'élaborer une nouvelle invention.

Maman ?

Trunks ?! Bienvenue mon chéri, alors tout s'est bien passé ce voyage dans le passé ?

Oui et Marcy est venu avec moi.

Tiens tiens, eh bien qu'attends-tu pour me la présenter ?

C'est que… Gohan est avec elle, il a refusé de la laisser venir seule…

Je vois, c'est vrai que vous avez changé le passé. Le Sangohan de notre époque était fils unique.

Le fils de Bulma alla chercher les deux adolescents, ils entrèrent gênés. La scientifique les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Salut les jeunes !

Euh… bonjour… répondirent timidement les deux Saïya-Jin.

Ne soyez pas gêné, faites comme chez vous… ajouta Trunks.

Alors comme ça tu es la petite amie de mon fils ? demanda Miss Brief.

Euh… pas exactement… répondit Marcy.

Maman, écoute cet arrangement de mariage. On en a parlé, je ne veux pas me marier avec cette fille surtout que je n'éprouve rien pour elle. Ajouta Trunks.

Je le sais bien mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, un non aurait suffit… dit Bulma.

Et l'image de ta boîte ?

Je m'en contrefiche, le bonheur de mon fils passe avant.

C'est un de tes gros clients maman, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse une mauvaise publicité.

Euh… Madame Brief… dit timidement le fils de Goku et Chichi.

Oui Sangohan ? Tu peux m'appeler Bulma tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans le futur que nos relations ont changés.

Très bien, euh… en fait Trunks a tellement insisté pour que ma sœur vienne et puis il nous a aussi dit que tu voulais absolument la connaître.

Oui c'est exact mais il ne m'a pas dit qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble…

Bulma ? C'est surtout qu'il puisse échapper à ce mariage et je pense que c'est pour le bien de la Capsule Corp. Ajouta Marcy.

Tu as raison… mais bon peu importe vous êtes les bienvenues et faites comme chez vous, Trunks tu peux venir m'aider à faire le dîner ?

Mais maman, je voudrais leur faire visiter…

Trunks…

Oui d'accord j'arrive, je leur montre juste leurs chambres.

Le Saïya-Jin indiqua les chambres pour les concernés et revint aider sa mère à la cuisine.

Que veux-tu que je fasse maman ?

Trunks, est-ce que tu es sûr de ton choix ?

Comment ?

Je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener ici… si tu sortais encore avec elle ce serait une autre histoire. Pourquoi une idée pareille ?

C'est que… je voulais encore la voir et je voulais lui faire découvrir notre futur.

Et tu as prétexté cette histoire de mariage ? Tu sais tu pouvais dire non directement…

Je le sais bien mais…

Tu l'aime encore ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment… chaque fois que je la vois, je veux… je… non rien… dit-il en rougissant.

Tu veux quoi ? demanda sa mère en souriant en devinant déjà la réponse.

Je…

Alors j'attends !

Euh… oh mais maman tu sais très bien !

La scientifique éclata de rire voyant son fils rouge comme une tomate.

Ecoute… il faudra que tu reprennes les cours.

Je le sais bien maman mais toi et Chichi vous m'aviez…

Oui je le sais nous connaissant dans le passé, je vais faire de même ici avec Gohan et sa sœur.

Mais ils ne resteront pas longtemps.

Toi non plus tu ne voulais pas rester longtemps mais tu as quand même fait presque un an dans le passé.

Je le sais bien mais… ils ne pourront pas rester longtemps ici malheureusement.

Et pourquoi donc ?

Parce que Chichi vit très mal la mort de son mari et elle a besoin de ses enfants pour surmonter tout ça.

C'est compréhensible, enfin on fera quand même le nécessaire pour qu'ils se sentent chez eux et que tu puisses régler tes histoires, il faut que tu règles toi-même tes problèmes mon fils.

Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si la fille d'un de tes clients veut me prendre comme époux !

Vous êtes bien dans la même classe non ?

Oui et alors ?

Eh bien règle cela entre elle et toi, je t'ai juste dit qu'elle était la fille d'un de mes gros clients rien de plus.

Très bien maman…

Quelques jours plus tard, les Saïya-Jin allèrent en cours. C'était le même lycée où ils allaient dans le passé, le lycée « Orange Star ». Le professeur principal fit les présentations à la classe et les élèves concernés allèrent s'assoir. Durant toute la matinée, le fils du Prince n'arrêtait pas de regarder la fille de Goku du coin de l'œil et Gohan n'arrêtait pas de surveiller Trunks, la pause de midi sonna. Tous les élèves sortirent de la classe pour aller manger et trouver un coin reposant avant de recommencer les cours, le trio des Saïya-Jin alla se mettre dehors dans un endroit discret où personne ne les entendrait.

Dis donc Trunks… je vois que tu reluquais souvent ma sœur au lieu de suivre les cours… dit Gohan.

Quoi ? Mais non tu te trompes… protesta le fils du Prince.

C'est ça… on te croira… y en a aussi une autre qui te reluque aussi depuis un bout de temps. Dit-il.

Ah bon ?

Oui, cette jeune fille qui est juste derrière toi en cours qui est très mignonne d'ailleurs.

Cyrielle ? Celle qui a des cheveux verts et un diadème dans les cheveux ?

Oui.

Euh…

Trunks ?

Oui Marcy ?

C'est elle, la fameuse dont tu me parlais ?

Euh… je…

Je croyais que tu l'avais vu une fois…

C'est que…

Vraiment alors là tu me déçois… lui dit-elle.

Je suis désolé mais… je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… surtout que je lui avais dit que j'avais déjà une fiancée.

Trunks… soupira Gohan.

Soudain la jeune fille concernée arriva vers la bande avec un bentô.

Trunks chéri !

Elle lui sauta au coup, le Saïya-Jin rougit essayant de la repousser et redoutant une crise de la part de sa pseudo fiancée.

Sal… salut Cyrielle…

Je t'ai fait un bentô, regarde comme il est beau et il a l'air délicieux hein ? dit-elle en l'ouvrant.

Je voudrais te présenter les nouveaux étudiants.

Oui tu es Marcy et toi tu es Sangohan c'est bien ça ? demanda la fille aux cheveux verts.

C'est bien juste ! répondirent les Saïya-Jin.

Et moi je suis Cyrielle, la futur femme de Trunks enfin je suis sa fiancée pour l'instant.

Euh… Cyrielle… je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse pour notre mariage et je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà une fiancée… répliqua Trunk.

C'est une fiancée imaginaire je suppose… rétorqua sèchement la fille aux cheveux verts.

Non c'est moi sa fiancée, chère Cyrielle ! ajouta Marcy.

Quoi ? Mais comment ?

Simplement que je suis sa fiancée… répondit la jeune fille.

Et explique-moi comment ça se fait ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé… demanda Cyrielle.

Je suis très prisée et avant j'étais dans une autre école ! répondit sèchement la brune.

Je vois… mais dis-moi où vis-tu ?

Je vis chez lui…

Hé les filles arrêtez…. Dit timidement Trunks.

C'est vrai arrêtez, on dirait deux gamines… ajouta Gohan.

Je veux une preuve qu'elle est bien sa fiancée ! cria celle aux cheveux verts.

Tiens la voilà la preuve ! cria à son tour la brune.

Marcy tira sur le col de Trunks et l'embrassa presque indécemment ce qui choqua Gohan et Cyrielle.

Alors tu me crois maintenant ? demanda la Saïya-Jin.

Je… je… tu peux très bien faire semblant… je… je suis sûr que tu ne vis pas chez lui… et comment peux-tu vivre chez lui avant le mariage ?

En voilà une attitude archaïque, Cyrielle ! cria le fils du Prince.

Mais Trunks…

Je te l'ai dit : J'ai déjà une fiancée ! Il n'y aura pas de mariage entre nous !

Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit non tout de suite ?

Parce que tu ne m'aurais jamais cru…

Cyrielle… il est déjà pris, admet-le… ajouta Sangohan.

Je ne pense pas que mon père appréciera… notre engagement a été fait il y a de ça des années.

Comment ? dirent le trio.

Oui, mon père m'a dit qu'il avait fait un arrangement de mariage avec ton père, Trunks.

Quoi ? Mais ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé… et de plus mon père n'est plus de ce monde.

Alors il faut respecter le choix de ton père ! cria Cyrielle.

Je vais en parler avec elle ce soir…

La sonnerie retentit, l'après-midi ce termina sans incident important sauf pour le retour à la Capsule Corp. La jeune Cyrielle tenait absolument à raccompagner les Saïya-Jin, ils la quittèrent devant la porte et rentrèrent. A l'heure du repas du soir, Trunks jugea que c'était le meilleur moment pour parler avec sa mère.

Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Oui ?

Cyrielle m'a dit que père avait fait un arrangement de mariage avec ton client.

Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir… mais hélas nous ne pouvons que nous baser sur ce qu'elle dit.

Mais comment y échapper ? Je doute que père l'ait fait.

Cela m'étonne beaucoup aussi, il ne montrait pas beaucoup ses véritables sentiments.

Tout à coup, on sonna à la porte. Etonnée, Bulma alla ouvrir et vit Cyrielle se tenant devant la porte avec ses bagages.

Cyrielle ?

Bonsoir Madame Brief je suis désolé de venir à cette heure mais je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.

Pardon ? Et en quel honneur ?

Eh bien comme je suis la fiancée de votre fils, il est normal que l'on se côtoie en dehors de l'école non ?

Bulma sourit, la situation l'amusait. Dès qu'elle fit entrer la jeune fille dans la maison, celle-ci se précipita dans la cuisine pour voir son fiancé.

Trunks chéri !

Cyrielle ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Eh bien comme je suis ta fiancée il est normal que je sois à tes côtés.

Je te trouve bien arrogante, ma chère Cyrielle… ajouta Marcy.

Oh mais bonsoir ma très tendre Marcy… répondit sarcastiquement la fille aux cheveux verts.

Bon Trunks tu montres sa chambre à Cyrielle ? demanda Miss Brief.

Oui maman…

Les deux jeunes filles accompagnèrent le Saïya-Jin, Gohan et Bulma restèrent seuls dans la salle à manger.

Dis donc Bulma, ça ne te dérange pas tout ce monde ?

Non au contraire, ça donne de la vie dans ma maison.

Et Trunks ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire de mariage ?

Ça m'amuse et puis tu sais, c'est un homme maintenant et il doit assumer ses actes. Il n'a pas dit non tout de suite à cette jeune fille donc à lui de récolter ce qu'il a semé.

Et ma sœur ? Depuis qu'il la connait, il joue avec ses sentiments...

Je crois qu'elle est assez grande et puis tu sais il faut faire ses expériences mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Je suis sûr que ta petite amie doit te manquer.

Quoi ? Mais non ! dit-il en rougissant.

Tiens c'est bizarre pourtant j'avais juré que mon fils m'avait dit que tu avais une petite amie… comment s'appellait-elle ? Ah oui, Videl !

Mais… mais… il va m'entendre, c'est fini entre nous depuis bien longtemps. Je vais lui apprendre à tout raconter à tout le monde !

Mais non, je t'embête avec ça. Enfin selon lui, tu sembles encore amoureux, après je ne sais pas si c'est de la même fille que nous parlons.

Je suis amoureux mais je n'en dirai pas plus !

Eh bien règle déjà tes problèmes avant de régler ceux de ta sœur. Je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup mais elle est assez grande pour les régler elle-même.

Mais je…

Tu ne peux supporter qu'on la touche et la considère bien plus que ta petite sœur n'est-ce pas ?

C'est que…

N'en dis pas plus, les choses se feront naturellement.

Bon allons voir comment se portent nos futurs mariés.

**************************************


	36. Chapter 36

_Coucou, _

_Comme dhabitude, voici la suite. Jai pas tendance me plaindre mais une chtite review je dis pas non^^_

**Complications**

Bulma et Gohan se dirigrent en direction de la chambre de Cyrielle, ils entendirent une dispute entre les deux jeunes filles, des affaires volaient dans tous les sens et le pauvre Trunks se tenait l au milieu ne sachant que dire.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu dormes dans sa chambre cest moi sa fiance ! cria Cyrielle.

- Et de quoi je me mle ? De quel droit te permets-tu de timposer chez Trunks ? cria son tour la brune.

- H les filles mais arrtez disait le fils du Prince entre deux.

Amuse, Bulma regardait la scne pendant que Gohan restait perplexe. La scne de mnage durant encore quelques minutes jusqu ce que la scientifique intervienne.

- Bon les filles calmez-vous maintenant !

- Pardon ? Mais Madame Brief, je suis quand mme sa fiance ! cria ltudiante aux cheveux verts.

- Bulma pourquoi est-ce que

- Quoi ? Tu oses lappeler par son prnom en plus ? demanda Cyrielle.

- Cest normal depuis le temps que je suis avec Trunks ajouta la brune.

- Cyrielle a ne sert rien dinsister, je te lai dit dit Trunks.

- Insister quoi ? Pourquoi alors ne mas-tu pas dit non tout de suite ?

- Je

- Cyrielle, tu ne trouve pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? demanda Gohan.

- Mais Gohan

- On est encore jeune et puis tu sais, il nest pas le seul bon parti du lyce.

- Eh bien moi cest Trunks que je veux !

- Cyrielle, laisse tomber ajouta le fianc concern.

- Ecoute ma petite on va faire un pari : Un mois pour voir qui sera la meilleure pouse pour lui ! dit Marcy.

- Trs bien mais je pense quon se battra tout le temps

- Eh bien nous allons effectuer un emploi du temps par contre Bulma je ne sais pas si tu y vois un inconvnient ?

- Non je nai aucune objection sauf une chose, je ne veux pas changer nos habitudes du soir car Trunks maident toujours faire le repas. Ce sera la seule chose qui ne changera pas.

- Les filles cest bien beau tout a mais jestime que vous tes assez grandes pour pouvoir rgler ce genre de problme moi je vais prendre un bain, ajouta Trunks.

Les deux jeunes filles se prcipitrent dans la salle de bain accompagn du Saya-jin, lass il dposa toute ses affaires dans le bac linge sale et se retrouva juste en caleon devant les deux jeunes filles. La brune ne rougit que trs lgrement tandis que Cyrielle devint rouge tomate et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Bon les filles laquelle de vous veux

- Quoi ? Mais Trunks chri, on ne peut prendre de bain avant le mariage coupa Cyrielle.

- Tu mas coup dans ma phrase je voulais dire qui laquelle de vous veux venir me frotter le dos ?

Bien sr les deux jeunes filles rpondirent en mme temps, le fils du Prince devait trouver un moyen pour pouvoir les dpartager. Soudain Gohan ouvrit la porte et trouva les trois adolescents dans le petit vestibule prcdent la salle de bain :

- Quest-ce que vous faites les trois ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh rien dit timidement sa sur.

- Trunks tu veux bien me rpondre ?

- Oui, elles narrtent pas de se battre pour savoir qui me frotterait le dos.

- Ben y en a des qui ont de la chance mais je crois savoir qui va pouvoir te le faire, Marcy toi tu viens avec moi. On doit parler

Il prit la main de sa sur et lentrana dans leur chambre, laissant les deux autres adolescents seuls.

- Sangohan, mais arrte !

- Non !

Le Saya-Jin referma la porte violemment et la fit claquer, il tait rouge de colre et plaqua Marcy contre le mur.

- Je peux savoir quoi tu joues ? On dirait que tu es jalouse delle ? cria le guerrier.

- Mais enfin cest une gamine cest quune petite fille gte !

- Et alors ? Cest le problme de Trunks ! Il na pas agit de la bonne manire, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir il y a encore trop de choses quil doit grer dans sa vie

- Et toi pourquoi est-ce que tu ragis comme a ?

- Parce que tu es une vraie gamine toi aussi

- Je dteste perdre cest tout !

- Marcy

Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et son regard apaisa la jeune fille, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra fortement contre elle. Pendant ce temps, le fils du Prince avait fait couler son bain pendant que sa deuxime fiance lattendait dans le vestibule, il sinstalla dans son bain. Le contact de leau chaude le dtendit peu peu et somnola quelques minutes jusqu ce quil entende un lger bruit contre la porte et cela lui rappela quil ntait pas seul.

- Viens, Cyrielle !

Elle ouvrit la porte timidement, le guerrier lui demanda de lui frotter le dos. Elle pouvait voir la musculature parfaite de son fianc et ne put sempcher de regarder chaque partie visible en dtail qui ntait pas dans leau et heureusement pour elle, il lui tournait le dos.

- Quest-ce que tu attends ? Tu voulais absolument me frotter le dos non ?

- Je jarrive

Elle commena lui frotter le dos et le massa petit petit, elle prenait le temps de masser chaque muscle. Le guerrier se laissait aller, son esprit partait autre part hlas ce quil ne savait pas cest que la jeune fille avait os se dshabiller et juste passer une serviette autour delle, il laissait aller ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et se retourna. Malgr la vapeur croissante qui se formait il put voir Cyrielle presque nue devant lui et rougit :

- Mais quest-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ferai nimporte quoi pour que tu mappartiennes

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et colla son corps contre lui, il essaya de la repousser mais son corps le refusait.

- Cyrielle on ne devrait pas

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que

Elle colla ses lvres contre les siennes et lembrassa longuement, les mains du guerrier parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille, ils sarrtrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et l, elle sortit du bain.

- Cyrielle

- On devrait sen arrter l sinon a risque de mal se passer pour toi et pour moi aussi dailleurs.

- Tes vraiment une idiote

Il sortit du bain son tour soudain Gohan et Marcy apparurent dans la salle de bain et virent les deux adolescents. Durant plusieurs secondes, personne ne bougea jusqu ce que Cyrielle cria et se prcipita dans le vestibule de la salle de bain pour se cacher, Marcy gifla Trunks et Gohan tait abasourdi par ce quil venait de voir. La Saya-Jin se dirigea ensuite du ct de Cyrielle et ouvrit la porte.

- Cyrielle ! Je peux savoir ce quil se passe ?

- Rien

- Tu rigoles ? Je viens de vous surprendre les deux nus ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous jouiez au docteur ?!

- Peut tre bien

- Tu ferais nimporte quoi pour lavoir hein ?

- Bien sr.

La brune referma la porte derrire elle et se dirigea dans sa chambre, elle seffondra en larmes sur le lit. On toqua la porte, ctait Trunks.

- Quest-ce que tu veux ?

- Je venais mexcuser et essayer de texpliquer ce quil sest pass avant que tu ne penses nimporte quoi.

- Ah bon ? Tu vas me dire que ce nest pas de ta faute !

- Exactement ! Cest elle qui est venu comme a, je nai rien fait

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Tu mas tellement menti.

- Quest-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Ma puce je te jure que je ne voulais pas en arriver l, je ne savais pas quelle irait jusque l.

- Je naurai jamais d venir et te laisser ici

Il passa ses bras autour de ses paules et la serra contre elle.

- Je te jure que je ne veux que ton bien ma puce.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu joues les Don Juan ?

- a te gne ce point ?

- Ce qui me gne surtout cest quune gamine gte me tienne tte dsol mais cest dans ma nature.

- Et tu ne fais pas tout a pour moi ?

- Je le fais surtout pour moi. Je te lai dit, mes sentiments ne

- Je le sais bien, on a tourn la page tous les deux.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce quon doit jouer ce rle ? Ne peux-tu pas simplement lui dire non ?

- Mais je

- Ctait un prtexte pour que je vienne ?

- Je

- Mon dieu mais Trunks on doit faire un trait sur le pass

- Ecoute je le sais bien mais comme je ne peux toublier comme a je te considre comme ma meilleure amie tout comme je te considre comme

- Comme ta petite amie ! On ne doit plus se voir, je pars

Il lui retint la main.

- Marcy sil te plat, je ne veux pas utiliser la force pour me dbarrasser de Cyrielle

- Et cest toujours aux autres de rgler tes problmes !

- Non, ce nest pas a

- Une fois quelle aura compris, elle restera toujours un problme pour toi. Vous tes dans la mme classe

- Je veux juste encore passer du temps avec toi.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse

- Oui tu as raison.

Il prit la jeune fille sous son bras et lentrana dans sa chambre, elle se dbattit mais cela ne servit rien.

- Mais a va pas ? Trunks

- Chut, ne crie pas aussi fort

- Et dabord o sont ta mre, mon frre et cette

- Ma mre avait un gala je crois.

- Et mon frre ?

- Je crois quil est all avec ma mre.

La Saya-Jin se concentra et appela son frre via la tlpathie.

- Gohan ? O est-ce que tu es ?

- _Marcy ?! Je suis avec Bulma a un gala, elle ne voulait pas y aller seule et je lai accompagn. _

- Quoi ? Et tu me laisse seule avec Trunks ? 

- _Cyrielle est dans sa chambre, a te permettra de pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Je sais que je jaurai d rester, petite sur mais je pouvais difficilement refuser surtout que Bulma nous accueille chez elle._

- Je comprends et puis je pourrai men occuper, on nest plus des gamins. 

- _Vraiment si tu as des soucis_

- Non, je suis assez grande pour rgler tout a moi-mme, bonne nuit. 

Elle stoppa la conversation et se tourna vers le fils du Prince.

- Mon frre na pas vraiment eu le choix, il a d accompagner ta mre.

- Je le sais.

- Bon je pense quon se dbrouillera avec cette chipie

Soudain on toqua la porte, ctait Cyrielle. Le Saya-Jin lui fit signe de se taire.

- Trunks, chri !

Il ferma la porte clef et prtexta :

- Cyrielle je suis fatigu je ne veux voir personne ce soir.

- Et ta Marcy, elle est o ? Je suis sr quelle est avec toi !

- Non je crois quelle est alle avec son frre au gala.

- Et tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? Nous serions seuls tous les deux

- Non je tassure et demain nous avons une grosse journe de cours, je veux dormir !

- Trs bien et un petit bisou avant

- Cyrielle, je tassure je veux dormir.

- Trs bien mais je reste devant la porte si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu nas qu me le dire !

- Oui, oui bonne nuit.

- Cest a

Il ne fit plus aucun bruit durant plusieurs secondes et savana contre la fille de Goku et Chichi. Celle-ci ne bougea pas mais elle prparait une boule de Kii, prte lenvoyer sur le guerrier, il avana petit petit vers elle.

- Quest-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Idiot

Il la plaqua contre le mur et caressa son visage, Trunks descendit sa main jusqu la sienne et elle fit disparatre sa boule de Kii.

- Alors tu ne mas pas rpondu tu ne voulais quand mme pas maffronter ici ? demanda Trunks.

- Je ne sais pas tu sais que jen serais capable je risque de me transformer et taffronter

- Je ne veux mme pas y penser

Il colla de plus en plus son corps contre le sien, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se dgager de son treinte mais sans succs. Surtout quils devaient contrler leurs forces pour ne pas veiller de soupon envers Cyrielle qui tait rest derrire la porte. Elle tourna la tte, le Saya-Jin dposa un baiser sur sa joue ce qui la fit tressaillir, ils se regardrent intensment et ne tenant plus lun et lautre, ils sembrassrent passionnment durant plusieurs secondes.

- Tes rien quun idiot

- Si je suis un idiot on est deux alors

Soudain on toqua la porte, ctait de nouveau la deuxime fiance de Trunks.

- Trunks chri ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je veux entrer !

- Ne dis rien Marcy chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux entrer ?

- Jai entendu des bruits louches ! cria-t-elle en tapant sur la porte.

- Je vais la tuer cette ajouta Marcy.

- Marcy non ! cria le fils du Prince en la retenant.

La jeune fille le repoussa et ouvrit la porte, les deux fils se retrouvrent face face, prte se sauter dessus.

- Quest-ce que tu fais mon Trunks chri ?

- Et toi alors ?

- Je suis sa fiance !

- Et moi aussi !

- Bon les filles, il ny a pas mille solutions ajouta le Saya-Jin.

- Quoi donc ? demandrent-t-elles.

- Je je crois que je vais aller dormir

- Ce ntait pas ta chambre ? demanda Cyrielle.

- Euh non en fait enfin si euh

- Trunks chri, si je ne me trompe pas des fiancs peuvent dj dormir ensemble dois-je en conclure que tu allais dormir avec Marcy ?

- Oui !

Cette rponse sidra les deux jeunes filles, il ajouta.

- Bon Cyrielle si tu veux bien nous excuser, on va dormir avec Marcy. Je ne veux plus que tu nous dranges !

Il lui tira le bras et referma la porte cl au nez de Cyrielle, Marcy prit place sur le lit et se recroquevilla en boule. Le Saya-Jin sapprocha delle et lui caressa la tte.

- Quest-ce qui tarrives ?

- Jen ai marre cest tout il y a tellement de choses qui arrivent en mme temps toi et cette chipie, bref

- Je suis dsol coute demain nous avons une journe de cours, je doute que ma mre ne rentre de sitt et Sangohan euh

- Il se dbrouillera.

Le guerrier enlaa la jeune fille et sendormit contre elle jusquau lendemain. Deux semaines passrent, les trois tudiants passrent des jours peu prs normaux sans compter les disputes entre les deux jeunes filles mais un soir, la dispute alla loin et Marcy partit de son plein gr de la Capsule Corp. Mme Bulma ne russit pas la calmer cette fois-ci. Quelques heures avant le dpart de la jeune fille, Bulma eut la bonne ide demmener tout le monde la fte foraine et Trunks eut le malheur de dire quil allait tirer dans les stands de tir. Bien sr, les deux filles se disputrent pour savoir qui aurait les cadeaux jusquau repas du soir.

- Trunks chri qui vas-tu donner ces cadeaux ?

- Mais je tai dj rpondu, Cyrielle

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu vas un peu loin ma chre ? demanda la guerrire.

- Non pas du tout cest mon fianc aprs tout et il se doit de me les offrir !

- Trunks faut vraiment que tu te dcides ! cria Marcy.

- Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Franchement tu exagres ! Dj quelle vienne dormir chez toi, tu prends des bains avec elle, tu gotes tous ses plats

- Marcy, elle sest impose chez moi, cest elle qui vient lorsque je suis dans le bain, tu dis que je gote tous ses plats mais je mange aussi les tiens quest-ce que tu veux encore me reprocher ? Et cest toi qui as eu lide de ce pari stupide !

- Et cause de qui je me suis mise dans cette histoire ?!

- Marcy il dort tous les soirs avec toi non ? De quoi te plains-tu ? Est-ce que tu nas pas pu faire la chose avec lui ? demanda Cyrielle.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais trs bien de quoi je veux parler rpondit-elle.

- Et en quoi cela te concerne ?

- Oh rien mais Trunks ne ma pas dit non

- Cyrielle ! cria-t-il.

- Tu as os ? Avec elle ? demanda la guerrire.

- Non ce nest pas a mais javoue que

- Navoue rien du tout, jai compris ! ajouta Marcy.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, prpara ses affaires et partit de la maison. Les Saya-Jin la cherchrent durant une bonne partie de la nuit mais ne la trouvrent pas, ils ne ressentaient pas son Kii et rentrrent bredouilles. Le lendemain fort heureusement elle revint en classe mais nadressa pas la parole ni Trunks ni Cyrielle sauf Gohan midi.

- Quest-ce qui tarrives ? On ta recherch une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Je suis reste derrire la maison

- Quoi ? Bon sang, tu

- Ecoute je suis vraiment fatigue de cette relation

- Cest toi qui a voulu venir ici et aider Trunks ! Si tu avais encore des sentiments, je comprendrais mais tu prtends que tu nen as plus.

- Cest vrai, je lui ai dit que ctait fini mais elle tourna la tte et baissa les yeux, hsitante finir sa phrase.

Gohan posa une main sur son paule.

- Mais ?

- Elle mnerve cette petite peste !

- Je vois que tu dteste perdre ! Ahahahaha.

- Idiot !

- Pourtant tu as bien dormi dans la chambre de Trunks et vous connaissant vous avez bien

- Mais tes vraiment un pervers ! cria la jeune fille.

Cela amusa le Saya-Jin.

- Tu ne dirais pas non mais est-ce que tu le ferais avec quelquun dautre ?

- Et toi alors ? Depuis que tu nes plus avec Videl je ne tai plus vu sortir avec aucune autre fille.

- Elles ne mintressent pas et personnellement je prfre penser autre chose.

- Quoi ? Mais mais

- De toute faon, la discussion est close, je te ramne la maison.

Soudain Trunks apparut devant eux, essouffl.

- Quest-ce que tu veux Trunks ? demanda le fils de Goku et Chichi.

- Je vous ai entendu alors vous voulez rentrer ?

- Oui Marcy est lasse de toutes ces histoires rpondit Gohan.

- Trs bien Marcy est-ce que je peux te parler ? demanda le fils du Prince.

- Si tu veux rpondit la jeune Saya-Jin dun ton sec.

Ils se dirigrent un peu lcart pendant que Gohan retourna en classe.

- Bon quest-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut vraiment quon mette la situation au clair je crois quon va devoir user de la force pour quelle me laisse en paix.

- Dbrouille-toi !

Elle sapprta partir mais le Saya-Jin la retint et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu veux vraiment que cette folle et moi, on se marie ?

- Je je fais ce que tu veux.

- Marcy est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ?

- Je tai dj rpondu

- Ecoute je voudrais retourner dans le pass avec vous et puis javoue que les autres me manquent

- Il faut que nous restons chacun notre poque

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que on ne peut pas changer le cours de lhistoire

- Ecoute tu sais ce quil me manque ici ? Cest toi, Videl et Gohan tous les bons moments quon a pass ensemble

- Ce temps-l est fini, Trunk. Videl a un fianc, toi et moi cest autre chose je ne peux plus tre comme avant il y a trop eu de changements

- Marcy si tu savais jai encore tellement envie de revivre ces bons moments mais le destin est contre nous

- On ne peut le changer quand est-ce que tu comprendras cela ?

- Je ne peux vivre dans le pass... jai ma mre ici, il ne lui reste plus personne dautre. Ah moins que

- Ah moins que quoi ?

- Que je revienne et reparte dans le futur et le pass.

- Non mais a va pas ? Tu veux faire a toute ta vie ? Cela ne rimerait rien !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ta vie est ici !

- Ecoute tous mes amis de mon poque sont morts...

- On ne les remplacera jamais.

- Tu veux dire que je dois rester seul jamais ? A cause de ces stupides cyborgs et Cell ?

- Non ce nest pas ce que jai voulu dire

- Alors quest-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Trunks, ce nest pas que je ne te veux plus comme ami mais je te lai dit le destin est contre nous

- Et tu crois que cette rponse me satisfait ?

- Ce nest pas a ! Et Cyrielle tu penses un peu elle ?

- Je croyais que tu la dtestais ?

- Ce nest pas que je la dteste mais cest une vraie gamine

- Avoue que tu naime pas tre en concurrence avec elle !

- On peut dire a

- Bon nous sommes dans une impasse

- Ecoute il ne nous reste plus que 2 ans avant de terminer le lyce. Alors je pense que je peux me donner ce dlai pour pouvoir encore rester avec vous.

- Fais comme tu veux

- Au moins je serai dbarrasser de Cyrielle et toi aussi dailleurs.

- Ce nest pas une mauvaise chose mais pourquoi deux ans ?

- Parce que je le veux un point cest tout !

- Et nous deux Trunks ?

- Marcy est-ce que tu veux que lon continue ensemble ?

- Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Je

Le Saya-Jin se rapprocha de la jeune fille et posa ses lvres sur les siennes.

- a te suffit comme rponse ? demanda-t-il.

- Idiot

- Eh bien jai rpondu ta question non ? Et de plus cest toi qui me la pose.

- Cest vrai mais je me dis que ce serait une bonne ide si on continuait ensemble.

- Et quest-ce quil te fait dire a ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lembrassa son tour.

- Parce que javoue que jtais trs jalouse de Cyrielle et je nosais mavouer que javais encore des sentiments pour toi.

- Tu mas trait didiot mais tu les aussi dit-il en souriant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple ressoud fit surface en classe main dans la main sous les yeux tonns de Cyrielle et Gohan. Pendant la leon, Gohan fit passer un billet sa sur, celui-ci lui demandait quest-ce quil stait pass entre eux. La jeune fille lui rpondit quelle lui expliquerait tout cela aprs lcole, le fils de Goku simpatienta durant tout le restant de la journe et lorsquils rentrrent tous les quatre sur le chemin du retour, Cyrielle attendit dtre hors de lcole pour avoir des explications.

- Trunks, je peux savoir pourquoi tenais-tu la main de Marcy ?

- Parce quelle est ma fiance, cest normal non ? dit le guerrier.

- Et moi alors ? pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Mais Cyrielle je jai fait mon choix excuse-moi mais

- Tais-toi !

- Cyrielle ?

- Quest-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux encore me narguer, Marcy ?

- Non ce nest pas a mais il a fait son choix comprends-le

- Franchement quest-ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que je nai pas mal au cur ? demanda Cyrielle.

- Si mais je te jure que tu trouveras des garons bien mieux que lui ajouta la guerrire.

- Ce nest pas pour rien que je lai choisi le reste des garons du lyce sont...

- Cyrielle ! Interrompit Gohan.

- Quest-ce que tu veux ?

- Nous allons devoir partir

- Quoi mais ?

- Cyrielle nous partons ds ce soir ajouta Trunks.

Le petit groupe marcha jusquau manoir Capsule Corp. Trunks entra en premier et alla directement discuter avec Bulma. Ils attendirent un bon moment avant que le fils du Bulma ne revienne dans la pice, Cyrielle se prparait mentalement au dpart de son ex fianc et des deux autres adolescents. Soudain Trunks apparut le sourire au lvres, les deux autres adolescents prparrent leurs affaires, les adieux furent bref envers Cyrielle. Celle-ci partit, ce fut au tour de Bulma.

- Ne pleure pas maman je reviendrai te voir promis.

- Ce nest pas a, je le sais bien mais voir partir Gohan et Marcy

- Nous essayerons de revenir si nous le pouvons. Promis Gohan et sa sur.

Ce fut la dernire fois que les enfants de Goku et Chichi purent voir ce futur et repartir dans la machine voyager dans le temps.


	37. La pièce de théâtre

_Coucou, _

_Ben voilà la suite ! Comme il y a une pièce de théâtre, je devrai utiliser un moment donné le langage théâtral malgré que je déteste cela. _

**_La pièce de théâtre_**

_Le trio arriva dans le passé et s'en allèrent directement chez les Son, Chichi était en train de lire un magazine et fut surprise de revoir ses enfants et Trunks de retour, ils lui expliquèrent la raison de leur retour. Les enfants Son allèrent ranger leurs affaires tandis que Trunks rentrait chez sa mère. Le lendemain, Videl fut surprise de revoir ses amis et en fut heureuse mais Shinji n'était plus dans leur classe, durant la pause de midi, Videl leur expliqua sa rupture avec son ex fiancé. _

- _Alors Videl explique-moi en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ! dit Marcy._

- _Eh bien… c'est-à-dire… j'ai appris qu'il fréquentait une autre fille, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'a rien su me répondre et était désolé, j'ai préféré mettre un terme à notre relation._

- _Ce n'est pas trop dur ? demanda Gohan. _

- _Eh bien je… non c'est que… j'avais mes raisons… dit la fille du champion en rougissant. _

- _Euh… au fait Videl, rien de nouveau depuis notre départ ? demanda le fils du Prince._

- _Eh bien, oui une pièce de théâtre est en train de se faire, elle s'appelle Roméo et Juliette._

- _Oh comme c'est romantique ! ajouta Marcy. _

- _Vous pouvez encore passer les auditions, tu sais Marcy. _

- _Mais je…_

- _Eh bien je sens qu'il va y avoir de la concurrence, hein ma puce ! dit Trunks en prenant sa petite amie par la taille. _

- _Quoi ? Mais arrête, idiot ! rétorqua celle-ci. _

- _Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? demanda Videl en souriant. _

- _Euh… oui… ajouta Trunks en se grattant la tête. _

- _Bon frangin, il va y avoir du boulot ! cria la sœur. _

- _Quoi ? Mais de quoi ? _

- _Ben pour que vous ayez le rôle avec Videl !_

- _Quoi mais ça va pas ? rétorquèrent les deux adolescents concernés. _

- _Euh… ben je sais pas, Gohan tu embrasserais une autre fille ? demanda le fils du Prince._

- _Hé, ça me regarde !_

- _Dites, ce serait bien après la classe de passer au club de théâtre pour avoir les textes, les auditions ont déjà commencé mais j'ai entendu dire que qu'il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les personnes pour les deux rôles principaux. Dit Videl._

- _Celui de Roméo et Juliette ? demanda Gohan._

- _Exactement, tous ceux qui ont passé l'audition pour ces deux rôles n'étaient pas très bons d'après ceux du club._

_A la fin de la journée, le quatuor alla au club de théâtre. Quelques uns passaient déjà l'audition pour Roméo et Juliette. Le jury était en train de visualiser la scène du bal, lorsque Roméo et Juliette font connaissances. Un couple dansait répétant les mots du texte mais le jury ne semblait pas convaincu, d'autres qui avaient déjà les autres rôles les secondaient. _

- _Non, non, non et non ! Ce n'est pas ça, vous n'y mettez pas assez de cœur. N'oubliez pas que c'est une tragédie et non pas une simple histoire à l'eau de rose ! cria l'un des jeunes du jury. _

- _Mais pourtant on essaie ! répondit la fille. _

- _Ecoutez, il n'y a rien de fusionnel entre vous ! Il faut que le public ressente une fusion entre Roméo et Juliette dès le début. Je suis désolé mais vous n'aurez pas le rôle ! _

_Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la scène injuriant silencieusement le responsable du jury. Gohan s'approcha du jury. _

- _Excusez-moi…_

- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda l'une._

- _Nous venons nous présenter pour le rôle de Roméo et Juliette. _

- _Et tu as déjà une partenaire ? demanda l'autre. _

- _Euh… oui, la voici ! dit-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer. _

_Videl__ s'avança vers eux. _

- _Hé mais je te connais ! Tu es la fille du champion, Hercule Satan ! dit le garçon du jury. _

- _Oui, c'est exact. Répondit Videl._

- _Oh mais vous étiez sorti ensemble non ? demanda la fille du jury._

- _C'est exact mais… _

- _C'est très bien ! Montez sur scène et voici les textes ! _

_Les deux Saïya-Jin montèrent sur la scène._

- _Très bien, cette scène se situe à la première rencontre de Roméo et Juliette lors du bal ! dit le garçon du jury. Allons, ceux à qui ont leurs rôles se prennent la peine d'avancer. _

_Le narrateur :- __Entrent__ le vieux Capulet, puis, parmi la foule des convives, Tybalt, Juliette et la nourrice enfin Roméo, accompagné de ses amis, tous masqués. Les valets vont et viennent._

_CAPULET. - Messieurs, soyez les bienvenus ! Celles de ces dames qui ne sont pas affligées de cors aux pieds vont vous donner de l'exercice !... Ah ! ah ! mes donzelles ! qui de vous toutes refusera de danser à présent ? Celle qui fera la mijaurée, celle-là, je jurerai qu'elle a des cors ! Eh ! je vous prends par l'endroit sensible, n'est-ce pas ? (À de nouveaux arrivants. ) Vous êtes les bienvenus, messieurs ... J'ai vu le temps où, moi aussi, je portais un masque et où je savais chuchoter à l'oreille des belles dames de ces mots qui les charment : ce temps-là n'est plus, il n'est plus, il n'est plus ! (À de nouveaux arrivants. ) Vous êtes les bienvenus, messieurs... Allons, musiciens, jouez ! Salle nette pour le bal ! Qu'on fasse place ! et en avant, jeunes filles ! (La musique joue. Les danses commencent. Aux valets.) Encore des lumières, marauds. Redressez ces tables, et éteignez le feu il fait trop chaud ici. (À son cousin Capulet, qui arrive. ) Ah ! mon cher, ce plaisir inespéré est d'autant mieux venu... Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, bon cousin Capulet car vous et moi, nous avons passé nos jours de danse. Combien de temps y a-t-il depuis le dernier bal où vous et moi nous étions masqués ?_

_DEUXIÈME CAPULET. - Trente ans, par Notre-Dame !_

_PREMIER CAPULET. - Bah ! mon cher ! pas tant que ça ! pas tant que ça ! C'était à la noce de Lucentio. Vienne la Pentecôte aussi vite qu'elle voudra, il y aura de cela quelque vingt-cinq ans et cette fois nous étions masqués._

_DEUXIÈME CAPULET. - Il y a plus longtemps, il y a plus longtemps : son fils est plus âgé, messire son fils a trente ans._

_PREMIER CAPULET. - Pouvez-vous dire ça ! Son fils était encore mineur il y a deux ans._

_ROMÉO, à un valet, montrant Juliette. - Quelle est cette dame qui enrichit la main de ce cavalier, là-bas ?_

_LE VALET. - Je ne sais pas, monsieur._

_ROMÉO. - Oh ! elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer ! Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un riche joyau à l'oreille d'une Éthiopienne ! Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession, trop exquise pour la terre! Telle la colombe de neige dans une troupe de corneilles, telle apparaît cette jeune dame au milieu de ses compagnes. Cette danse finie, j'épierai la place où elle se tient, et je donnerai à ma main grossière le bonheur de toucher la sienne. Mon cœur a-t-il aimé jusqu'ici ? Non jurez-le, mes yeux ! Car jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas vu la vraie beauté._

_TYBALT, désignant Roméo. - Je reconnais cette voix ce doit être un Montague... (À un page.) Va me chercher ma rapière, page ! Quoi ! le misérable ose venir ici, couvert d'un masque grotesque, pour insulter et narguer notre solennité ? Ah ! par l'antique honneur de ma race, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait péché à l'étendre mort !_

_PREMIER CAPULET, s'approchant de Tybalt. - Eh bien ! qu'as-tu donc, mon neveu ? Pourquoi cette tempête ?_

_TYBALT. - Mon oncle, voici un Montague, un de nos ennemis, un misérable qui est venu ici par bravade insulter à notre soirée solennelle._

_PREMIER CAPULET. - N'est-ce pas le jeune Roméo ?_

_TYBALT. - C'est lui, ce misérable Roméo !_

_PREMIER CAPULET. - Du calme, gentil cousin ! laisse-le tranquille il a les manières du plus courtois gentilhomme et, à dire vrai, Vérone est fière de lui, comme d'un jouvenceau vertueux et bien élevé. Je ne voudrais pas, pour toutes les richesses de cette ville, qu'ici, dans ma maison, il lui fût fait une avanie. Aie donc patience, ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est ma volonté si tu la respectes, prends un air gracieux et laisse là cette mine farouche qui sied mal dans une fête._

_TYBALT. - Elle sied bien dès qu'on a pour hôte un tel misérable je ne le tolérerai pas !_

_PREMIER CAPULET. - Vous le tolérerez ! qu'est-ce à dire, monsieur le freluquet! J'entends que vous le tolériez... Allons donc ! Qui est le maître ici, vous ou moi ? Allons donc ! Vous ne le tolérerez pas ! Dieu me pardonne! Vous voulez soulever une émeute au milieu de mes hôtes ! Vous voulez mettre le vin en perce ! Vous voulez faire l'homme !_

_TYBALT. - Mais, mon oncle, c'est une honte._

_PREMIER CAPULET. - Allons, allons, vous êtes un insolent garçon. En vérité, cette incartade pourrait vous coûter cher : Je sais ce que je dis... Il faut que vous me contrariiez !... Morbleu ! c'est le moment !... (Aux danseurs.) À merveille, mes chers cœurs !... (À Tybalt.) Vous êtes un faquin... Restez tranquille, sinon ... (Aux valets.) Des lumières! encore des lumières ! par décence ! (À Tybalt.) Je vous ferai rester tranquille, allez ! (Aux danseurs.) De l'entrain, mes petits cœurs !_

_TYBALT. - La patience qu'on m'impose lutte en moi avec une colère obstinée, et leur choc fait trembler tous mes membres... Je vais me retirer; mais cette fureur rentrée, qu'en ce moment on croit adoucie, se convertira en fiel amer (Il sort.)_

_ROMÉO, prenant la main de Juliette. - Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser._

_JULIETTE. - Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser._

_ROMÉO. - Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?_

_JULIETTE. - Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière._

_ROMÉO. - Oh ! alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir._

_JULIETTE. - Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières._

_ROMÉO. - Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière. (Il l'embrasse sur la bouche.) Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes._

_JULIETTE. - Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le péché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres._

_ROMÉO. - Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon péché. (Il l'embrasse encore.)_

_JULIETTE. - Vous avez l'art des baisers._

_LA NOURRICE, à Juliette. - Madame, votre mère voudrait vous dire un mot. (Juliette se dirige vers lady Capulet.)_

_ROMÉO, à la nourrice. - Qui donc est sa mère ?_

_LA NOURRICE. - Eh bien, bachelier sa mère est la maîtresse de la maison, une bonne dame, et sage et vertueuse j'ai nourri sa fille, celle avec qui vous causiez je vais vous dire : celui qui parviendra à mettre la main sur elle pourra faire sonner les écus._

_ROMÉO. - C'est une Capulet ! ô trop chère créance ! Ma vie est due à mon ennemie !_

_BENVOLIO, à Roméo. - Allons, partons la fête est à sa fin._

_ROMÉO, à part. - Hélas! oui, et mon trouble est à son comble._

_PREMIER CAPULET, aux invités qui se retirent. - Çà, messieurs, n'allez pas nous quitter encore : nous avons un méchant petit souper qui se prépare... Vous êtes donc décidés ?... Eh bien, alors je vous remercie tous... Je vous remercie, honnêtes gentilshommes. Bonne nuit. Des torches par ici !... Allons, mettons-nous au lit ! (À son cousin Capulet.) Ah ! ma foi, mon cher, il se fait tard : je vais me reposer (Tous sortent, excepté Juliette et la nourrice.)_

_JULIETTE. - Viens ici, nourrice ! quel est ce gentilhomme, là-bas ?_

_LA NOURRICE. - C'est le fils et l'héritier du vieux Tibério._

_JULIETTE. - Quel est celui qui sort à présent ?_

_LA NOURRICE. - Ma foi, je crois que c'est le jeune Pétruchio._

_JULIETTE, montrant Roméo. - Quel est cet autre qui suit et qui n'a pas voulu danser ?_

_LA NOURRICE. - Je ne sais pas._

_JULIETTE. - Va demander son nom. (La nourrice s'éloigne un moment.) S'il est marié, mon cercueil pourrait bien être mon lit nuptial._

_LA NOURRICE, revenant. - Son nom est Roméo c'est un Montague, le fils unique de votre grand ennemi._

_JULIETTE. - Mon unique amour émane de mon unique haine ! Je l'ai vu trop tôt sans le connaître et je l'ai connu trop tard. Il m'est né un prodigieux amour, puisque je dois aimer un ennemi exécré !_

_LA NOURRICE. - Que dites-vous ? que dites-vous ?_

_JULIETTE. - Une strophe que dent de m'apprendre un de mes danseurs. (Voix au-dehors appelant Juliette.)_

_LA NOURRICE. - Tout à l'heure ! tout à l'heure !... Allons nous-en tous les étrangers sont partis._

_Ce fut la fin du premier acte, le jury applaudit et donna le rôle les deux rôles principaux à Gohan et Videl, ils rougissaient encore de leur baiser échangé. Les jours qui suivirent, après l'école les deux adolescents se retrouvaient pour répéter au club de théâtre. Un jour alors qu'il n'y avait pas de répétitions, Marcy et Videl allèrent faire les magasins, elles s'arrêtèrent boire un verre._

- _Comment se passe tes répétitions avec mon frère ? demanda la brune. _

- _Ça se passe bien mais je suis gênée._

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Parce que quand je dois l'embrasser ça me fait tout drôle… Marcy, je crois que je suis retombé amoureuse de ton frère. _

- _Mais c'est génial ! _

- _Oui mais… j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque… _

- _Je ne pense pas… tu sais quand un Saïya-Jin aime une femme c'est pour toute la vie. _

- _Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? _

- _Je le vois avec mes parent, euh… enfin surtout avec ma mère. Tu sais, elle n'a toujours pas refait sa vie. _

- _La pauvre, il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un. _

- _Tu sais je ne sais pas si cela arrivera… Alors tu veux que je parle à mon frère ou bien Trunks ? _

- _Surtout pas ! _

_Au même moment, Trunks et Gohan s'entraînaient de leur côté et firent une pause. _

- _Alors ces répétitions ? _

- _Hé bien… ça se passe bien… dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? _

- _Euh… pour rien._

- _Allez._

- _Quand j'embrasse Videl, elle rougit et moi aussi… je me sens tout drôle… _

- _C'est vrai ? C'est l'amour mon ami !_

- _Mais non ! Je ne veux pas me faire de film ! Imagine si je lui fais ma déclaration, elle me jette !_

- _Justement on n'en sait rien ! _

- _Je ne veux rien tenter et laisser faire les choses. _

_Le soir, Marcy mangea chez Bulma en compagnie de Trunks, Bulma et Végéta et du mini Trunks. _

- _Comment se passe les cours, les enfants ?_

- _Très bien ! dirent-ils en même temps._

- _Ouin__ ! cria le bébé. _

- _Faites-moi taire ce gamin ! cria le Prince. _

- _Et toi arrête de hurler ! Ne te crois pas tout permis ! ajouta Bulma en prenant le bébé dans les bras. _

_Bulma__ calma l'enfant, Mirai Trunks goûta l'assiette du bébé et fut surpris. _

- _C'est normal qu'il pleure, sa nourriture est brulante ! _

- _Tu feras un excellent père avec Marcy ! ajouta Bulma en souriant. _

- _Mais… mais quoi ? C'est trop tôt ! dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Bulma__…. soupira Marcy qui elle aussi rougissait. _

- _Fils, un Prince n'a pas à s'occuper de ce genre de chose ! ajouta Végéta._

- _Tu peux parler… qui est-ce qui se lève en premier pour voir si son fils n'a besoin de rien ? demanda l'héritière._

- _Quoi ? Mais… c'est pas vrai !_

- _Trunk__, ton père est aussi pire que moi !_

- _Euh… peut être… maman dis est-ce que Marcy peut dormir ici ce soir ? _

- _Et est-ce ta mère qui doit en décider ? demanda le Prince._

- _Père, je ne veux pas manquer de respect mais…_

- _Oui, mon chéri ! coupa Bulma._

- _Quoi ? Mais Trunks tu aurais pu me demander… rétorqua Marcy._

- _Je sais._

_Trunks__ débarrassa la table pendant que Bulma alla changer la couche du bébé. Pendant ce temps, Végéta était allé s'entrainer dehors et Marcy préparait le café ainsi que le dessert avec Bunny. Un peu plus tard, la jeune fille appela sa mère._

- _Allô ? _

- _Salut maman, c'est moi. _

- _Salut, Marcy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

- _Il y a Trunks qui voulait que je reste dormir, je peux ? _

- _Bien sûr ma chérie et ton frère est de retour à la maison. Moi aussi je sors ce soir. _

- _Ah bon ? Tu as rendez-vous avec qui ? _

- _Oh… euh… avec personne ! Au revoir ma chérie !_

_Elle raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, perplexe, la Saïya-Jin attendit dans le jardin. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce ? Tu as l'air préoccupée._

- _Rien… c'est ma mère._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? _

- _Rien, elle me dit qu'elle sort ce soir mais elle ne voulait pas me dire avec qui… est-ce qu'elle sort avec Bulma ? _

- _Ça m'étonnerait, elle est en train de travailler sur un prototype et mes grands-parents s'occupent du petit tandis que mon père s'entraîne. _

- _Bizarre… _

- _D'ailleurs, nous devons parler toi et moi. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

- _C'est à propos de Gohan et Videl. _

- _Ah oui, eh bien j'ai discuté avec Videl, elle est amoureuse de mon frangin._

- _C'est très bien, Gohan c'est pareil._

- _Ecoute, Trunks, on va les laisser et si ça traîne on les aidera._

- _Oui par contre nous, on fait quoi ? _

- _Comment ça ? On a cours demain, je te fais remarquer !_

- _Tu sais rien ne nous empêche de… sortir en amoureux ou bien… _

- _Ou bien quoi ? _

- _Ou bien que je te fasse cela ! dit-il en rougissant et en l'embrassant. _

- _Mmmhhhh__… arrête un peu… _

- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne prendrait pas un peu de bon temps ? _

- _Parce que demain on a cours ! _

- _Bon tu l'auras voulu ! _

_Le guerrier plaqua ses mains contre l'herbe et lui arracha son rosaire qu'elle gardait toujours autour de son cou._

- _Putain Trunks, tu l'as…_

_Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase._

- _Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? demanda la jeune fille. _

- _J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi… _

- _Et moi pas ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de… _

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau, sa main parcourait le long de son bras, son cou et descendit jusque sur sa taille. La guerrière le stoppa un instant et lui murmura dans l'oreille._

- _Prends-moi ici et maintenant… _

_Ces mots le choquèrent._

- _Quoi ? Dans le jardin ? _

- _Ah ah ! je t'ai eu ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu crois franchement que je suis autant perverse que toi ? _

- _Mais que… mais… je…_

- _Oui ?_

- _Ma puce depuis que nous nous sommes remis ensemble, on n'a pas pu… _

- _Et alors ? Bon sang, est-ce que tous les Saïya-Jin sont des pervers ?_

- _Mais non…_

- _N'empêche… je me demande quand même où est ma mère._

- _Allons la chercher._

- _Non, j'y vais seule. _

- _Quoi mais`…_

_La jeune fille se concentra et disparut sous le regard éberlué de son petit ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans l'au-delà. Étonnée, elle avança et se retrouva devant l'habitation où vivait son père. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui l'a fit sursauter._

- _Hein ? _

- _C'est moi, petite sœur._

- _Frangin mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

- _Viens, on va se cacher._

- _Et pourquoi je n'ai pas senti ton Kii ? _

- _Parce que je l'ai caché._

_Les deux adolescents se cachèrent sous la fenêtre en veillant à cacher leurs propres Kii, sinon Goku risquait de les repérer. _

- _Voyons ma chérie, je ne peux pas ! _

- _Donc tu veux rester ici toute ta vie ? cria une voix de femme._

_Les deux Saïya-jin n'en revinrent pas, c'était Chichi qui était avec Goku._

- _Frangin, tu sais depuis combien de temps elle vient ici ? _

- _Ecoute, honnêtement je le savais depuis un moment déjà…_

- _Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? _

- _Je ne voulais rien dire avant d'être sûr… mais écoutons._

_Ils tendirent leurs oreilles contre la paroi._

- _Chichi, je ne peux vraiment pas…_

- _Et pourquoi pas ? Même pas une journée ? _

- _Ma puce, je ne peux gaspiller une journée pour retourner sur Terre rien que pour te voir ! Il vaut mieux la garder lorsqu'il y aura un prochain tournoi ou alors si il y a un ennemi._

- _Donc tu ne pense qu'à toi ! _

- _Ma chérie… je ne peux pas revenir sur Terre non plus… il y a trop d'ennemis qui veulent ma peau ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli perdre les enfants et toi !_

- _Sangoku__, nous ne sommes pas immortels mais… tu t'es sacrifié pour la planète et… personne… ne t'en es reconnaissant… dit Chichi en serrant les poings et les yeux pleins de larmes._

_Le guerrier détestait voir sa femme pleurer et passa ses bras autour d'elle._

- _Je te promets que je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux ma puce._

- _Goku__, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tout soit contre nous ?_

_Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la serrer plus fort._

- _Tu n'as rien à dire ? demanda Chichi._

- _Chichi… _

- _Alors il faut que le reste du monde soit heureux et que ta famille doit souffrir ?_

- _Je n'ai jamais dit ça !_

- _Je t'ai déjà perdu deux fois ! Et la deuxième fois, ça été fatal même si tu n'étais pas là et c'était par ma faute ! _

- _Chichi, personne ne savait ce qui allait arriver ! _

- _Justement si tu étais resté sur Terre… _

- _On n'a pas le choix ! Nous devons protéger cette planète ! _

- _Et ce n'est plus de ton ressort maintenant ! Tu ne peux même plus accéder au monde des vivants, du moins sans une autorisation ! _

- _Ma puce, ça m'est déjà assez difficile comme ça et tu sais que les vivants ne peuvent pas venir au Paradis, tu risque de…_

- _Assez, c'est bon ! Il suffirait que l'on te ressuscite…_

- _Chichi ! Non, on ne peut pas toujours faire appel aux boules de Crystal ! _

- _Même si tu dis qu'il y a trop d'ennemi qui veulent ta peau, je te fais remarquer que justement le dernier t'en voulait mais nous avons dû en payer les frais avec les enfants, tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je te demandes de revenir ?_

- _C'est vrai tu as raison._

- _Alors je vais rechercher les boules de Crystal ?_

- _Je… je me demande juste comment vont réagir les enfants ?_

- _Très bien, ils ne savent pas que je suis venu te voir. Alors tu veux ou pas ?_

- _D'accord ! dit-il en portant sa femme et la faisant tournoyer. _

- _Arrête, tu vas me donner le tournis ! _

_Les deux adolescents qui avaient tout entendu furent heureux d'apprendre que leur père allait bientôt revenir. _

_Le lendemain, Marcy avait juste fait un saut chez elle pour récupérer ses affaires de cours, Chichi qui était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et chantonnait. _

- _Salut maman !_

- _Coucou ma chérie ! chantonna Chichi et donna un bec sur son front. _

- _Ça va maman ? Tu me parais… très joyeuse ce matin. _

- _Je suis de bonne humeur c'est tout. _

- _Salut les filles ! dit Gohan en arrivant. _

- _Salut._

- _Maman, je sais pas si on te l'a dit mais on fait une pièce de théâtre. Donc je risque de rentrer tard. Dit le Saïya-Jin _

- _Et qu'est-ce comme pièce ? demanda sa mère. _

- _Euh… Roméo et Juliette._

- _De plus, il a le rôle principal avec Videl ! ajouta sa sœur._

- _C'est bien mon fils ! _

_La journée passa assez vite pour tout le monde, Chichi avait demandé en secret à sa meilleure amie, le détecteur des boules de Crystal. Bulma la soupçonnant de faire revenir son mari lui donna l'appareil sans poser de questions, Marcy faisait un tour en ville avec son petit ami après les cours, Gohan et Videl répétaient la pièce. Chichi avait les boules de Crystal, elle invoqua le dragon, le ciel s'assombrit et il apparut. La jeune femme lui fit part de son vœu. Le dragon repartit, elle attendit quelques minutes, sentant le Kii de son mari. Dès qu'il apparut, elle ne put faire un pas, Goku se tenait devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres._

- _Go… Goku… _

_Il s'approcha et l'enlaça, elle fondit en larmes. Le Saïya-Jin passa sa main dans ses cheveux._

- _C'est fini, je suis là maintenant et puis tu venais me voir dans l'Au-delà, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose._

- _-Oui mais… je… je sais que tu seras à nos côtés… _

- _Et les enfants ?_

- _Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés._

_Le guerrier eut un sourire._

- _Alors on va pouvoir… enfin tu vois. _

- _De quoi ? _

- _Chichi…_

_Il la porta et se téléporta chez eux, plus exactement dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. _

- _Goku__… tu veux que… qu'on…._

- _Bien sûr et en plus les enfants ne sont pas là… dit-il en l'embrassant._

_La femme de Goku appela ses enfants deux heures plus tard et leur dit de vite rentrer à la maison, ils savaient pourquoi. Quand ils rentrèrent, Chichi avait préparé un immense festin._

- _Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda faussement sa fille. _

- _J'ai une surprise pour vous._

- _Ah bon ? _

_Goku__ apparut, les deux enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur père, leurs retrouvailles furent heureuse et terminèrent la soirée chez Bulma. Le réveil fut dur pour les trois jeunes Saïya-Jin le lendemain, Marcy dormait sur sa table de cours, Gohan avait l'œil rivé à la fenêtre et Trunks essayait de ne pas s'endormir sur son cahier de notes, Videl ne put s'empêcher de rire. A la pause, elle leur demanda ce qui leur était arrivé._

- _Hé vous me paraissez bien fatigué._

- _Notre mère nous a imposé à faire la fête… répondit le fils de Goku. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Notre père a ressuscité._

- _Hein ? On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts._

- _Si avec les boules de Crystal._

- _Décidément, il faudra que tu m'en apprennes des choses._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Videl, je sens que bientôt il t'en apprendra des choses. Dit Marcy._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Cherche pas et votre pièce ? _

- _On sait notre texte mais… je… j'ai le trac. Répondit Videl._

- _C'est d'embrasser mon frère qui te donne le trac ? demanda la brune._

_Gohan__ dut se donner un coup dans la poitrine pour ne pas avaler de travers sa bouchée de riz et la fille de Satan rougit._

- _Marcy__ ! cria-t-il._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben quoi c'est vrai non ? _

- _Je… non c'est pas ça, Marcy… répondit timidement Videl._

- _D'accord alors faites-nous un aperçu de la pièce. _

- _Mais laquelle ?_

- _Euh… celle de votre premier baiser._

- _Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'énerva Gohan._

- _Et pourquoi tu ne serais pas d'accord ? demanda le fils du Prince. _

- _Parce que y en a d'autres de scène._

- _Tu sais c'est une histoire d'amour et…vous devez vous embrasser._

- _Et alors ? On peut très bien jouer autre chose que celle du bal._

- _Ah oui et laquelle ? La scène du balcon ? La fin de la pièce ? demanda Marcy. _

- _Et pourquoi on serait obligé de jouer devant vous ? _

- _Parce que… sinon, je dirai à maman que tu vas voir dans le vestiaire des filles._

- _Quoi ? Videl c'est pas ce que tu crois. Se défendit Gohan. _

- _Bon pour en finir vous nous faites la scène du balcon ! dit Trunks._

_La fille de Satan et Gohan s'exécutèrent et dirent leurs textes mais au moment du baiser, les deux adolescents rougirent, Marcy les pressa._

- _Alors, on attend ! _

- _Marcy__ ! s'écria le fils du Prince._

- _T'es vraiment un chiante ! Tu me le paieras ! s'énerva Gohan._

_En guise de réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Videl aussi rouge qu'une tomate, avait baissé les yeux et regardait parterre, le fils de Goku soupira et tint les épaules de sa bien-aimée. Elle releva la tête, il avait plongé son regard dans le sien._

- _Gohan__… murmura-t-elle._

- _Je le fais pour que ma sœur et Trunks arrêtent de nous faire chier._

_Il s'empara de ses lèvres, Videl sentit une chaleur l'envahir dès que ses lèvres entrèrent au contact du Saïya-Jin, elle sentit son corps devenir mou. Le guerrier l'avait embrassé durant de longues secondes sous les yeux heureux de sa sœur et de Trunks._

- _Alors c'est bon vous êtes contents ? demanda Gohan._

- _Très frangin ! _

_La sonnerie de l'école retentit, ils retournèrent en classe. _

_Pendant ce temps, Chichi se reposait dans son lit, elle se remettait des ébats de la matinée avec son mari. Celui-ci lui avait proposé d'aller faire des courses au village d'à côté, son mari revint._

- _Salut ma puce. _

- _Salut… _

- _Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu as l'air de mauvais poil._

- _C'est__ pas ça… je suis totalement crevée._

- _Ah ? _

- _À qui la faute ?_

- _Mais… mais… _

- _Bon, je vais me lever._

- _Chérie, non ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que aujourd'hui est ton jour de repos !_

- _Enfin… mais non ! _

- _On va demander aux enfants d'aller chez Bulma aujourd'hui d'accord ? _

- _Goku__, je ne veux pas passer ma journée dans cette maison ! Et encore une journée au lit !_

- _Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas de nouveau en profiter ! dit le Saïya-jin avec un regard pervers. _

- _Non mais ça va pas ? C'est pas parce que…_

_Le guerrier l'embrassa et la porta jusque dans la salle de bain, elle se débattit tant bien que mal. _

- _GOKU ! _

- _Calme-toi ! Je te charriais, ça te dirais une journée en amoureux ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _

- _On pourrait aller au centre commercial et ensuite aller manger dehors. _

- _Avec nos courses ? _

- _Non, on pourra les déposer chez nous avant d'y aller non ?_

- _D'accord. Au fait, j'ai oublié ton fils prépare une pièce de théâtre avec Videl, ils ont le rôle principal._

- _J'en connais qui vont s'en mêler tiens ! _

- _Tu ne veux quand même pas intervenir dans la vie privée de ton fils ? _

- _Non mais le fils de Végéta et notre chère fille !_

- _Toi alors._

_Le soir, Gohan et Marcy allèrent chez Bulma comme prévu car Chichi les avait appelés pour leur dire de rester chez elle ce soir. Le fils de Goku et Chichi avait demandé à sa marraine si Videl pouvait leur tenir compagnie ce soir, celle-ci accepta. Bunny avait préparé un festin pour tout le monde. _

- _Alors comment se passe cette pièce ? demanda la scientifique. _

- _Ça se passe bien ! répondit la fille de Satan. _

- _Maman, tu as besoin de moi ce soir ? demanda le fils du Prince. _

- _Non pas spécialement pourquoi ? _

- _Parce que je… je voulais sortir avec Marcy ce soir. _

- _Quoi ? Est-ce que je t'ai demandé mon avis ? demanda Marcy. _

- _Aller, ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on est pas sorti ! _

- _Trunks__, je te fais remarquer que hier tous le monde a fait tard ! ajouta Bulma._

- _Mais maman demain c'est week-end._

- _Bon après tout… mais ce n'est pas très gentil si Marcy ne veut pas._

- _Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Bulma… dit sa futur belle-fille._

- _Hé Gohan, Videl ça vous dit de venir avec nous ? ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus sorti tous les quatre. _

- _Videl__ ça te dit ? demanda Gohan._

- _Pourquoi pas ? Mais… je dois rentrer chez moi avant. _

- _Et nous aussi frangin ! ajouta Marcy._

_Ils terminèrent le repas en vitesse et chacun alla se préparer chez soi. Les deux Saïya-jin se téléportèrent chez leurs parents. _

- _Tiens, maman et papa ne sont pas là ! dit la brune. _

- _Ils ont dû sortir, bon je vais me préparer._

- _Tu veux t'habiller comment ? On risque de sortir en boîte._

- _Je pense une chemise et un jeans._

- _Parfait !_

- _Et toi ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'habiller…_

- _Hé, je m'habille comme je veux ! Et je serai avec Trunks !_

- _Ouais, bon fais comme tu veux !_

_La Saïya-Jin opta pour un jeans serré, des talons aiguilles en diamant et un corset noire avec de la dentelle, son frère rester bouche bée._

- _Hé, tu vas pas sortir comme ça ? T'as vu que ça remonte ta… _

- _Et alors ? Même si ca remonte un peu la poitrine et alors ? Je te rappelle que je serai avec Trunks et toi avec Videl. Surtout que je vois que tu as fait un effort ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ben oui, tu as repassé ta chemise, elle te colle au corps avec une chaîne en or en plus, elle va tomber ta chérie !_

- _Mais arrête ! Y a rien entre Videl et moi ! dit-il en rougissant. _

- _Tu parles !_

_Ils se téléportèrent à la Capsule Corp. Trunks et Videl les attendaient déjà, Marcy alla embrasser son prince charmant qui s'était habillé d'un T-shirt moulant son corps et d'un jeans tandis que Videl avait laissé ses cheveux en bas et s'était habillé avec une robe bustier blanche très courte, une grosse ceinture argentée tenant la taille et des talons aiguilles. Gohan rougit._

- _Videl__, j'adore ta robe ! Mon frère a aussi fait un effort pour toi ! remarqua Marcy._

- _Marcy__ ! s'exclama son frère. _

- _Et toi, tu es trop sexy dans cette tenue quoique le décolleté… ajouta le fils du Prince. _

- _J'en__ ai rien à foutre ! _

- _Videl__… t'es vraiment très belle. _

- _Merci, Sangohan._

_Le groupe d'adolescent partit au centre ville _


End file.
